Akina Chronicles: Book 2 Crimson & Clover
by MangekyoMarie
Summary: SEQUEL! Continue on following my OC's life without her lover/comrade Itachi Uchiha. What will she do with her heart broken from his betrayal? Will she find the meaning to her power of the Black Rose Kekkei Genkai, or will it kill her first? ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Akina Chronicles: Book 2 Crimson & Clover**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So as said in the summary this is a sequel (so did that spell it out for ya or was it the BOOK 2 part?) If ya haven't read book 1, go back and do it, do it now. ^_^

O-kay. Another time-gap, another new story and another new beginning— Akina's life without Itachi. And as for you who think this story's gonna bomb with Itachi absent for a while… I swear he'll be back! The question being, is what will bring Crimson & Clover back together again… Love or Hate? And what will Akina do to the poor boy? Hmm… Yikes! Gotta read on to find out. ;-)

**Chapter's song: **"What I've done" by Linkin Park (Don't u just love Linkin Park!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**_Riches to Rags_

**About two and a half years later (Land of Water)  
><strong>Akina's walked through the snow— to cause herself to breathe her hot breath into her hands— trying to warm them. But then her pale, plump shadowed lips smirked, "I've always said, for everything there is a season… but this season ain't for me."

The fifteen-year-old then stopped— standing on the outside of the gate of the next town she'd be staying— and with a look as well. Body and clothes wise— she was now a full figured woman, still being quite frail and thin, but a full chest that could be assumed of being most of her body weight. Her ebony hair had been grown back out as it fell to her hips in it's waves; the remnants of side-swept bangs still remaining in her eyes, and just some being held back in a red hairclip. Which matched her red obi tied in a rose, around a black leather corset that she wore a white long sleeved kimono with black trimming that fell off her shoulders, revealing her spaghetti-strap chainmail garment and long fingerless chainmail gloves. She also wore a unique pansy-purple hakama, as one leg of it was cut short— revealing Akina's total right leg, her chainmail stocking and garter, also with her boots that were oriental black-lacquered zori. There was no doubt she was beautiful.

Akina walked into a traditional tavern, sitting down at the bar. "Some warm sake, please."

The waitress poured a fresh thing of the steaming alcohol. "You're not from around here are you?"

The prior-Leaf ninja took the tea and sipped it, to then spit out, "That obvious?"

The waitress smiled and walked away to attend to the other customers. Akina just taking another sip when— **SMASH!** Went the pane of the window glass as a man was thrown through. Akina glanced quickly over her shoulder, "What the… no rest for the wicked." The green-eyed woman then stood to walk over to the man, when she then stopped— getting a good look at him. _Wait… that's Master Jiraiya._

Akina then averted her attention to the woman outside the window with a tight red fist. "You pervert! You ever do that again and I'll throw you through a brick wall!" With that said, she marched away— while Jiraiya eyes rolled around in his head, muttering in pain, "These women are almost as cruel as the Leaf's—" **tap!** Was the sound of Akina's black-lacquered shoe by the sage's ear? "Huh?" Jiraiya exclaimed, only a blank expression to look up at the person standing above him?

"Oh really now… come on, am I really cruel?" Was Akina's tease to have Jiraiya shoot up to stand to greet the _'bodacious woman!'_

"Whoa baby… you hail from the Leaf village, my dear? It must be fate, so do I… please, may I ask your name?"

Akina looked at the Toad Sage with an un-amused peer. _More like horny toad… he doesn't recognize me. Oh well… maybe I'll have a little fun._ Akina rolled her shoulders back sheepishly, to close her eyes before Jiraiya noticed their magnificent green pigment. "My name is of no meaning when I stand in the presents of you, Master Jiraiya… would you join me for tea?" She said in an innocent purr, showing off her Mochizuki kunoichi skills.

Jiraiya grinned big; oh he was such a player as he thought, _$$Jackpot$$_

* * *

><p>The two sat at the table across from one another when Jiraiya still hadn't caught on who Akina really was, obviously still flirting. "So tell me, what are you doing out here, so far from the village?"<p>

Though Akina still kept her eyes closed, her hands steepled. "Same reasons you are… I've been traveling around for some time now."

"Oh really… how long?"

"Almost three years… I left after my exit from Anbu and after my boyfriend's betrayal."

"So does that mean you're single?"

Akina raised her eyebrows over her closed eyelids. "Huh… so my ex's betrayal interest you more then my achievements?"

Jiraiya was in trouble, can't lose her now lay on the charm. "Um well, I'm sorry… so Anbu, that's impressive, at such a young, beautiful age too."

Akina had enough; this wasn't as fun as she thought it'd be. "Too young for you that is."

"Age is but a number."

"Still hitting on me. I must say your disciple would be disappointed in you, master… flirting with his daughter of all people." Akina then fluttered her emerald eyes open when her hands rested together under them at the bridge of her nose.

Jiraiya had his breath taken, "Y-you're—"

"By the way, you asked me my name… it's Mochizuki Akina-hime." Her smooth voice came— making Jiraiya shoot backwards with a nosebleed, laying his back to the floor as Akina shook her head stretching over to look at him. **TWICH, TWICH.**

* * *

><p>Jiraiya blotted his nose with a handkerchief, implying, "I'm sorry for my rudeness before." Akina just shrugged, to sip her tea at the table. "I can't believe I didn't realize… you look like your mother and your father's personality and obviously his power… making it into Anbu, eh?"<p>

"It wasn't that hard… but once I was in, all I wanted was out…"

"Itachi… I heard what happen, tragic really. So is this another reason you left? You're searching for him."

"Sadly… no. I went after him the night he killed his clan, but—" Akina sipped at her tea once again, popping her lips to then say, "I do wish to see him again someday, but I want fate and destiny to do it… not me."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Hmph… what a shame. Is that how you really feel?" Jiraiya then chuckled, "Yep, father's daughter no doubt… I was hoping you'd be more like me." Akina keened her eyes over her steaming cup— a leery gaze that never left her cold green crystals. "Going after your comrade, even knowing they're rough… it's ironic, that I know both their locations."

Akina eyes popped slightly to set down her cup to the table, both hands placed around it. "Where… exactly?"

Jiraiya smirked; he actually had her attention now. Like dangling a string in front of a mouse. "Well… it's difficult to give an exact location, but I'm sure we could track them down."

The way he said it, it made Akina mistrustful once again. "Why would that be?"

"You see, when Orochimaru left the village he joined a organization called the Akatsuki."

"What's the organizations purpose?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes; she was indeed sharp. "…They want the Jinchuriki's."

Akina softened her eyes, saddened that the Jinchuriki's were considered monsters just like she was. "I see… so are you saying that now Itachi is involved in this organization?"

Jiraiya gave a stern nod. "Sometime when Itachi crossed with the Akatsuki, Orochimaru left. He now resigns in a place called the Sound village… but forget about him, he's easy to pin," Jiraiya paused. "Do you want to find Itachi?"

Akina forestall her sight from Jiraiya— "After the Jinchuriki's… I don't like saying this, but it's impossible. It's not the kind of fate I had in mind."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind 'seeing' you either."

The woman smirk slightly at what Jiraiya was implying. "I wish he did… I need to keep my eyes on other goals."

"…To secede your father?" Akina stood from the table, being her only answer. "Tell me… have you developed two jutsu yet?"

"Yes and no… only one jutsu."

Jiraiya then also stood, happy to hearing it. "Well, shall we make that a total yes?" Akina then smirked; this wise old perv would actually make himself useful.

* * *

><p>Akina and Jiraiya stood across from each other in a snow-covered field. Jiraiya was going to teach her something none the other. "You know of the Resengan… how would you like to put your own name on it."<p>

"Sounds fun…" Akina said, standing with her arms crossed, as she was un-amused as usual.

Jiraiya let out a breath to her sarcasm. "Okay… let me see your Resengan."

Akina looked around and then headed over to face an ice-covered bolder— she built the chakra in her palm, to have it start spinning and then to slam it into the bolder! "Resengan!" **CR-BAM** went the sound of Akina's Resengan, leaving an impression in the granite stone.

Jiraiya looked in surprise and smiled. _The strength and focus of her chakra?_

Akina looked to her side, back over to Jiraiya as he had no comment yet. "Well… good enough for ya?"

He smirked. "Well, you got the basics down…"

The teenager turned to face him, straight on once again. "Then let's get to the advanced part."

She was too serious— this reminded why Jiraiya took on Minato as his star pupil. Teaching a Mochizuki, they had way too much pride. Jiraiya shrugged. "You see this isn't anything I'm going to teach you… think of something unique, put your style on the Resengan." Jiraiya now turned away, he stepped up to an iceberg. "Like so…" chakra then began to build in his palm, but it changed from the traditional Resengan— for it changed to fire, which then came, "FIRE STYLE: FIRE RESENGAN!" **FLEW!** Went the sound of the melting ice as it eventually just blew.

Akina watched the bright fire light fade— smoke stayed present with the blowing chakra in the bitter air currant. "…I see." Was Akina's only mention.

Jiraiya took a breath and began walking away. "Well, I'm heading back to town… you coming?"

Emerald eyes looked away— at the melted iceberg. She had to come up with something better. "I think I'll stick around here for a tad longer."

The sage shook his head, scolding and proceeded away. "Suite yourself."

"Believe me I will?" Akina's said in a murmur. Jiraiya peeked back when she rebuilt the Resengan in her palm, and then he looked to the sky as he walked away from her. _She's one of a kind… just like you, Yasuo._

**Next Morning (Hotel)  
><strong>Jiraiya made his way down to the lobby— scratching his backside, "Ahhh-um." he shook his head, to wake him up as he went to the front desk. "Excuse me… did you ever see a young women, about fifteen with… um green eyes, black hair, come in last night?"

The man shook his head. "Not that I've seen, sir."

Jiraiya nodded in appreciation and pushed away from the desk, going outside into the streets. "She stayed out all night… well, I guess I should go see what she's doing?"

The man headed for the outskirts of the town, when "Hey there, handsome… care to get out of this cold weather?"

Jiraiya then looked to his side as a, _promiscuous woman _stood outside the brothel. Jiraiya blushed heavily as he grinned devilishly wide to think back, _I'm sure she doesn't need me… you are your father's daughter after all. _Jiraiya proceeded into the brothel. "Sure sweetie… what's your name?"

Around sunset— Akina walked back into the snow-blanketed town. She looked back and forth as she strolled the brightly lit, crowed streets. "Where did that old sage go off to?" Akina then pasted the brothel, and then backed up as she looked in from her side with suspicion. Akina sighed heavily, and made her way in— she stuck out from all the other woman that were skimpily dressed. But Akina ignored all the sex appeal around her, as she first went up to the bar to grab a drink— then she looked around for her… well, she didn't know what to call him— wasn't teaching her anything that's for sure.

Pale lips took a sip of her sake, as she looked around for Jiraiya— and then to spot him with his guffaw. He had woman surround him, including Akina when she approached him, standing and scolding, "Do you have **any** restraint?"

Jiraiya looked to the under aged girl as she held her drink. "Um, I could say the same thing to you?" she shouldn't had been drinking, but it wasn't the worst she could do in a place like this.

Akina just ignored him and it irritated Jiraiya when she took another bitter sip— to then to only defend, "I have it… I just choose not to use it… when it comes to beverage."

Jiraiya had enough, wasn't arguing with miss impossible. "Same here… did you come up with anything yet?"

She swerved the sake around the bottom of her glass. "Came up with…" she then took her final sip. "…Mastered."

Shock came to the Sages eyes, to have him then stand as his lady friends pouted. "Well… care to prove it?" Akina smirked, setting down her iced-drink.

* * *

><p>Akina stood in the middle of the white covered field as Jiraiya stood waiting. She opened her green eyes, to then build the Resengan in her palm, she just kept it spinning as Jiraiya keened his stare. <em>She's using nothing but an ordinary Resengan?<em> But then it changed dramatically, when Akina stopped its spinning in her palm, allowing it somehow to keeps its form, to the quickly slam it to the ground! **BANG-FLASH!** Jiraiya just stared in amazement as he heard Akina's smooth voice shout, "MOONSHOT RESENGAN!"

Jiraiya watched the blinding light clear, as he reflected, _She stopped the rotation, but it's still held its form? _He looked at the deep crater and cracks the Resengan had formed._ She focused her chakra to build by spinning it into the Resengan then stopping it and holding it with pure force… control and making it build it's power even more without releasing any energy causing it to blow when it hit the earths contact… to have that much control of her chakra?_

Akina glanced to Jiraiya, asking only with her green eyes for a comment.

"Actually I'm speechless to tell you the truth… good job. Well, the development of two jutsu can be checked off the list… could I escort you back to the village?"

The princess thought about it and then shook her head. "You could… that is if I was heading back to the village. Please don't try to stop me, Master Jiraiya."

Jiraiya crossed his arms and shrugged. "Why would I do that… besides stopping you is practically impossible."

Akina turned away and laughed a snobby, "Hmph?"

Jiraiya gawk at Akina's back, her kimono as it had a design of a phoenix holding a rose in the ring of the moon. _…The Mochizuki clan crest? _Jiraiya then had to look away as Akina turned back around and bowed low in her standing form. Jiraiya smiled, he knew she was forcing herself to bow— it wasn't in her nature to bow, but she did. The wind then began picking up as Akina took this opportunity to blow away in black petals. Jiraiya sighed— as she was now gone. "Hmph… huh, one of a kind indeed?" He then focused in on her footprints in the snow— where she had stood in front of him, just one set— for there would be many left behind and many left to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **So Akina's outfit… we'll be talking about that. (I'll be typing about that?) Anyway, this outfit took me forever just to think up. It's definitely gotta gothic feel to it, in my opinion and yet a little samurai. Picked that up from Bleach and I can honestly say I'm really proud of it. Check out the artwork for it out on DeviantART and give your own opinion please.

BTW… *!Ugh, this chapter is like twelve pages long!* but hope ya guys enjoy. And the orphan scene I came up with is a little sucky and random, but I like it so that's why it's here.

**READ THIS:  
><strong>Oh and sorry to say if I don't update for a little while, but I've used all the MB on the wi-fi this month… shame on me I'm addicted to the internet :'( so that's why I put my nose to the grindstone to give you 4 freaking chapters! o_O so u might want to pace yourself w/ them or you can read 'em all at once. Your choice, but the end of chpt. 5 is kinda cliffy and it's my suggestion that you don't make yourself suffer because I warned you that I can't update until at least the end of the month. So sorry again and please enjoy.

**Chapter's song: **"Let love in" by Goo Goo Dolls (Perfect song ^_^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_  
>Memory hole<em>

**Land of Wind  
><strong>Akina left a trail of footprints in the sand— not that she could see them through the sand blowing in her face though. _I need to get out of this sand storm._ Akina wiped her eyes, then, she thought she saw a village in view, but the sand kept blowing and Akina kept running— hoping she wasn't going insane. _A hot spring! Just what I need…_ Akina realized as she ran into the wall-surrounded dome village that kept the desert sand out. And to think this little desert town would be the marking place for the end of her travels.

**Flashback  
><strong>Akina walked peacefully through the hard dirt street of a small town; but things didn't stay peaceful when Akina stopped to the sight of a girl running towards her, roughing up the dirt. "Outta the way!" the girl yelled as Akina quickly and nonchalantly stepped to the side when the pint-sized girl kept running with a loaf of bread in hand. Akina then looked to the direction the girl had come— and here came the guards chasing. "Get her!" Green eyes watched most the guards run by slightly annoyed—grabbing the last one and pulling him back by the collar to have him face the green-eyed drifter. "What's going on here?"

The guard would stare in amusement when this small woman pulled him back with such ease; to then reply when Akina stared at him with a narrowing expression. "That thief stole!" Came his stupid sounding answer, pointing in the girl's direction.

Akina hated pointing, worse she hated stupid answers, 'cause she couldn't control her witty replies. "That's typically what thieves do."

The guard couldn't waste time. "If you'd excuse me, miss…" with that he left after the other guards on the girl's heels. Akina stepped back out into the street as she asked, "Why do I get myself involved in these situations?" She then looked around with shifty eyes, she was talking to herself— Akina shrugged and then used her merging jutsu to pass through a wall.

* * *

><p>The little girl ran down the maze of alleys, she couldn't keep running, her heavy breathing would give away her hiding place, so she just kept running, to collapse any moment. But then— a hand stretched out from the wall, as the girl was pulled through that wall to the other side! "Whoa!" was the girl's gasp focusing on Akina sitting on the ground in the tight alley. "Who are—"<p>

Akina grabbed the girl— pulling her down backwards, between her own legs, covering the girl's mouth. "A friend… now shush, love."

The girl held her breath, Akina keeping her soft palm over her lips; they both could hear the guards, on the other side of the walls of their cramped alley. "Where'd she go?"

"She's gone!"

"…Oh well, just a common thief… come on boys."

"Crap! What a little thief!" With that last statement Akina listened to the footsteps of the guardsmen become further and further— the kunoichi took her hand away from the girl's lips, keeping her palm still close to her face though as Akina informed, "They're gone." But before Akina removed her hand totally away, she felt something drip on it. The girl then began stifling; Akina being was slightly annoyed, but lovingly enough to ask, "Hey, what's with the tears?"

The girl turned around to face the older green-eyed girl that saved her. A young girl with onyx eyes and long black hime-cut hair wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry… I don't want to be a thief." She muttered in her sobbing.

Akina softened her stare; she stole that loaf of bread she held. "What's your name, love?"

The little girl shook her head, just wiping more tears. Akina saddened her eyes, as the emerald glow of them came more neon. _She's an orphan._

Akina took a breath. "Forgive me, I'm suppose to introduce myself first… names Akina… I'm also an orphan too, but luckily I was blessed to know my name."

The girl was now smiling as the tears faded with one last sniff. "Akina?"

Said girl smiled, waving her hand back and forth. "Hey don't wear it out now." Akina then think and cross her arms over her chest. "Well, I was never good with remembering names anyway… I'll just use nicknames for ya, okay?"

The girl smiled and nodded, "Thank you." She said, but directing sad eyes back to the bread in her lap when her stomach growled, and yet she wouldn't eat the stolen meal.

"How 'bout you tell me where you got that, love?"

The girl's expression changed to fear in a split second. "But they'll—"

Akina stood sternly, onyx eyes watching her. "They won't do a thing… come, I know a way to make you feel better."

**Food stand  
><strong>The clerk looked to Akina as she approached the stand, with the brat that stole from him. "You…! Guards, guards—"

Akina swiftly placed her hand over the man's mouth, coming face-to-face and scoffing with a curl of her lip. "Shush... hey now, no need for that." Akina removed her hand and direct eye-to-eye contact with the clerk, until she went digging through her wallet. "She would like to correct her wrong doings… I believe this will cover her debt." Akina then flopped a lot more sums of money that any loaf of bread would be worth on the table.

The clerk eyed it with drooling greed, before he stanch it up and snottily confirm Akina's bribe to keep quiet. "Very well then."

Akina then scoffed, "Could I have some anko too please?" The man plopped it rudely in her hand as she then exclaimed, "_**Thanks**_…" to walk away with the orphan following. Akina sat down on the edge of the sidewalk with her.

"I can't believe you just did that… you're so serious?"

"You're welcome?"

"Thanks so much… I never met someone so… like you."

"Just a thanks will do." Akina then dug through her sleeve for a knife, and then took the bread from the girl's dirty hands.

"So tell me about yourself… how old are you?"

Akina never wished for small talk. "…Thirteen." Akina answered as she cut a slice of bread and spread a little anko on it. Akina placed the bread in her mouth and stood, pushing off the sidewalk with both hands to then take the slice of bread out with her right and chew, walking away and not even saying goodbye.

But the orphan followed like a stray dog. "Hey, only a year older than me… no way?"

Akina stopped and turned back with a scolding annoyed look, she wasn't getting away from this girl. "Hey don't act that surprised… I've gotta move on—"

"Wait! You can't leave… I got to show you my home."

"But you said you were a orphan…" the girl then grabbed Akina's hand. "Come with me."

**Orphanage  
><strong>Akina walked up to an— what looked like a rickety, abandoned orphanage home that was right slab down between to way larger buildings. The stairs squeaked as they climbed them, and so did the door when they forced it open. Watching Akina to follow on up the stairs.

"I came here when I was just a toddler and the lady that use to own this place was very nice. Taking in children and finding them homes. She found every last one of my friends a home…" she'd then pause, reflecting on what she just said. "And now you're my friend… you can stay here, you're an orphan too."

Akina was taken back; she would now have to speak for herself. "Oh no, I'm fine… I've been on my own for awhile."

The poor little girl saddened, but forced a smile. "Well, you can at least stay one night, then get a fresh start in the morning."

Akina gave a curt nod, wishing to not be ungrateful. "Thank you… you're too kind, sweetie."

The girl rolled her eyes and skipped away— leaving her guest standing in the doorway of a room with four beds on each wall. Onyx eyes could see through Akina's apathetic façade, seeing sympathy. "…Don't worry, someone's bound to come find me… adopt me. This is my home. I could never be rootless like you, hehe. How you s'pose to get found if you keep moving on and on anyhow?" The twelve-year-old then placed on a brave face when she plopped her butt back to her springing bed. "So where do you have to go that's so important?"

"Huh? Oh nowhere… just traveling."

She then gestured Akina to sit on the bed across from her. The green-eyed teenager went and sat, sighing in the process. "So you're a nomad?"

Akina shrugged. "I guess you could put it that way… you're pretty knowledgeable?"

"I read." The girl implied with a tilt of her head.

"Really now… what do you like to read?"

"Um, anything really… mostly ninja and different villages."

Akina keened her stare. "Ninja huh? Why the fascination?"

"You're kidding… ninja are awesome, especially kunoichi."

"Why do you think so highly of them?"

"They saved me from a fire." Akina keened her eyes again as that'd confirm, _She lost her parents in that fire. _The twelve-year-old smirked, "They're such strong women, like Tsunade ooh, ooh and The Black Rose of Konoha… I look up to the women of the Leaf, the women of the Mochizuki clan. If it wasn't for them, there wouldn't be such a thing as kunoichi." Akina closed her eyes, she never heard someone speak so highly of herself, or her clan. "That's why I brought you back here…" Akina re-opened her eyes in almost distrust to the little girl. "Are you a kunoichi… that was a jutsu you used, wasn't it?"

Akina stayed quiet, to then turn off the light switch with her telekinesis and lay down. "Night, sweetie?"

The girl would growl a whine, laying down and taking order like Akina was her mom. "Goodnight, Akina." It was awesome, and so surreal— she had a real life kunoichi as her friend— she had a friend.

**Next Morning  
><strong>The young orphan woke up to the morning sun as it shined across her covers, warming the blankets. She leaned up to look to Akina's bed— that was now made and missing, "Akina…" the girl was then breath taken when she'd look to various colored roses in the vase that was empty last night. "Where did these roses come from?" She came more surprised to the blue roses in the vase that could not exist in nature— only a Mochizuki could create them. But blue wasn't the only color that amazed her when she looked to the single black rose that laid on the nightstand, on top of a note. "…She couldn't be?"

The onyx-eyed girl then grabbed the scrap of paper, to open quickly and start scanning it, reading.

-I'm afraid this is farewell, love… some people believe black roses mean death, I believe they mean farewell and so do you. You believe in me and I thank you for that. In repayment I will believe in you. I believe you're a special little girl who anyone would be blessed to have as a daughter and I will spread the word to every stranger that might want a little girl like you. Goodbye, or until we meet again.  
>-Signed, Mochizuki Akina-hime A.K.A The Black Rose of Konoha.<p>

The orphan started crying with a stuttering grin. "T-thank you…" but it then dawned on the star-struck girl. "Ooh, ooh… I-I met The Black Rose of Konoha!" Onyx eyes then looked down to the letter, as she looked across Akina's signature. "I have her autograph!"

**Somewhere down the road  
><strong>Akina walked at a slowly steady pace, to then sigh to her preamble thought, _When did you get so soft, Akina? I have no right to complain about my life… I'm so blessed, overly blessed. I just wish I could have kept one blessing… just once. _Akina then sighed once again as Itachi had haunted his way into her thoughts. How long would it take for him to fade from her thoughts— maybe by the end of her travels, maybe not until the day she died? Akina didn't know, just had to keep walking. This was only her first stop.  
><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

**Hot spring  
><strong>Akina was the only one in the bath; as she drowned her head low in the water. _And that was so long ago. All I got left to do is the rest of this land and then to the black roses?_ Akina straightened her posture and placed her elbows back— set on the edge of the floor, above the bath. She sat in the water, scanning her body— her breast especially as she couldn't see her scar anymore from her pushed together cleavage hid it. Akina then brought her forearm in her view as she stared at that visible scar. "…Itachi?"

Akina glanced to the water that rippled at every move she made, she watched the ripples when she heavily dropped her limp arm in the water— thinking back to her first days with the Uchiha boy she promised she would never fall for.

**Flashback  
><strong>All the members of squad five stood in front of Yukata— a lake behind him. "Today you will be learning the walk on water technique…" he then turned around as he proceeded out to walk onto the water. "Like so." Yutaka smiled cockily to look over his shoulder to expect impressed students, but fail— they all had a blank expressions. Yutaka held his head in doom, as he lazily waved his hand. "Come on you three, just do what I instructed… god knows you'll get it." Yutaka then walked back to the shore as the genin approached the water.

Akina was the first one to try and step out, doing it successfully and smirking— but to then growl when she seen Itachi step beside her. Shisui then stepped out too. "Hey master, we got the hang of it."

Yutaka just muttered from his shore side position. "Great, great… whattaya need me for?"

The medical chief shoved it off though— as to then see a medical ninja appear behind him, bowing. "Sir! We have news about the missing patients… we think we got a lead."

Yutaka knitted his brows together. "…I'll be there." With that order, the ninja vanished, "You kids keep practicing… I'll be back, got some medical business." **PUFF?**

The students looked to the shore as Yutaka disappeared. And yet more people had gone missing from the village. "He just left us out here?" Shisui inquire, to just have his other comrades stay quiet. "Do you two ever speak?"

The two looked to each other as they then both averted their eyes in their blushing. When Akina did, she noticed something floating in the water by the shore side? _…What is—_ Akina's wide green eye then became wider when she realized it was piece of paper— "…A paper bomb!" Akina exclaimed as the boys glanced to her, but **BOOM!**

The explosion was far out, so the genin wouldn't have to escape its blast. Yutaka hadn't set it to blow them up though— more to destroy their balance. The explosion created waves in the water, as they came running under the genin's feet— losing their balance when— **SPLASH-SPLASH!** Then Shisui came cackling, when Itachi and Akina popped their heads up from the water— him still standing. "Oh this is good… this is rare." Akina and Itachi just pouted annoyed, just floating above the water. "You two really do make a cute couple." Akina and Itachi's composer was then destroyed as they became flustered— but then to then each of them grabbing one of Shisui's ankle's "Huh?" **SPLASH!**

Went the sound as Akina and Itachi pulled him in to shut Shisui up, but he then raised his head from under the water— bobbing with them. "That was cold… the both of ya." Shisui pulled himself from the water as he then re-stood atop of it. "I'm still the best." Akina and Itachi rolled their eyes, before they both also pulled themselves from the water. "…So which one of you is second best?" Asked Shisui, annoying Akina deeply.

She looked over to Itachi as he gazed back innocent and emotionless. "I don't know, but I'm not losing to you." Akina scoffed. She knew the arrogant Uchiha would just ignore her, but he proved her wrong with, "You're not beating me either." he said with a challenging stoic reply.

Akina eyed him evilly and then smirked, "Hmph… yeah, yeah, just keep talking, Uchiha."  
><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

Akina sighed, _Why couldn't I keep my walls up… not that I regret you Itachi, but—_ she then placed most of her face under the water, her emerald eyes the only thing staying above. _If I don't get out soon, I'm gonna be boiled… all this reminiscing really eats up time._

The Mochizuki moseyed out of the hot spring, dressed and ready to go as she walked the sandy streets. She ran her fingers through her hair, wrapping one curl around and around until— Akina stopped her daydreaming and her feet when she came upon her reality as four men stood off in the middle of the street. Three against one, Akina assumed, having three of the men being on black horses, higher than the commoner that stood surrounded. One specific man spoke out, as Akina then realized the men on horses were ronin. "I think you need to pay for our services, Jiro."

The commoner now known as Jiro, bravely stood his place. "I think your unlawful service is not needed."

The ronin growled, and then went for his whip at his belt and swung it in the air to then go to snap it to hit Jiro— **SMACK**. Went the sound of the whip, but yet Jiro felt no sting? He opened his eyes to a black haired woman standing in front of him— sheltering and having the whipwrapped around her chain-mailed forearm. She yanked it from the man up on the horse and then threw it back in his face with anger not showing through the expressionless face. He'd grind his teeth for the mystery woman to seriously joke and warn, "You don't want to know what I think?" The ronin began having their horses circle the two rebellions, Akina keeping a calm eye on them as she asked, "Can I help you, gentleman?"

"We're here to collect for our services."

"And what 'service' would this be?"

"…Keeping this village prosperous."

"And how do you do this." Akina asked, guiding the ronin to run out of answers.

The ronin growled, "I'm really getting sick of your questions."

"I'm really just sick of you." Akina mew.

One of the other Ronin chuckled, "Can we kill her boss?"

Akina raised the corner of her mouth as her lips curled mewing, "Now there's a good question." Akina narrowed her eyes softly, they were set in a tranquil stare, until they opened evilly back open with a plan— vines then grew from the sand soil and appeared behind the horse's behinds when— **SNAP!** Whipped and spooked two of the horses! **WINNY-WINNY—GALLOP-GALLOP!** Went the uncontrolled horses running, taking the ronin with them, seated and saddled on top. Until Akina got another plan— throwing a knife to the saddle strap, as it cut through and the ronin then fell off with the saddle! "Oof— ouch!"

The ronin remaining close to Akina watched his comrades fall and fail, but turned his attention to the kunoichi. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Sounds good to me… less of my time to waste on a battle that's already won. Fifty enough?"

"Keep your filthy money… I was thinking of paying with your life!" With that said the ronin charged with his Japanese steel in hand— Akina then puffed into petals when black roses bloomed in the surrounded, circled area. "Huh? What the devil?" was the ronin's scared quiver. The roses then began exploding, one-by-one, as the first boom was enough to have the horse get spooked. **WINNY!** He cried and went up on his back hoofs, knocking the ronin off into the dirt! Once the horse took off, Akina re-formed and placed her foot next to the ronin's face, as he'd lie on the sandy ground. "May I ask one more question?" The ronin gazed up at the young woman petrified when she mewed, "Do you know what black roses mean?" The ronin then shot up, and started running away for the safety of his life. Of course Akina wouldn't have killed him— if she could avoid it, but he didn't need to know that. Just putting on a bloodthirsty act was enough to evade bloodshed.

Akina made her black roses wilt, with a single movement of sliding her foot swiftly— in the process of turning to the man she saved. "They shouldn't bother you again."

"Thank you… that was amazing." The middle-aged man named Jiro spoke out— he was a well-built man, with short platinum blonde hair and tan skin with aqua eyes.

"Thank you… and please don't mention it."

"So you're a ninja?"

Akina placed her hands in her pockets. "How'd you guess?"

"Um, pardon me… I'm Jiro, but I really should repay you."

Akina shook, lowering her eyes to the ground. "No really… I said don't mention it."

"Please! Why don't you join me and my family for dinner and even a nights stay?"

"I couldn't impose."

"You wouldn't… we'd be happy to have brave company such as yourself." Akina gave a curt nod, she didn't want to, but he was so afraid in his begging. How could she deny, her ninja pride wouldn't allow it.

**Farmhouse  
><strong>Akina approached a small farmhouse— Jiro opening the door and proclaiming, "Honey, I'm home… and with a guest."

The wife came from around the corner, from the kitchen. "Oh, hello there… what's this about?"

Jiro smiled and pointed, which annoyed Akina. "She's a ninja… she saved me from the ronin. I invited her to stay with us… by the way, I didn't catch your name?"

"Akina." Said person simply stated.

To have Jiro pick up where he left off. "This is Akina… huh, honey?"

The wife seemed to have spaced out in her trance, until she suddenly snapped back. "Oh… I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you, Akina. Now if you'd excuse me." The wife implied, sneaking fast and away back into her kitchen.

Akina looked with suspicion, but then Jiro saddened his jolly expression. "You'll have to excuse her… she's not _herself_ lately." He then guided Akina away from the foyer. "Let me show you to your room."

* * *

><p>They walked up the stairs as then down the hall with only four doors— one that would be Akina's bedroom. "This is where you'll sleep… it was my son's room. He doesn't come home often though and I hope it's suffice."<p>

Akina lied, "It's fine." It spelt like… boy's room and looked like it as well— with girl poster girls on the walls. Jiro then walked away, to have Akina continue to follow for the tore he was giving. He then peeked open another door at the end of the hall. "This is my daughter's room… this is the main reason why my wife was attacking so lost." Akina then walked into the dark room, as a young girl no more than seven lay lifeless in her bed. "She's been in a coma for sometime… after she fell off her horse. They say she's trapped in mental trauma. I wish I knew when she'd come out of it?" Akina just stared, to then direct her attention back to Jiro when a tear rolled down the father's face. "Come now… have something to eat and drink." said Jiro as he wiped his face, leaving the room in haste.

They strolled back down to the kitchen— the woman was just putting on a pot of tea. "Care for some?" Was her smiling question to her husband and guest.

Jiro placed on a vest from the coat-rack. "Well, I got to get back to the shop to close up, and then I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek. "Bye." And obviously left out the door with that.

The woman with bobbed fudge brown hair and pumpkin eyes looked to the ground in disappointment.

Akina had to say something. "I would, ma'am." That was the best she could do? Well, it worked to raise the woman's attention. But she went back into a trance as she got a cup from the cabinet. **WHISTLE! **The teapot rang— the tea being ready. "Um, ma'am?" Akina advised, but she was set in her trance again. **WHISTLE!** "Ma'am!"

The woman's attention was then brought back as she picked up the hot pot in haste and from the side— which she realized was wrong to drop the searing tin pot. "Ouch! Oh dear… I'm sorry." The woman then fell to her knees— picking up the broken glass pieces, with her red burnt hands.

Akina scooted over and grasped the woman's wrist— she then healed the burn under healing chakra. "Hey, it's all right—"

"No it's not! My life is a shamble… my oldest son is gone most of the time to support us by working for a Daimyo, my daughters in a coma, my husband works so hard and I-I…" The woman stood from her groveling while Akina watched emotionless for her just to scramble for another teapot. "I'm sorry… you're tea."

Once the woman found one, Akina also stood to take it from her. "Doctors orders… for now let me handle everything, please."

The woman looked as if Akina had three heads, but then bowed her head, putting her hands softly in a thankful prayer. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Akina lay in the bed— having her mind wander while the adults slept. "<em>I'll handle everything…" "caused by mental trauma… I wish I knew when she'd come out of it." "With empathy jutsu, you can take on others pain…"<em> with that last thought; Akina leaned up to sit on the edge of the bed. _When did you get so soft, Akina?_

The black rose entered the daughter's room— opening the door slowly, making her way across the room to the little girl with her mother's hair. Akina took a breath and placed her chakra hand on her temple. "Empathy jutsu…" to then close her green eyes and see visions. The girls trauma of her brother leaving— her mother crying— her father cutting himself in the garden— ronin beating her— kids picking on her— her falling off her horse— Akina then broke away, in heavy breathes as she now would always remember these thoughts. She put her hands to her heart and head, grinding her teeth. "There you go… your burdens are on me." Akina faintly smiled. "Though it's not much according to others, but pain is pain I suppose." _crick,_ went a floorboard from the direction of Akina's guest room.

A young man— about Akina's age stood in his room, staring at the bed and suitcase. "Who's bag is this?" It was Akina's, and as then— "Huh" gasped the young man when that girl put a knife to his throat and shoved him against the wall, bending his arm back.

Akina looked at the man— he had Jiro's eyes. "…Wait you're?" Akina backed off, to only have the teenager grab his sword and point it out! "Wait, I'm an ally… your father invited me."

"Yeah right… my family can't afford a ninja!"

The lights then suddenly turned on. "She's telling the truth… she saved me." the little girl with her mothers hair informed, as she stood in the doorway.

"Kata?" The young man breathed in surprise— dropping his sword.

Jiro and his wife also entered the room. "What's going on in… Kata." The shocked mother then grabbed her little girl in a crying hug. Jiro watched in stun. "H-how?" looking to Akina for answers.

"No extra charge." She'd joke.

Jiro smiled, "Oh thank you…" as he dropped to his knees, hugging his daughter.

The young man turned to his sister's savior. "I apologize…"

Akina closed her eyes, grinning. "It's okay… I'm the one who attacked and I'd kill someone too, if there was a stranger in my bedroom."

The young man blushed wildly, but his mother than snapped him out of it with a hug and much embarrassment. "What are you doing home?"

Meanwhile Kata turned to Akina. "So may I ask my savior's name?"

"Akina." Kata nodded and then looked bleak in fatigue when Akina add, "You should probably get some rest… the jutsu I used will effect us both."

The girl's big brother then went over to his sister and knelt down saying, "Okay, arms around my neck." Akina smiled— that reminded her of Itachi. Akina didn't follow the family leaving the room, but she did leave— out the window. _I can't stay… if the empathy jutsu takes one of my lives. Don't need these people planning my funeral, while I reincarnate my soul back to my body._ With that thought, Akina left with no goodbyes. Letting that family be a family— their family.

**Hotel  
><strong>It was at the break of dawn and Akina was still laying in the bed, which was an odd behavior for her. Her breathing wasn't there— shallow at best— until she shot up all of a sudden to gasp for the breaths she knew she had lost. She held her head— tucking her knees into her chest, the voices were playing in her mind once again. Almost ten years these voices had been haunting, and they were beginning to become annoyed in their tone. _When will you come to us… you need somewhere to call home? You'll die without salvation… please we're here to help._

Akina swallowed her pride and thought back, _Where do I go?_

_Find your castle._

_I want to find myself first…_

_When you find us, you'll find yourself… we'll be waiting as always._

Akina thought about what they meant by "her castle" and she cleverly knew their code. "Mochizuki castle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **So you're probably all wondering what Akina sounds like. I know I do when I read stories… like when I first started reading Bleach, I thought Ichigo's voice was gonna sound way more, um… not like Shikamaru. ;-P But I found out when I watched the anime and was surprised. Which is fine by me because Ichigo and Shikamaru are two of my favs. ;-*

Any-hoo, so now back to what Akina voice sounds like… Rachel Weits. If she doesn't ring a bell then if you ever watched the movie Eragon… the voice of Saphira is Rachel. I love the soft smooth Brit accent she has, and yet when she growls a threat it still sounds so calm and stoic.

BTW, this chapter is the start of kicking all things off again, and if ya like to get deeper into the story u should check out sites as I used as reference. Such as reading about Chiyome Mochizuki on Wikipedia and Google her too. She's cool, but, well… tell me if ya still think that after this chapter.

**Chapter's song: **"Jesus of Suburbia" by Green Day

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_  
>Blossoms of May's mayhem<em>

**Land of Waterfalls  
><strong>Akina's hair blew while she sat atop of a rock— reading her father's map. She had checks all along it of where she had been, which was everywhere. _Northeast of the Land of Waterfalls. _Akina then looked down— a loud gushing waterfall fell below. _Can't be much farther._ She stood and bit her thumb for its blood. "Summoning jutsu."

**POOF—** and Ibara appeared. "It's been a long time since I've served you."

Green eyes looked down on the flytrap, literally. "It has." Was Akina's short reply.

"Your… appearance has changed." He mewed, twining up and around her bare leg, to then the high thigh. "For the better I see… I must say if it wasn't for your sent I'd lose you."

"That be a pity… now are you down?"

"I suppose I have to be."

Akina kept serious. "You're here for support… I'm following the voices calling."

The flytrap lunged, wrapping around Akina's waist, to have the end of his stock, nuzzling under the curve of her breast. "Facing your demons with your demons… sounds intriguing."

"I don't think they're demons… they're black roses like me, correct? They're simply fallen angels." Akina then put her sleeve out so Ibara could shoot in and be hidden in it as he wrapped around her forearm. "Either way… let's not keep them waiting."

**Mochizuki Castle  
><strong>Akina approached an old decrepit castle that had been through many wars. It had thick dark gray bricks, with red tin roofing— it was a traditional Japanese castle. "Well, that's welcoming." Ibara implied, as he peeked out from her sleeve.

The princess eyed him, him looking up and flinching to her scowl. "What…? Am I to be seen and not heard or the other way around?"

"Neither." Akina was cruel in that one word.

Ibara tucked himself sheepishly deep back in Akina's white sleeve. "Oh… no need to be cruel about it."

Akina approached the castle— going up the stairs to see that the castle sat on the edge of a cliff— of a massive waterfall that fell forever. Akina then opened the huge wood doors as they creaked, but to open to a huge, dark foyer. Stairs lay in front of Akina; across the room, having two sets, curving up on the sides of the room. Akina looked to the ceiling as roses grew from it, and the floor looked like glass, cracked, dark-purple glass. Akina snapped from her daydreaming as she sensed someone coming— down the left flight of stairs. "You must be Akina… and I must say it took you a long time to arrive."

Emerald eyes watched the woman's silhouette merge seductively from the shadow; Akina staying weary, as she crept to the right side of the large room. But when the woman stride into the light— Akina came with slight shock as her eyes flinched only for a mere second to not discard her bravery in front of this woman. _Chiyome… she must be using a transformation. Still, it's amazing she's still alive?_ Akina keened her stare deeper. "You have been the one who has been beckoning me for the last decade… Milady?" Akina decided to add, for what possessed her, for even Akina didn't know.

Chiyome mewed with a fake smile. "I have… with the help of the other black roses. Come… you should meet them." Akina followed the woman— the beautiful woman that _appeared _to be in her mid-twenties. When she really was in her late eighties or early nineties, which would have never had been guessed. She looked like the typical Mochizuki woman— black hair and the same color eyes; she looked like a geisha with her hair in such style, but the bangs on the side of her face fell all the way to her ankles. She also wore an elegant kimono with gold pins along the sleeves, it was a silver kimono with a hint of lavender, and last a black obi tied in the front in a simple bow.

Akina came to two big doors that rose to the ceiling; to enter a room full of thick, thorn covered vines. The vines weaved to the middle of the room, with particular huge thorns that was used as the position for each black rose to stand. Chiyome hopped up to one of these thorns, leaving Akina on the dark, dusty-gray dirt floor. "I am Chiyome… the first black rose." Chiyome then raised both her hands to have the other black roses appear on the other thorns.

"I am Zetsu… the second black rose." A man that had suffered from the flytrap's tricks of collecting the pain from the empathy jutsu.

"Miki… I am the third black rose." A thin tall and traditional Mochizuki woman, as her kimono was tight to reveal no cleavage, as she wore a chainmail turtleneck and the trimming of her kimono falling off her shoulders. A royal blue kimono with black obi, her hair was up, but much more tucked and neat then Chiyome's.

"Name's Hanako… I am the fourth black rose." An anything but traditional woman, as she had died her black Mochizuki locks bleach blonde, showing the black roots. Her kimono was loose and casually revealing her bust as the light pink kimono fell off her shoulders, and a fire red obi tied in the front being a puffy bow.

"I'm Botan… I am the sixth black rose." A man simple dressed, in his usual wear— a pair of black pants with a green short-sleeved kimono and gray haori. He looked just like Benjiro, only older as he appeared in his forties. His brown hair fell more to the right side then the left and his narrow chocolate eyes sent a soft gave; he also had a five o'clock shadow that Akina assumed it stayed like that all the time.

Akina's eyes flinched again— that was her uncle. She then broke from her daydream when they were waiting. Akina hopped gracefully to her position on the thorn. Botan to her left and a empty thorn to her right, Miki to her far right, Chiyome next to her, Zetsu on her right, then Hanako and then back to Botan— all making a circle. Akina then announced purposely different, "I am the seventh black rose… known by Akina-hime."

Miki and Hanako glared at the snob. "You took a long time to get here?" Miki address.

Akina didn't answer, to steer her eyes to Chiyome to make her say, "It doesn't matter now… you're here."

"May I ask what I'm here for?" Akina ask the woman in charge.

"Not what you're here for… why you're here. You are a black rose and when you pull your roots from the village, you can replant them here… for you, have a home here."

"I'm pretty rootless."

"That's fine… just as long as you listen, for your bloodline made a deal with me."

"Amarante?" Akina spoke her name with no fear.

Chiyome grinned, grinding her lips to then mew out, "Yes… huh, it's been a long time since someone has spoken her name in my presence. You can choose a room of your liking and any of the black roses will be sure to help you."

"I'm sure I can manage."

Zetsu then broke in, his white side speaking. "An Independent one… I like her." The black side then took over. "Now, Milady if you would excuse me… I must be getting back to my other organization." Akina looked in interest, but then to have Chiyome dismiss him.

Green eyes then looked around. _There's more then they're letting on or telling me… there's a purpose, but what? _But before Akina could get her answers— Chiyome vanished. "Meeting adjourned."

Akina then jumped back down to the ground as Botan followed her, but so did Hanako— flashing in front of Akina. "I'm so glad you've come."

Emerald eyes would just stare; Hanako was very upbeat for a black rose— very much like Akanah's personality, Akina compared.

Miki then snapped, "Yes, we were beginning to think you were a bitch."

Akina frowned deeply, but then just ignore her to then have Ibara hiss, "You're the bitch." Akina closed her eyes in dismay, as the flytrap spoke from her sleeve.

Miki froze in her steps of walking away and turned with a movement of a hip. "What did you just say to me? I won't tolerate language!" Miki then approached faster and faster to have Botan step in front of Akina, which annoyed the princess deeply.

"Stop it milady, Miki… she did not say it."

"Then who did?"

Hanako stepped over to Akina and pointed. "Her sleeve did." Akina frowned when Hanako pulled back her sleeve, to then scream, "AHHH!"

Miki eyes shot wide when they seen the flytrap wrapped amongst Akina's forearm. Hanako fall back— toppling to Miki's side. That woman hissing, "You speak with demons?"

Akina's brows furrowed when Ibara shamefully slivered down to her ankle. Having Hanako's personality flip, to have Miki now be the nice one. "You have used the empathy jutsu I assume as well… why even come here after ten years of calling you? You stuck up little wretch! You think you're better then us because you're of your noble bloodline… of Amarante."

The princess of Mochizuki closed her eyes. "These sins are the cross I must bear… my sins are the cross I must bear. I realized I have to deal with this. So being I chose to come here on my own free will. As I've said to my demon at my feet… you got to suffer sometime; it's just a compromise in life. I'd rather suffer then die to die then suffer."

The women looked at her before turning away on their heels to proceed out, they were the snobs as far as Akina could see. Botan smiled— Akina glancing to him when he put his hand to her shoulder. He was much taller than her, everyone was, even the other women. "Well put, for a kunoichi of your age. It's been a long time, princess… last time I saw you; you were just a baby. But now… now you look like Ruri and sound like your father."

Akina bowed her head slowly. "…I must say you remind me of Benjiro."

"Benjiro?" The father breathed.

Her stoic gaze remained as she asked, "Tell me… do you have time?"

"Plenty." Botan grinned vastly and more importantly, sincere.

**Den  
><strong>The den was more of a drinking den as it had liquor cabinets surrounding the room and the walls painted in a red whine color— which matched the cherry-wood furnishing. A table sat in the middle of the room, with chairs and lounging benches as well. Which Akina chose to sit in while Botan lit up a cigarette. Akina then grabbed the bottle of sake and poured a shot, she needed to wet her throat before she began talking.

Botan puffed out the spoke he had taken in, after inquiring, "Aren't you a little young to drink?"

Akina ignored him as she gave her smart serious reply of, "I'm a little young to do a lot of what I've done."

Botan chuckled deeply. "Well, can't have you drink alone." To that, Akina handed him the bottle.

"So what's the purpose for us here?"

He poured his sake, chuckling, "You're sharp… cynical maybe, but sharp." Botan sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I can't tell you that… Chiyome will when you leave."

"Well, that won't be too much longer… I don't stay in one place for long."

Botan smiled. "Is that because of the way you are… or because you keep to a tight schedule?"

Akina shrugged. "Little of both… forgive me, you must want to hear about Benjiro. He's the main reason why I've really come here."

"Hm?" Botan softened his eyes, and played along. "Go on… tell me the story."

**A few minutes later  
><strong>Botan scratched his head when Akina opened her eyes after telling what had happened, since his departure. "I see… what a tragedy. So I had a daughter, my son was banished and my wife is as cynical as ever." Botan then smiled, he had enough of frowning— as he smirked, he took out his dud cigarette. "I must say, your much better at explaining then Benjiro made you out to be."

He caught Akina by surprise there. "What… you've spoken with Benjiro?" she'd tried not to snap to having him deceive her.

"I have… and I thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting him banished."

Akina closed her eyes and stood with a gracious slight smile. "Well, if you don't mind… I need to take him back."

Botan shook his head. "Don't mind at all… you care to see him again?"

"I really would."

"There's a small outpost town about ten miles from here… there on the main strip is a bar where I'll bring Benjiro tonight. But first, go get the lay down from Lady Chiyome."

**Chiyome's room  
><strong>Akina walked up to the peak of the castle— in a solitary chamber with again doors that rose to the ceiling. Akina waited outside them, raising her hand to knock on the door, but just when the back of Akina's knuckles almost met the door— "You may enter." Chiyome voice rang from behind the doors.

The teenager pushed the doors open to a throne like chair that Chiyome sat with her legs crossed, exposing her higher thigh with the kimono pulled to her side as she smoked an elegant pipe. "You going so soon?" Chiyome voiced monotone between puffs.

Akina was completely stoic, her also monotone voice coming to reply, "Indeed."

Chiyome gave a chuckling, "Hmph?"

Green eyes keened; the smoke surrounded the air, the smell of the burning tobacco that would make Akina wish to cough if it wasn't for her wishing to keep an un-wavered presence. Akina held her breath slightly, to close her eyes from the smoke. Just listening to Chiyome finally, behind the smoke that floated around her magnificently. "You'll be back though, won't you…?" The tone of her voice just dared Akina to say no.

She would wish to say no, but that would just be a pain to piss this woman off, so— "Do I really have a choice?"

"No, not really… should I explain more?" Akina didn't answer that question, allowing Chiyome to uncross her legs and re-cross them with her other leg. "Very well… you must put in twenty-five weeks of service in a year. Is that too much to ask?"

"Depends… what service?"

"You're a clever one… various services, whatever someone will higher for."

"You're mercenary's."

"We…" Chiyome corrected. "You are as of now one of us… unless you dare break a deal."

"I didn't make the deal."

"No… but blood has. But go ahead, you'll die with the rest of your family. Do you really want to live with the people that place blame on your head… cut into that beautiful body?" Akina didn't like where this was going, to have Chiyome stand and disrobe her kimono, standing stock naked in front of Akina— showing her scars, the same ones Akina had from the sealing jutsu. "We all have the same scars here… we're your family, dear. Forgotten members of the Mochizuki family. Come now princess, remember us… and together we'll become vindicated. If they want to blame us, let's make are own blame."

Akina kept quiet, not giving her word to anything, to then turn as Chiyome retied her kimono— when Akina reopened the door. "I'll be back now and again."

Chiyome chuckled, "I know you will… twenty-five weeks."

The green-eyed girl then just left, not listening to Chiyome's sinister reply. Chiyome sucked in her smoke— sitting and having Miki and Hanako appear on both sides of her chair. "I do not like this one, Milady." Miki breathed properly.

"She's very distant… and savvy, scary." Hanako added to imply.

"Does not matter what we think… does it, Milady?" Miki almost apologized.

The corner of Chiyome's mouth curled up when the other side kept shut, holding her pipe. "She's a black rose… that's all that matters."

* * *

><p>Akina made her way out of the castle. Thinking about this place and who had hid here. <em>They're seeking revenge on the Mochizuki clan… maybe the Hidden Villages in general. Even though I don't wish to place a hand in helping raise money for this plot, if I stay in the village I couldn't keep an eye on them. I have a better chance of stopping them if I play a member… get their plans and motives. That's my plan I suppose…<em>

The Mochizuki walked outside to see her horse? The horse with braids and a black silk look, named, "Kumiko… how did you get here?" Akina implied as she petted down the bridge of the horses nose.

To have Ibara pop out from the ground with a jealous sound in his hissing. "You're talking to a horse?"

The princess swung up and onto that horse. "Well, it's either her or you." Akina then began riding off as Ibara muttered and then shouted, "Well, at least I hold a conversation… wait up, Milady!" He'd go under ground to follow Akina to her new destination— to Benjiro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Ben baby is coming back! Yes I'm happy ^_^ crap, I'm a fan girl of my own OC… sue me.

Oh and this is stupid, so skip if ya wanna, but what do you think Akina would look like if say she was a real person? I don't know why this idea popped into my head, but now I can't get it out and I'm too stubborn to stop looking for an actress/singer/model whatever that would hold a resemblance. We need a girl with pale skin, jet black wavy hair, and brilliant emerald eyes that you can't find on anyone unless their wearing contacts. If you guys find anyone you think Akina would look like, you get a virtual cookie and a shout out in my author's note. (Not a very good reward, but do it for the sake of stupid fun… Or the sake of your rights to brag… whatever floats your boat.)

**Chapter's song: **"Walking disaster" by SUM 41 (One of my favorites, love the beat to it. Never get sick of this song, known to keep it on replay) :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**_Missing link_

**Outpost town  
><strong>Akina alight from her horse, to then enter the bar that Botan had told her to meet at. She enter to yet see no Botan. "Well, this is the place… can at least get a drink."

The woman maturely approached the bartender. "Umeshu… and keep them coming?" With that said Akina sat down at the barstool. To then glance back at the door, of the sound of the bell when it opened. And there he was— Botan and, "Benjiro?" Akina breathed. She could barely recognize him— he looked like his dad, but of course of a much younger version. He would now be in his mid-twenties, but it had been about six years since Akina had seen him— he must have not recognized her at all. Since he went and sat down with Botan at the other end of the bar. Botan eyed Akina as he thought, _And there she is… huh, and she's early. _Botan broke from his thoughts when Benjiro complained in a mutter, "What we doing here again?"

"Just relax."

Akina watched Benjiro from her seat— he wore a white, loose dress shirts, and brown pants, boots and then a cowboy hat that shadowed his face, a face that had grown a five o'clock shadow like his father's. But her attention was broke to have the bartender bring her drink, "Here you go, miss." Akina took a sip, looking away from Benjiro, to have him start gazing over at her because she was staring.

Botan smiled when he caught his son. "You know her?" He played dumb.

"No… I don't think so?"

Botan would have fun with these two, being cousins would make this joke funnier. "Well, go meet her."

Benjiro smirked to his old-devil of a father, to then approach the woman with long ebony locks. She glanced quickly to Benjiro sitting down next to her— having her reclose her eyes, to see if he could recognize her without the emerald eyes giving it away.

"Could I buy your drinks?"

Akina puked in her mind— her cousin was hitting on her, but she calmly replied, "It's your money?"

Benjiro smirked; her personality was different then most women in this bar. "You don't seem like you're from around here?"

"Maybe because I'm not."

"Where you from?"

"The Leaf."

"No way… me too. I'm Benjiro… and you've heard of the Mochizuki clan haven't you?" With that said, Benjiro had a red rose bloom in his hand as he held it out to Akina. She opened her eyes to look at this rose, look at Benjiro with her emerald eyes as he stared back dumbfounded. Her reply to his last question confirmed it though. "I have… in fact, I am the heir to that clan."

Benjiro's red rose then wilted intently in his hand, to drop it and breath, "Akina… green eyed girl… is that really you?"

Akina nodded with a smile. "Yeah… it's been a long time… I'm so sorry, Ben—"

Benjiro then stood from his seat and pulled Akina in a hug, she let him hug her as he scoffed, "Oh I've missed you…" he then pushed her back to hold her shoulders. "Wait, you're under age, why are you drinking?"

Akina stretched her hand up to_slap_ over his mouth. "Shush… what they don't know won't hurt 'em."

She removed her hand when Benjiro scolded her with his eyes. "Why you out here… you should be with the clan."

Akina re-sat with Botan when he came over, Benjiro then sighed, "I was afraid this would happen… tell me what went down."

The Mochizuki princess sipped her drink, to then lick her lips. "After you left… I went into Anbu with Itachi, which I thank you for… telling him to protect me."

Benjiro was utterly confused. "You're welcome… but what you saying?"

Akina didn't answer; she didn't have to, to make Benjiro shriek, "You two were… uhhh!" He shook his head, his little cousin with that rebel of an Uchiha. "…But I heard he—" Benjiro then stopped his sentence.

"Killed his clan?" Benjiro lowered his head. "After he left… so did I. I've been traveling around for the last three years." Akina then took another sip, polishing off her drink. "But beside me, there has been other incidents… such as Akanah's death… she died on her Chunin mission."

Benjiro eyes filled with shock to have his stomach start to flip. "What… my baby sister is—"

Akina just lowered her head, to then glance to the bartender. "More umeshu, miss?"

"Do you have anything stronger?"

Benjiro stared at Akina, blinking twice."Stronger?" he jokily hissed.

Akina then raised her glass when it was refilled— to the boys, when Botan caught on and toasted, "To family." Benjiro smiled, to grab a glass. **CLANK**! "To family."

**Next Morning (Hotel room)  
><strong>Akina took her watch out while she'd lay in the bed with a hangover. "To family, hmph… ugh!" Akina leaned up to the edge of her bed, looking at the calendar on the nightstand. "One day left." She'd say to herself, to cross out June 10th on the calendar before making her way down to the lobby.

* * *

><p>The princess went down stairs— Botan and Benjiro sitting slumped on the couch, assuming they had a hangover too. "You're an alcoholic?" Benjiro whined when he gazed to her over the back of the couch.<p>

"No I am not."

Botan chuckled, a funny-drunk. "Go easy on her, Benjiro… it's better then using the empathy jutsu."

Akina rolled her neck, sitting down in a chair across from the Mochizuki men. "Whoa, you think I drink to get stuff off my mind?"

They blankly stared at Akina as she continued to defend nonchalantly, "I drink because I want to… besides I could never get drunk enough to get what the hell I've been through off my mind."

Benjiro picked up on this; it was rare for Akina to express her feelings. "What is on your mind?"

"…One more day."

"Huh… your 16th birthday?" Benjiro smiled. "You ready to head back?"

Akina averted her green eyes. "I'll never be ready."

Benjiro smile slowly faded. "Well you gotta go back."

"Correction… I should go back."

Benjiro was becoming annoyed, as his hangover got the better of his peaceful demeanor. "Correction…! You need to go back. We need you…"

Botan looked to his son, he would just watch; this was between the cousins. Akina raised her cold green orbs to Benjiro. "Do you think they honestly want me back? I'm not that same person… to them I've fallen from grace, I'm jaded, I'm not that little girl by my father's side… I'm a black rose now. This is who I am and I'm not changing attitudes and I will not ask my people to swallow their pride either."

"You're not a monster, Akina… you are your fathers daughter, the heir to the clan. You're still that little girl in my eyes. The most prideful woman alive."

"I might have my father's characteristics… but I'm not him and I'm a monster in their eyes. They cut into my skin and into my body… yeah, they really want me back."

"Those were orders from Iva, you know that."

"They didn't have to obey them… they're Mochizuki damn it, rebellions."

"If you shown them who you really are… if you were more caring towards them—"

"If I'm not happy with what I've become, why should I think significantly of the individuals who made me this way and they hate me for what they created!"

Benjiro let out a long breath, to raise his eyes up out of the shadows. "So what's the plan then?"

Akina stood and walked away, starting up the stairs to say, "Have your ear to the ground." Benjiro frowned and turn to his father for him just to shrug his shoulders.

**Sometime before dawn the next day  
><strong>Benjiro slept in his room with a heavy head sunk into his drool soaked pillow. He would sleep soundly, loudly storing until a flytrap grew from his floorboards. Ibara hissed, "Benjiro, Benjiro… Benjiro!" Said man then fell hard out of his bed in shock.

"Ouch… god… grr!" Benjiro rubbed his head as he opened his eyes to the flytrap, "Ahhh! What the hell do you want?"

"Hell." Benjiro sneered to the flytrap, but he then continued, "But it's not about what I want… I'm delivering a message from Lady Akina."

Benjiro ran his hand all around his morning face. "She couldn't just walk down the hall?"

"She's not down the hall." Benjiro opened his eyes wide now, and shot up to run to Akina's hotel door. Opening— to see a made bed with no green-eyed girl to be found. "Where'd she go?" Benjiro breath to have his question answered when Ibara grew from the floorboards again.

"You don't listen very good… she told you to keep your ear to the ground." Dark chocolate eyes looked to the floor, to Ibara. "I'm here to say you better catch up with her… she might need back up when facing the clan."

Benjiro grew with a glow as he smiled to breath, "She's going back?"

Ibara shook his head to prepare to leave. "You're definitely hard of hearing." **POOF!**

The twenty-six year old then ran to Botan's door. "Father!"

Botan came out of his room, rubbing his face. "What now, Benjiro?"

Said boy jogged in place and kept pointing. "Akina, Akina… she went back to the clan, I've got to go." With that he ran off, waving. "I'll keep in touch."

Botan just watched in wonder to then state to himself, "Lady Chiyome's not going to like this."

**Hilltop looking over the Main Leaf Gate  
><strong>Akina stood facing the gate while the wind blew her hair. She waited for Benjiro to glance back when he arrived behind her. "What took you so long?"

Benjiro was out of breath to only smirk, "Well, just like your demons… you're not very straightforward."

She ignored him to turn back to the village. "You leading?" his low voice would ask.

"You following?" she'd counter, but then seriously asking, "You ready?"

Benjiro nodded. "I asked you first?"

* * *

><p>Izumo and Kotesu took guard at the gate's desk, to look when Akina and Benjiro approached the gate. "Whoa… who's that?" Izumo asked his comrade<p>

"I don't know… but she's hot." Kotesu proclaimed to get a disapproved look from Izumo. But then back to Akina when she came closer in view to show her headband pinned to her obi. "She's a leaf ninja." Izumo realized to see the woman now stand in front of the desk, gazing over the boys with her green soft stare.

_That couldn't be them? _Akina asked herself before stating with a soft smile that could make any man blush, "Long time no see boys."

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Izumo asked, to have Kotesu add, "I know I haven't… trust me, I'd remember you." Izumo sent more daggers to his comrade. "Excuse my friend… but I do agree with him. May I ask your name?"

Akina leaned forward, placing her elbows down to the desk. "Well that's no fun… then you would remember me."

Benjiro shook his head to his cruel cousin. "Don't feel bad boys… I didn't recognize her either. But there is one characteristic that gives it away…"

The boys then widely set their bitty pupils to Akina's chest. "My eyes are up here loves."

Izumo blushed widely and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I-I…" Izumo then opened his eyes to focus on Akina's. "It couldn't be?"

Benjiro crossed his arms and nodded. "Oh well… stop playing with them green-eyed girl." Akina leaned off the table and looked to her cousin to have Kotesu exclaim, "Huh…! No way."

Izumo smiled, "Long time no see indeed… you've changed, Akina?"

Said woman shrugged. "Apparently… you two have changed as well."

Kotesu shook his head. "Not as much as you."

"Kotesu." Izumo scolded to then look to Akina with question.

"Heh-heh… if you two would excuse me." With that and waving a light gesture of her hand, she continued into her old home with Benjiro.

**Mochizuki clan  
><strong>Akina took the lead walking through her clan— Mochizuki staring at her from the sidewalks and out their windows. "Who's that?" "She's gorgeous." "Wow…" "Elder will know." Akina kept walking to stop in front of the old man. "Pardon me, miss… but may I ask who you are?"

The Mochizuki princess placed her hands in a prayer pose and opened her eyes sternly. "I am Mochizuki Akina-hime."

Everyone gasps— the elder's eyes going wide, to then smile sincerely, "You've returned."

One man in the crowd ran away, to the Mochizuki Manor no less, bolting in! "Milady… she's returned."

"Who?" Iva asked simply to sip her sake.

"Lady Akina…" **SPOOT**! Went the sound of Iva spiting her sake out in one gush! "**Hack-cough!**" Iva then stood and bolted out while she caught her breath.

* * *

><p>Iva then stomp a step when she came up behind the elder. "Huh?" he'd breath, but Akina stood like a solider, showing no expression to Iva's arrival.<p>

The elder stepped off to the side, to allow the now two women to face off. "You've returned… coward?" Iva asked in a mew.

"I'm not a coward… since I have returned."

"Why have you come back to me?"

"I haven't come back for you… I've come back for my people and their well being."

"Well we're fine… why don't you go back from where you came."

"Originally… that's here." Iva growl to that statement. "And I'd like my people to speak… not having you stuff words into their mouths."

"Fine… elder."

The elder nodded and raised a hand off his cane, his right to Iva. "All in favor as keeping Lady Iva as leader; cheer!" Everyone went silent. "WHAT?" Iva snapped.

The elder still continued; to raise his left hand now. "All in favor as making Princess Akina leader; cheer!"

Silence.

Having Akina show no care with a batting close of her eyes. Iva chuckle, "Huh… seems you're no better then me?"

"Don't compare me."

Iva bit her lip and then grinned, "Tell you what… we'll make a deal, just like our last… but this time, there'll be a different outcome."

Akina reopened her emerald eyes. "Yes there will." Iva snarl, but then to have Akina confirm, "Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Okay, the moment we've all been waiting for… Akina's gonna kick Iva's ass! Spoiler much? Or maybe not, we hope Akina wins… you gotta read on people and stop relying on moi flapping. This will be the last chapter before another time gap in the beginning of the next chapter. I'm so grateful for u readers and with that being, hope ya enjoy the ending of this chapter especially. (It's my fave) =D

**Chapter's song: **"Seein' red" by Unwritten Law (Another song I absolutely love. Man this works SO GOOD with this endings chapter I could just die!) x_x

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>**  
><strong>_Queen of Kunoichi_

**Mochizuki training ground  
><strong>The two Mochizuki women faced off— Benjiro and all the other Mochizuki watching from the side. _I believe in you, green-eyed girl._

Iva was the first to speak. "I was actually surprised you left… I thought you were a stronger women than that. Just because Uchiha broke your heart… can't say I didn't warn you. A sinner like you don't deserve love anyway… it's a mistake."

Akina hated when Iva called her a mistake, but she kept her composer when she threw it right back at Iva. "I might be a sinner… but at least I'm not cynical. I know it's hard to trust in people, but I don't regret trusting because at least I got a few good friends that **did** love me."

Iva smirked evilly, to then shoot her hand out of her sleeve to reveal her nakano "Well, you're never going to love again." Iva then charged— Akina didn't flinch, just moving her finger ever so slightly. Iva was then stopped to have black roses wrap around her legs.

The princess popped her lips. "You're right… I won't, my heart is too numb." Iva looked to Akina as she was only about a foot away. Green eyes would close to have Iva shriek, "Oh no!" **BOOM!**

Iva blocked Akina blowing up— the middle-aged woman flashing into blue petals to escape! She then reformed to only have black roses bloomed into a field around Iva, but changing into white ones. "What's wrong, running out of your precious power—" A knife then swooshed past Iva's shoulder cutting her just enough to have blood drip from the scratch down onto the white rose petals. "Huh!" Iva exclaimed looking to Akina that used her telekinesis to pick the rose with blood, and hold it in her hand. Akina then took out a kunai and stabbed in through her fist, clutching the white rose in her palm.

"Got to give a little to take a little." Akina replied, when, "Bloody bloom jutsu."

"Bloody wha—" Iva then tensed and her hands raised in the air without her consent. "What the hell are you doing?" Iva cried.

"I have control of you." Iva's nakano then came off her fingers one-by-one. "Surrender control of the clan and you'll gain your own." Akina offered.

"Never!" Iva snapped to then dropped to the ground— Akina released her anyway. "**Huff-huff**… you're weak, you could kill me…"

"I could… but that would prove a comparison to you… don't want that." Akina paused, having Iva gaze at her, a mess on the floor. "You really would have let them kill your niece that night… you ordered **my** people to do your dirty work… that sealing jutsu could have killed me and you have a right to call me weak?" Iva was now furious— to grab a kunai—

"That's enough… Akina-hime has won!" The elder announce with a thud of his cane to the ground. Iva would gasp, realizing she was in trouble. "Iva I should have you banished for ordering that jutsu to be casted once again… no wonder the black roses leave us." Iva then didn't charge to Akina, but attacking elder. Akina flashed in front of the elder— pulling out a bo-shurican. The two's weapons struggled against each other, to have Iva pull out a paper bomb and prepare to disappear. Akina then did a quick hand sign, dropping the bo-shurican to do so with her one hand. "Forbidden black rose jutsu. First reform." To that Iva was forced to stay, unable to move before the bomb would— **BOOM**. Akina jumped back, watching the smoke. She didn't want it to come to kill her Aunt but— Iva came running from the smoke, Akina flipping her kunai up and out, slashing it across Iva's knuckles as they went to punch. Iva pulled her punch back, to hold her bleeding fist, dripping in front of Akina's face less than inches away.

Akina wasn't worried about the dripping blood, she was wondering about the dripping tears from Iva's face. "Enough! A deal… is a deal. This isn't a surrender though, I won't lay off you for one damn second. I'll make you stronger than I ever was. I'll break you." Iva smiled as her silent tears stopped to have Akina reply, "Whatever stops the tears."

Iva then dropped to her knees, Akina going and kneeling down too, picking up her Aunt's bloody fist and healing it, before re-standing. The green-eyed one then held her hand out to Iva's even more surprise.

She denied Akina's hand, to get up on her own saying, "I never helped you up when I knocked you down…"

"Yeah… but don't we're not a comparison." Akina was emotionless, but she did still have a heart underneath, to that Iva smiled. Benjiro ran over to Akina, placing a hand on her shoulder, shaking her happily. "Well done! We did it… you did, green-eyed girl!"

Akina then turned her attention to the elder. "Follow me milady… we have to get you cleaned up. Can't be looking like that on your coronation." The princess followed the elder with Benjiro going to follow too, but for some reason, he looked on his mother. Iva smiled a sorrowful grin to her now adult son. "You've done a good job with her… you're the one who helped her up when she was down."

Benjiro shook his head. "I doubt it was me, just maybe Itachi, but… I think she got up on her own." Iva looked at her wrist as her healing scar had the dried blood.

**Meanwhile  
><strong>A bottle of blood red lip-gloss sat on a floor-set vanity— next to letters. Akina grabbed one of these letter as maids brushed through her hair. I can't believe all these letters are to me… all the people I met in my travels… thanking me? Akina pulled out a picture of the young orphan girl with her new smiling mother. "You really are a blessing, Milady." The elder claimed to walk in.

"Huh?" Akina asked, dismissing the maids.

"I've told the clan this over and over, but they came back with the same response you scoff. What kind of blessing comes from hell?" Akina lowered her eyes away, a carelessness glance until the elder went on, "So then I told them… she is a blessing in disguise, mark my words… and now, well they're marked."

"Are they?"

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself… you're not sent from hell, my dear."

"…I know that. But I don't believe I'm from heaven either."

Benjiro then interrupted, coming in to say, "Well then just stay on earth with us… be our leader." He put his hand out to Akina. "We're waiting for you, Lady Akina."

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Akina came to kneel in front of a screen, to count down the seconds when it opened— closing her eyes as they slid and, "Ooh-awe." The men of the Mochizuki gasped to her beauty. Geisha makeup placed upon her doll face, and a crimson kimono with gold designed roses at the bottom, a lace obi that was tied tight around Akina's small waist and the thick layers of the kimono. Akina hated it all, but she loved her people as she glanced to Benjiro sitting off to the side, facing her. Akina wasn't one to speak, even though she prepared a deep hearted speech that made Benjiro assure, "No time to be your silent self, Milady?"

She nodded and then took her watch from her sleeve, clutching it as she looked out to the crowd. "When I was a little girl I always walked by my father's and mother's side, but when my mother died, my father was lost… so I would do anything to see him happy again. I enrolled in the academy, so that some day I could take the weight of the clan off his shoulders, but then he was killed. I felt as I was walking in his shadow and not my own… so when everything just collapsed in my lap and life just kept continuing on… I left the village, hoping to find myself. Find my own shadow to cast and my dearest cousin Benjiro, who has gotten me to where I sit today. Now you must be asking me, 'did I find my shadow?' I can say that I found it… realizing that being in the shadow of my father isn't such a bad thing after all. He was a great man, a great father… and I wish I could fully fit into his shadow. But I can't. Everyone has always told me that I had his personality… I don't know about that, but I do know I've always had a bad attitude and could have got stronger if I'd just changed. But when I got farther than I ever imagined without changing, I thought why start now. I wish I could be the leader he was to you… but I can't… I have found my own shadow and I don't regret doing it. I found my cousin, Mochizuki Benjiro… who is now, the head of the Mochizuki clan."

Said man raised his shocked expression up in full-blown silence, to have the people stand and cheer after their shock passed. Benjiro then stuttered, "B-but, Akina, I—"

"Will make a better leader than I. You once said you had no desire to be leader… we always don't get what we want, my dear cousin." Akina stood, raising a hand out to bring Benjiro to his feet. She stepped to the side, having Benjiro now kneel down in the pillow she sat before. The elder stepped up. "Will you accept?"

Benjiro looked to Akina one last time, with thanks and scolding— then back to the elder. "I will." The people then went off like a siren, screaming in cheer.

This scene wasn't for Akina, the loudness— besides it wasn't her scene anymore, at all, it was Benjiro's. To this Akina snuck away into the house, to turn a hall— to see Iva. "What the hell is wrong with you… another man as leader? It won't stop now!"

Akina had no concern. "When a pure women can accept it… it will."

"You're a black rose… it is stated that you are pure?"

The black rose perked to this. "Are you saying, you'd rather have me have leadership then your own blood?" Iva was taken back. "I am the purest… of my generation. For a black rose blooms every twelve years. That gap of a time frame… there can be so many people who are purer then me."

"So you are sinful?"

"I am… for only one sin. For killing many for the sake of my missions."

Iva was stunned. "That's it… you're a kunoichi damn it?" she'd chuckle.

"I am?" Akina pridefully proceeded past Iva with her head held high. Saying she had never been sucked into what the Mochizuki were trained for. To get information no matter what— the Mochizuki learning to sacrifice their virginity to their victim that would die by their own hand that very next morning after the lovemaking. But Akina just slaughtered the men before they could even get their pants off. _…More like Queen of Kunoichi._ Iva breathed in her thoughts, staring at the Mochizuki crest on Akina's back as she walked away.

**A little later  
><strong>Akina had shed her formal wear— back into her ninja attire. She looked to the happy Benjiro in the crowd of the party. "You've made a wise and selfless decision." The elders voice accompanied now at Akina's side.

Green eyes looked to the old man. "I wouldn't say it's selfless—"

"I would…" Benjiro's voice interrupted, stepping in front of Akina.

The elder scanned Benjiro and then turned to Akina. "Yes, I see what you mean, princess… so you'll be leaving again?"

Benjiro was taken back, slightly. "What… but why? You just got home… let's make it like old times when you get yourself into situations and then I get you out of it. Which will be a lot easier now… have you heard? Some idiot gave me the leadership of the clan."

Akina shook her head, smiling smugly. "Well thank you… but that idiot can get herself out of her own idiotic situations. And don't worry… I'll be back." Benjiro then hugged Akina, her staring off over his shoulder. "Besides, you won't have time for me." Benjiro backed away as he looked over his own shoulder at girls blushing and giving Lord Benjiro the eyes. Benjiro had his heart pound in his eyes and then shook himself out of it to turn back to Akina. "I always will have time for you, green-eyed girl. And here's an idea… keep yourself out of situations."

"No promises." She lazily shrugged. The two braced in another hug when Akina whispered, "I'll be gone at dawn…"

"I'll be missing you by noon."

Akina nodded in the hug as the wind blew, blowing herself away in petals from Benjiro's arms. Benjiro smiled sadly, watching the black petals leave in the wind current. _All you are green-eyed girl… is a rootless rose… that Uchiha turned you into a real rebellion. Petals in the wind is all you are. _

**Hospital  
><strong>Yutaka stood in his office, seeing to Kabuto's medical training— when a knock came to the door, having a nurse enter. "Sir… someone is here to see you."

"I'm busy at the moment."

Akina footsteps then tapped into the room, her smooth voice carrying, "Fine… I just thought this time I'd say goodbye to my Master."

Yutaka and Kabuto looked to the woman, as Kabuto's glasses fogged up. He began wiping them when Yutaka slowly approached the woman to ask, "Akina?"

"Finally… someone gets it on the first try."

Yutaka smiled in amazement. "Kabuto… why don't you take a break."

Said teenager nodded and slyly left saying, "I'll leave you two be."

"When did you return?"

"This morning."

"And you're already leaving again?"

"I think so…"

"What did you leave in the first place for?"

"I just needed to sort some troubles."

"So what are you leaving this time for?"

"I'm not… I'm just leaving."

"Are you sure about that?"

Akina walked to the window. "I'm sure… there's nothing here for me. Besides you and Benjiro… he has the clan and you have Kabuto."

Yutaka then offered, "Some things can be found standing still."

"Not here."

"What's out there for you, Akina?"

She turned back, "Nothing… no memories in the towns I travel to. That's the way I like it… don't worry Master, if I run by an old face, I'll let you know."

Yutaka smirked, "No you won't." He raised his arms out in a hug— Akina giving in, but then to only back out and away. "Take care of yourself… and goodbye to you."

"It's not goodbye… I'll be sure to see you before I die. And, Master Yutaka… thank you."

"For what?"

"…Squad five." On that note Akina left— known as the only remaining member of that squad. Well, the only non-rogue member.

**A few days later (Somewhere in the Land of Fire)  
><strong>In a small rickety teahouse— two men with black cloaks and a red cloud design on it, sat in that exact teahouse; breaking from their travels. It was still early morning, as a matured man of just turning sixteen— known by Uchiha Itachi, walked to the table where his partner Hoshigaki Kisame sat at. Itachi sat down with his tea, to have the paper Kisame read catch his crimson eyes? Kisame felt this, as he looked to Itachi's peering and then to the front of the paper. "What… you know her?" Kisame asked, looking to a green-eyed woman on the front page, kneeling in her coronation kimono. Having the headline state, "Mochizuki Akina-hime declines her heir-ship!"

Itachi felt his heart go a pound, to then reply, "Not that I'm aware of." He wasn't lying; he wasn't aware who that woman was. It said Mochizuki Akina, but were his eyes already beginning to deceive him? _Akina… why would you? Please… don't come after me. Stay safe in the village, just… _Itachi stopped his growling thoughts. Who was he kidding? What he'd do to have one last moment with her. But it'd still be awhile until fate brought crimson and clover back together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **I love how I ended the last chapter, don't you? ^x^ This is where we start off with another time gap (sorry, must hate moi for all of these time gaps) this is a two year one, bringing Akina to the age of seventeen going on eighteen. ^_^ And this will also be starting sometime before the chunin exams in the Naruto storyline. Which means shortly after that, an old friend, a current enemy comes back to the village. I wonder what Akina will do to the heart-breaking weasel? $_$ Voice your thoughts people… dirty, evil, sweet, cynical, cold, ugly thoughts. This is M-rated for a reason!

**Chapter's song: **"Edge of seventeen" by Stevie Nicks (WORKS SO WELL!) & "Living in a dream" by Finger Eleven

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>**_HelloGoodbye_

**2 years later  
><strong>Akina sat in a tree branch, overlooking the Leaf village from the outside. "Two years… how time flies when you're having fun…"

"It sure does."

She looked up to the sound of Jiraiya's voice; he stood in a tree branch above, which gave Akina to ask, "What's up? Long time no see."

"Don't you want to go back…? You've been a babe in the woods for a long time now."

To that, Akina jumped out of tree to land on the ground with ease. "That's the pot calling the kettle black. You coming along?"

Jiraiya sat down to the branch, taking out his writing journal. "Nah… I'll watch from here."

She then proceeded to the gate. Walking in, to see Kotesu smirking. "Well, well… you've come back after all."

"For now…" Akina stated to just keep walking— the Hokage Great Stone Faces had been vandalized in graffiti and Akina wanted to know who the hell would do such a thing?

* * *

><p>"Out of the way!" shouted a blonde boy as Akina effortlessly dodged him. She shook her head, looking away from him and then back to the stone faces. "What the hell?" She breathed in a scolding to then reply in her own thoughts, <em>What's wrong with me, coming back here?<em>

"Akina?" Izumo voice questioned.

Said woman turned to him, as he hid behind a pile of books and papers he carried. "Izumo… missed ya at the gate."

"Sorry, I had to pick up these books—"

Akina then used her telekinesis, the books then floating in mid-air. He looked around and then to her when she asked, now to his face, "What's going on here?"

Izumo glance to the stone faces behind him. "Oh… that's just Naruto and his pranks again."

The Black Rose instantly broke back to her thoughts. _Naruto… the nine tailed? The Fourth's own son?_

* * *

><p>Akina helped Izumo back to the gate with the books, her placing them on the desk with the telekinesis to then have Kotesu inquire, "Found her, eh?"<p>

She ignored the boys— looking up to blue sky. "I'll see you guys later." **POOF!** Went her in black petals on the wind.

Kotesu then chuckled, "And you lost her." To only get a scowl from Izumo.

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Akina made her way home— to hop up to the rooftop of her childhood home. She looked around, over all the other rooftops of the clan and then out farther to the Hokage's faces. That annoyed her when the paint was still on them. To this, Akina turned around facing her back to the graffiti. But she would have to turn back around when she heard, "What's with you and rooftops…?"

"Benjiro?" Akina address, turning to see that exact man standing on the roof with her.

Said man grinned, "Good, still know who I am… welcome home," he then raised his arms up, "now come give your cousin a hug." Akina lazily walked into hug him as he then threatened, "I hope you had a good vacation because you're **not** ever leaving again."

"Ben…" Akina seriously scolded.

"Fine!" he whined snottily. "But please tell me you're not leaving tomorrow morning?"

"I'm not leaving tomorrow morning." Akina confirmed, having Benjiro look at her with disbelief. "Don't look at me like that… I'm not." Akina added to his dubiety.

"When are you leaving?" He asked, it still with suspicion and to become nettled with his cousin, raising a brown brow.

"Summer's end." Akina confirmed further, with Benjiro dragging it out of her.

"You're staying for a whole summer?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Akina breathed wryly.

"Yes." He was sharp and quick with his frank reply.

Akina shook her head and dropped to the ground from her rooftop. "Whatever… I think this summer has something in store for me. I'm gonna go wander about." Benjiro was now the one shaking his head; to watch her walk away down the streets— she knew all these streets the best, like the back of her hand.

**Hospital  
><strong>Akina opened the door of Yutaka's office, proclaiming, "Knock-knock." to enter.

Yutaka looked up from his desk to smile surprised. "Akina…" he then stood as she approached his desk. "Hey, good to see you kiddo… are you here to say hello or goodbye?"

She scolded herself for that one, to then reply, "Hello… for the whole summer actually."

"Perfect… there's a lot in store for this summer. I can feel it."

"I know. I didn't want to come back here… but it felt like I had to."

"You didn't want to come back…? What's so bad about this place, Akina? It's your home."

"Exactly that…" Akina breathed, making her way to look out the windowpane. "I love it… don't get me wrong. But, too many memories linger…"

Yutaka never understood this girl. "Home is where the heart is."

"Yeah… but I don't know where that is." Akina smiled while saying those sad words, but almost being disappointed.

"You can find some things by standing still. You didn't run into Itachi at all, did you?" Akina stayed quiet, just sincerely shaking her head. "Oh well," Yutaka added, to Akina's question, turning to her peachy Master, "it's going to be a busy summer… Kabuto will be taking the Chunin exams."

"Again?" Akina implied blankly, just to cause Yutaka annoyance.

"You're really starting to get arrogant."

"Starting?" Akina implied blankly again. Yutaka raised a pointing finger, playfully quick to the door, gesturing for the wit to leave him to his work. Akina then smirked, "I'll see you later then."

Once she was gone, Yutaka hung his head in doom. "What am I gonna do with her?"

* * *

><p>Akina walked through the Leaf Village, to have it be getting late when the full moon appeared in the starless black sky. Green orbs looked at this sky— it went on forever with its onyx color… onyx? Akina then took a breath, peering back to the streets when she imagined Itachi and Shisui standing there, waiting for her. It had been almost eight years since Shisui's death, and five years since Itachi's betrayal— five years since Akina had seen him, felt him. She then imagined Itachi's back, feet taking steps, walking away until the visualized memory vanished. <em>Never did really have any closure on my last visit…<em>

**Uchiha Clan  
><strong>Akina snuck into the entrance of clan, to head to Itachi's old home. She pushed open the doors, going up the stairs as the hardwoods were blanketed in dust. This place had been deserted for five years as well, it being rundown from the lack of maintenance. Akina still took off her shoes though, in respect and for her footprints to leave a trail to Itachi's room. She opened the door, walking into the dark room— seeing a made bed and everything the way Itachi left it.

Oh hell, the memories this room held— she lied in that bed the night he saved her from her clan. Akina went and knelt down to the floor by that bed. Laying her chin into the blankets, even his scent still linger— but mixed and covered with the odor of dust also. She then reached to the nightstand, for the picture of him and her together— it was left. Akina had burned all her pictures— Itachi probably knew she would and maybe, just maybe this is why he left this behind? Or maybe because he just didn't love her anymore. Akina didn't know for curtain; she didn't even know her own feelings for him. For the last two years she contemplate going after him; yet, she still never got the spite or nerve to do it. Just kept wandering and hoping to come across that man. _What would I do if I met him once more… what could I do?_ Akina gazed into his smile in the picture, his eyes. _I could kill him…_ Akina then chuckled a quick scoff, to place her hand over her mouth in agony. She wouldn't cry over a stupid guy, no— he left her! She wondered if he regretted it? "…This is going to be a long summer." Akina state, sadly smiling to re-stand and start shifting through the drawers for the rest of her stuff she gave him. _I couldn't kill him… just like he couldn't kill me… _she would just have to see what came day-by-day, without Uchiha Itachi.

**A few months later (Chunin preliminaries)  
><strong>Akina stood next to Yutaka— present in front of all the genin. _Sasuke?_ Akina questioned, looking at him— he had grown a lot in those five years; what were his feelings on Itachi? Green eyes then looked to the side, to Kakashi. _Wonder if his dear Master knows?_ Her thoughts were then broken when Kabuto raised his hand! "Well… I'm outta here." Akina whined in her thoughts to glance to Yutaka who was looking sullen right about now. _Oh bloody hell… your dad's gonna kill you dead._

A green gaze went back to Kabuto and then Naruto when he screamed, "Hey! Kabuto! What's up with you quitting?"

Emerald eyes rolled shut. _It better be a good excuse._

"Naruto… I'm sorry, but those guys we fought beat the crap out of me. And ever since my scuffle with those Sound ninja prior to the first exam, I've been totally deaf in my left ear. Now they're saying this could be a fight to the death… and I just don't think I'm up to that."

A few second after that Kabuto left and Yutaka teleported after him— Akina remaining for the moment. Keeping an eye on Sasuke. He held his… _curse mark._ Akina perceived, to have Sasuke muffle out in pain, "Ohh!" Akina sternly closed her eyes to listen to the Hokage. "It's just as I've feared…"

Ibiki then asked, "What can we do?"

Anko broke in, pleading, ordering, "Pull him out of the exam… quarantine him under the guard of Black Ops agents—"

Akina shook her head, but to then hear Kakashi say, "And you really think he'll just go quietly if you order that?" Akina now crossed her arms, still staying quiet, still shaking her head, agreeing where Kakashi was going. "Keep in mind… he's a member of the Uchiha clan." Akina now started nodding her head and then— deciding to teleport away. _He's safe in Kakashi's hands._

* * *

><p>The female medical ninja teleported to be far behind Yutaka, while he chased after his adopted son. "Kabuto? Kabuto!"<p>

Said boy came to an abrupt stop, turning back on his heel, effortlessly bothered by his father's scolding. "What's wrong, father?"

Yutaka confronted him, while Akina still watched from the background. "More like what's wrong with you?"

"Well, I can't hear out of my left ear at all and I'm not going into battle wounded—"

"Oh for the love of life…" Akina's voice addressed to start coming towards the medical men, the tapping of her boot's wooden sole sounding closer and closer along with her voice. "I've broken almost every bone at least once, I've had chakra strings cut, I've lost every bit of emotion, I've experienced death and come so close to it that I've stopped counting and I still never turned down or failed one damn mission…" Akina then stood by her Master's side to calmly lick her lips. "…And don't you dare take me as the one who's complaining."

"Sorry… but I'm not you and I wouldn't want to be either." Kabuto said as his last reply, to teleport away.

"KABUTO—" Yutaka scolded, an attempt until he'd have to go after him.

"Let him go." Akina ordered to her Master when she keened her eyes in suspicion. The woman would blow Kabuto's select choice of words off and turn to walk back to the arena when Sasuke's fight was already playing out. She leaned her shoulder on the wall of the entranceway at the bottom of the stairs.

"It feels just like yesterday squad five was taking these exams…"

Akina kept her green eyes peeled on the battle. "Does it?" She paused for a matter of minutes before, "It feels like so long ago to me… I can't even believe that's Sasuke?"

"It's been five years you know… and you've been gone a lot."

Akina couldn't deny. "Yeah… and Benjiro's right. I'm not making the whole summer."

"Come on… don't you want to see if Sasuke makes chunin?" Yutaka teased, only to walk away, going to prepare the medics for the fallen ninja at the end of the battle.

Green eyes watched when the battle came to an end, when Hayate announce, "I'm halting this match before it goes any further. In other words… Uchiha Sasuke is the champion of the first battle and advances past the preliminaries to the next level!"

Akina watched when Sasuke was about to fall back— but Kakashi's knee kept him sitting up. "Hey. Well done."

She'd smirk, but it didn't stay, to look to the bloodthirsty Sound Jonin on the upper gallery. _Orochimaru…_ Akina hissed when he licked his lips with his snake tongue. Akina then glanced to medics passing by her side to enter into the area with a stretcher. "Uchiha Sasuke… we must escort you, too, and put you under the care of medical corps. so you can get the best possible treatment—"

"You have no idea what you'd be getting yourselves into." Kakashi stated, to make Akina smirk again. _Are you thinking, what I'm thinking, Kakashi…?_ Akina asked herself when Kakashi went on to add, "I'll handle him."

The Mochizuki stood like a solider, glancing to Kakashi from the corner of her eye when he left with Sasuke. The Uchiha's onyx eyes staying straight ahead, seeing **her **again would just dig up painful memories. Once they were gone— Akina sighed in slight frustration; she watched Orochimaru in the disguise of the Sound ninja. _You're taking advantage of him, you snake… I assume you couldn't get Itachi's Sharingan, so you're going after his little brother._ Akina then thought back, _Itachi forced him out from the Akatsuki…_ the Mochizuki remained standing in her trance while the battle between Shino and Zaku culminated. To break from it when Orochimaru left from his own watching. _Where do you think you're going…? I'll have to force you out of the village._

The ex-anbu knew Orochimaru would be heading for Sasuke and Kakashi, but she have to get there fast or Orochimaru would kill Kakashi if he had to.

* * *

><p>Akina appeared in the darkness of the chamber, standing on the other side of the room— behind Kakashi as Orochimaru began laughing at him for starting off his Chidori! "What's so funny?"<p>

"You say one thing and do another."

"What?"

"The curse-binding spell you placed upon Sasuke was futile!" Orochimaru hissed to continue to explain, "When a heart is sufficiently focused and ruthless in its desires… then, for good or evil, the end will justify any means. Sasuke possesses just such a heart… the heart of an avenger."

"So that's how you got your hooks into him… but Sasuke's not—"

Orochimaru turned his back, to interrupt, "A day will come when he seeks me out… hungry for power! Meanwhile… I believe you were offering to kill me. Care to try? Or are you all talk?"

_Don't do it, Kakashi…_ Akina thought as said person froze in hesitation, to have Orochimaru leave. _Did I miscalculate? What kind of fool am I? _Kakashi thought back panting, to have Akina step out from the shadows to reply, "You're not a fool… just a good sensei." Kakashi turned around when Akina approached and knelt down with Sasuke's passed out form. _How long was she standing there?_

"Long enough…"

Kakashi averted his eyes.

"He won't stop… not until he has the Sharingan." Akina said, petting Sasuke's hair back out of his face. "…And Sasuke won't stop until he has revenge on Itachi, right?" Akina added, glancing up to Kakashi standing above her.

"No… he'll forget—"

"Forget his older brother slaughtering his entire family… his mother, his father, everyone? Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment."

The words she said? "I said the same thing to Sasuke…"

"Don't do one thing and say another, old friend… just watch over Sasuke as long as you can. And when the day comes… if it comes… maybe you should let him go. But for now, I'll help protect him. Get back to your other students, go on."

Kakashi nodded and vanished— Akina sighing once again when Kakashi was gone, she continued to pet the frayed bangs from Sasuke's face. _…You've grown, little one._ Akina smiled, thinking of when he'd follow Itachi and her around, even on their dates. _Though, we all have… grown apart._ Akina stood, looking down at the younger Uchiha brother. _I knew this summer would have something in store. Hopefully… something good will come. Things always have to get worst before they get better._ Akina sigh, _Maybe I'll stick around… Master's right, see if you make Chunin? See if you make it at all?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **So I'm just thinking that I shoulda thought of a new name for book two, but… I love this title so much and that's why it stayed. So anyway, again this is still around the time of the chunin exams and, well, I promise… this is where it all kicks off… kicks ass, maybe? And sorry, I'm just a mean author, won't tell you why or that'd be a spoiler.

**Chapter's song: **"Unbreakable" by FireFlight (YES, luv this band and this awesome song!) & "Your Betrayal" by Bullet for My Valentine

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>**_Regrettable reminiscing_

**Day of Chunin exams (Hospital)  
><strong>Yutaka stood with Guy in Lee's hospital room, the medic shaking his head. "I'm sorry… but it wouldn't be right to release you just yet."

Guy argued sobbing, "Come on… we both want to see the exams! He's fine, I won't leave his side!"

"I do hate bribing… but I agree…" a smooth voice chimed.

Yutaka annoyingly looked to the door to see his own student. "Akina… what, you going to help these two escape? You never did stay your full recoveries when you were a genin."

Akina shrugged. "You know I hate hospitals…"

"…Yet you became a doctor?"

"Let me rephrase that… I hate being a patient 'caged bird' in a hospital. And now I can heal myself, thank you."

Yutaka shook his head and walked out. "I'll be in my office."

Guy and Lee were utterly confused, as they both stared at the green-eyed woman. Akina looked to them, seeing their expressions. "Well, what you standing there for…? Follow me and I'll sign those release papers for ya."

Lee's smile then lit up, as he saluted. "Oh thank you, Ms… uh—"

"Lady Akina…" said girl mew, coldly turning away. Lee then looked to Guy sensei to get a thumbs up.

**Arena  
><strong>Akina approached Izumo and Kotesu in the stand. "Hey boys… what's up?" Her smooth voice came a ringing as the two looked over their shoulders— she stood to their right in the stairway. "Sasuke's still not here yet?"

"Not yet… I'm surprised you're even here?" Izumo pointed out.

She showed no emotion to reply, "Well, you know… brings back memories."

Kotesu nodded with a smile. "Yeah… I remember you and your Uchiha comrades… Akanah and us. Wish you could live it again at times, huh?"

The emerald-eyed girl ignored the boys when she looked around at the Anbu. _Eight Black Ops… only two platoons?_ Akina then proceeded down the stairs, walking the outline of the rail, to where she came to the aisle where Sakura and Ino sat. The pink-haired one watched Akina with suspicion. _Who's she… she's beautiful, but what's she doing?_ Akina looked out into the middle of the arena. She heard Sakura's thought and replied through her own thoughts for Sakura to hear, _Just my job, love… you're Sasuke's comrade, right? _

Sakura was freaked and breath-taken, when Akina replied to her thoughts from down the stairs— green eyes then looked to Sakura. Like she could see right into her soul. The pink-haired girl would gulp, thinking back, _Um, yes, ma'am._ The inner Sakura would then snap, _Why ya answering her for?_

_Good luck… Uchiha's are __**such**__ showoffs._ Sakura then was confused and breath-taken again— but when leaves filled the arena, Sasuke appeared. _S-Sasuke…! _Sakura breathed in relief in her thoughts when, "It's Sasuke, all right!" Lee stated coming up on Sakura's, Ino's and Choji's side on the stairway. Akina gazed over to the two, and looked away, to make Sakura re-look at the mysterious woman. _Uchiha are such showoffs? She made it sound like she was a comrade with an Uchiha? Maybe she was… before the Uchiha massacre?_

Akina smirked when she read Sakura's thoughts, but then was watching Lee's expression, when Ino went on about Naruto beating Neji. _Jealousy, eh?_ Moments later— Kakashi appeared and looked to Akina. _Keep an eye out, Kakashi… they'll be making their move. Focus on your own flower and not me._ Akina thought to him, when she then left.

The ex-anbu walked around the arena, skulking when she seen an Anbu hiding— performing a genjutsu as feathers began filling the air. Akina drove knives into her hand, and threw them at the Anbu— pinning him to the wall by his black cloak as he squirmed! He laughed when Akina looked upon him with slight anger, knitting her brows. "…Kabuto!"

"Good guess… now you've interfered with my genjutsu's strength."

"What you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. By the way… while Lord Orochimaru works on killing his Master… you should be trying to save yours. Have you checked on him lately?" **POOF! **

Akina growled, but her eyes sunk deep and her stomach flipped, heart dropping down into it. She speeded across the rooftops, leaving the arena when— **KABOOOM!**

Three Snakes appeared and the Sand and Sound had made their moves. _I've got to get to the hospital!_

**Hospital  
><strong>Akina shot into Yutaka's office— a-as he'd lie across the floor face down, on the white tiles smothered and stained in the blood that poured out from under him.

Green eyes stared emotionless— she had seen bloody scenes such as this too many times before that she had become almost immune. But she was still so sorrowful though as she breathed, "No, please… Master Yutaka…"

She placed her back to the wall, backing up and, _crick_, went the sound of glass under her foot. Her emerald orbs looked down when she stepped on squad five's picture— she had broken the glass of the frame. Akina bent down and with her frail fingers, weaseled the picture from the sharp glass. _I'm the only remainder of squad five… just me…_

Akina then halted her hollow thoughts— to look out the window and see a giant toad crush one of the serpents. _Master Jiraiya_? She grabbed a book from the case behind her and placed the picture away in its pages— leaving it there for safekeeping.

The Mochizuki appeared behind him on his toad, when at that moment Jiraiya thought, _…Don't you dare die, old man._

Jiraiya then glanced back at Akina's blank expression; him putting on a brave smirk. "If you can't beat 'em… join 'em."

Akina closed her eyes. "You beat them fine… I hear you've taken a new student?"

"Yeah… he's more of a challenge than the last one I **tried **to take on."

"And I thought there was no one more challenging than moi… my Master would agree with me." That then brought Akina to ask, "Have you checked on your Master lately?"

**Hokage's Funeral  
><strong>Akina walked the streets in black— taking detours as she made her way to the Third's funeral. _I've got a blissful yet eerie feeling coming over me…_ Akina then raise her green eyes straight up to the heavens as rain came splashing on her glass-doll face. To then settle her sight straight ahead, to look at Jiraiya at the training stump, watching over Kakashi and Yugao. "It seems we both understand a loss of a mentor… though, he was everyone's teacher. He'll be missed by all." Akina address.

Jiraiya glimpse back at Akina, and turn around to lean back against the stump, crossing his arms and asking, "You here to reminisce?"

Akina said nothing, to go off in a daydream about Itachi and her at Shisui's funeral. But she broke and replied, "I could ask you the same thing… are you attending the funeral?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

She closed her un-amused eyes. "Well, I'm the one dressed in black… is that not obvious enough?"

Jiraiya sadly shrugged to joke, "You're always Gothy… I can't tell the difference."

She smirked off his comment, and went back to her daydream as she listened to Itachi's husky voice play around in her head. _"I'm here"_ She then played the memory— Itachi looked at her, as she got up and walked away— Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down into a kiss. Akina cursed her thoughts, she shouldn't have been thinking about a rogue shinobi— not when so many loyal ninja had given their lives. _Why do you linger with me __**so**__ strongly all of a sudden? _

**Next day  
><strong>Akina threw her pictures into her suitcase and packed up her stuff— **zippp**. "Leaving so soon?" Benjiro asked, disappointed in her doorway.

The green-eyed girl picked up her bag from the bed, to carry in hand. "Don't start… I said till summers end. I proved you wrong."

"You did… was it a wasted summer?"

"Well, nothing came of it… but it was nice seeing the village again…"

"And?"

"And… of course you, Benjiro… but," Akina paused, "I'm off…"

* * *

><p>The Mochizuki Princess walked down the broken streets of the Leaf— once again stuck in a daydream. Itachi smiling, <em>"She'll have some manju, please." <em>Making Akina sigh.

**Dumpling shop  
><strong>She approached the shop that held the most memories— it was like poison, but she pressed forward anyway. _…For old times I guess. Maybe something to eat will get me out of my— _Akina stopped and froze, then finishing, "Daydream." She breathed out loud, to then start another sentence deep in her thoughts in dour ponder. _This chakra in the air?_ Akina doubted her wishing, her assuming. _No it… it's— he left not too long ago._ Akina then backed away from the shop as ANBU flew overhead— across the rooftops. _What are Anbu doing out in bloody broad daylight… hmph?_

Akina would get her answers as she effortlessly caught up with the ANBU— stopping them in their tracks to stand before them. "Lady Black Rose?" An ANBU breathed in respectful shock.

She took out her watch and glanced at it, before up to the Anbu in an awe-inspiring stare to actually be in The Black Rose of Konoha's presence. "It's only noon… a reason, please, why you Anbu are out?"

The man would dare speak his name. "…Uchiha Itachi has returned." Akina clutched her watch shut, trying not to break the face. "Now if you would, excuse us, Milady." With that, the ANBU vanished.

Akina bit her bottom lip and held it as a smile wished to twist up. _H-he's come back… some things you can find by standing still, Master. _

The ex-anbu Captain landed down in the river with the other ANBU, as they talked amongst themselves. "He's long gone… the others couldn't hold him off for us."

Akina was now unhappy— Itachi obviously and of course didn't come back for her. "Who was holding him off?" She asked.

"Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy."

Another ANBU then spoke out, "Should we go after him…?"

Akina answered for the other Anbu. "You're fools if you do… he could of killed me, what would he do to you? Besides, going after past problems is unnecessary… we need ninja here to protect the village. Our defenses are down enough as it is." The ANBU surely agreed— to vanish back into shadows. Akina looked to the water below her feet. _You're naïve at times, Akina… but he didn't kill me and I'm going after him. Call me a fool if you wish?_

**East Leaf gate  
><strong>"Summoning jutsu." **POOF!** Ibara appeared to look up at a shrewd Akina.

"How may I serve you?"

"I need you to track someone…"

"Who?"

"Itachi… he shouldn't be far."

"Itachi-kun?" he'd breath, but shake his head. "I believe I sense something of more importance at the moment…"

Akina took a breath, trying to calm herself. "What could be more important than—" she then held her head quick—

"A black rose meeting." Ibara mewed while Akina listened to their calling.

She removed her hand slowly in disillusion. "Fine… I told Master I wouldn't go after him anyway. But I know one thing's for curtain… I'm never coming back **here** again… not until my memories fade."

"That can be arranged…" Ibara mewed curling up Akina's calf.

"Get the hell off of me and go back to it." He never seen her with this much emotion, her numb personality was set afire— her emotion was a broken heart, but she'd never admit to it— would never go after her heartbreaker. This marking the second time he left her behind— two times too many.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **LONG CHPT! So does the title of this chapter give it all away? Sorry, but it worked. And speaking of titles… I want to give Akina a theme song, but I can't decide, so if ya wanna give a suggestion feel free. I want something kinda goth-y or with emotion and that works with her story, and it can't be too relationship-y and I'd prefer female vocals. So I'm thinking, "Nobody's home" by Avril Lavigne, or maybe "I run for life" by Melissa Etheridge, or "Belle of the boulevard" by Dashboard Confessional, maybe "Tourniquet" by Evanescence, ooh, "Welcome To The Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance?

**Chapter's song: **"Savior" by Rise Against &"The art of war" by Anberlin (Awesomeness)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>**_I've missed you, but not enough to stay_

**Mochizuki Castle  
><strong>Akina entered through the castle's doors— passing Miki while she scolded, "Finally… you are not a very good listener!"

The eighteen-year-old proceeded past the annoyingly proper woman, to the stairs defending, "Finally… we agree on something."

"Oh please shut up."

"Can do… first I hear no evil, and now I speak no evil, too bad I'm still seeing evil." Akina then vanished in petals when shuriken came flying at her back.

**Chiyome's room  
><strong>Akina entered Chiyome's— of course smoke filled room, to have the woman puff out, "Where have you been, my child?"

"Nowhere special, Madam… except for having my head in the clouds." Akina would always need an excuse with Chiyome, just nothing or a short answer would never do.

"I've should have known… you're always day dreaming." Chiyome then stood and clapped her hands. "Well, you better get it out of the sky… we have company coming." Akina had no interest, knowing it was probably men. "An old friend of mine and his organization… the one Zetsu leaves us for."

Akina thoughts froze still, to breath, "An old friend and his organization?"

"Yes…" Chiyome took in a seductive and sinister breath of smoke. "Uchiha Madara and the Akatsuki…"

The girl swallowed her dry tongue. _Always my luck… this isn't the destiny I wanted! _Akina then asked, "Madara… he's alive?"

Chiyome chuckled, "Of course… he was a very good friend of mine in our Leaf days. We haven't spoken since… it will be nice to know what he's… up to. Now go help clean this place up, I want it spotless."

* * *

><p>Akina left Chiyome's room, leaning her forearms and all her bodyweight against the wall, facing it. She was thinking about Itachi again. <em>He… Itachi didn't kill the clan on his own that night… Mandra was with him and now he's enrolled in Akatsuki, which is led my Madara? Something's going down here and I don't like it… just have to see what I find out in time.<em>

The Mochizuki Princess walked down the stairs, to see all the black roses to stand waiting. "Are you done… good, now get to work."

Akina just proceeded past the women, to open the front door with a snap of her fingers. "Where're you going… you need to help out, Lady Akina?" Hanako whined.

Said woman kept on leaving, marching down the front stone steps to reply, "I am… I'm shutting up."

Botan lit up in a chuckle, to get a death stare from Hanako. "I'll go help her." He proclaimed, as he knew she was headed for the bar.

Miki then scolded with her snobbery, "But they will be here at any minute…?" She then let out a long endured sigh. "Those fools, they're just going to get drunk. Not even polite enough to ask us to come along." Miki glanced to Hanako who was glaring. "If you would drink with me, my protégé?"

Hanako flinched in anger! "You know that I quit! They think they can drink and I can't… well, they're in a world of hurt when I find 'em."

**Tree of heaven Tavern  
><strong>Akina sat in booth with Botan sitting across the table from her. She gulped down her glass of gin without even taking a single breath, and then rested the cup to the table to and took in a deep breath of oxygen, to then only to pour more of the bittersweet drink into her glass— filling it as high as possible.

Botan peeked the slits of his eyes up, while he watched her, bringing his glass to his lips before he'd state, "Don't over do it… you do know Itachi will be coming…"

"And what does Itachi _coming_ have to do with my choice of beverage?" Akina mutter, holding her glass with a dangle of her wrist, from the lip with all five fingers, with a know-it-all stare.

Botan had to sheepishly reply a quick, "Nothing." To then gulp his sake in the way Akina had before.

The green-eyed woman then looked through the glass window, to see Hanako coming their way. "Oh crap…"

"What?" Botan asked to then turn to see what Akina was looking at. "Oh crap?"

Hanako marched into the bar, growling, "You're going to be in deep crap when I get done with you!"

Akina looked blankly and then saluted to grasp Botan's muddled attention. "I salute you, my good man." **POOF!** And she left him to die! To puff into petals! "Hey?"

Botan then looked over his shoulder sheepishly to grin at Hanako— the grim Hanako, cracking her knuckles. She'd throw him out of bar— to have him skid on his face in the dirt— Akina re-formed and stood in the bar, watching out the window, as she held her drink. She casually closed her one eye, almost feeling Botan's pain while Hanako kicked him back to the castle. Almost.

But Akina shook her head and sauntered over to the bar, sitting down on the stool, placing her elbows on the counter. She then plopped her thick wallet down in front of the bartender. "Keep 'em coming."

"$$YES, MA'AM$$"

**Mochizuki Castle  
><strong>Botan was knocked through the front doors to Miki's feet. "You should know better… are you all right?"

The man stood, rubbing his nose. "K-yeah."

Hanako marched in innocent. "I hope so… have any of the Akatsuki men come yet?"

"No, not yet."

**Akatsuki hideout  
><strong>They stood on the tips of the fingers of the statue, all in the their positions. Having Pain ask, "You failed in retrieving the nine-tails?"

Itachi composedly and simply answered, "I'm afraid so."

Pain closed his purple ringed eyes. "Disappointing… anyway, we've got a mission. We will be making an alliance with the Black Roses." Itachi's crimson eyes rose to this mention.

"The who now, hm?" Deidara interrupted in asking.

Pain re-opened his Rinnegan. "None of you are familiar with them?"

The Puppet Master was the next to speak up. "I've heard their names in the wind before—"

"A group of mercenaries, correct? Not good to make an alliance, more competition." Kakuzu would hiss.

"They will help the Akatsuki's goals and for that, swallow your greed, Kakuzu… besides, you're not going, since we have to work on finding another partner for you, because you killed yet another one."

"He annoyed me deeply…"

Pain just retook over the conversation. "All the same… they're from the Mochizuki clan in Konohagakure—"

"Must ring a bell to you, Itachi?" The Puppet Master known by Sasori pointed out, to have the Uchiha of course ignore him.

Pain then again had to speak sterner to give his orders. "They're members of the clan who have been shunned for their abilities… Zetsu is originally from this clan and now we will be joining ways with them as well."

"Just make sure you don't go shooting your mouths off… these women will have no mercy." The black side of Zetsu informed while the white side gave a snicker.

"Women?" The shark ninja known as Kisame mocked asking.

Zetsu then continued, "Mostly… there is one other man besides myself—"

"Of no importance…" Pain snapped in, for the last time to give the details, "As I've explained before… we need much money for our goals to become a reality. And with the Black Roses bringing in the most money in all the mercenary groups, they can help us, if… we help them. They want to find Orochimaru, it's seems he has taken their newly bloomed rose or something? They'll hand Orochimaru over to us for bounty, if we help retrieve him and their future member. Now, get going… Sasori and Deidara, Itachi and Kisame."

**ZIZZ!** Went Pain, then Konan and finally Kakuzu. Leaving the four Akatsuki members to also head out for the Mochizuki Castle. Itachi first closed his crimson eyes in calm vexation, before also leaving the Akatsuki meeting room.

**Mochizuki Castle  
><strong>Hanako and Botan sat in the den— Hanako still acting once again sweet to ask suspiciously, "Is Akina coming back?"

Botan sat across from the fickle woman that beat him all the way back here. "She still must be at the bar… don't worry, she'll come back this time." Botan proclaimed confidently; knowing even the itinerant Akina would stay in this place a little longer than usual.

"Hello… anyone here, un?" A voice of Deidara's came from down stairs. The two arrived Akatsuki walked around the castle's main floor, as Deidara looked around in please. "What architecture—"

"Would you focus!" Sasori ordered in a growl. "I hope they won't keep me waiting—"

"Oh of course not…" Hanako rang out as she skipped down the stairs. "Hello… I'm Hanako, the fourth black rose."

Miki then appeared, gracefully strutting down the stairs. "Hello… I am Miki, the third black rose… will the other Akatsuki be arriving at all soon?"

"I would hope so." The Puppet Master answered, to then look up at the staircase to Botan coming down saying, "Doesn't matter… we're still missing a black rose as well." Botan saluted nonchalantly and crossed his arms. "I'm Botan… sixth black rose."

Deidara then introduced, "I'm Deidara and this is my man, Sasori."

"My name's Kisame and look, Itachi… the artist sisters beat us here?" Said the blue-skinned one, arriving with his Uchiha comrade to come into the doorway.

Miki then turned to Botan. "Speaking of sisters… where's our footloose one?"

Botan shrugged, "I dunno… she ditched me." To then speak of her— Akina's flytrap appeared and wrapped up Miki's ankle. "AHHHH!" Went Miki's girlish loud shriek.

"Whoops, sorry… wrong Mochizuki woman." Ibara apologized, to then unwrap from Miki's ankle and then just plant himself, surrounded by the staring humans.

"Where is your 'women?'" Hanako asked, putting her hands vexingly to her hips.

Ibara played dumb, pondering, "Hell if I know… I can't even remember her. What color eyes does she have?" Miki and Hanako growled under their breathes in annoyance and Botan chuckling under his. To then have their attention brought to the front door when the wind blew it open magically. "Speak of the devil…" Ibara implied, to go into the floor and when Akina formed in black rose petals— he wrapped himself to her right leg. Itachi glancing, fixed over his shoulder to see the beautiful woman with emerald soft shining eyes— her pale-rose porcelain skin and long full black hair that fell in natural waves. A woman Itachi swore he met before— yet, this was the first time to ever lay eyes on her.

"You're late!" Hanako scolded, to have Akina walk ostentatiously further into the room.

"I believe we were told to meet at twelve—" Akina defended, to then have Ibara ask in a hissing whisper, "Where have you been, Milady Akina?" Itachi eyes rose, taking in Akina's beauty when she was in his sight, directly across the room from his side. Actually hearing her name addressed— he knew it was her all along, but just confirming it made it even more surreal.

Akina noticed this and looked gracefully slow with a shift of the green gems. _Sharingan?_ Akina breathed lustfully in her thoughts. _Can that really be Itachi…? _She closed her eyes, not wishing to admire at how he'd turn into a man— turning her view to proceed, ignoring the Uchiha. "Where I've been isn't a concern of yours… but I'm not late."

"Well, you are still the last one here." Miki pointed out, following Akina up the staircase.

"Not making me late… you're simply early."

Hanako rolled her eyes, to have Miki order, "Introduce yourself… where are your manners?"

The girl looked back at the men, up about five steps on the stairs. "Akina…" she'd say and then turn to climb the stairs adding, "seventh black rose." Her smooth voice was seductive; to all the men, particularly including the stoic Uchiha Itachi.

"Making me the first black rose…" Chiyome announced, coming to look over the banister at the top of the stairs. "Their leader, known by Lady Chiyome… I'm sure your leader gave you reason why you're here?"

"Briefly, un?" Deidara informed.

"Well… every twelve years in our clan, one special person is granted with great power known as black roses. And every twelve years, that person will eventually come to me, but Orochimaru sunk his fangs into our newly revealed member and captured her from the village during his evade." Chiyome then breathed to light her pipe, "Since the Akatsuki was his most pervious history… I think you men should be willing to help us retrieve her? You can have Orochimaru, but we get our rose… do we have a deal?" The men stayed quiet, it wasn't their say. For Pain knowingly already agreed. "Great! Botan you'll show these men around… while you girls, come with me." With that said, Akina, Miki and Hanako followed Chiyome to the meeting room. Itachi watched until Akina was out of sight— she didn't even look back at him, continuing to ignore her old comrade— old lover for that matter.

Botan looked over at Itachi in suspicion and took a few steps to stand in front of all the men. He raised his arm to point to the left, to a door set to the side behind the left staircase. "Kitchen is through there." Botan then directed his forefinger behind him to the other staircase. "Dinning is through that door." And he then led the men up the staircase. "Down that way leads to the library, the other way the gym and pool… in there is the den, where you'll find us most of the time." Botan scratched the back of his head "…and that's all. You'll have your own bathrooms attached onto your room. Which you can choose among the circling halls." Botan pointed to the line of doors down the hall. "The rooms that are taken have the door's personalized. Mine is down the other way if you need anything else… Akina's is in the upper back." Botan pointed while lighting up a cigarette, while Itachi took a glance at the cherry door with gothic carvings, making a note of that. "And Miki's and Hanako's are right there next to one another. Lady Chiyome's is the rest of the way up, next to the meeting room. I wouldn't bother her if I were you… actually, I wouldn't bother any of 'em"

"Why's that… can you give us heads up on your friends, hm?"

**Den  
><strong>The Akatsuki men and Botan sat back from the table in the drinking den, while Botan just drank the last of the sake, to then start off with, "Well, I'll guess I'll start with Lady Chiyome… I can't say much, but just make sure you watch your step. Next is Miki… a very proper woman, hiding her easily pissed nature if you're not orthodox. She keeps us from killing each other though, but she might beat you if you piss her off. Then we got Hanako, she'll beat the shit out of you too… but she's much more lax then the rest, or so she makes it seem? But just as strong in her own ditsy, sweet way. Now onto Akina…?"

Itachi listened intensively while keeping his Sharingan eyes on the floor. "She won't beat the shit out of you… she'll straight up kill you." Botan chuckle and then stood and opened the door as it looked out over the stair's rail to the main door. "Which brings me to the rules of this castle…" Botan paused for a second to lean on the doorway. "Even though we all have our order of which black rose came before the other… that's not how our ranking goes, on who's the superior. Chiyome always stays at the top, full control of our missions and what we do. Miki is Chiyome's right hand, closest to her, and then Akina is tied in that ranking with Miki… that pisses Miki off, because Chiyome has granted them permission to open the castle doors at anytime. If you want out, you gotta go to Miki or Akina." Botan paused once again. "It's judged on whose the underdog I guess… Akina never stays around though, so I better get my kicks and get outta here… if you'd guys like a tore of the town, follow me."

* * *

><p>The Akatsuki men walked with Botan, as Deidara was the only one being chatty. "So what was the Akina chick's strength again… could she really do much damage, hm?"<p>

"I wouldn't underestimate her." Itachi stated, catching Kisame's eye.

Botan nodded in agreement. "Yes… but she's not bloodthirsty like the others, so I wouldn't worry too much… unless you really piss her off, which is very impossible. I've tried." Botan thought of a way to describe his niece, to stop and think in the field of the path. "She's stoic… sarcastic and yet, serious. Sometimes you can't tell when she's being either or… which makes her the most mysterious women you'll ever meet, but she's also one worth meeting."

"You're not talking about me are you, Botan?" Came a smooth woman's voice to make Botan fall over, hitting the ground in shock and preparation to be beaten. He then felt nothing, and looked to a tree branch that Akina sat in— her back to the tree trunk and one leg dangling free, as the other was stiffly straight with the branch. Botan got off the ground, brushing himself off. "Oh, it's you… don't scare me like that. I thought you were one of the others."

Akina kept her eyes closed, with her head tilted coolly down with her arms crossed. She ignored Botan and all the other men with eyes on her. "…Where you going, Botan?"

"You know where… you ditched me at the bar! Care to share your riches with treating us to a drink, my niece?"

"You don't have enough money to treat all these men do you?"

Botan was irritated by that as his eyebrow twitched up in anger— knowing it was true, but she didn't have to voice it. Akina then swung her legs out of the tree, gracefully coming to the ground with a hop in her step.

**Tree of Heaven Tavern  
><strong>Akina sat with Botan and the other Akatsuki members at the bar— the woman sitting at the end of the counter, around the corner and her uncle being the only person next to her. "You staying around for this mission?" Botan asked blankly to Akina when she placed her drink down from her salty lips— Itachi's expressionless façade secretly listening for her answer.

She persisted to remain quiet, until, "Well, I've done my time… but—"

"What are you doing now?" Miki's voice came scolding to enter the bar with Hanako. _But there's that._ Akina looked un-amused and blank, to go back to sip her drink and cross her right leg high and over her left with much emphasis. Miki didn't agree with her behavior at all, to just ignore her when Akina did the same. "Anyway… we'll be departing in the morning. Two black roses will each be teaming up with one Akatsuki squad… those are orders and we head for the Sound village."

Botan turned to Akina with question. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

"You didn't ask." Akina simply put, to make Botan's face sluggishly drop to how tiring she was.

Hanako was just ticked. "Why are you drinking again?"

"Because I'm thirsty again." Akina dryly came back with.

Miki and Hanako stared annoyed at the cool Akina. They then sat at the bar as well. "Two Virgin Strawberry daiquiris, please." Miki ordered.

"…Bring me and Botan the left out shots." Akina wryly ordered to the bartender.

"Yes, ma'am." The bartender confirmed, to only get a death glare from Hanako and Miki, which Akina just disregarded when they turned it on her.

Botan but utterly agreed with Akina. "What the hell ya two thinking…? You pay the same price for the nonalcoholic; so bring us the bloody shots."

Hanako growled, when— "Green-eyed girl!" Benjiro's voice rang from the outside of the bar.

"Uh-oh." Akina added blankly.

"You're a wanted woman." Botan stated to Akina in a tease. He knew she was in trouble and so did she.

"And not in the way I'd like…" Akina grabbed her shot, gulping the small cup down and setting it to the table. **POOF!** Went her in her black petals when Benjiro at that moment just opened the bar door, to point, "Don't you dar—" but she was already gone. Benjiro's face dropped in dismay.

"Hey, son… what brings you out here?"

Benjiro looked to Itachi. _What the hell… Akina, what in the world are you getting into now?_ He then approached the bar, next to Botan where Akina had sat. "…After that wayward woman."

"Whattaya need of her… she in trouble again?"

"I don't know why she just can't stay in the village?"

"Well, no wonder she vanished… she doesn't want to go back there, Benjiro."

"Whatever…" Benjiro then stood, heading for the stairs.

"Where you going, Ben?" Botan asked his son.

"…Roof. Unless she's already halfway gone."

Botan sighed, and then glance to the Akatsuki members to add, "Better back out why you can boys… it's always this crazy."

Benjiro came out onto the roof to Akina sitting on the edge, watching the sunset go. "YOU!" Benjiro smirked loudly crude, raising his hands up to clutch them in fists, knowing not to point at her.

"Me…" Akina said simply stating, not even to look at her cousin.

Benjiro came over to plop down next to her, hanging his one leg off the flat roof. "What Uchiha doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you…"

"Well, I'm not here for Itachi if that's what you're assuming?"

"O-kay… is he for you?"

"Nope… you are. Why are you?"

"Itachi infiltrated the village… he's after Naruto. Luckily Master Jiraiya fought him off… Kakashi also tried, but he fell into something of a coma. Sasuke was also hit, when he tried to seek revenge. And, Akina, I need you're help with the clan…"

Akina didn't waver, even though her heart did. "…I'm not going back, Ben."

"Do you think you could heal them?"

"Hmph…" she'd smirk arrogantly, almost taking offence because he knew she could, "but I'm not going back."

"But—"

"No Ben… Jiraiya left with Naruto to fetch Tsunade. She can heal them…"

"Where do you have to go that's so important?"

"Well, the black roses got a big mission… but I'm not sticking around."

"Bringing me back to my last question, sis… where you going?"

"I'll tell you when I get there…" Akina stoically commented to try and put on a brave smile for Benjiro, who was trying to hide his amusement of the headache that his little footloose cousin gave him.

**Middle of the night  
><strong>Akina left her bedroom, shutting the door behind her as quietly as possible, but apparently not quiet enough.

To have Uchiha Itachi lean up in his bed, down the hall. _That was Akina's door… she didn't say one word to me? I thought this was going to be a knock-down-drag-out when I met her gaze again? _Itachi threw the covers back from atop of him, sitting up on the side of the bed. _I can't believe that's even her… but I know that gaze all too well. She sure has blossomed beautifully, more beautiful than in my wildest dream… but, it has been five years._ Itachi picked his cloak off the bed rail, digging through a pocket inside of it— to pull out a necklace— Akina's necklace. The chain he gave her so long ago as a symbol of their love. The necklace she yanked from her neck the night he left her. _Leave her behind, Itachi._ He told himself, watching the chain dangle from his hand, slipping through his fingers. _Leave it behind…_

With that, Itachi stood and placed his cloak on, leaving it unbutton all the way down. To just go into the hall, down to the cherry door with gothic carvings— Akina's room. He pulled down on the slender silver handle to open the door. The Uchiha was intending to give the chain back, to just set it on her vanity, but something stopped him. He also assumed Akina had left, but when he heard a woman mew out from behind, "What are you doing in my room, Uchiha?"

Itachi glanced back keenly, Akina closing the door behind her— she wore a beautiful kimono with a short blackish-green dress underneath, showing off her legs, as the kimono was only kept closed by a lace obi— over the white kimono with a pansy-purple inner side and also with black trimming and sleeves that were tight, snuggly fitting to her wrists. Her only cleavage was her collarbone and a bit of her lush breast as the kimono fell of her shoulders.

Crimson eyes took in all of these features to turn around and watch her make her way to a hard lounging bench with plush throw pillows. Akina sat down seductively slow, to then raise her legs up as well, laying down the bench, leaning her elbow on the armrest and her head into that hand. Itachi watched her with suspicion and wary, to knit his brows together when she just eyed him up and down. "You going to say something?" Akina mewed in her smooth voice that came seductive to Itachi's ear.

He wouldn't waver though. "I was waiting for you to…?"

Akina smirked softly, "I have nothing to say…" she paused, wrapping her hair up for a moment and letting it fall back down in front. "You were, looking at the pictures on my vanity?" She asked confidently to have Itachi glance back at squad five's picture. It was his picture in his frame. _She took it from my room… must have got rid of hers after all._ Itachi told himself, keeping his eyes keen on Akina, his untrusting Sharingan. "You've changed a lot… in comparison to that picture."

Itachi wondered what she was playing at? "So have you…"

"Tell me… how have I changed? Do you mean I look more… womanly?"

"Very much…" Itachi could play the same game she was with him. "It's nice seeing you again."

Akina smiled and looked away, closing her eyes, to open them and bat her feathered eyelashes over her fixed green gaze at him. "Can you really see me?"

Itachi's eyes went back in shock, to knit his brows keener, meaner and in shame at Akina's knowing. She noticed these reactions, which was a good enough answer for her. The emerald-eyed girl would look away, bringing a small cup of sake to her sweet shadowed lips in the dark moonlit bedroom. "You've picked up a drinking habit?"

The coy woman placed her cup down softly with a tap, to then stand. "Well, I drink… but don't worry, I haven't been taken." Itachi watched her carefully, to have her approach slow. "I'm still a virgin actually… that's why they call me Queen of Kunoichi. But just like a black roses meaning, it's twisted to what people believe." Akina stated, curling her even more lushes lips with a straight face, leaving a small gap between their bodies when she stood before Itachi. He had grown into a man— his broad shoulders and muscles under that clothed chest— the height he had grown. Akina came only to just under his chin, him watching down on her, still untrusting. She brought her pale, shadowed lips so close to his neck he thought she was actually going to kiss him, but to only feel her cold, minty breath mew, "You're no good at what you said you'd do to me."

Itachi tilted his eyes to the side, glancing to Akina still not touching him, but close enough for discomfort. Lustful discomfort that Itachi fought against, keeping his expressionless façade. "Did you expect me to kill you… waste time killing every life that remain, please."

Akina wasn't falling for his cold words. "I didn't expect you to kill me… well, not after realizing I was alive." Akina leaned up, placing her face close to Itachi's, still not touching anywhere, but being close, teasing him, like dangling a string in front of a kitten. "You won't get any second chances, Uchiha…" Akina breathed to add, "so… if you're done with me…?" To then have the woman back away to sit down on the bench once again. "Thank you… you should be going."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For making me stronger… to think of the things I could do to you…"

"Hmph… you're not going on the mission tomorrow are you?"

"Maybe you'll become stronger too… that's why they call it window pain. Night, Uchiha."

The Uchiha then headed for the door, to open it and correct, "Itachi… and farewell." With that he closed the door behind him. Leaving her for the third time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Aw! I love the ending of last chapter, because I find it, well, I guess you could say Itachi and Akina have a rocky relationship and well, not a relationship at all, but… so what? It's complicated, what relationship isn't? I surprised myself with how Akina's controlling herself from not kicking the crap out of the weasel…? But hey, it's Akina.

And speaking of the two, you can catch a cameo in my new story: Lips behind the mask (a Kakashi and OC love story, so please check out.)

**Chapter's song: **"In the end" & "Pieces" by Linkin Park ^_^ (I LUV Linkin Park)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<br>**_Kiss of death_

**Next Morning  
><strong>"She's gone!" Came a girlish cry from Benjiro. "Not that I'm not surprised… but she left without me!" Benjiro spoke to himself as he paced Akina's bedroom. "Dad!" Botan came lazily to Akina's door. "She's gone…."

"I heard you, son…"

"Did she not listen to me…? This mission is important for the Mochizuki clan." Benjiro proclaimed throwing a fist in the air, turning to his father who had a blank stare.

"Why don't you go after her?"

"She could be anywhere… does this mean I have to leave?"

"No, of course not." Came Hanako's voice, passing by Akina's door in the hall, winking at Benjiro before she continued down the hallway.

Benjiro looked to the heavens. "Akina, I need your protection. My death will be on your conscious! Or my pride… because these women are gonna neuter me!"

Botan shook his head. "Come on, Lord Benjiro… you're the leader of the Mochizuki clan aren't you?"

"BECAUSE OF AKINA… AND SHE'S GONE? I swear if I die… I will come back and haunt her."

"Not if I die first." Akina smooth voice defended, to have Benjiro shriek like a girl, again. Then to turn to Akina, climbing into the room from the window. "YOU!"

"Me." Akina replied simply.

Benjiro looked annoyed, to then watch as she grabbed her map out of her dresser drawer. And then walk back over to the window. "Hey, where you going?"

"I told you… I'll tell you when I get there."

"A-ki-na…" he'd whine, separating the syllables

"Ben-jiro… I have pride too."

"You going to neuter Uchiha?"

Akina took a stance asking, "really?" in her body language.

"Just asking… so are you taking this mission or not?"

"Have I ever turned down a mission?"

"No…"

"Let's keep it that way." With that she blew out the window in petals, to make Benjiro look back at his father in the doorway, leaning against it. "She's getting a step ahead…"

"No kidding."

**Few minutes later  
><strong>Benjiro went down stairs with Botan, into the front yard, to hear Miki announcing, "Okay… Botan and Benjiro, you will be with Itachi and Kisame since Akina is gone… shocker…" Miki paused, "Deidara and Sasori… you will be with Hanako and I."

Hanako pouted. _Such a shame… I was gonna play with Akina's cousin._

Miki then showed a map. "One team will enter from the south entrance… the other from the north. We have been keeping an eye on Orochimaru, and it is safe to say that he has a pattern from hopping around from different hideouts. He will be resigning in the Sound as of now. But first, we have an outpost town we will be stopping at before we make our move… a friend of ours has agreed to do a favor to confirm if Orochimaru is there. Shall we head out?"

**Outpost town  
><strong>Botan and Benjiro waited at the bar of the brothel, with the Akatsuki men, while Miki and Hanako searched for their "friend" in the thick crowd of the room with dim light. "Gotta give it to Mochizuki women to get the information they need."

"So what's your plan if Orochimaru isn't their… if the information fails?" Sasori asked.

Benjiro looked annoyed. "Mo-chiz-zuki women…" he emphasized.

"Yeah… but still, Orochimaru is a sly snake. One of the legendary Sanin… aren't you black roses boasting your abilities? You're leaving the weight of the mission on a simple pawn, that your friend's got through what… prostitutes, hm?" Deidara asked.

Botan shook his head, almost smirking. "You're gonna die quick if the girls here ya."

Kisame laughed at that comment. "We know…"

Deidara pouted in irritation to Kisame's statement, as he showed off his sharp pearly sneer. Benjiro then added, "They're not prostitutes… they're kunoichi. Big differences… you'll be dead before you even undo a notch in your belt."

Kisame and Deidara stared in speechlessness to what Benjiro just stated seriously. As Itachi didn't waver, leaning against the bar, to glance back when some beautiful woman with ebony black hair stepped up behind— chopsticks holding her messy bun, a leather corset and skintight black leather pants too and Okobo shoes. She approached behind Benjiro, to make him turn his head. He then turned all the way around to lean across the bar flirty like. "Hello…"

The woman then took the side of her dark sunglasses to tip them down to the end of her nose— to show bright green eyes. "Gwah!" Benjiro exclaimed to slip off the bar, hard to the floor. Akina just pushed her glasses back up and walked around the bar, stepping over the stunned Benjiro on the floor, stealing his seat. Benjiro hopped to his feet. "Akina… d-don't do that to me!"

"Her…? She's the victim. You just flirted with your cousin, eew." Botan defended, to have Akina agree with a continuous nod of her head.

"I was not flirting. And I don't want anyone else flirting… what the hell are you wearing?" Benjiro whisper standing by her side, dusting himself to then look at Akina with a scolding daddy stare.

Akina just dully glanced over her outfit, and then back up to Benjiro with her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose, showing her emerald eyes. Benjiro sighed and pulled over a chair and sat down. "What ya got planned, green-eyed girl?"

"Putting a damper on Miki and Hanako's information…" Akina then went searching through the top of her gloves around her bicep.

Benjiro eyed her in suspicion, along with the rest of the Akatsuki men. To then have Benjiro scold, "You're up to your old tricks aren't you?"

"No, I'm up to new ones." She replied to then pull Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring from her glove, to hold it between her thumb and index finger.

Deidara's eyes went wide, and Sasori snapped, "How'd you get that?"

"Pretty easy… I went in looking for the snake, but he was gone. Not long though… but someone gave him the leg up."

Akina then flipped the ring with her thumb, out of her hand to Itachi, as he effortlessly caught it in his grasping fist. "My flytraps are in the process of tracking him down, with the scent from that ring."

"So what now?" Kisame asked.

"We wait… it should be an estimated day to get some feed back. They'll have to search all of the lands so…" Akina confirmed to then hear—

"I thought you were not participating?" Miki asked to approach with Hanako, tapping her foot in a scolding action.

"Hmph… so you don't want my help?"

"We don't need your help, little miss princess."

Akina nodded, and stood, walking away in her little leather ensemble. "Say hello to Orochimaru for me…"

Miki eyed Akina when she walked away with her arrogant swaying hips. Miki then pointed her thumb over her shoulder, looking at Botan with question. "She knows something?"

Botan laid his head in his palm, covering his face. While Itachi watched Akina, her beautiful thin body, the curves of her hips, swaying away to approach another man at a table. Hanako turned to look as well, "…Oh shit, Milady Miki!"

"Don't use that language!"

"But, ma'am…" Hanako pointed. Miki looking— "That is our spy!" She squealed in anger to start marching over in her tall heels. To leave Botan, Benjiro, and the other men watching. "This is going to get worst before it gets better…" Botan mutter.

Benjiro nodded, crossing his arms. "Think Akina will kill the both of 'em?"

"Nah… Miki and Hanako know better to fight 'er. Let's go see what we'll be doing…?"

The men then all stood too, Benjiro following second to last, to have Deidara lean in behind him, asking, "What if we got them to a mud pit, hm?"

"I dunno?" Benjiro shrugged.

The men walked over to have Akina interrogating the male friend of Miki and Hanako's. He was a scrawny young man with blue eyes and brown hair that stood out among the big manly men in the brothel. "Was Orochimaru there when you infiltrated his hideout?"

"I'll already told your friends… yes, I seen it with my own eyes."

"Did you see Orochimaru?"

"Are you thick woman? I-I… I saw him!"

Akina smirked. "Did he see you?"

The man gulped. "No… he almost killed me…"

Akina crossed her legs confidently and lent back in the bench seat— she had won. "You what…? I put my effing faith in you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… he's a goddamn Sanin! Did you really expect a street rat like me to go up against that?"

"So what, Orochimaru's long gone now… you blew our cover?"

"Right outta the water…" Akina commented.

Miki turned sharply. "What! I have heard enough out of you! How do you know anyway?"

Akina just placed her elbow on the table, leaning her cheek into that hand, looking up at Miki with no expression.

"You went in alone…?"

"If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself."

"You're good…" the man flirted, to get a "leave, little man" gaze from green eyes. "Okay, okay, geez… I'm leaving." With that, he shoved out of his seat and disappeared into the dimming light, in the sea of people.

Miki and Hanako sat down— along with the other men pulling up chairs. "You better have a plan, princess?" Hanako snapped.

"Plan's in progress." Akina defended unbothered by Hanako's insult. Her green eyes then scanned across the men, and then stood, taking Benjiro's fedora hat and placing it on her head.

"Hey, that's mine…" the others then stood too, watching the "leader" shove out from her booth, pushing past the Uchiha as he stepped to the side. "Well, I suppose we should find a hotel until we get info back." His crimson colored eyes then glanced when she walked away. "We'll set off before dawn."

Benjiro eyed the Uchiha, and then turned sharply to follow Akina, taking his hat off her head.

**Later that night  
><strong>"Ah-um…?" Benjiro yawn widely, shaking his head and looking across the lobby to his dad sitting on the couch across from him— Botan's head was slowly sinking, tucking into his chest, about to go to sleep— "You gonna go to bed, old man?"

"Shut up!" Botan snap to his witty son.

"Heh-heh…" chocolate eyes of the younger man looked around. Everyone had gone to bed already. "Well, I'm turning in, night dad."

"…Goodnight, Benjiro."

* * *

><p>The groggy man, climbed the stairs— coming awake when he seen Uchiha Itachi standing in the hall in front of him. The men exchanged dour gazes, Itachi knowing what Benjiro thought of him without even professing one word. "What you doing in the hall at this hour, Uchiha?"<p>

What was this Mochizuki to assume? Akina's room only back a few doors at the end of the hall. But he hadn't gone near her, but the devilish Uchiha glimpse to Akina's door and then came back with, "I don't believe that is any of your concern anymore." **SMASH!**

"What the hell?" Akina breathed, awake at her windowsill, to stand and swing her door open to Benjiro holding Itachi pinned to the wall— the cracked drywall. Benjiro couldn't even come close to winning a battle against Itachi— and Ben knew that, but Benjiro was the type to never show fear as he stared right into the eyes of the Sharingan. Akina lost her breath, but before the black tomoe could start spinning in the pools of crimson— "Itachi! I swear if you hurt him…!"

Said man glance coldly. "And you'll what…?"

Silence.

"Kill me?"

She'd avert her eyes away, angled to the floor. "Go home." She'd state under the shadows. Benjiro shaking his head, pretending not to hear her almost inaudible words. "Go home, Benjiro… stay safe."

"But, sis…" her eyes would tighten close, almost in pain of not wishing for him to die, so his eyes softened. "All right…" he'd ugly shove his hands out of the Uchiha's cloak, Akina stepping up to her cousin when he placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You come home, all right."

Silence.

Benjiro then backed away when Akina just faintly nodded. "If you go first and stay safe… just stay home, Benjiro." He nodded and sent one last grave look to the man with the Sharingan, before turning to go down the stairs.

"You should have done that…" Itachi state.

"Excuse me?" she'd hiss

He'd just adjust his cloak. "You should have stayed home… stay safe… look at you now…"

"Look at what now?"

"…You, standing in a hotel hallway with a murderer." He didn't say it like he was going to kill her— more or less rape is the way he made it sound.

"Hmph…"

"You should go home before it's too late." Now he was warning her.

She'd watch her back as she headed into her bedroom. "Really now… if you haven't realized by now, then…" Itachi approached towards her doorway when she turned around in it, to face him. The man wondering what she was talking about? Herself? "It's already too late… for the both of us, Uchiha." **SLAM!** Went the door right in his face. She just blamed him. For what, he didn't know? But it was more than just her broken heart as he stared at the closed wooden door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Another scene in here I love, ItachixAkina get a little dicey and that's hard to do. You're probably wondering how I'll ever get them back together, maybe I won't. Maybe I should make Akina one of those strong, single kinda gals. ~_~ No, okay then I'll try, but no promises.

And speaking of weasels, I just got a new pet ^^ a ferret and I'm either naming him Itachi (b/c it means weasel) or Fang (b/c he looks like Fang from Maximum Ride) you all know it will be Itachi though ;-P

**Chapter's song: **"Always all ways" by Lostprophets (Hm… shoulda been 4:am forever by Lostprophets?)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>**_Escapade_

**Next morning 4:13am (Hotel cafeteria)  
><strong>"What ya think it's about."

Akina ponder, closing her green eyes. "…I bet it's his latest girlfriend. She has to drag him home, instead of just sending a Dear John letter." Akina replied and lied to Botan.

"Again… think positive."

"I'm positive that he will be dumped."

Botan shook his head. "The Mochizuki will never have a new heir."

"It's out of my hands…" Akina's eyes then glanced away from the counter where they sat and to the stairs when Zetsu came down— his white side asking, "Indeed… do you go back to the village often?"

Akina didn't wish to answer to the prying human-consumed flytrap. "Not really… I avoid it." She answered bluntly.

"Princess, eh… you were the heir to this clan of yours, hm?" Deidara ask, also coming down from upstairs.

This _princess_ was done speaking, to only shrug, having Sasori and Kisame also enter the room **and **having Botan reply, "She passed the leadership to Benjiro… so she wouldn't have to stay in the village." Akina eyed Botan with disapproval, to only close her green orbs in arrogance.

"Don't bother with him, Botan… he doesn't even know the name of the great Mochizuki clan." Zetsu's black side went ordering.

"Great?" Deidara mock asking, while sending an evil annoyed gaze to Zetsu.

"Do not tell me you have not heard of us before now?" Miki asked, with a high stature while coming into the room.

"He doesn't know much." Kisame simpered.

"Like you do?" Deidara defended.

"I feel a history lesson coming along?" Hanako suggested also in simpered glee.

"Oh-no?" The black side of Zetsu would mutter in his growl/sigh. Akina then closed her eyes, stating, "Let them be… it's just a generation gap." But when Akina reopened her eyes, only to see Zetsu morphing into the ground, leaving. She shook her, closing her green gems once again and then looking to the bowl full of apples in front of her— a strong man's hand on a shiny red one, fingernails painted in purple nail polish. She'd glance up to meet onyx eyes— and she could swear he forced a faint smirk. Why wasn't his Sharingan activated and what was this moment they were sharing? But it was broken when those starless eyes changed to crimson and he pulled away.

Akina turned her stool around to watch the others— Botan now especially as he was also now in upmost glee and pride. "And we should fill in those gaps, shouldn't we?" The princess closed her eyes, in no answer to have no care. Botan then continued anyway. "The Mochizuki clan origin dates back when Lady Chiyome lost her husband in the war… she was given orders to form a group of women and train them in the ninja art. Once the war ended, they resigned in the Leaf Village, along with the Uchiha and Senju. Both the Senju and Uchiha wanted the Mochizuki to side with them and their ways, but the Mochizuki denied both. And made their own beliefs, taking both the Uchiha and Senju's ways, and making balance like yin and yang. But our resistance never went over well and the clan has had to rebuild do to our compound being set aflame multiple. That's why we have the phoenix as our crest. The Mochizuki is one of most elite clans."

"Is… is the most elite clan. We have no other competition…" Itachi glared to Akina with that correction of a comment.

Kisame look to his Uchiha partner in question. "The Senju and Uchiha were rivals weren't they?"

"Indeed… from the beginning of time."

"Well, now it's nothing to worry about… the Senju is practically depleted and the Uchiha is completely… and the Mochizuki are still going strong." To actually say that the Uchiha is **completely** depleted when an Uchiha is sitting right there in the room.

"Yet we sit here…?" Botan pointed out, almost in denial, to gaze into his reflection in his black coffee.

"We do…" Akina paused, questioning if she should keep opening her mouth, when, "but we're still going strong." She said it, to get another glowering look from the Uchiha. Akina ignored him, to stand and walk out saying, "I'm gonna go get some air before we depart."

* * *

><p>Akina sat on the edge of the rooftop, her feet placed up on the gutter to tuck her knees into her chest, wrapping and locking her hands around her shins. Gazing straight out into the starry early-morning sky, to be interrupted by <em>tap<em>— by the sound of someone stepping out onto the rooftop from behind? Akina tilted her head to the side, to gaze over her shoulder to Itachi just standing there.

She then turned her green gaze back to just ignore the Uchiha. To only hear his huskily matured voice speak out to her. "Some things should be left unsaid."

The Mochizuki stood, turning to face him straight on. "Some things should… but this ain't one of 'em…?"

Itachi knew the questions she wanted answered, but he wouldn't— couldn't give it to her. He then went on to answer a different question. "I can see you clearly…" Itachi mewed with a seductive leer set on her. "…For now."

Akina averted her own eyes from him, sadly, and re-met them to dare and approach closer. "Are you glad you got the chance to?" Asked, while she swayed his way, slowly and then placed a hand on his cheek, cupping it so seductively sweet— her sensitive fingertips rubbing over the crease of his strong right cheek.

The man forced himself, to raise his own hand to grasp Akina's wrist and pull her hand away. But the Mochizuki woman snatched her own hand from his grasp, rudely away, while her eyes hid in the shadows of the night. Itachi stood watching over her emotionless façade, but sympathy and shame playing around in his erotic playing heart.

He then opened his eyes ever so wide, when he thought he heard Akina whisper, "Why couldn't you take me with you…?" The Mochizuki Princess was ashamed of what leaked from her heart, out from her lips as it came out in a regretful murmur.

Itachi closed his eyes in dismay, to only shoot them open to the sound of knives shooting into Akina's grasp! And to quickly move out of the way when she threw them, departing quick from her hand to pass by his face only by a centimeter!

Akina took this opportunity, while Itachi dodged the knives— slamming her weight into his side, making him turn to face her head on! With that, Akina shoved him into the wall; his back fully pressed up against the cement, having Akina hold a knife to his throat, her watching his Adams-apple as he swallowed. Itachi glanced down, over the blade in Akina's small clutch. Leading him to scan the rest of her stance— she stood with her right leg between his two, and her left on his right leg's outer side. He could easily get out of this, not even having to hypnotize her. But as Itachi pondered his thoughts— Akina slammed her left knee into his cloak, pinning him there as well, her knee bruising in blood as it cracked the wall and itself. She placed it up to high next to his body, touching and grinding right next to his hipbone. "Why didn't you kill me that night?" Akina asked to rephrase her last question. Looking straight into Itachi's Sharingan with no fear.

He then turned that crimson Sharingan back off, to reply, "The same reason you won't kill me here and now." Itachi then placed his hand under Akina's thigh; the leg with her knee ground into the wall— a surrender from him, to then slide down the wall to his bottom, bringing Akina with him to straddle his lap.

"Finally an answer…" Akina scoff to then place her hand on Itachi's chest to have his cloak now un-button and open.

Itachi looked up into her eyes as they focused down on his chest. _She's listening to my heartbeat… _he realized, to then confront, "You know about that as well?"

Green eyes rise to onyx ones. "For such a strong man…" Akina stopped— it pained her to give this diagnosis. "To think I could know the whole truth in one instant…" Itachi's eye went wide, almost in worry, to then settle and listen to Akina's explanation. "My empathy jutsu… is your remorse what's killing you? I could find out… me to know every memory…" Akina then pushed herself off of Itachi, standing to turn and walk away, adding, "but I won't do it if you don't want me to?"

Itachi stood— to watch Akina stop walking away, gazing to the flat floor of the rooftop. "Either if it's when you'll talk to me again… or you'll allow me to—"

"Why would you do this…?" Akina picked her head up to look at the man, to the sound of his husky voice she had missed for so long, too long. "Why would you take on what happen that night… the truth may not be what you assume it to be?"

That would be his husky voice denying her offer. Akina turned away, continuing to walk to the edge of the hotel rooftop, explaining, "I've taken on the pain of total strangers… I can at least do it for a lover."

"Am I really your lover?" Itachi asked coldly.

Akina gazed back at him just as cold, to state off the tip of her sweet shadowed lips, "We'll find out…" at that note, she blew away in black petals, blending with the dark sky. Leaving Itachi to watch them on the wind— her leaving him this time around.

* * *

><p>It had been a sleepless night for Mochizuki Akina— if that could be an excuse? For she didn't know what just got into her on that rooftop— Uchiha Itachi— Uchiha got into her— got into her heart. She turned on the sink's faucet and filled her palms with water to bring it to splash her face and try and wash her problems away. Akina wiped her eyes of the clear liquid, to lift her head to look into the mirror in front of her. A dripping wet face. She tucked her lips inward, then pushing them back out, grazing and nibbling on her lower lip. "I should be ashamed of myself. Why… because I'd be considered rogue? Not like I ever go back to the village anyway… home. It's not my home… like Master said, 'homes where the heart is'?" Akina sigh, she was talking to herself. <em>I don't have a heart… if so it's with Itachi.<em> Akina was at war with herself— to back up to the wall behind her and slide down. "But he's so cold-hearted… heart? He has a failing heart. He's prolonging his life somehow… drug enhancement." The woman brought her hand to her mouth in thought, biting down on her soft palm. _You need to get a colder heart, Akina… forget about that—_ **KNOCK-KNOCK!** Akina glimpsed to the door beside her in the cramped hotel bathroom. "Just a sec…"

"It's uncle, princess… your flytrap is downstairs. He just gave us orders for departure."

"I'll be right there." Akina stood from the floor, standing once again in the view of herself in the mirror. Tugging her kimono and corset crisp and straight. "Mission comes first… no time to complain about my petty problems."

**Hotel lobby  
><strong>Akina walked down the stairs, to only totally ignore as she passed the Uchiha. Which caused him much more dismay after what she acted like this early in the morning. _Don't even think about telling her the truth. My mission was to be served under the cover of darkness, no record, no paper, no knowing. Just my hands… stained in blood— breaking the love of your life's heart. She still loves me somehow… maybe just a little? She could keep a secret… though it would prove I couldn't. I can't tell her… I wouldn't have to if she'd use her empathy jutsu. I can't let her take on this burden. I would never forgive myself for putting her through that bloodshed. So that's that… just going to have to stand my ground_. Itachi then watched when the woman that haunted his very thoughts spoke with the flytrap.

That very flytrap went into the ground, burying himself away. "To the Land of Earth then…" Akina stated with a green glance at her father's watch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **I feel like this story is going so fast, yet I think I'm purposely doing that. I'm gonna make this about 28 chapters so… still a way to go. So, um, never mind. Wait, I'm gonna make this a CLIFFY ending and hope u like even though I know you hate cliffhangers just as I do on the stories I read… which I gotta do more of. Making u readers happy really cuts into my free time— but I'm a happy author and thank u. Be sure to review, especially on this chpt. And again, sorry if I'm very sucky at actually replying thank you for your awesome reviews =D

**Chapter's song: **"Can't catch tomorrow" by Lostprophets & "Tourniquet" by Evanescence

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>**_Old flames: Burned memories and enemies_

**Arrival into the Land of Earth  
><strong>"Never thought I'd be back here, hm." Deidara commented to a silent company, as the others took the lead.

"You say something, Deida-chan?" Kisame asked, glancing over his shoulder in a tease.

Deidara growled, trying to keep his cool, but the shine of the shark's teeth really made him want to blow him up. "Don't slow me down, Deidara… or I'll kill you." Sasori threaten to look back at his partner.

"Kisame, you too… let's keep a move on." Itachi ordered.

To then see— Akina abruptly stop. Having the black roses pass her and look back at their junior member. "Why'd you stop?" Miki ordered for a reply.

Kisame then asked, "Please tell me we're almost there?"

"This land is known for its stony surface… we could go on forever. Orochimaru's hideout wouldn't be in such a deep valley either, but in the mountains, shark boy, hm!"

"We're not almost there—" Akina started to state.

Deidara crossing his arms cockily to interrupt, "Thanks for the backup, sweetie… told ya, ha."

Itachi secretly glared at Deidara after he called Akina "sweetie," but not as dour as Akina did. But She also swallowed her pride, growl and glare to correct, "We're not almost there… we are there."

"Uh, where, Milady?" Botan asked, looking at the acres of uninhabited rocky land.

"Ibara?" Said flytrap then appeared from the hard rock of a surface. "Where else does a snake belong, but under ground?" Akina mew.

The flytrap chuckling devilishly and then diving back down, rock then crumbling, crunching to reveal an entrance into the ground. "So who's going in first?" Ibara chuckle

"Ladies first…" Botan exclaimed, to get Miki and Hanako to look at each other, staring one another down.

"Brains before beauty!" They both snapped, turning their noses up. "Hmph!"

For Botan to then mutter, "Well, Akina's got brains and beauty?"

Said woman didn't care to pay attention or argue— she didn't mind going in, she had no fear like the other black roses. She got down on one knee, doing hand signs, after sliding blood across her palm. Akina pressed her hand to the ground, to summon Doku. "How may I serve you, Milady?"

"Lead the way."

Doku looked to the hall behind, leading underground. "It'd be my honor." The flytrap slivered in and out, burying through dirt.

Akina stood and started to follow Doku, leading the way through the unknown dark hall. Hanako then kicked Botan with force as he just watched Akina walk in. "Get it moving!" She exclaimed flakily sweet in her kick— causing Botan to land face first in the dirt— mumbling into it which were luckily muffled swear words, or Miki would have now been the one beating him. Itachi and the other Akatsuki members proceeded in, catching up with Akina, who seemed to be the only sane one.

* * *

><p>The green-eyed woman then stopped once again— coming to a fork in the road, a few forks actually as the road came into a circle room. Leading off with doors around it— eight of them. "Which way should we go?" Botan asked coming to Akina's side.<p>

"Same amount of people as there are halls, eh." Deidara confirmed.

"We can see that, Deidara… leave it to Orochimaru." Sasori hiss.

"We split up?" Kisame addressed.

"Who goes where is the question?" Hanako began asking.

To have Akina coldly answer, "Doesn't matter."

Everyone then began leaving down their own hall— Itachi and Akina were the last to go. The Uchiha went to look behind himself to his former comrade, but she was already heading down her hall. He then rolled his broad shoulders back, to push on to proceed down his own.

* * *

><p>A few minutes pass until everyone made it to the end of their halls— Kisame was the first out, to see Botan come next into the round room. "Got the feeling we went in a circle?" Kisame asked to then see Sasori come out as well.<p>

"Not really… but I think we're being watched…" Hanako mentioned.

"We have gone in a circle." Miki corrected properly, coming out of her hall.

"What gave you that indication?" Sasori hissed.

"It's seems we've gone in a circle, hm?" Deidara asked, being the last coming out.

"We're under a genjutsu."

Kisame then looked around at the mention of Genjutsu. "Say… where's Itachi?"

"And Akina?" Botan added.

**Meanwhile  
><strong>Akina continued on down her path— as did Itachi on his, when they both then stopped to focus their chakra. Akina her hand sigh and Itachi his Sharingan as they both announced, "Release!"

Once the genjutsu was released— the floor laid in brick started to fall apart— out, one-by-one until they came falling from beneath Akina's feet. "A genjutsu within a genjutsu?" Akina faded into petals as she was sucked into the darkness that the bricks fell into.

Itachi had the same thing happen to him, only him turning into crows and flying into the darkness below. He faded from the blackness, going through a sucking portal— coming out into the dreary gray woods. Landing lied out on his back, on the damp grass. He lifted himself up to his elbows, to watch as the portal he came through still remained open— to have Akina shoot out and land atop of him! "Oof!" Itachi exclaimed when she plopped to his body.

Akina winced slightly, her features pressed to his hard chest, leaning up slow. "Sorr—" She held her tongue when she saw it was Itachi. "Oh… hello…"

The Uchiha again, smile faintly, but—

"Hello indeed, my old enemies… do you remember me?"

"Is that…?" Akina asked staring, searching through her memories. Hearing— knowing **that** voice.

"Couldn't be… Banko?" Itachi shrewdly confirmed.

"Where are we… and where's Orochimaru?"

Banko nonchalantly leaned his shoulder into the trunk of the tall pine tree, up in the branch. "He's not here at the moment… but I'd be glad to insist you in anyway I can. Especially you, Akina-sama… I wouldn't mind having my way with you."

Itachi snarl, not having any concern of hiding it. Banko immediately picked up on this. "You wouldn't have a problem with that _anymore_ would you, Itachi-sama?"

"He doesn't… but I do!" Vines go to wrap to Banko when Akina attacked.

"Stop, he's a clone!" Itachi warned, to have Akina jump back to the ground to then see Banko— **BOOM! **Blow.

"That Sharingan of yours has gotten stronger… but so have I!" Banko hissed from a tree behind Itachi, to have that man glance over his shoulder with his fierce crimson eyes. "I wonder who has more balls!" Banko snapped cackling. To then have Akina slam her Moonshot Resengan into the tree, as it began splintering into millions of pieces. "By the time I get done with you… you won't have any."

Itachi eyes went slightly wide— Akina then appearing behind Banko. "Same old Akina…" Banko hissed, jumping forward to the ground from the now broken tree. "Why don't you go wait and undress and let the men settle this…" Banko then peer to the ground— "Huh?"

A flytrap chomped onto Banko's ankle for him to scream bloody murder. Ibara mumbling in his bite, "I wouldn't if I were you… raping kunoichi of their virginity… how do you think I got this form?"

Banko then began kicking the flytrap with his free foot. Ibara releasing after a few brutal kicks, and went back into the ground and to Akina. Banko then flipped a kunai in hand, and licked his lips lustfully, eyeing the maiden over the kunai held in front of his eyes. But as he dawdled, he felt the blade of a kunai placed near his throat— Itachi standing behind him in a flash to hold it there.

Akina then knelt down to her flytrap, wiping Banko's blood onto her fingers— to do a hand sign. "Bloody bloom jutsu."

Banko grind his teeth to loose control of his limbs. _I've should of learned!_ He then chuckle though, making Itachi keep a keen eye on him. "I've gotta hand it to you, Itachi… she's quite a lady." Said man then hopped back in a fast reaction— **KA-BOOM!**

Itachi watched at how Banko blew up his own clone— the aftermath of the smothering smoke rolling. The Uchiha glanced to Akina, struggling in her bloody bloom jutsu, in controlling Banko. Itachi then quickly glanced to the smoke to have Banko come out charging— Itachi prepared his Mangekyo Sharingan, but then a vine came shooting from the ground. Grabbing Banko's ankle, pulling him from his running action and up into the air.

…_What the?_ Itachi exclaimed, deep in his thoughts, to direct his Sharingan back to look at Akina.

She started swinging her arm straight out in big circles, making the vines pull him into the air higher, and whipping him around like a lasso. Once the spinning reached the height of its speed— Akina stopped it abruptly. Sending Banko into a whiplash and also a thick tree trunk. Banko had blood shoot from all along his body, groggily sliding down the tree on his back to hit the ground with his head hanging in the shadow as buckets of blood dripped, running from his mouth. Akina averted her sight, Itachi softening his eyes as he watched her action, but— to only look back to Banko when a hissing cackle was heard. "Is that all you got?"

Banko stood— blood still dripping from his pores; he leaned his back to the tree for support, smiling. His wounds mending before Akina's green eyes. _How is he recouping… I'm not even that fast at recovery? _Akina at that moment knew she didn't have much chakra left, lowering her head to the side to think of a plan quick, while Banko healed faster— but then, Itachi would take a step in front of her. He'd glimpse over his shoulder with a sincere, secretive and seductive smirk. To actually protect _her_ again— and to have his Sharingan tomoe morph back to the Mangekyo design. _Wait a sec, love…_ Akina breathed in her thoughts, being too slow to get it out her mouth— Banko freezing, entering Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

Akina waited patiently, almost nervously for Itachi. He was her comrade in this fight, they weren't enemies at the moment— that made Akina deeply reminisce, but break quickly to hear a hard **THUD!** The sound of Banko going to his cracking knees.

Emerald eyes averted away from Banko quickly to Itachi that began panting, huffing, trying to hide it. Akina could see his state though— placing a healing hand to his back as she stepped up closer beside him. "Did that do it?" she'd susurrate to the Uchiha murderer.

"Not even close, sweetheart!" Banko hissed, in deadly, revengeful fatigue— Akina then began approaching closer, doing a hand sign for a lethal medical jutsu. **POOF!** Went Banko to make Akina stop in her tracks.

He then only appeared directly in front of her, to make Akina shoot a double-bladed knife into her grasp. _Another shadow clone._ Akina growled in her thoughts to stab the knife into his gut. "Sorry, sweetie… this is the real deal!" Banko ignored the pain and swung his foot up **SMACK!** To then slam it into Akina's gut, knocking the air out of her— knocking her through it and into Itachi arms as he caught her, being brought down with the girl as he slid back to sit and lean against a tree trunk. Akina sat between Itachi's legs, holding her shoulder. "You all right?" Itachi asked in his gentle, husky whisper.

"Yeah… thanks… sorry." Akina was actually shocked he asked that, that he was like he use to be?

Banko seemed to lose sight of the goal of trying to kill Akina and Itachi, to all of a sudden start boasting, "I'm no longer held back by the mortal world… Lord Orochimaru has blessed me with the gift of a never ending life!"

"Why would you ever want that?" Akina smooth voice came asking, still sitting between Itachi's legs.

"The longer you live the more power you discover and the more wiser you become—"

"And the more people you lose and the more pain you feel…" Akina added in defense.

"Of course, you're of the black roses, you **have to** be reborn. Twelve lives, never able to die so easily. You always we're a mysterious one, but now I see what you are…" Akina knitted her eyebrows, ready to hear, "An always surviving slutty suicide mess!"

Itachi snarl, a taut hand in the curve of Akina's flank, until— she calmly stood, grasping Itachi's attention as she waved her hand behind her, softly signaling him to stay. Akina began approaching, whispering, "T-tourniquet jutsu." At that note, Akina dropped to her knees, having black and white roses bloom around her in a yin yang sign.

Flytraps then appeared, wrapping around her limbs so tight— stopping the blood flow, flesh burning blue. "Ahhh!" Akina gasped in a whine of pain. Itachi was deadly distraught, to then have Akina fall onto all four, crimson eyes glancing deep, remaining in his spot against the tree. To then watch in amazement, while the flowers wilted their petals, flowing up into the air, thickly hiding Akina out of view.

Banko was also becoming worried, for his own life that is. To have the black petals part from the white ones, morphing into a form of a flytrap to blast in a stream past Banko as some of the black petals turned to black fire when they met contact with his body. "You're going to hell!" Ibara whispered at Banko's feet, before he went up in flames. "AAHHHHH! Where's my power… My Lord where's my power?" Were the last words, to then have the burning Banko drop to the ground, dying in the flames.

Itachi watched in amazement, while Ibara licked his lips. "I love my food charred." To then only have a bigger flytrap come up from the underworld and swallow Banko whole— **BURP!** Ibara rolled his head, shaking it before he went to Itachi's side. "Will that be all?" Itachi's eyes had began dripping out blood, watching the white petals fade into the air, revealing Akina laying out on the hard, cold ground. Almost on her side, looking limp, looking like a dead angel. Itachi heart dropped— stand calmly, but leaving Ibara in haste and without an answer.

The man went down to one knee, next to Akina to run his slightly open knuckles over her pale cheek. _She's ice cold… is she even alive?_ "Will Akina be all right?" Itachi breathed, demanding and answer when Ibara grew from the ground

"In a sense… she… _should _come back?" With that, Ibara then just left into what lied below. Itachi then looked straight up into the sky, to have it start to rain and shine pale yellow light, he then placed his hand flat on Akina cheek, cupping it, warming it, to bring back Akina's color to her face for only a mere second to have her softly gaze out her half-lidded eyes. She took all her strength to give a soft smile— Itachi took this opportunity while she was still conscious. "Put your arms around my neck."

Akina did, limply, to place her arms around him, having the man pick her up off the dark, dirty ground. He held her bridal style, when Akina was perfectly safe in his arms, him starting to walk— she tucked her head into his chest, shielding her face from the rain and into his warmth, having her body becoming cold again. Itachi looked down in slight shock, her doing that action, but he smiled anyway, and then that smile faded to feel her heart that had the pulse pounding into his chest stop beating— to have her slip back into her death state.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **…I got nothing? ^x^

**Chapter's song: **"Chasing cars" by Snow Patrol (I'm a BIG softy for this song and the lyrics works SO WELL w/ ItachixAkina)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>**_Healing the heartsick_

**Motel  
><strong>Itachi entered a small motel, set somewhere on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. The receptionist looked mystifyingly when Itachi enter with Akina "sleeping" in his arms. "A room, please." Itachi ordered.

The man nodded. "One bed for you and your wife, sir?"

"Two bed actually."

He'd run his finger down his book. "Sorry, I'm booked until morning on that size room… will you be able to settle for a the smaller one?"

Itachi gave a curt nod.

The man then took a key, leading Itachi to the room to open the door and set the key on the table right inside the door. Itachi walked in, having the clerk close the door once he did. Itachi approached to the floor set bed, crouching down to place Akina gently on the mattress. To then glance to his right, outside the window as the rain really began to pour— with that being, Itachi started to undress from his damp clothes. They were going to be here awhile if this storm didn't clear out— if Akina would awake by morning?

**Next morning  
><strong>Emerald eyes flutter open to the sound of rolling thunder— her own head pounding. _Where am I… _her mind and eyes wandered, to role her head on her pillow to view Itachi's Akatsuki cloak hanging up on the hook by the door. Akina assumed the worst to shoot up to sit in her bed! "I'm gonna rip his—" her eyes then settled, to see Itachi sleeping squished and soundly in a lounge-chair.

Akina eyes settled even softer, almost trembling— she had great reverence for this rogue ninja, her old comrade, her old lover. Akina had reverence for this man in total— he was virtuous and he saved her. His still features were so peaceful, sleeping there. The woman tossed her covers back from her, going to stand, having her legs wobble in the process. Once she gained her strength and stubbornness, she went over to a dresser, across from the lounge-chair. Green eyes glancing into the trashcan beside the dresser, it filled with bloody tear stained tissues. "Oh Itachi…" _he over used his Sharingan._ Akina breathed sadly in her thoughts, to look across the pill bottles on the tabletop. Picking up and reading what the medication was for, and then raising her other hand to cover over her mouth. _Yet he carried me all the way here? _To this, Akina sat the bottle down, and just as she did so— **THUD! **Her own legs gave out!

Itachi shot up in alarm, but still sitting in his chair— to see Akina gangling kneeling on the floor, her knees close and feet spread far apart, finally raising her head to look at the man sheepishly. "Ouch… um, morning…?"

His alertness would settle, shoving up and going over to kneel down in front of the woman. "You all right?"

"Thanks to you…" Akina sheepishly or shamelessly looked away from Itachi's onyx eyes. "I should be asking you that… your eyes, are they—"

"They're fine." Itachi snapped, closing his onyx orbs to end the conversation… or so he thought.

Akina knew he had a lot of pride invested into those eyes of his, but she couldn't help but put gently, "You're lying." To also place a hand to cup his cheek, her touch and statement making him re-open those onyx eyes. "Will you at least let me heal them?"

"You can't heal them." Itachi addressed, coldly taking her hand away from his features.

**A few minutes later  
><strong>Akina sat in front of Itachi on floor with a bowl of solution, dabbing a rag around in it. She squeezed it out tight, and then went to raise it to Itachi's eye. "Why do you still show kindness to me?"

She held the rag, lowering it for a second. "Well… you show it to me. This might sting…" Akina's smooth voice would knell, to press the rag into Itachi's right eye.

The Uchiha held a brave face in his wince, to then open his eye, having Akina now just start wiping under it. And when she fully pulled away, sloshing the rag around in the solution again. Itachi brought his fingers to his eye, asking, "What is this?"

Green eyes glanced to him, with a smirk that came in and then faded— she could brag, knowing that he was surprised the pain was gone. But Akina modestly replied, "A medicine I came across in other development… it will numb the pain."

"So you're a full-fledged medical ninja now?" Itachi asked, having Akina press the rag into his other eye.

"Kind of…" was Akina's short stoic reply.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi breathed, confused to knit his brows, while Akina wiped under his left eye, staying quiet.

She then began her answer, placing the rag in the empty bowl, setting it over and off to the side. "You're only considered a master when you reach Jonin… I'm stuck at Chunin."

"_Stuck_ at Chunin?"

"…It's a long story." Akina then averted her stare; to then only hear his husky voice breath, "Tell me anyway."

Akina looked to his onyx eyes, sincere black gems. After all he'd done— she still trusted him somehow. "You know… that their scared of me, Itachi. My power. They wouldn't allow me to accept Jonin rank because Konoha became guarded with threats from the inside… and their eyes turned on me after you killed the clan."

Itachi eyes went back in anger, sitting in front of Akina, calmly professing his frustration. "Why! The massacre was my doing, to blame you is… if they did, I am—"

Her eyes went wide, cutting the man she once knew off, by raising her hand once again to cup his cheek. Only this time, also running her thumb along it. "It's all right… it doesn't make a difference anyway."

"But after all this… you don't show any indignation towards Konoha, so why get involved with mercenaries?"

"I could ask you a similar question…"

Itachi turned his glower away, off to the side, making Akina retract her hand. "I'm not—"

Akina cut Itachi off once more. "Then don't…!" With that said, she stood. Her wobbling legs hesitating, even though she wished to walk away. But as she went to turn— Itachi took hold of her wrist, causing Akina to look back on him. It was just like at Shisui's funeral, when Akina put all her trust in him— when they confessed their love for one another.

Itachi easily and gently pulled Akina back down, to kneel in front of him, closer, but once again. "I won't tell you… but if you'll…"

Emerald eyes peeked wide, for just a moment. "Do you want me to—"

"I don't."

"Then I won't do it, Itachi."

"Do you really want the truth?" Itachi then stood up, Akina gazing up, to then grasp his hands and pull him back down, as he did before.

"I want to." Akina breathed confident, even though she was anything but. She was putting a lot at stake if he was just tricking her— seducing her even. If he was just playing her as he supposedly did in the past. But Akina knew there was truth behind it all and so she trusted this man— going closer, knees-to-knees with his.

She hesitatingly reached out to place her hand to cup his temple— him now to close his eyes. Akina then hers as well— seeing visions come flying through her mind like rush hour. _Uchiha Itachi, will you accept this mission…? You know what will happen— Brother! __**SCREAM!**_ Akina saw blood shoot over the Uchiha walls, and then Itachi leaving, a step-by-step just into nothingness.

Akina broke her hand from Itachi's face— placing both her hands to cup over her mouth, breaking the complete jutsu. "Ahhh… **huff-huff!**" Akina gasped when she then shudderingly grasp hold of Itachi's shirt for support, her head resting in his shoulder, catching her breath to whimper, "It was a mission… given by Konoha… a coupe d'état."

She'd back her view up, to look into Itachi's face that glanced down— but raising to Akina's green emeralds of eyes— his own being sorrowful and yet with a soft, faint smile. Akina also smile, fighting back tears as she jumped into his arms— wrapping her arms around his neck in a way of wishing to never let go! "I've missed you so much!"

Itachi wrapped his arms around her tight, then to place a hand on the back of her head to hold her close again. "I've missed you more, my love…"

Akina was so happy, being in Itachi's arms again, feeling his warmth, his soft husky voice comfort her. "Thank you… oh thank you… I love you so much." With that, Akina leaned back, to then slam her lips to Itachi's. He kissed her welcomingly, to cup her cheek, to then breath in a part of one of the kiss, "I love you too." And then just starting passionate, sloppy, desperate kisses they have been deprived of— Akina pushing him over to the floor, not even breaking the kiss, until Akina breathed, "Don't ever leave me again."

"I never wanted to in the first place."

"I know… I know, I—" Itachi then kissed her again.

"I love you, Akina… and why I excepted the mission. Your safety is more important than my selfish love and yearning for you."

"I'm safe… I'm with you again." She'd murmur lustfully.

Itachi smiled and started petting the hair out of her face. "So are your ties broken from Konoha or not…?"

"After you left, I decided to leave Anbu… Danzo told me when I did I'd go back to my previous ranking as Chunin and to stay in that rank. So I just kept leaving the village completely. The Leaf's not home without you." Akina then paused. "So the reason you joined Akatsuki… let me guess, to keep an eye on Madara?"

Itachi eyes went slightly wide, not saying a word.

"Yeah, I know… and what of Sasuke? I heard you met up with him after you infiltrated the village? He's another who wants revenge… baby, you couldn't kill him that night either." She'd smiled, knowing he was such a good man.

Itachi eyes glanced to the side and then back to Akina's bright green ones. "…He will be able to stop **his **plan and restore the Uchiha. The only one who can kill an Uchiha is an Uchiha… once he does this, he'll restore the clan and maybe this life will see peace."

Akina hid her blush to smirk, "I don't know about that… Sasuke's not one to care for anything, especially girls… and he has his options open…" Itachi watched Akina, she was planning something? "He takes after his brother… every girl in the academy fell over him apparently."

Itachi argued, "Not every girl fell over me."

"Name one?"

"You." Itachi quickly replied in his devilish, arrogant smirk.

Akina cupped Itachi's cheeks, to whisper seductively, "But I'm falling for you now." Itachi then reached out as her lips came closer, a gentle kiss that went on with the upmost passion. **BANG!** Rolling thunder rang, breaking the couple's sweet tainted kiss.

Itachi then glimpse to the window with the rain coming down in buckets— they really should have gotten back to the others. "What do you want to do?"

The woman didn't answer, looking to the side at the raindrops clinging on the windowpane, but when she felt Itachi lean in close to her, just hanging his head next to her neck, Akina turned. She looked in Itachi's gentle eyes and then breathed, "Could we restore the Uchiha?"

Itachi looked at her baffled, wondering if he was hearing her correctly? "I-I could never ask that of you."

Akina shook her head, going for another kiss. "You don't have to…" Akina began kissing Itachi's neck, to have him pull her into his lap.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Akina…" Itachi had to force it from his lips, even though he really wanted her. But Akina got what he was saying, so she then pulled back and rolled up to stand. Itachi watched her leave him, strolling to the window on her still weak of limbs.

The man also stood, going after his lover to come up behind her, leaning his lips down to start caressing her neck. To have Akina moan, and breath, "Who knows what tomorrow brings… one of us could die tomorrow for all we know. And you know me by now… I live every day as if it's my last…"

Itachi stopped his kissing to have his hot breathed words run across her cold pale flesh. "I can carry you back?" He'd offer lustfully.

Akina smile, but deny his offer. "No, I can walk on my own."

Everything remained quiet, Itachi still hanging his features at Akina's shoulder, to finally breath in her ear, "You would really carry my child?" Akina gave a seductive little nod. "Then the least I could do is carry you." Akina turned around after Itachi's seducing murmur, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and their lips met, continuously kissing, her chocolate cover mint kisses he couldn't deny. While Akina then retracted a hand, to untie and drop her pants from her body, stepping out of them— to have Itachi pick her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, never breaking the kiss. Itachi's kisses were gentle, but Akina's rough, to graze at Itachi's lips to mumble between them, "My corset and obi, love."

With that, Itachi's hands immediately began fumbling at Akina's back, undoing the rose knot and then unlacing the corset. She was now just in her kimono leotard— Akina sliding her arms from the sleeves, Itachi kissing every inch of exposed skin. She was still in her chainmail though, and the bottom half of her kimono was still on. But Akina was more concerned to get some of Itachi's clothes off— taking her hands away from his nape, as he approached towards the bed and placed her back to the wall behind it, to keep her up, as she impatiently undid his sash, making his pants drop to the floor— now to have him stand in his crisp white boxers.

Akina then brought his shirt up and over, to throw the damnable clothing to the floor, but she then had his chainmail too. Once she got it off, his beautiful muscled chest was revealed to her and to have her silken lips start kissing across it, but Itachi wrapped his arms around Akina's waist, backing up and away from the wall with her. To then drop to his knees in the plush bed, staying there as Akina took off her chainmail, and then having both their bare chests meet, flesh-to-flesh.

Itachi lowered to the mattress, Akina onto her back— gorgeous emerald orbs looking up into Itachi's eyes as he hung over her. "You sure about this?" Itachi breathed, while Akina began trembling. And even more so as she shed the rest of her kimono; leaving her completely offered and nude in his presence. "Now I am…" was her reply to kiss him in many lustful pecks. But to part, to focus on unbuttoning his boxers— Itachi becoming completely avid for this woman to de-clothe him already, but she just kept caressing him and teasing and testing his patience. A mew would press past her lips, pouty like to take two little nimble fingers and undo the button all so slowly— oh how his chapped lips smirked like a devil and then she slid the material past and off his hips. Itachi kicked his boxers of the rest of the way— now it was his turn.

A hand coming up to trail on her tight thigh, cupping it and then gradually going to hold her silken petals. "Mmm…" the woman would grunt.

Only making the man smirk even more like the devil he was, pleasuring his lover below him and then almost sympathetically kissing her with those smug lips. But to soon feel Akina come to pull herself close, wrapping her legs around his waist, her calves lying across his backside. "Itachi…" she'd whisper in his ear for him to move closer as well, as close as he could, to slide into her. "Mmm! Itachi, baby…?"

Itachi laid butterfly kisses all amongst her body, gently comforting her. "Everything will be all right… the pain will go away."

Akina always trusted Itachi, more when he said those words— she needed to hear those words. On this hot summer night, when the clock would strike midnight, when another pleasures shriek would escape the woman's mouth. "Oh bloody hell, Itachi! Please! Deeper!"

And oh how he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, still playing, pleasing, turning her on and making the sensation last. And her to feel completely liberated when Itachi finally pushed further, an animalistic moan pressing past his clamped lips. Being taken in by the woman below him, and to reach the place where he'd take her virginity. Where she gave it to him. What she saved for him. Uchiha Itachi to be her first. Mochizuki Akina to be his. And how did he go all this time without her— without this feeling and pleasure?

They were childhood lovers and now, now they were adults, making love, making their bond become stronger than it already was.

Itachi kept his gentle side apparent though, even when he'd hiss— having Akina's nails digging in at his shoulder blades. But having her own pain soon turn to pure pleasure and ardor for both lovers. The heat and humidity building in the room, if that was possible. Sweat sliding down their bodies, slipping around each other as not a place went laid without a kiss. The man's molten mouth coming to hover and suck on a perky bud, slowing himself down. "I-Itachi…" she'd mutter, a hand wiping the sweat away from her face, her eyes, to watch him, feeling him pick back up his speed, thrusting into her harder. How much more could she take, she didn't want him to stop loving her. But Akina's sensual shriek came, to have her eyes becoming foggy in the heat of both their sweaty nude bodies. Itachi soon also felt her, his eyes also becoming hazy, to have him give one final hard thrust down, to have his seed shoot deep inside her womb. "I-Itachi-i…" Akina panted, to then have said man do the same, him panting more in heavier huffs, "…A-Akina,"

She looked up at her lover's body as he kept himself up over her, like a blessing, to watch sweat drip off his forehead, and onto her vast beating chest. Akina watched to see his strong arms collapse from underneath him, giving in, to come to land atop of her body, placing his face to catch his breath in the crook of her neck.

She of course welcomed his warm body to her own— a body that he had never felt this warm. She welcomed him lovingly, to run her fingers down the back of his sweat soaked raven locks, to the nape of his neck, caressing the skin there softly with her feminine nails. Itachi rolled his head to the side, as he'd lie on her collarbone, looking into those green eyes. "I love you, Akina…" he mewed, to have said woman smile, but knowing he had to leave her and that smile changing to a wince to have absence when he left, retracted from her. Itachi then reached his arm over, petting Akina's cheek, to this gesture, she rolled over to Itachi's side, laying her head down on his toned chest to listen to his heartbeat, his strong, strong heartbeat she wished could stay strong forever.

But when Akina felt his gentle trembling fingers, faintly trail up and down her back, keeping her close to his body. "I love you too, Itachi… always." To the sound of it, the two lovers started to fall back to sleep— this time in each other's arms. The way it was suppose to be all along.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **Well, hope ya enjoyed last chapter! ~_^ Ooh-la-la, but as for moi, I wished I could of gotten it in a lot of chapter's back, but… this is where it fell into place. There's not... _many_ chapters left and that's why I wanted it sooner… but hope you'll enjoy the remaining chapters?  
>~Marie<p>

**Chapter's song: **"Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls & "Sex on fire" by Kings of Leon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>**_Reconciling & Cuddling_

**Later that night  
><strong>Itachi and Akina still lay in the motel bed— the storm had stopped as night clouds rolled in. The two surely had been "enjoying" each others company for the light of the day, and now that night crept back around, made it even more of a temptation. To have Akina swing her leg over Itachi's, under the covers, to then sit atop of his waist. He looked up at her devilishly, having her long coal-black locks trail down and cover her bare breast. "The others probably think we're dead." She'd state.

"Mmm… you're trying to kill me, kunoichi." Itachi teased in a tired moan. Pretending he didn't want her.

Akina leaned up over him, supporting herself up on her arms, leaning down to peck his lips, making another moan come from the two of them, Akina seductively moaning, "No…" she then began nibbling at his lip. "I love you too much to kill you."

Itachi chuckled inwardly, placing a strand of hair back behind Akina's ear as it fell down in their faces. "I love you too, my love." The man paused, his eyes scanning her, hands touching everywhere, her skin, her tummy. "What will we do… you're bound to come up pregnant?"

"Being the mother of your child would be a blessing… though I don't think I'd be a mother very long or a good one for that matter."

"Don't talk like that."

"Just stating truth… what about you, my love?"

Silence.

One silent tear rolled down over Akina's features, to have Itachi stop it, wiping it away. "Don't be sad… you don't need me. You'll be a great mother on your own. You had nobody and you turned out to be a perfect person."

"I had you." She'd correct. "And it's not that… the thought of losing you is unbearable to me. You going to heaven and me to…"

"You have no more sins than I… where you go I will follow. We'll flock together."

Akina smiled, loving those words. "You're the closest to heaven I'll ever be." She then kissed him, to then add, "Carry me home…"

**Mochizuki castle (sometime in the middle of the night)  
><strong>Itachi and Akina slept in her bed, arriving here about two hours ago, being stealthy and successful not to be seen or wake anybody else. Itachi was in a sound sleep next to his lover, who wasn't sleeping so soundly— even though Itachi sheltering body kept her close to him, safely wrapping his strong-arm secure around her waste— but it didn't protect her from her nightmares.

* * *

><p>"Your mother gave up everything for me… if she wouldn't of loved me, she would had never moved to the Leaf and got her life taken by warfare!"—"I'll never make the same mistakes my mother did"—"We love you, Akina."—"Will you except this mission?" Blood splattered across the Uchiha walls!<p>

* * *

><p>And Akina shot up fast, breaking from her nightmare, having Itachi's arm leave her waist. Itachi also woke; staying lied down as Akina sat there, holding her head as she'd sweat a cold sweat. "<strong>Huff-huff…<strong>"

Itachi then leaned up as well, to place a kiss on her shoulder blade. "It's all right, it was just a nightmare." His gentle voice would hum to sooth his lover's frightened, ragged breaths.

"Every bloody night… I'm a mess! I really don't understand you… is this the life you want?" Akina just rambled as each random word entered her mind. Regretting it all.

The expressionless man was sad to her words, but placed a kiss to the back of her shoulder again, besides his hand as he rubbed it up and down her frail bare back. "This is why I didn't want you to use your empathy… but I'm glad you did…" Akina glanced over her shoulder to see Itachi, she was causing such a problem, she scolded herself for that, until Itachi added, "You're all right… you've had a hard life and I'm here to comfort you. I love you because we're the only ones who do understand each other's pain… I'm here to stay, so please don't you dare push me away." With that, Itachi brought his hand over Akina's shoulder to reach to the far cheek, to cup it and turn her eyes to look into his. "Talk to me…"

"…It was about my mother mostly, but my father as well. You, and all the pain I've taken in. It just keeps playing over and over in my head every night. If I don't get some sleep I'm going to snap!"

Itachi then playfully and lovingly pulled Akina back, to have her lay on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her long locks that roamed across the pillow top. "Well, you got to lay down then."

Akina looked to Itachi set in his calm lulling nature, closing his eyes and still remaining to brush and stroke her hair slowly. "If I do though, I'll just have another nightmare."

The man turned his head, looking down to Akina, to then close his sighing eyes and kiss her forehead. "Then I'll be here to make sure you go back to sleep." Itachi then rolled to his side, Akina moving back for a second, until he stretched his arm out. "Come here… in my arms. You'll be all right."

Akina did as he said, snuggling into his chest, to have the last memory of him, kissing the crown of her tresses, taking in her sweet scent as she fell asleep— into her dream.

* * *

><p>Akina at the age of six stood alone.<em> There's no one out there who's alone like me… no one understands… I'll never let anyone tell me otherwise.<em> But the girl then approached the back of a crowd of academy kids, looking over them to see Itachi.

"I don't get him… what a loner?" Kids would whisper.

* * *

><p>Then one day, that very same crowd watched over Akina, Itachi watching from the back of it, over the academy students to Akina as they bashed her. "I don't get her… thinks she's better than us?"<p>

Itachi then pushed past the crowd, Akina watching as he came to stand in front of her. They stood straight on, looking at each other emotionless, until Itachi placed his hand up and flat to Akina. He smiled and Akina smiled back, to have her hand come up and be placed flat onto Itachi's. They then shifted their fingers, to lock their hands together, fitting into each another's palms perfectly unlocking.

**Next Morning  
><strong>The sun crept through Akina drapes, across the couple's peaceful sleeping faces. The woman sleeping with her back close to Itachi chest, him wrapping his strong-arm over her waist, to then caress her soft skin of her upper abdomen. Akina now knew he was awake, as she opened her eyes to have the sun gleam brightly across the emeralds. "Mmm, you're awake. It's dawn… should we get up?"

Itachi buried his face into her silken black hair. "We should… but everything we need is in here."

Akina inwardly chuckled, caressing the hand that caressed her tummy. "You're right… all I need is you." But even with that being— Akina slipped her nimble body out of his arms and the bed somehow? Itachi just watched her nude porcelain body. She grabbed a lacy-silk kimono robe, hanging on the bottom of her bedrail. Itachi came with a devilish gaze as she tied it closed in front of him.

"So what are we going to do?" Itachi's husky voice now came asking.

His lover walking over to cup his chin and place a quick kiss to his lips. "…About what?" Akina asked to then sit gracefully on the edge of the bed.

Itachi playfully pulled her back under the covers with a swoop of his hand, catching Akina off guard and gasping a giggle. They pulled the covers over their heads, being very coy with one another, until Itachi finished, "This relationship?" Akina thought about what he said, and then disregarded it— to go lower on Itachi's body, placing a kiss to his jugular, chest, abs and then much lower, but only trailing back up after she got a manly moan from him. Itachi watched her to have her come back to his lips and kiss him once again. She then rested her chin gently into his chest, looking into his eyes with a perverse gaze set on him, asking many things. But Itachi with all his might discarded her, for now. "We're going to be apart with me bound to Akatsuki."

Akina lost the lust for a moment to state sadly, "The Black Roses as well…" Emerald eyes averted, and then looked back at Itachi when he caressed her back, comfortingly. Akina smiled and the lust came back with her glance to her Uchiha lover. "But just knowing you love me again is enough."

The man stopped his caressing, his fingers just remaining still. "Again?" Akina looked confused, to then have Itachi correct, "Akina, I never stopped loving you." Those words made said woman's stomach fill with butterflies, to get the nerve to kiss the man that laid under her sheets. They then began toying with each other playfully.

"Itachi?" Akina lovingly scolded in a giggle and then, "Akina?" Itachi mewed the same, mocking her. Having her nibble at his skin in payback. "Hey!"

"Shhh… what if someone hears you."

"Since when are you an 'if' person?" Itachi chewed wryly.

"We better get up."

"We wouldn't have to if you were gentle…"

"I'm gentle…" she'd pout. "I'll really be gentle with you tonight, 'kay?" Akina flirted to let Itachi nibble at her neck, licking over it lustfully— **KNOCK-KNOCK** "Lady Akina… are you there?" Hanako's voice would call.

Itachi threw the covers back, to have Akina pout again and answer out, "No… what is it?"

"Your assistance is needed."

The man stood, gracefully pushing his nude body from the bed to begin to dress, eyeing Akina with a scolding look as she watched him with those greedy green eyes. "I'll be right there." Her voice rang out happy, even though she was being deprived of more blissful moments.

**Den  
><strong>Itachi walked nonchalantly into the den where everyone was. "When'd you get back?" Kisame asked in his regular demeanor.

The Uchiha went and sat, remaining quiet as usual, to finally answer, "This morning."

Miki then snapped, "Where is Akina?" Itachi played dumb, not showing any knowing in a soft shrug, to then look to the screen door—

"Why, ya miss me?" Akina's smooth voice asked, sliding back the screen to enter.

"When you get in?" Botan asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Last night… so what do you need of me?"

Botan continued, "I was wondering if you'd do a favor?"

Akina sat down on the armrest of a plush chair. "Depends on what it is?"

"Well…"

"Okay, whatever it is the answer is no." Said the cynical woman, being in a sarcastic suspicion.

"But you haven't heard what it is yet?" Botan snapped. Akina then rolled her hand in summersaults, gesturing Botan to continue. "Would you heal someone?"

"Who now?"

**Some random room in the castle  
><strong>Akina entered the room to see a young man of about thirteen— stuck in something of a coma on the bed. She approached over to him, gazing up and down his features— he was a Mochizuki. He had his hair pulled into a short stubby ponytail, a sable brown, with eyes Akina assumed were onyx— behind his fair eyelids. "We don't know what's wrong with him…?"

"Lean him up for me." Botan did as Akina ordered, while Itachi, Kisame, Miki and Hanako watched from the hall and doorway. "Curse mark." Akina stated to the sight of it. "He's suffering from a forbidden jutsu… I can't do much. He'll have to wait it out himself, then a sealing jutsu." Akina then had Botan lay him back down, to have her set a healing hand to his forehead. "I can relieve him of some of the agony so he don't suffer through it."

The young man then stopped his sweating, once Akina removed her hand. And tended to the boy, placing a cold towel onto his forehead. While Miki advised, "Well, we wait for him to wake… so whatever we can do in the meantime to assist the Akatsuki, such as helping them with Jinchuriki's."

Itachi just gave a curt nod to the proper woman, to have Akina turn and ask, "What happen to retrieving the black rose… where is **she**?"

Botan answered, "I'm afraid we couldn't find her… but he's a Mochizuki and he might hold information on Orochimaru and our rose."

Ibara then appeared wrapping to Akina's leg, to correct, "Our target's brother. He shares her blood… I can smell it."

"Holy hell! Akina, get your demon out of here!" Miki shrieked in fear.

"_Sigh_… we wait then?" Akina asked looking to her secret love— Uchiha Itachi.

"Seems it's our only choice." The others then one-by-one left the room. Akina and Itachi leaving last with seductive gazes to one another.

**Chiyome's room  
><strong>Mandra and Chiyome watched these actions through Zetsu. "To think our strongest members would fall in love… to think puppy love would stay alive?" Chiyome first stated, standing beside her "friend."

"Are you saying they were in _love_ back in the Leaf?"

"That's what I'm saying… Akina doesn't think I know anything about her, because she never speaks and is very stoic… but I know everything about my roses." Chiyome hissed with a curl of her lips to place her pipe in her mouth.

"But I thought he was in love with an Uchiha… Keiko wasn't it? He killed her that night."

"Only because of his father's wishes… like Romeo and Juliet, should we stop them?"

"It's not worth it… let them do what they want. We'll keep this quiet, it might work in our favor."

"I think you're right."

**One day later  
><strong>Akina rolled out of her bed, sometime before dawn, as she dressed in the dark. Itachi deeply whined, having her absent from his arms, to then whisper softly, "Where are you going?"

She smiled at his concern, to lean in the bed and cup his cheek and kiss his soft lips, faintly. "Go check…" with that, Itachi also rolled out of bed, dressing quick while Akina left.

The Mochizuki woman walked into the young man's room, to place a hand on his head. Having Itachi come in at that moment, leaning his shoulder in the doorway. Smiling faintly at how gentle— sexy she was. "The seal has fully spread… he'll be coming out of it."

All the others came to the outside of the room as well, most of them yawning, but then they were impressed when Akina took back her hand— having the boy's onyx eyes open. Akina was right about that as well, they were onyx. "Who are you?" The boy breathed, his vision fuzzy.

Miki then jumped over, having Akina look un-amused to the woman. "Hello, I am Miki… the Third Black Rose. Please, if you need anything during your stay, come to me."

Akina was still un-amused. _Or me? Hello, also in charge. Just saved your ass._ Akina then broke from her humorous thoughts, watching Hanako now also jump over. "And I'm Hanako, Fourth Black Rose." Akina then turned away, having enough of these women, to go and stand by the men in the doorway, preferably Itachi's side.

The boy's eyes just shifted back and forth between the two women, holding his head. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Mochizuki Castle… name's Botan and I'm the Sixth Black Rose."

"Uh… Ringo and I'm so confused. First Orochimaru gets a hold of my sister and now I wake up to a pretty girl?"

"Oh why thank you!" Miki and Hanako exclaimed at the same time, to then growl at each other.

"I think he was talking about Akina." Botan mentioned, having the girls now growl at him!

Ringo looked to the only other woman in the room. "You woke me?"

"I am Akina… and yes I had influence." With that said, that woman then turned to go out, Itachi following.

While Ringo was filled with shock, pointing to the woman that was already gone. "Wait… that was?"

Botan then slapped his hand down to Ringo's shoulder. "Don't worry… you'll get a chance to meet everyone. Well, actually you pretty much already did… but not in Lady Chiyome witness, so meet us at the room at the top of the stairs. We'll be waiting." Botan said as he followed the other women out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **So Ringo… he's part OC, but u can also /canon, which will be explained later. I really like him… gives Akina a run for her money and the relationship between them, well, I'd say I coulda got it from Byakuya and Yoruichi. So if ur a Bleach fan you'll understand what I mean. Anyway, in the end, Ringo is another fave of my OCs. And if ur asking if I got his name from Ringo Starr of the Beatles… no, but I'm sure it had influence. XD Ringo is also a Japanese name and it means, "Peace be with you" and that will be all.

**Chapter's song: **"Here with me" by Anberlin (I gotta expand my music knowledge, yet it's pretty BIG, I'm such a fanatic, but I only seem to use key bands and songs I like. So, don't mind moi, I'm just trying to find stuff to blab about.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_  
>Flowerbed<em>

**Meeting room  
><strong>Ringo entered the meeting room, to see all the black roses in their positions— Ringo was first greeted by Chiyome. "Welcome… your name?"

"Ringo… Mochizuki Ringo."

Chiyome's smile curved sinister. "I'm Chiyome… First Black Rose." That started the dominos falling.

"Zetsu, the Second Black Rose."

"I am Miki… the Third Black Rose."

"I'm Hanako, Fourth Black Rose."

"I'm Botan… the Sixth Black Rose."

"Akina… Seventh Black Rose."

"And you're the Eighth Black Rose… aren't you?" Chiyome mew/hiss.

"No I'm not! Ya have the wrong Mochizuki!" Ringo expressed with a rebellious temper.

Chiyome smirked. "Well… he knows not to lie…" she looked to Akina, that was looking down with her eyes closed calmly set. Chiyome would waste time, so she eyed all her Black Roses, but looking back to Ringo when scolding them didn't work. "Where's your sister?"

"I was about to find out… but you people got in my way! I was going to save her from Orochimaru!"

"Yeah, and who was going to save you… I believe that was us, so you're welcome." Akina coldly correct.

"Akina… and those eyes? You're Akina-hime… the daughter of Lord Yasuo of our clan." Ringo pointed, to have Akina's eyes glare at that pointing finger— she hated pointing, because people always whispered and talked and told lies about what she was, always pointing. But she closed her eyes, keeping her composer and ignoring the boy.

Botan crossed his arms. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, we need to track down Orochimaru again… but for now, we agreed we'd help Akatsuki with their goals, so we do so and wait and see. But as for this, Ringo… who will escort him **out** from my castle?"

Silence.

"It's either that or we kill him… he's not a Black Rose and he's not welcome!" Chiyome chew, sucking in on her pipe to relieve stress. Akina rolled her eyes, but when she was about to speak— "I don't need you wenches as an escort… I'm going after my sister so are you missing ninja gonna help me or not?"

Chiyome shockingly smile. "The question is, will you help us find our Black Rose? The Akatsuki men could house you… but not us, it's against the deal I made." Chiyome looked to Akina, said person opening her eyes to keen that green gaze. "I know you served over time… but you could return him to the village with much more ease."

"Think so… but what about after we pick up the search again?"

"Oh you'll bring him back… you're going back to the village to get this boy's things. Then in five days you'll leave for the Rain Village and the Akatsuki's main hideout. There, Ringo will receive training." Chiyome paused and looked back to said boy. "If you want your sister… you have to be able to find and protect her. Is this fine by you?" She mewed, to get a curt nod from Ringo. Chiyome smiled. "That'll be all… you'll be gone by morning."

**Next morning (Akina's bedroom)  
><strong>Akina and Itachi lay in her bed, to close their eyes as the sun snuck through the windowpane. Akina was cuddled to Itachi's bare chest, resting a soft hand on his muscles, drawing images lazily with the point of her nail. Itachi smirked to these actions, before asking, "It's almost time for you to go…"

"Almost…" Akina mentioned, to cuddle closer, laying a kiss to his chest and then sneakily reaching to nibble on his neck.

Itachi moaned. "It won't be for long." He said almost sounding to try and convince himself.

She stopped her nibbling, to send her cold minty breath across Itachi's neck, saying, "A second away from you is too long…"

He smiled softly. "I know…" to subtly role Akina to her back, kissing her silk lips and also rolling his tongue across her lower one, asking for entrance. Akina welcomed him in of course— to produce a moan in the process, while Itachi gently explored her luscious mouth.

"Mmm, uh-uh." Akina moaned, sounding to say no.

Itachi parted from her lips, looking down into her green eyes. She smiled, she wanted to make love right now too, but— Akina intertwined her legs in Itachi's to force him to roll back to his back. She started kissing him passionately, not even asking for entrance into his mouth. Itachi just settled his hands on her lower back as she straddled him, he loved when she got dominate, to have a devilish smirk grace his face as their tongue's circled one another's. Akina stopped herself, rolling back to her side, to raise a hand to pet Itachi's bangs from his face and eyes as he gazed into her own— trying to figure out what she was going to say, before she said it. "Please don't worry… we've gone five years without each other, we can go five days." Akina came also trying to reassure herself.

His façade graced a sad smile. "Are you sure about that?"

Akina shook her head with a naughty smile. "I'm not sure of anything… except for my love for you."

Itachi gently pressed his lips to hers, to then part and add, "I am worried for you."

She nodded, to put on a brave face. "I'll be all right." Itachi now also smiled, that was his line.

**Downstairs  
><strong>Akina walked down the stairs, to see Ringo trying to open the front door. "C'mon!"

The Black Rose shook her head with dismay. "What are you doing?"

Ringo jumped out of his skin in fear to the smooth voice— he then looked, catching his breath. "Oh… Akina?"

"Lady Akina." She corrected.

Ringo frowned. "Hmph… you passed leadership to Lord Benjiro. You no longer hold that title." He said spitefully.

"That isn't your place." Ringo stayed quiet, watching as Akina approached, she snapped her fingers to have the doors swing open. "Call me what you wish… I don't care."

Ringo watched Akina walk out the doors, leaving him behind. His pouty annoyed lip then unfolded. "Well, I think you do care…"

Akina stayed quiet to his comment, and then having him catch up to her side. "_Princess!_"

"…Hmph." Akina kept a cold look, closing her eyes to Ringo's annoyance. _This kid is going to be a thorn in my side… go figure._

**3 days later (Leaf Gate)  
><strong>Akina stopped dead in her tracks, standing on a hill overlooking the Main Leaf gate. She then leaned her back to a tree, Ringo just watching un-amused and annoyed to have Akina do this. _She doesn't say a word to me the whole trip and now she stops walking too?_ "Whatcha stop for?"

Akina gazed her eyes opening. "This is as far as I go."

"Well duh, I figured that!"

She re-closed her eyes. "Then why did you ask the stupid question?"

Ringo stomped his foot in anger. "That's not the point, I—"

"Get going…" her grave dark tone came as an order. Ringo flinched in fear, raising his hands in a stiff pose. Akina then sighed. "I'll meet you back here in five days."

Ringo saddened his eyes, and then smiled. "Hmph…" he then proceeded into the village, alone. Akina watched him, until he was totally out of sight. "What to do…?" She breathed to herself.

**Five days later  
><strong>Akina waited against the same tree, for Ringo, to look as he came— with Benjiro. "Green-eyed girl!"

She wanted to run, but held her ground, closing her eyes. _I'm gonna get it… here comes the lecture. _She thought when Benjiro stood in front of her, tapping his foot in a scolding way. Akina just watched him, only hearing gibberish go through her ear and right out the other. "Are you listening to me?"

The green-eyed girl at this point had entered a daydream, and looked to Benjiro with an "are you done with me?" glance. Benjiro snarled in dismay. "All I ask is for you to come home once and a while."

Akina rolled her eyes, and then shut them. "I've got to get go, Benjiro."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know, Benjiro?" Akina was becoming tired, to have Ringo watch the two arguing cousins bicker. It was amusing in a way; he was more like a nagging dad than a cousin.

"Akina, come on… I can even help fight to get you to Jonin rank. And then you could work at the hospital like you've always wanted."

"I don't want that." She'd scoff, walls up.

"Sis!"

"Listen… I'll come back soon." Akina then pulled Ringo over and behind her, to start slowly backing away from Benjiro. "I'll even donate all the blood in my body, if it'll make you happy… but, I. Gotta. Go…."

Benjiro shook his head to the ground, and then smiled. "Go… but come back."

"You can't get rid of me." With that said, the wind blew— both Ringo and Akina away in petals.

**Akatsuki hideout  
><strong>Akina reformed in petals in the rain, with Ringo as well as he exclaimed, "That was so cool!"

She looked un-amused at the excited young man, to then keep walking, entering the village. Ringo looked around, and then ran to catch up to her— her eyes fixed on the high tower overlooking the town. _That's the Akatsuki hideout… Itachi._

"Hey, did you hear me?" Ringo shouted.

Akina glanced, to have an expression of _literally_ looking down on the boy, with a slack bottom lip. "Huh…?"

Ringo shrugged his shoulders back in a pout. "You didn't hear me!"

"Hear what, Bingo?" Akina asked expressionless and not really caring for an answer.

"IT'S RINGO… NOW LISTEN YOU—"

"Princess…" Akina corrected snottily and cold, to then add, "I'm not good with names, love."

Ringo shrugged in his deep sigh. "Whatever… as I was saying…" he stopped to look down to the raindrops splashing in puddle at his feet. Akina watched him, and then when he re-raised his head— "Now that Sasuke has left for Orochimaru… do you think the snake will give up my sister?"

Akina was taken back, not showing it, to seriously ask, "Sasuke left?"

"Yeah… you'd pick up this information if you didn't abandon your home."

The Black Rose kept walking, coldly turning her back. She didn't wish to speak with this young man any longer. Ringo once again caught up. "Did you know him?"

"Hm?"

"Sasuke?"

"…I know a lot of strangers." Akina profoundly put.

"I personally didn't know him… I mean, the only encounter I had was when I accidently knocked Naruto into him, making them kiss." Ringo babbled, scratching the back of his head.

Akina gazed in amazement how this boy could talk, him knowing she really wasn't listening. _He must have been an academy classmate. _Akina was going to ask where his headband was, but she disregarded it to come upon the Akatsuki's hideout.

She looked up as the rain fell down upon them— dripping down the skyscraper's walls. It had many power-lines and cords running around it. But Akina just moved on, pushing through the doors. They entered a square, cold, bleak room, being dark and to Ringo's discouragement. Akina looked around, walking further in. "They all must be in a meeting." Akina stated smoothly to herself, disregarding the boy.

"Just getting done with one actually." A woman's voice said from the shadows. She marched out from them slowly, revealing herself— she had a paper rose in her hair, that caught Akina's full attention. "I'm Konan… you must be from the Black Roses?"

"Indeed… Akina."

"And I'm Ringo." He stated dully, just to humor himself.

"None of the other Black Roses have arrived?" Akina asked.

"No… I'm afraid not. But you're welcome to make yourselves at home… would you like me to see you to your rooms?"

The green-eyed woman shook her head. "I'm fine… but he could use the help. It was nice meeting you, Konan." Akina added, waving a hand as the two others watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>Akina climbed the stairs— they were spiral as they led up the center of the building. To bring her to floors with many rooms, surrounding the square halls. She would quickly find Itachi's room— a simple iron door with his ring symbol bolted on the outside. She creaked open the door, quickly and quietly shutting it behind her, to lean back on the closed door, scanning over Itachi's room— him missing from it. But then she glanced to another door, the bathroom she assumed, to hear the shower water running. Akina would wait hankering in the bedroom quarters. A bedroom with red sheets and black trimming— Akatsuki's colors of course. He also had candles that sat on the nightstand, waiting to be lit for the first time. Akina also glanced to the small tea table, two set pillows on the floor, ready to sit.<p>

She knew he prepared this for her— preparing himself in the shower. Akina then walked to open the bathroom door, being quiet enough not to be heard by the Uchiha under the water. Akina glanced to the towel hanging right outside the shower curtain on a rack. She smirked to shift her lightweight over and slip the white towel away. The mean woman would swing it around in her hand as she backed up to lean against the counter, waiting for Itachi to reach out for the towel.

And when Akina heard the water turn off, and a strong-arm proceeded out of the curtain, searching for the towel. Akina made her footsteps be heard to then walk over to the man's hand with purple nail polish, to lay a kiss down to it. "Looking for something?" That smooth voice mewed.

"Akina." Itachi smiled behind the curtain. "You're early…?"

"Lucky me."

"You're not going to give me my towel back… are you, my love?"

Akina pondered that for a second, before slipping the towel in his hand, but still holding onto it to seductively threat, "Only if you'll take it off once I give it to you."

Itachi took it, wrapping it around his waist, and then pulling back the shower curtain to step out. He went directly to Akina, wrapping his hands around her hips and his wet partially nude body pressed to hers. He reached down to softly peck her lips and part to murmur, "That's a given."

Oh how she giggled, to have his gentle kisses keep playing at her lips. "…Itachi?"

"Hmm?" he mewed to stop his kissing and hang his lips next to hers, waiting for her question.

"Never mind… it can wait until after."

"After?" Itachi smirked, devilishly chewing on his bottom lip.

"First we light those candles, you romantic… and then we set the bed on fire." Akina seduced, placing her arms loosely around the nape of Itachi's neck, leaning in closer until their bodies couldn't get any more near, the woman standing on her tiptoes to kiss her lover's lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **Phew, so chapter 15? I don't know if things get boring sometimes? (Well, not w/ Akina & Itachi) O_o any-hoo, what I meant is the story in general. Things have pretty much met the end. So I do got it all written and know what's going to happen (unless I change it?) We still got another 20 chapters to go and I do hope you enjoy. ^^;

**Chapter's song: **"Someday" by Nickelback

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>_  
>Come and go<em>

**Sometime later in the night  
><strong>The two lovers lay under the satin blankets, Akina cuddled to Itachi's side, trying to fall asleep as the candle was about to burn out. She scoot her sleepy head onto Itachi's bicep as a pillow, to have that arm of his then run his fingers down her back, having him rub up and down in a soothing motion. Itachi glanced to Akina cuddled to him close— laying on his arm, with her head and eyes tucked down. The green orbs were almost in a dream, or more a dreamy look as she was still awake. "Thinking about the village?"

"Hm… oh no." Akina pitched herself up to her elbow, running a strand of hair behind her ear. She then gently lent down to kiss his sweet lips. "I love you."

Itachi sadly smirked, "Mmm… I love you too, Akina."

She smiled and lay back down to him, cuddling to the body that kept her so warm with the radiance of his hot skin. Itachi then came out with what Akina wouldn't tell him. "Any apprehension about this amour?"

Akina eyes rise up with them hidden in view from her lover, to be tucked to his chest. Once the shock ran out, she once again leaned up on her elbow— to begin shaking her head. "I love you, Itachi… I really, really do. All my heart."

"I know you do… this was not a question as if you love me or not." He then pondered his further choice of words. "…Akina, I would never forgive myself if something ever would happen to you on my behalf."

Emerald eyes settled, to then have her lay back down. "It doesn't matter… I love you too much to be apart from you."

"My thoughts exactly… but—"

"But nothing… I'm not a damsel, Itachi."

Said man smiled to have her silk voice mew those words and his name. "I know your not… but you are my lover and feel so much need to keep you safe."

"Then we'll both be all right… between the both of our powers… don't you think we can face anything? Any problem. Our love has been put through the ringer. We won't let anything part us ever again, right?"

"Not even death, my love… I'll never leave your side." Akina gasped one happy chuckle. To then have Itachi begin rubbing her back again. And then eventually adding, "You've been reading to many fairytales… Romeo and Juliet?"

"Maybe…" Akina paused in her guilty smile. "Hmph… you know me all too well." Itachi smiled cockily to that, having her continue, "I don't really need to read them… when you made it possible for me to live in a fairytale, instead of a horror… thank you."

"…No, thank you." He smiled to grace a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Go to sleep, my love… everything will be all right." Akina smiled, to fade into her slumber, trusting in Itachi's sweet gentle order.

**Next Morning  
><strong>Itachi rollover, almost awake but still not opening his eyes, to roll close to search for Akina to hold and bring near. But he then opened his eyes— to have her gone from the bed? He pitched himself up on his elbow, placing his other arm to reach his hand over to set on her side of the mattress. _Still warm... she hasn't been gone long. _Itachi then looked to the bathroom door as he heard the shower faucet turn on— and then see the bathroom door swing open, to have his alluring lover approach slowly out. Akina leaned in the doorway, in a short white silk robe. She swung one of the ties of the robe around in a circular, seductive motion. "You need another shower, my love."

The man knew that was true, to roll out of the bed that was soaked in dry sweat and remnants from last nights affairs. Akina then turned for Itachi to follow her into the bathroom— her dropping her robe, stepping into the shower and having the hot water wet down her hair to become blacker than before. This was all even more seducing to Itachi, him also stepping in for their wet bodies to touch flesh-to-flesh. His bare body pressed to her back and full frame, leaning down to start sucking on her neck. And for Akina to smile and turn around and set her frail hands to his chest softly, to begin having him capture her lips now, in their gentle hot caressing. Having the fluids that covered their body's wash away down the drain.

Itachi picked her up into his strong arms, her wrapping her legs to his waist, as he began kissing all along her chest. "Your sweet taste has a hint of sweat to it?"

Akina chuckled deep. "Well, what did do you expect…?" Itachi bolted her up further on him, having her wince a little, grasping Itachi's attention— not wishing to be hurting her.

"I'm all right… just sore. Don't move me too much, 'kay."

"We should probably be getting out anyway."

"No… I just meant don't move me." Itachi ignored her with a smile, shutting the water off and picking her up bridal style. He then carried her back to the bedroom, setting her on the edge of the bed, straddling her lap as he stood above, bending his head down to still be kissing her lips.

Akina felt she was living in a dream, a beautiful dream that she could stay in for the remainder of her life, but Akina would always bring her mind back to reality. Which saddened her, having Itachi stop his kissing. "Are you all right?"

"Huh…?" Akina always tried to be as stoic as possible, never wishing to bother with petty problems, but this man always knew, and that made Akina blissful, him being the only one able to read her.

"You've been wishing to tell me something…?" Itachi sat his soft knuckles to her cheek. "You can tell me… anything, Akina?"

"It's Sasuke… he's left the village."

Itachi didn't seem alarmed, just expressionless. "I know… Zetsu informed all the Akatsuki members a little while ago."

"What are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can really do, my love… not at the moment." Akina nodded, looking away, slightly to the side and floor. Itachi smiled to this action, and slid his hand down under her chin, to bring her eyes back in his. He kissed her forehead and then murmured against it, "You worry about yourself now… no need to get all worked up, I got it under control, okay?"

"But…"

"I'll handle everything… all you need to do is stay safe."

Akina pouted in a nod and just as Itachi went to kiss those pouty lips— **KNOCK-KNOCK.** "Meeting… the Black Roses have all arrived." Konan's voice informed.

Akina pushed herself up, grabbing her clothes and slipping them on, while Itachi just watched her. She then came to him and cupped his one cheek, to kiss the other. She then left to merge through a wall that would be the next empty room over. Itachi shook his head, closing his eyes with a smile— it was going to be very convenient with her bedroom right next door, knowing she wouldn't sleep in it. Not even one night, for when night rolled around, she would merge right back through that wall and into his arms.

**Akatsuki meeting room  
><strong>Akina and all the Black Roses stood in the palm of the statue— Akina, Botan and Ringo in the right and Chiyome, Miki and Hanako standing in the left. Pain began speaking. "Have you conducted coordinates for Orochimaru's location?"

"Akina's flytraps have searched mostly all the lands… no Orochimaru." Chiyome answered.

"Meaning?" Pain continued.

"Meaning… the Land of Water." Chiyome mewed in a hissing seduction.

"Where exactly… he has many options for the many islands the Land of Water holds?" Kisame asked.

"We'll have to travel to the Land of Water… my flytraps have to either remain on me or the ground." Akina spoke for herself.

"Well, before that… you roses promised to help with our goals as well." Pain reminded.

"Of course… but our goals are of more importance since a life may be on the line." Chiyome corrected.

"Whoa… hold on a minute here! What you mean her life is on the line… Orochimaru wouldn't go as far as killing Kaede will he?" Ringo shouted, to get all eyes on him.

"Well… we think he just might. He might be planning to use _Kaede_ for a body and even though she has twelve lives… Orochimaru has the power to kill her that many—"

"Doubtful…" Akina's smooth voice confirmed.

"Not like you to speak during a meeting?" Miki teased.

Akina ignored her. "We're all aware of Uchiha Sasuke departure from Konoha… he's left for Orochimaru. Meaning, Orochimaru no longer has use for our rose… he'll wait three years before he'll take on Sasuke's body. Our rose is safe to that degree."

Chiyome nodded and looked up to the one with the Rinnegan, her hands clapping together in a hold. "Well… which tails can we help you with?"

"We do wish to stay in order… but at the moment the fifth and seventh will be our priority." Pain informed.

"Okay then… I'll assign one of my girls out for a departure on Monday."

Pain paused and then closed his threatening ringed purple eyes. "Very well."

"Until then… Ringo!"

"H-huh?" Ringo snapped in hiding his fear.

"You'll be training here with the Black Roses and Akatsuki men… in the meantime of going after the five tails."

"Um… okay?" Ringo shrugged, to annoy Chiyome and Miki to his lack of respect. Akina in the meantime was enjoying their annoyance, secretly behind her stone face.

"You all are excused." Pain announce, to then vanish, with Konan following and Chiyome leaving with a fading out of her hologram as well.

Everyone nonchalantly jumped down to the palms of the statue— Kakuzu and Hidan approaching the other members. "So these are the Black Roses. I'm Kakuzu… here you're successful mercenaries?"

Miki stepped forward, pointing out each Black Rose. "I am Miki… that is Hanako, Botan, Ringo and Akina." Akina glared at the finger Miki used to point at her.

"I'm Hidan by the way… nice to meet you, ladies." Hidan eyed down each and every woman. _Damn… too bad my religion his against it, that green eyed one is especially bitchy._

Itachi watched all the men— at times he wished she wasn't so beautiful. But he knew Akina could put them back in line as well, and she was so faithful, so beautiful from inside out. "So when do we get to this training?" Ringo's voice got the attention of all the stronger ninja— his fat lip always getting the best of him, and he regretted it.

Botan sheepishly marched wide steps over to the boy. "I'll guess you start with me… gotta teach you how to keep your mouth shut."

The middle-aged man then pulled Ringo away by the collar, the boy just dragging his feet to the much larger man. Akina watched and then looked to the women, and then turned her back, following the boys.

**Training room  
><strong>Akina sat in a tree branch that was in the training room of the Akatsuki tower. It was designed to look just like a real outside training ground, 'cause God knew they wouldn't train outside— in the Land of Rain, where as the name stated it always rained.

Botan and Ringo stood off in front of each other, Botan with his arm crossed as he explained, "So what's the strongest color rose you can use?"

"Pink."

Akina silently chuckled hysterically, placing her hand over her mouth to muffle the gasp. _This is going to be a whirl._

Botan sighed. "Okay… well, let's try and get you up to at least purple."

"I thought purple was weaker than pink?"

"No… don't tell me you can use purple?"

"Uh… is that a trick question?"

Akina was slightly amused in this surprise. _Seems this kid has potential… but power has no potential if you don't have perceptive for that power._

"What the hell may I ask you are doing?" Miki's proper voice came swearing. Which just turned Hidan on, as most of the Akatsuki members entered the training hall— Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Hidan, also including Hanako as well. Akina just looked down expressionless at the small crowd below her. "I asked what the _hell_you are doing?"

"…Nothing to my or your concern."

Miki and Hanako glared at the cold woman. "Are you stayin'?" Hanako asked in way of wishing for Akina to say no.

Akina turned her head and mumbled low, "I hate stupid questions…" she then sighed and looked back to Hanako. "Does it look like I'm going anywhere?"

Hanako and Miki walked away, closer to Botan and Ringo, to this Akina hopped down from the tree branch to the Akatsuki men. "…Does this kid have any talent, hm?" Deidara asked Akina as she hopped out of the tree. She looked to said kid, staying quiet, which would usually annoy Deidara, but he just kept a stare on Akina.

Green eyes kept a watch on Botan as he began explaining, "Okay, now listen cause I'm only going to say this once. From weakest to strongest… white, yellow, peach, orange, burgundy, pink, purple, red, blue and of course black, which you can't use." Ringo pouted annoyed.

Botan then went on, "The base of how you change the color is how much chakra you pour into them and control. It's about strength. Now, if what you say is true, that you can use purple… that's pretty impressive for your age."

"It is…?" Akina voice asked to lean on her hip as she stepped up to the Mochizuki'.

"Do not start bragging, Akina, it is not appealing." Miki scolded.

"Just stating truth… by the way, love, what rank are you?"

"Um… that's not really any of your business!" Ringo bark.

Akina keened her stare, raising her hand out to him. "I'm your princess, nimrod. Where's your headband?" Ringo averted his eyes, to have Akina get a know-it-all gleam in her eye. "Very good, you three… ya found an academy flunky." Akina's cruel truth would cut deep into Ringo, to have him gash his teeth, still looking away.

"Please prove her wrong… or I'll kill you since I can't kill her because she always has to be a smartass and be right." Hanako jabbered out tense. _And a 35 stats record. _Akina thought adding.

"My headband's at home…"

"Thank goodness."

Akina still eyed Ringo in suspicion, him still looking away from her. Botan scratching the back of his head. "Okay… we'll pick up tomorrow morning. Lady Miki, I'll hand him over to your care."

"All right… that will be perfectly fine with me." Ringo then picked his head up as the Black Roses began disappearing, but being caught in Akina's green eyes when she still glanced over him and his reaction. The emerald-eyed woman then turned away, following the Akatsuki men out— particularly Itachi.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **So… **!YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS!** And if you're still reading this, why are you? Because personally I sometimes wonder why I even write these? Do you guys read them? Or am I just typing this for the sake of feeling that you are reading this— no it's not that… but here's a future spoiler: aradaM si a leurc dratsab dna sdeen ot eveal nosmirC & revolC enola! ~_^ lol, sorry!

**Chapter's song: **"Entertainment" by Rise Against

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<br>**_Diamond in the rough_

**Early next morning before dawn  
><strong>Akina made her way back to the training hall, entering in the darkness to see Ringo throwing kunai's at a target in frustration, almost taking out his anger. She watched as he kept missing and missing, causing more and more anger. "You're never going to hit the target with that state of mind."

"WHAH!" Ringo jumped to turn to the smooth voice in a defensive stance, the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up— he relaxed to see Akina's green eyes and her silhouette come from out of the shadowed doorway. "Oh… Princess? You need to be not so stealthy… you snuck up on me!"

"I've been in the shinobi business a long time, love… that's what you get."

Ringo watched as she approached. "Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you… but it's none of my business now is it?"

"Um… I suppose not?" Akina then turned to walk away. "Wait!" She stopped, glancing back. "How do I hit the target?"

"With a different state of mind."

Ringo hung his head quickly. "Ugh… I meant—" Ringo then looked at Akina, realizing, "Like you?"

Silence.

Ringo then turned and took a breath closing his eyes as he raised the kunai in front of his face, to then throw it… **CLICK**.

"It hit, It hit—" Ringo screamed excited to then look at Akina, to then act cool. "I mean… it hit, just as I planned."

Akina used her telekinesis, having the kunai come out from the bulls-eye into her hand. Turning around to walk away, to then throw the kunai over her shoulder— also hitting the bulls-eye. "Wow… show off."

"I know… arrogance also comes with the business most of the time. You wouldn't know though would you?"

"Huh… know what?"

"The ninja business. Chiyome once stated you were smart for not lying… do us both a favor and stay smart."

"…You're one to speak. Last time I checked you're only a Chunin."

Akina devilishly grinned and corrected, "This isn't about rank… even though you don't even have one. You never graduated from the academy, you were one of the twenty-seven that got sent back."

"You're sharper than they let on, Akina-hime."

"Thank you… but that brings me back to my last point. This isn't about rank… it's about experience. I entered Black Ops when I was three years your junior, and when I was exactly your age I became a Captain. Keep that in mind when you face an enemy… for most ninja would never tell you their background, including me… most of the time." And with that note, she left Ringo baffled— watching her re-enter into the shadows.

**Noon  
><strong>Akina wandered past the doorway into the training hall, she peeked around the corner, watching Ringo and Miki spar with kunai. The green-eyed woman then felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "What are you doing?" Itachi's husky voice asked.

Akina gave an "I'm innocent" smile.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know…"

Akina blushed, turning away to look at Ringo. "This boy doesn't know what he's in for."

"You're worried that he'll betray his sister once he sees the power that lies under the surface."

"Yeah… and even if he stands by her… he might lose his own life trying to protect her."

"So…"

Akina turned her head back to Itachi in relation and wonder. "Some things are worth dying for, Akina… if a bond is true you'll die protecting it." Akina smiled, he was referring to her.

Itachi then proceeded into the training hall— Akina then also got the nerve to go in a few seconds after Itachi. Botan looked up and over his shoulder to Akina entrance, and as she came behind him on his side— "Is he making any progress?"

"Well… uh?" Botan then began scratching the back of his neck, having Akina proceed farther in, walking to Ringo and Miki. "What is it, Lady Akina?" Miki confronted.

"Has Lady Chiyome informed you of who's going on Monday's mission?"

"No… you?"

Akina didn't answer, finding it a stupid question. "She'll more or likely send you… being the strongest besides myself."

"Listen you… I am not being dragged into any of your plotting, so—"

"If you're leaving, Lady Miki… I want the next best thing. That's why you're here, Princess… you're volunteering to train me." Ringo interrupted, excited and pleased.

Akina brows rose up. "I would never waste my time on such a matter."

Ringo's face faded back to its regular pout, trying to control his anger bottling up as now Akina was ignoring him, turning back to Miki. "I've already served my twenty-five weeks… meaning, you'll be going after the tails beast with the Akatsuki squads."

"I've been also wondering about this… why have you been staying around?"

Akina had to prepare an answer. "A spy of Orochimaru has toyed with me… the rest is my business." It was a lie, but a very truthful one. Miki keened her eyes, having Akina continue, "I also want excuses to stay away from the village… can we make deal of some sort?"

"A deal…" Miki mewed in happiness, the sound of the word ringing. "You want the tails mission."

Akina gave a stern nod, having Itachi's eyes go back secretly, having his heart drop into his stomach. "What is in it for me?" Miki added.

"What do you want? I'm taking a mission off your hands." Akina brusquely scoff.

"Yes… but your also taking face with Chiyome from me."

"I don't care about that—"

"But I do, Lady Akina… so you can just forget it."

"You can't tell me there's nothing I can do to change your mind… this is a one time offer."

"Hmm? Okay, I'll give you the next coming mission… if you train this brat now and all the way through, for everyone?"

"What?"

"Awesome!"

Akina looked to Ringo, having Miki tease, "Take it or leave it, _Princess_."

Green eyes averted rudely, she didn't wish to, but Ringo then started shouting, "Come on! I need training and you're no doubt the best here… I want you to train me, Akina-hime? Please, please I need all the help I can get, please, give me your help, Princess… I won't take no for an answer!"

Akina already was getting a migraine, to nod her head to Miki and then raise her hand to massage her temples in regret. "WHO-HOO!"

Miki then started walking away with a satisfied wicked grin on her face. The emerald-eyed woman also turning away. "Hey, where ya going?" Ringo asked, watching her.

She waved her hand. "Just start throwing kunai or something."

Ringo pouted to mumble, "This witch is just going to jilt me… but it'll be pretty worth it, training with her. Oh man, I'll have the best bragging rights, not even mentioning the power."

* * *

><p>Akina made her way back to her bedroom, knowing Itachi would be following soon behind. Once she heard his bedroom door shut, she merged through the wall between their bedrooms. "What are you doing?" Itachi sternly asked— to get a kiss, to shut him up.<p>

His lover wrapped her arms to his hips, to then part the kiss. "I need excuses, Itachi… we do. Suspicions will rise if I stay any longer. They'll figure out what I'm staying for… so I have to take on more missions, preferably ones that will keep me close to Akatsuki… to you."

Itachi smiled, softly gracing his lips to capture hers in surrender. He then rested his forehead to hers. "But going after the tails is—"

"I can handle any mission, my love…"

"I know you can… I can as well. But it's not the difficulty… it's the gruesome job itself…"

"…I still can handle it." Akina cupped Itachi cheek, running her thumb pad over his crease. "We've already seen all the gruesome things this world's has to offer…"

"I love you…" he murmured.

"I know… and you know I love you." He nodded, as he went to capture her lips. Once they were settled deep in their kiss, they both destroyed their balance, Itachi falling back to the bed with her in his arms— having her crawl further on top as they got better poisoned in the bed, having Akina forget all about Ringo's training.

**Next Morning  
><strong>Akina made her way nonchalantly into the training hall— having Ringo point in anger. "Where the hell did you go, you left me here throwing kunai all day yesterday!"

"Good…" Akina then sat, forming a vine stool chair under her bottom as she went to sit. Making Ringo shut up, she held so much power and he wouldn't wish to make her angry. To that, he lowered his pointing finger when Akina glared at it. "Okay… let's get off the track of the Mochizuki's jutsu and onto some of more basic… things you'll need in defense."

"But I don't want to learn how to defend… I want to fight, protect Kaede."

Akina hung her head, taking a sighing breath. Always with the violence

"Did you just sigh at me?"

"Do you know the walk on water technique?"

Ringo raised his index finger, preparing an excuse, to be cut off—

"No?"

Ringo dropped his finger and arm like rubber, letting it dangle in disappointment. "No."

Akina then stood to walk a few feet in front of Ringo, finally stopping and raising her right foot backwards and then tapping the ground with the heel of her shoe— **crack**.

"Huh?" Ringo exclaimed, but too late when— **CRUSSHHH!** The whole ground sunk in, looking as if a meteor hit. "Whoa…" Akina then did a quick hand sign, to have vines fill and weave through the hole, she tightened her chakra-focused hands. "Rose style. Root seep!" To Ringo's more amazement, the hole began filling from the bottom up with water.

She then proceeded walking— out onto the water to turn back, facing towards Ringo to cross her arms. "You need to focus your chakra into the soles of your feet and walk onto the water."

"Forget that! Teach me how you made this hole, and— and filling it up. Whatcha do, make the roots discharge their water?"

"Well, you're smarter than I thought… even though you're asking stupid questions. Focus! I am not your real life sensei that will repeat myself. I don't have the patience or the time… what I teach you is something you need to be grateful for."

Ringo then walked to the water, stepping out onto it with one foot, testing before he placed his other foot out onto the water. He smiled cockily, sticking his tongue playfully out at Akina. She nodded her head with a smirk and dismay to then bight her thumb and do another hand sign. "Huh?" Ringo exclaimed when Akina wiggled her fingers flirtatiously in a goodbye wave— **BOOM!** Went Akina, exploding in petals, causing the water to send waves under Ringo's feet— "AH!" **SPLASH!**

Ringo raised his head above the water. "She's going to give me a run for my money… but she's the real deal of what a ninja should be. What I'm gonna be." With that, Ringo pulled himself out of the water, re-standing on it.

"That was hot, eh."

Ringo turned his head to the man's voice and grunt— Deidara entering the training hall. "Whattaya you want… beside my bombshell of a wayward Master?"

"Good describing… bombshell indeed, eh." Ringo growled; he didn't like this guy, though he didn't like anyone here. "Some plans have changed… your Lady Chiyome asked me to tell you that the squad she formed is leaving tomorrow morning for Orochimaru."

"What… but I thought I was gonna get some time?"

Deidara shrugged. "Guess not… but you're not going anyway, eh."

"WHATTAYA YOU MEAN I'M NOT GOING?"

Deidara was becoming annoyed. "Just as I said it… you'll be coming with me and my man Sasori, Akina is also coming. We're going after the five-tails."

"What about me going after my sister?"

"You're not focusing." Akina's smooth voice came ringing, when she reformed to stand on the water once again.

"How can I focus when my sister is stuck in the clutches of that snake's hands?"

"Firstly… snakes don't have hands… secondly, you don't have the strength and thirdly, you'll get your chance."

"Huh?"

"If you can be able to walk on water by dawn… you'll get a chance to save your sister."

"But we're leaving for the Stone and the others to the Water… you know how far apart those countries are?"

"Exactly 900 miles… now get working before I come to my senses."

Ringo gulped and nodded, he was gonna try to like this woman, try to trust his "Master," try to figure this _"bombshell"_ out— having her once again leave him to train alone.

**Dawn next day  
><strong>Akina dressed her nude body, straightening her clothes as Itachi watched from the bed. "So you're going to get to the Stone, help find the Jinchuriki, then get Ringo all the way out to catch up to us in the Land of Water?"

"Are you doubting me?" Akina asked turning to look at her lover with a teasing lift of her flirtatious left shoulder.

Itachi gave a half-shake of his head. "Not at all…" his smirking husky voice informed. "Actually… I think I figured out what you got planned."

Akina scanned over him and then turned her wondering eyes away, back to the mirror, putting in her stud earrings. "You usually do."

"The Land of Stone is only a days walk from here… that will only get us not even half-way through the Land of Fire. Meaning, by the time you get to the Land of Stone, find the Jinchuriki… me and the other Akatsuki members will be called upon to stop and seal it. Three days of time giving you and Ringo to catch up to us before we depart from the Land of Fire to the Land of Water."

The woman brushed her clothes down, sleeking out a few wrinkles, to then go over to the bed and lean her knee into the mattress and her lips down to his. Itachi press his hand to the back of her thigh, slightly sliding her into the bed— "I've gotta go…"

Itachi brushed his lips to her ear. "You've gotta stay safe… promise me." He was dead serious, emotionless, almost scary.

Akina turned her head, placing her lips into Itachi's cheek. "What do I get if I do?"

Now he really pulled her into the bed, pulling her to sit atop him. He intertwined his fingers into hers, holding tight. "Akina?"

Said woman leaned over and down to his lips. "I promise… but when I get back from this mission, you're going to be the one who needs protection."

"Mmm… sounds intriguing…"

"Heh-heh…" Akina swung her legs off from straddling him, to lean back on her knee, leaning over to cup both his cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too… go… and keep your promise."

Akina backed away, parting from another kiss goodbye. "…I'm a woman of my word." And with that, she went through the wall, leaving Itachi to rub his hand over his face. Holding that hand to cup over his mouth as he thought and smirked happily to scoff, _Hmph...?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **Okay this chapter is one I worked over many times. We'll be focusing on the mission for the five-tails and Akina will be with Deidara & Sasori? Ringo too… can't forget him he's one of my favorites beside Benjiro and Akina. ^^; Anyway speaking of favorites, I also love both Deidara and Sasori just to state it now because Akina has her own opinions… and well, she's not very considerate of other's feelings. Read on and review please.

**Chapter's song: **"Beautiful Dangerous" by Slash & Fergie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<br>**_Bombshel_

**Training room  
><strong>Akina walked into the room, to see Deidara throwing his detonating clay into the water, the water that Ringo stood upon, when **BA-BOOM**. The bomb went off from under the water's surface— and for Ringo to stay secure as the waves rose and fell under his feet. "Well… you did it." Ringo looked to the door as he heard her smooth voice. She then began clapping, to proceed in the room. "We heading out?" Akina would ask him.

"You bet!" Ringo said in a confident growl.

**Land of Earth  
><strong>They just crossed the border into the Land of Earth and now not only was Ringo complaining about the walk, but now Deidara about this place. "Whatta waste of land…!"

"Would you all shut up!" Sasori hiss— Deidara and Ringo backing away from the puppet and Akina just remaining to saunter.

"Thank you." She'd state simply to Sasori, him only glancing up keenly and then back on the road.

"So, um… what's your view on art, Akina-chan?" Deidara ask friendly, like they were school kids trying to form a clique.

Said woman glance back at the blonde. He was flirting just a bit, funny really since everyone in the Akatsuki said he was gay? Akina shrugged and then answer, "Art is of the individual."

Ringo rolled his eyes— she was just avoiding an argument to get going between the Akatsuki men. "Interesting statement… but I believe that **true** art is fleeting."

"**Art **is eternal, Deidara… or to you Mochizuki… amaranthine."

The teenager stuck his tongue out in disgust, and Deidara watching him and raising his hand and having that hand stick out its tongue. "What are you two doing?" Sasori snapped and Akina glanced to them shaking their heads fast and frightened.

_Sigh… this is going to be a long walk. _Great, the complaining was contagious.

* * *

><p>They came to the outside of the Village Hidden in the Stone, making camp when it became dark. Akina and Ringo going off to get firewood. "I say we shoulda used the puppet for kindle."<p>

Akina laugh on the inside, but as for the out. "You better watch your mouth before you lose it, Dingo."

"Ringo!"

"Sorry…"

"No you're not!"

"Hmph…"

"Hmph!" Ringo exclaimed, turning up his nose, but then looking down at the ground. "So…"

Cold green eyes look to the boy, softening when she seen his sad features. "What?"

"Is… you know… is there a chance we'll be able to save my sister?"

"…I promise, we'll get your sister back."

"You can't promise that! She could be already…"

"Calm down already… she's not dead, love. She coulda died, but she's not dead."

"Whattaya mean already?"

"Your sister is a black rose, sweet… she can die twelve times. We are immortal to that point."

"What… so have you ever died before?"

"Huh?" That was none of his business.

"Have you ever died before…? And… what's it like?"

"What is it like to die?" Why would someone ever ask such a gruesome question?

"Yeah…"

"Why the curiosity?"

"…Never mind!"

"Whoa… just asking."

"And I was just asking, but you always have to be so difficult and not give me an answer!"

"Well, that's the pot calling the kettle black…"

"M-my grandmother died and…"

"Oh my… you're Ren's grandson."

"Yeah…"

"That's explains a lot." Akina mutter— whoa baby Ren was a Mochizuki woman in her day.

"Hey, respect the dead will ya and whattaya mean by that?"

"Heh-heh, sorry, sorry…she was a good lady, she took you in when your parents divorced."

"…H-how'd you know all that?"

"I'm the Princess of the clan, love… it's stationary for me to know."

"Yet you can't even remember my name?"

She just gave the littlest, inaudible giggle and shrugged to leave him behind wondering.

**Next morning  
><strong>They sat around, Sasori explaining what the plan was. "When you face the tails, you better watch your own back because they'll rip right through ya with their chakra."

_Don't have to tell be, bub._ Akina thought, for some reason she could remember the burning feeling of the nine-tail's scar.

"Whatever you do… don't keep me waiting and don't get caught."

"Well, I know this village the best… shouldn't I be leading, hm?"

"No." Sasori hiss, giving a shifting glance and telling him to shut up.

"Hmph, well! I'm taking off anyway," he then had his big clay birdie appear, hopping on top. He then offered his hand out to the lady.

Her looking at it dully, and then turned away, walking away. "…We'll be taking the back roads."

Ringo then smirked at Deidara's pouting face and went off running to catch up with his Sensei.

* * *

><p>Ringo would lean his back against the outside of the girl's bathroom, arms crossed and waiting for Akina who was changing on the other side. "Do you even know what he looks like?"<p>

"Shut up, love."

"I'll take that as a no…" his onyx eyes glance to the clouds and then back, when Akina stepped out— wrapping, twirling her hair up quick into the red chopsticks. Her lips matching and then she wore her leather outfit of a corset and capris, also with Okobo shoes. Ringo cheeks came hot only for a second before looking away from the woman, her peering around at all the rooftops.

"Come on, let's get this mission started and accomplished with already." She then sprint up to the closest tile roof.

"Hey, wait up!" Ringo then hopped off after her, trying to keep up.

**Later that night  
><strong>Akina and Ringo pushed past the curtains and beads of a local bar, it being quite crowed on this Friday night. Green eyes seeing Deidara and Sasori eyeing their target from a table in the corner— Akina looked to a burly man behind the bar. The woman pulled out her wallet and nonchalantly pushed away, slamming a little wad of bills down into Ringo's hand. "Go sit with the others and order yourself something…"

"But?"

"Just. Stay. Outta. My way."

Akina stroll to bar, the bartender known to be the Jinchuriki. "Hello," her smooth stone would lull.

"Hello there…" the cynical man wore red leather armor from head to foot and a black haori.

She'd smile, her waiting for him to ask what she wanted to drink. "…Umeshu, please." She'd state after waiting too long.

"Oh, sorry, baby, sorry…" he then started preparing said drink. Akina getting him to trust a pretty and tiny girl such as herself.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No… good guess, by the way…" He'd give a smirk, eyes on her purple ones. She couldn't keep her green eyes now could she? Akina learning to use contacts after getting a… kunoichi's reputation. "I'm a nomad… and I also help other villages on free charge of volunteering my services, to try and keep countries at peace."

"Okay… so I won't be seeing you around?" he then handed Akina her drink.

Her taking a sip before she replied, "I'm not quite sure…"

"So tell me, what village you from?"

"Does it matter? I'm here without any charge for your village… would it make a difference what village I'm from?"

"Hey, just trying to make small talk… you're pretty deep aren't you? Maybe just pretty… I'm guessing Konoha kunoichi?"

Her eyes would send a glance of irritation, but a curling lip. "You've got a lot of nerve."

He'd smile big and cockily. "Yeah, knowing you probably could kill me where I sit, sweetie." He was patronizing her.

"Remove the 'probably,' baby."

"You stayin' up here all night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering…" he'd go to cut the tentacle of the octopus, when—

"Why are you wondering where I'm going to sleep?"

"Ah-ooh, damn it!" He'd cut into his thumb a bit, shaking his hand and hissing, "Oh man, you're really starting to be a thorn in my side."

_If you only knew, love._ "Are you all right?"

The man would suck it up. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little scratch."

She'd sigh, "You really need to drop this bad boy act."

He'd eye her, the beautiful woman then taking his hand, healing the cut closed, perfectly gone in a instant. "How'd you…?"

"I'm a healer… you would've never guessed that, now would ya?"

She's then turn away from the bar, swaying those hips away from the man— him looking nothing but helplessly confused. "No, but I wouldn't have to guess if you'd drop the bad girl act." He'd scoff, hopping over the bar and following her.

Akina turning around and walking backwards, still leaving the man. "See, that's the thing… it's not an act."

She'd then twist her body back around still walking and waiting for— _bam!_ The man shoved her to the wall— lips coming close to her ear. "Sorry, but I can't let you leave before… what's your name, sweetie? You didn't introduce yourself, naughty girl."

"…What's it to ya?" She spat, purple eyes growling up into his. Mewing.

"Hm…?" He wasn't focusing.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first."

"…Han," _The Five-Tails._ He then smirked, chewing on his bottom lip. "I'll be looking forward to you screaming it."

"I'd hate to destroy your hope, _Han_." And she'd roll her head to gaze seductively down over her shoulder, pretending that she was hiding a blush.

"…Then don't."

"I'm not that kinda girl, baby."

"You just said you're a bad girl?"

"A bad girl… not a slut…"

"I didn't say slut…"

"You were thinking it."

"…I don't mean no disrespect."

"Hm, no? Please let me go."

He'd let her feet touch the floor again, her sleeking her clothes down and walking away, turning to her side and tucking in one seductive finger, gesturing for him to follow. And he did of course. "Dinner first…"

**Later  
><strong>They left a small grill and Han had given Akina his haori, it falling across her shoulders, holding onto it as she studied the streets. She didn't want any part in this, but Mochizuki kunoichi were trained to be sly bitches and Akina wasn't like that and yet she was a kunoichi and Akina always did her job with no failure. Her pride and title wouldn't allow it. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Han finally ask— her being quite quiet for a while as he led her back to his apartment.

She stood there in the alley, her hands cupping both her elbows, hugging herself almost. "Sweet?" He asked again, more worried sounding.

Akina's eyes sadden and then turn bloody cold, mouthing, "I'm sorry." With those devil red— rose red lips. And Han felt his body go tight, no control over himself— being a damn puppet. He couldn't move, grinding his teeth and cursing the heartless woman that stood before him. She could still help, she still could— no. He was as good as dead. Han seeing another man on the roof— blonde hair and an Akatsuki cloak blowing. "Bye-bye…" he'd hiss sweetly and threw a small little ball of white clay into the narrow alley! **KA-BOOM!** Han died burning, and these were the times Mochizuki Akina hated her job and she didn't feel like a ninja, cause she felt she needed to cry. She needed Itachi's arms— badly.

The Black Rose of Konoha would fade into those exact color petals, reforming when the building and bricks stopped crumbling— Deidara going in and picking up the big unconscious guy. Akina closed her inhuman eyes, looking as if she had no sorrow. And Ringo not liking it at all, hating what he got dragged into! No knowing that they were going to do _this_. How could he be so ignorant?

"Well, come on, let's get out of here before other shinobi start coming." Sasori order and the Akatsuki men vanished. Akina taking a few steps down the alley to go to vanish too, but—

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

Akina stop, not even looking back after Ringo shouted at her, mean and growling, her feeling him pointing his stiff finger at her clan's crest! "How can you just do that? What he ever do to you? Do you see this as right? And not just helping with it all, damn it! You still just stood around and watched him fall… how can you do that? He's no different than you, a monster, you and him were alike, people hating you for what you are! The clan always looked at you and said bad things, but I never listened, never believed them… until now." He calmed himself, Akina still ignoring, but he then decided to raise his voice once more. "Well, answer me! So how can you just stand there and watch with no emotion at all?"

One gentle, green eye would look back, glimpsing coldly over her shoulder. "You know how you watch a sad movie and you cry the first few times, but then you watch it again and again and you don't cry any more… it's kinda like that."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: **So my favorite Akatsuki members:  
><strong>1. Itachi <strong>(Because I love his tragic background and how he handles it and that's mainly because it works with my OC.)  
><strong>2. Konan<strong> (I like how's she's the only woman of the Akatsuki and she's so strong, calm and beautiful.)  
><strong>3. Deidara <strong>(He's something of a pyro (he is a pyro!) and I like his passion for his art)  
><strong>4. Sasori <strong>(He's cool, calm and I'd liked his passion for art too, even though both him & Deidara's visions were kind of twisted. But as I say, "Art is of the Individual.")  
><strong>5. Zetsu <strong>(He's just wicked cool and kinda how I got the idea for the flytrap summoning.)  
><strong>6. Hidan <strong>(I love his partnering with Kakuzu and how he's sarcastic when ya stab him. XD)  
><strong>7. NagatoPein or Pain **(Whatever. I love Pain and he should be higher on the list and I support him and Konan hooking up! ^_^)  
><strong>8. Kisame <strong>(Again, he's another that's just wicked cool and should be higher on the list. I love his background and when him & Itachi met was awesome.)  
><strong>9. TobiMadara **(I love how he annoyed Deidara, it was very amusing and funny to me, but when he's evil Madara… he's cool but an ass-h_ too, sorrys.)  
><strong>10. Kakuzu <strong>(Sorry, Kakuzu :'-( u made the bottom of the list, but just because I don't like materialistic people and you thrive on money too much. Ur still cool though and will play a key part in Crimson and Clover. ^x^)

**Chapter's song: **"Dare you to move" by Swichfoot (Awesome!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<br>**_A rolling stone gathers no moss_

**Next Morning  
><strong>Akina sat at a teahouse bench, reading a letter from Itachi. But her eyes were brought away to have Ibara appear at her ankle, under the table. "Deidara and Sasori have begun the sealing ritual?"

"They left just a bit ago… I'm waiting for Ringo to wake."

"Do you want me to wake him?" Ibara hissed in a devilish chuckle.

"Uh… na—" Akina started to say, but Ibara left anyway to go and "wake" Ringo.

Akina sighed and rested her head in her palm— "You're not complaining are you?"

Green eyes rose back up to that familiar voice. "Benjiro?" Said man crossed his arms in a scolding way, and walked over to sit across the table from her. "What are you doing here?"

"You know I don't like staying at home either… but some prideful vixen had to go and push all her pride away at the one moment she needed it the most, leaving her cousin to do all her work!"

Akina looked with a blank dull expression as always, to nonchalantly state, "Bummer… she sounds like a bitch."

Benjiro slapped his forehead down to the table. "What am I gonna do with ya?" He'd mutter in utter _doom_!

She smiled softly, and then looked when Ringo came up, ready to bite her head off for sicking her flytrap on him, but Akina broke in— "Benjiro… you've met my entourage."

Benjiro picked his head up, glancing over to the young man— the annoyed Ringo instantly bowed his head low to his clan's head. "You're the kid who left with, green-eyed girl… Ringo, right?"

"You remember my name?"

"Of course… what kind of person forgets names…?" Benjiro regretted saying that as Ringo looked with a growl to Akina. Benjiro sheepishly grinned and squinted his eyes tight. "Hehe, sorry sis?"

Akina didn't care. "Just proves my point why your head of the clan."

"No… it's because you're a stinkin' globetrotter." Ringo mumbled.

The woman with green eyes just ignored that statement. "Benjiro, I'd appreciate if you'd stay around actually…"

"Really?"

"Well… I've had a… burden, put on my shoulders…"

"Whatcha do?"

"Once we have Ringo's sister… you'll take over his training."

"What! Sorry, Princess, I was just kidding about the globetrotter thing."

"I'm not training you forever… and not because of what you call me."

"B-but you promised you'd train me!"

"I never promised, love… besides, I'm leaving you in better hands."

Benjiro wryly smiled. "You seem to be doing a lot of that?"

"Will you train me, Lord Benjiro?"

"…Sure, why not."

Akina then stood. "Perfect…"

Benjiro shook his hand to also stand. "You leading?"

"You following?" Akina teased her cousin, or more maybe really like a brother, maybe somewhat of a father as well.

**Dock  
><strong>The Akatsuki members and Black Roses stood on a snow-covered dock— Miki standing out on the thinly iced-covered water, ready to leave. "Where is she?" Miki hissed.

"Have patience." Botan ordered, that being a no-no.

"I will have your head if you say that one more effing time!"

Hidan chuckled devilishly to Miki's almost bad language.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Ibara growled to then wrap to the docks pole and smile fully to show his pearly pointed teeth. "She's back in town…" **POOF!** Everyone watched when the flytrap disappeared— the Uchiha, the only one averting his crimson eyes to look to the snow under his feet, closing those eyes in hidden relief.

**Teahouse  
><strong>"He's on an island called what now…?" Hanako snap.

"Frozen heaven."

"Of course… because of it's low population." Kisame address.

"Yes… it seems as if he has many locations in the Land of Water. But this was the last active and is where our Black Rose was abandoned."

"Wait… abandoned?" Miki breathed stunned.

"The Sharingan still interest him more. Orochimaru was forced to take another body… a man named Gen'yumaru was the victim."

"He wants revenge." Kisame added, gazing out of the corner of his eye to Itachi with his Kekkei Genkai closed.

Akina took control of the conversation, correcting, "He wants power… and Orochimaru has told him that he can give this to him. So, our rose is safe since Orochimaru has lost interest."

"So what are our coordinates exactly?"

The green-eyed Mochizuki pushed off her knees to stand, walking outside into the snow— biting her thumb, letting the blood smear on the white frosted ground. "Summoning jutsu."

Ibara appeared— grinding his teeth to the freezing weather. "What the hell! You really are a cruel son of a bitch!"

"I'm not a son and my mother wasn't a bitch… but call me what you wish, a bitch of a daughter would be more fitting."

"Cruel and complex?" Ibara growled as he shivered.

"Now I'm cruel?" Akina nonchalantly asked in a dull sarcastic way.

"Yes goddamn it you're cruel… you said you wouldn't summon me in this snow shit again! I'm freezing my bulbs off!"

The two girls giggled, having a few of the men blush, mostly just the Mochizuki men. Akina let out a relaxing breathed sigh, to then cross her arms. "I lied… now just serve… _okay?_" Her smooth rang at "okay" flirtingly sarcastic.

"Ugh… Orochimaru is 10 miles to the southeast once you make it to shore… okay?"

Akina then placed her leg out to have Ibara curl up it. "And there you have it."

**A little while later  
><strong>"I hate the water." Hanako mumbled, following behind all the others, even Ringo who had just learned the walk on water technique was ahead of her. He went ahead to catch up to Akina's side. "Now I get it… this is why I had to learn this jutsu. And you knew that we could make it here, from the Akatsuki being put back by that sealing whatcha call it?" Akina just glanced at the boy as he kept talking, to then have her slowly take the lead again— the boy stepping back to Benjiro's side. "She's not very talkative is she?"

"Ya just figuring that out…? You and me are gonna get along fine."

Ringo smirked, he really liked this Benjiro guy— he seemed sincere for a noble blood type. "How much longer till we get there?" Ringo asked Benjiro, to only have Akina reply, "5 minutes to shore…"

Ringo was slightly annoyed. "Now she speaks… when I'm not even talking to her?" Akina then stopped, and so did Itachi, to look down into the dark blue night water— "Move!" Akina shouted to have her vines shove Ringo and Benjiro out of the way of harm. **SPLASH!** Akina raised her hands and arms in front of her face as the water made a geyser of great circumference. Itachi grabbed her obi— pulling her back and around, into him. Akina tuckered her head into Itachi's chest, to then turn her eyes slightly to look when the water fell. She saw large tentacles seep back into the water.

Then to hear Itachi breath, "What in the world?" Almost totally inaudible.

Hanako scattered to a huge flat iceberg— where the others also followed. Hanako fell to her knees, trembling in fear. Akina then knelt besides her, taking a healing hand to place on her back, to relax her senses. Itachi glanced to Akina and then walked over to the edge of the iceberg, where Kisame, Botan and Ringo watched. "We better get to shore and fast." Botan stated, when the figure's shadow played deep in the water, too dark to see what exactly the creature was.

"Well, that's a pain in the ass… Orochimaru must know we're coming." Hidan vulgarly stated.

"Let him know… we will not rest until our Black Rose is found." Miki informed, holding her head high and mighty.

Akina then broke in, "Well, we should at least rest for the remainder of the night anyway… let's get to shore." **SPURT!** Went the sound of rising water to have a tentacle come from the water and grab around Ringo's neck— "GAH!" To pull him into the icy water— green eyes went wide, pushing off Hanako to run over to the edge of the iceberg. She stood slightly behind Itachi's side as he backed up.

They watched as Kisame undid his Shark Skin blade from his back. "I say it's time to go fishing, hehe!" With that he jumped into the water after the creator… and Ringo of course. Akina pushed past Itachi and then dived in headfirst herself. Itachi sighed in his mind, and then also went after his lover and partner.

Akina swam to Kisame already going at it with the beast— he looked like half-man, half-squid. The face of a man, but he had long tentacles replacing his ten fingers and flappy gills at his jugular. Which Kisame had successfully sliced to pieces! But Ringo was still clutched in the creator's right arm— held by one tentacle that extended from where his index finger would be. Akina stopped and then looked behind her as Itachi floated in the water, she gave him a glance, telling him what to do.

He nodded to then have her petals flow in a fast current of forced flowing water. The water brought the petals behind the beast without notice as he kept trying to evade Kisame's attacks. To this, Akina re-appeared in her full form— for Kisame to see her behind. She slapped a medical hand to the beast's gills, having him gasp for air— water to breathe, but yet he started choking and released an unconscious Ringo for Itachi to grab and Kisame to follow back to the surface. Akina watched, and then did a hand sign in the water, to summon a huge flytrap to then rush to the bottom of the ocean's surface! To feast on the beast and the knowledge he held of Orochimaru.

Itachi and Kisame rose out from the water, having Botan take Ringo from Itachi, while he pulled himself up to sit on the iceberg's side— his feet still in the water, one sat with his knee bent and placing his foot atop the water. Ringo all of a sudden started coughing and gasping for lost breaths, he puked up a little water too, Benjiro patting him on the back. "You're okay, kiddo."

"I don't remember ever seeing… whatever that was?" Kisame addressed to put his bloody blade back on his back. But his comment was disregarded to see Akina rise from the water, throwing her hair back from her face, as it was drenched from the water. Itachi smiled softly to be unnoticed, while Akina pulled herself from the water. Pushing off of it with her hands and then stretching a leg out to finally fully stand on the water with draping wet clothes.

She proceeded to the iceberg to sit down on the edge, next to Itachi to slip off her boots. "Some kind of mutation… a project of Orochimaru's I'd assume." Akina murmur, hiding the breaths she almost was running out of.

"Well, whatever it was… let's not—"

"YOU CAN FORGET IT! I'm not getting on that water again… we're safe as long as we're on solid ground!" Hanako shouted, interrupting Itachi. And he never spoke.

Miki was at her wits-end— this wasn't how a Mochizuki woman should act. "Stop being such an— you know better, Hanako! I have taught you better! We need get to shore, that is an order from me… do you dare—"

"Miki!" She'd then pause. "…Let her be." Akina smooth voice ordered calm and un-wavered, but green eyes growling.

"How dare you give me an order!" Miki hissed. To only watch the woman she snapped at stand— Akina looked at Miki without a bit of patience at hand. Itachi looking up at his lover with wonder to what she was planning?

Akina then turned away, walking back out onto the water, still dripping wet. She then focused her chakra, to then murmur, "Telekinesis jutsu." She placed her arms out straight in front of her, palms flat facing down with fingers spread and stiff.

Everyone watched with slight amazement— having the water begin spinning down like a drain, but it then was seen as it was just separating to build a wall around everyone. Hanako was now really frightened, but then she seen the bottom of the ocean, solid rock that would lead to the shore without Hanako ever having to take one step on the water. "Oh thank you, Lady Akina."

Said girl didn't answer, to back down to one knee, still focusing to order, "We've got to move fast…" _my chakra won't last long at this proportion. _

They did as she said, passing by her to start racing to the shore. Benjiro and Botan passed her with a smile. "Good job, you showoff of a green-eyed girl."

Akina closed her eyes with a smirk, to only open them when Ringo came standing beside her. She could tell he wanted to say something? He was struggling to say it— "You're welcome, Ringo… don't mention it." She'd tease, answering without even having something to reply to.

Ringo got flushed and then turning a bright pigment of pink to pout and look to the side. "Uh whatever, yeah thanks a lot… don't know how I'll pay ya back."

Akina smirked once again, looking away to Ringo's annoyance to have him keep walking away. But he then stopped to Akina's attention, glancing back to joke, "Well, here's a compliment for ya… you actually kinda look good with the wet look!"

The woman was growling behind her careless façade, but she laughed it of with a **whoosh** of her hand in a fluid motion. And then to Ringo's shock— water spirt out from the bubble like wall into his face. "So do you."

Ringo wiped down his face, swiping off the water, to stuff his hands in his pockets. "Very funny!" He would get her back for that, Akina knew this, but her thoughts were wiped away— to see Itachi come and step up slightly behind her and to the side.

He scanned over her body, while it disguised its shivering. To this, Itachi took off his cloak and draped it onto her as he knelt down. His features hovering over her shoulder, and his husky voice whispering into her ear, "Personally… I like it when you're safe and dry." Akina just smiled, looking into his onyx eyes, wishing how she had longed to kiss those lips, but no, they would just let their eyes do the talking.

**Shore  
><strong>The Black Roses and Akatsuki members sat around a warming fire, most everyone had their backs to a tree or boulder while the flames played in the night air. Akina sat with her back to a tree, the same for Itachi who sat not far from her left. With only a small patch of grass with the snow finishing its melting upon it.

Akina read over her father's map. "It won't take us long now… Orochimaru's hideout is right in the middle of this island. We'll get a head start in the morning and we'll be there easily before noon."

"This is all probably a waste of time… Orochimaru has probably got as far away from here. He's a high target on the bounty market and he's evaded everyone, even the Hidden Villages." Kakuzu spoke out.

Botan looked to Akina, still glued to her map. "If what you say is true, Akina-hime… that Orochimaru has lost interest in our Black Rose for Sasuke instead… then she might still be there."

Akina disregarded Botan, to fold her map, having her eyes glance to Hanako holding her stick over the fire, cooking a marshmallow. "You think you got that cooked well enough?" Akina dully complimented on, as the marshmallow came to burn black and catch fire. Hanako didn't notice in her trance to Akina's low voice.

"Hanako!" Ringo shouted.

"What… oh my!" She then brought the marshmallow to her lips to blow fast and quickly in short breathes. "Um… heh-heh?" _plop_ went the goopy white sugar to the dirt as it slipped from the end of the stick. "Aw…"

Botan shook his head, and then sincerely asked, "Still thinking about the water?"

Hanako averted her eyes shamefully, closing her lids over the onyx color.

"Why you so freaked about water?" Ringo go asking.

Akina shook her head, giving Benjiro the signal to lean into Ringo. "If you want to stay alive… don't dig through these girl's past." Ringo just looked back to Hanako to hear, "…My parents supposedly died at sea. That's when I found out I was a black rose."

"What the hell does being a black rose have to do with that?" Hidan asked, becoming curious about these girl's beliefs.

Botan would be the one to explain, "Black roses Kekkei Genkai is granted to those only with pain and pureness… when something of the most trauma happens is when the black rose blooms. So we each have our own stories… for those who would share them…?"

Akina stayed quiet, closing her eyes as Botan looked to her. Having Hanako continue, "My parents got a mission, nothing out of the ordinary… but days past from when they were expected back. They sent other ninja to search for them… they never docked in the Land of Water, so they searched the ocean for their bodies or the wrecked ship… found nothing? I believed for many years that they would come home… but years past and now I know they're dead… just washed away, my truth, my closure, just washed away."

"Ah great, Hanako… stop it already, it's all right." Miki coo, placing a hand on her back.

"So what's your story?" Hidan smirked to the one he knew he could get her foul language and blood boiling behind that proper exterior.

"None of your…" Miki swallowed her coming words with a growl, to then take a breath— "My parents divorced when I was young… I went back and forth between my mother and father, but then my mother got full custody. Shame really, since all my mother cared about was turning me into a 'proper' woman, instead of a kunoichi. I did not speak unless spoken to, I played piano every day after the academy… I flunked out of the academy since I could play piano beautifully, but could not throw a shuriken to save my life. I got so angry with both my parents and I had a fit… I expressed how I wished to be a strong Mochizuki ninja, but they didn't listen… then I came unglued and my black roses bloomed. They turned their backs, each of them remarried several times over and over and forgot about me. They started new families… I left and… hell with it all."

Everyone stayed quiet till Benjiro broke the silence to scratch the back of his neck, and turn to Botan. "That's reminds me… dad?"

"Don't go there, Benjiro…" Akina shook her head, controlling the smirk that would never grace her face.

"What…" Botan asked with longing emphasis and suspicion.

"I told ya how mom has been dating that guy, right… well, he agreed to marry her."

Botan's heart dropped, his mouth slightly going with gap. _I was shocked too… who would wish to marry Iva… well, except you, uncle… poor guy… the both of 'em._ Akina thought to then sigh.

"Good for her… he must be a good guy, for Iva to propose. What is he like…?"

Akina shrugged. "I like him more than most of the people in our family… though he's not really family he's more of another S&M prisoner if you ask me."

"Akina…!" Benjiro scolded.

"Don't worry… I like you more then him."

"Not that… this is no time for your cold humor."

"Says the relationship expert?" Akina dully joked.

Benjiro's eyes narrow to Akina and his eyebrow twitched to her comment. "Yeah-yeah… a few fiancés ditch me and you hold it over my head forever."

Botan and Ringo both let out a chuckle, to have Benjiro just cross his arms, to eventually laugh as well. That was what Akina was trying to get to happen all the time, but she didn't laugh, just closing her eyes with a sincere smirk. "…Um, Princess?" Ringo's voice came asking. "Since you're being so talkative… kinda? Would you tell how your black roses appeared?"

Akina's eyes went slightly wide, but to stay quiet, sinking back into her emotionless mien. "Please… she's the opposite of you, Ringo. Or actually maybe the same… only speaks when we don't want to hear her." Hanako snapped, now going to her mean streak after feeling so vulnerable.

Green eyes didn't waver, neither did her voice as she defended, "She's right… I am the opposite of you… all of you actually. What good is this doing? I have no complaints about my life. Can't change it, so why keep rethinking about every detail?"

"To vent. None of us know your story… not even us of the Black Roses. So you're different from us, eh, but you're a black rose so we have something in common… so I ask you one more damn question…! Do you have the same scars as us? Express yourself for once!"

Everyone watched, as things were getting awkward and ugly, the air was feeling tense. Kisame, Hidan and Deidara were actually enjoying the show, especially if a fight would break out. Ringo was just confused. "Scars?"

Botan looked to the young man, and then undid his kimono to reveal the scar on his chest and slits forever marked on his forearms. "When the Mochizuki find out about someone who possesses the black rose jutsu… they try to seal this power away. But this jutsu has high risk of death and its use was banned after it was used on Miki, but some members of the Mochizuki built a secret chamber underneath the clan and continued to use it still. Every time it was the black roses victory. Yet, our memory of our people betraying us remains and so do the scars." He then sadly refolded his shirt. And Hanako re-sat herself, only to have Akina scoff, "Hmph."

Miki grounded her teeth to the rude laugh of a quick sneer. "What the hell do you find funny about this matter?"

Akina profoundly prepared her statement. "Why do the scars on the inside take so much longer to heal when both pains were achieved at the same time?"

Hanako just bit her tongue, Miki as well— they knew she was right, but Miki ignored her. "Botan?" said man looked to Miki. "I think we should get more _in order_ here… since you come before Akina, you go first."

"…I grew up well and slow. I married the leader of the clan's daughter and had Benjiro and apparently a daughter… I didn't get to see her birth since I left for the Black Roses the night she was conceived. Me and my wife had marital problems, a main reason for the black roses blooming… that's all I got."

"She's a piece of work, my aunt… your wife…" Akina told herself out loud.

"Imagine this… she speaks?" Hanako snapped, trying to cut Akina deep.

"I'll be speaking a few select words if you toy with me again." That shocked the woman? Akina wasn't the type to threat, yet it wasn't real, her composer was still too calm.

"So what is your story?" Miki nicely asked.

"Nothing worth of mention… we've heard it all before. Orphan after orphan, war, peace, war, peace. It's all stuck in a cycle, I'm stuck to live in this cycle…"

"Is that really your story… you seem like you have been through so much more, Milady? Even though it is hard to tell since you never display emotion."

"Sorry I'm numb."

Benjiro closed his eyes to that comment. _Akina?_

Miki just snarl ugly, the same went for Hanako. Everything was quiet, to have Miki state, "Back to not speaking… well, I am done speaking too. I'll be going to sleep now." With that she rolled out her blankets and lie down.

Hanako watched and then did the same. "Me too…"

Benjiro shook his head. _Women?_ Botan chuckled to his son's thought and then stood to throw a bucket of water on the fire. "Well… goodnight everyone."

Akina then scooted her back from the tree to lie down in the grass patch. Looking up at the stars. Itachi watched her to his side, having her shut her emerald eyes softly.

* * *

><p>A few minutes past to then have Itachi hear most every man snoring or seeing everyone sound asleep. To this, he gazed over to his beautiful lover— stretched out with her eyes still shut, her arms still behind, supporting her head. She was so peaceful, or so it seemed. "You awake?"<p>

The woman leaned up to sit and look to Itachi with her eyes, fluttering their long feathered eyelashes open. She scanned everyone sleeping, to then swing her body vertically and to the right to then lean over and place her head down into Itachi's lap, looking up at him. "What are you gonna do about Sasuke?"

Itachi smile faded from his lips, Akina knowing the heartache that condemned him so. "Not much… he's still not strong enough to face yet."

"Hopefully, he gets out of the snake's hole alive."

"Worry about yourself getting out first."

"You know I'm no good at doing that." She then leaned up, her legs half-crossed under her butt. Itachi then scooted over to her, his back leaving the tree. He placed his hand to her far shoulder, and then gently lay her down with him. They stared into one another's eyes, the man having his fingers feel and caress and play inside her palm gently, finally coming out with "Well?"

"Hm?"

"The mission, Akina?" He said sternly.

"…" she hadn't thought about Han for awhile now, her eyes averting away from Itachi's onyx ones and then he knew.

"Akina?"

"I…" she'd pause, he always made her come out with what she was feeling. The Five-Tails making her feel the worst for killing more than any other person she had killed in her whole career. "Itachi?"

"What is it?"

"…I'm a monster…" she'd start out, shadows playing over her cheekbones. "Am I the worst there is because I'm a monster killing a fellow monster. I'm no better than the rest of the clan that tried to kill me. Except Han had no one to save him!" She could of broke down crying at this moment, but she didn't, Itachi's eyes wide with wondering who this girl was?

She was his girl and he pulled her into his chest. Holding onto her is all he could do. Itachi knew he had to be scared for this to happen— he warned Akina before she left that it was a gruesome job. But he would let her know he would always be the one that would save her if she ever needed him to. "It'll be all right."

Akina smirked, to just sleep. It was her only chance to get any— when she was in his arms.

**Next morning  
><strong>The sun rose, hitting right into Itachi's sleeping eyes for them to no longer sleep, as he'd open them. His arm was wrapped securely around Akina's waist, her back to his chest, his nose snuggled into the crown of her thick ebony locks. To this, Akina smiled to him taking in her scent. "Morning…" Akina's smooth voice mewed quietly.

Itachi eyes raised and settled to the sound of her voice, he didn't think she was awake. "Morning… did you sleep?"

Akina rolled over, to cuddle closer to his chest to take in his scent— of, pine and dew. "Straight through." Her tired words murmured.

"Should we wake them?" Itachi asked to save Akina from having to ask.

She then leaned up to her knees, looking to everyone still in their slumbers. "I suppose?" With that, Akina rolled to her feet, Itachi just watching to have her go to the stretched out Ringo.

Akina crotched down to shake his shoulder— Ringo wailed around in his sleep. "No ma, ten more minutes." With that, he stuffed his hand down his pants, to scratch an area Akina looked away from, to place her hand over her eyes like a visor, in dismay.

"For goodness sakes…" Akina then drug her hand down her face, to stay cupping over her lips, her eyes shifting deviously to the bucket.

**SPLASH!** "Ahhh… PLAH-BLAH?" Ringo exclaimed, as the water was being shaken from his shocked, no longer sleeping face. Once the water was cleared from his eyes, he saw Akina holding the bucket lazily by the handle. Looking to it un-amused to what she did. "You're cold you know that?"

"Not as cold as that water…" she'd scoff. "Ibara." Akina ordered to then have said flytrap wrap to Ringo's wrist, to slice it ever so small to get a little blood to pin out.

"Ow… what?" Ringo then looked when Akina lifted her small graceful foot to his cheek, having Ibara wrap up it, to her chain-mailed stocking leg.

She then turned away, leaving Ringo with a flustered frustration. "Need your blood's scent… come on, we gotta get going."

Ringo face faded to a calm look, to then smile sadly to break from his trance as everyone began leaving him behind. _Today's the day… I'll get my sister back. I'm coming, Kaede._


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **So I'm thinking of doing a story for each Akatsuki member, just short ones though, not like Akina and Itachi's story. XD Probably about 10-15 pages and all I got is Kisame and Deidara's drafted out. And I think I'll do a Nagato and Konan pairing too ^_^ and just more and more stories to come. Check my profile for summaries.

**Chapter's song: **"We're all to blame" by SUM 41 (Love this band, top fave!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<br>**_Snakeroot_

The Akatsuki and Black Rose's strolled through the winter woods. "This is as far as I go." Sasori would state, stopping dead in the form of his puppet armor.

"Why's that, hm?" Deidara would sneer.

"That is my business and none of yours… I'll remain in this spot. Don't keep me waiting too long."

"Yeah, yeah… heard it all before, eh."

"I'm stopping too, gonna go search around the other towns. See if I can find some bounty to pick up around here." Kakuzu would hiss and that was that.

**A little later  
><strong>They come to an open area with no trees around. Akina look back and forth, spreading her feet just a tad apart— Benjiro noticing this action, and then watching chakra starting to build in her palm. "No, green-eyed girl, not that jutsu—" **SLAM! **All the others leaped back when her Moon Shot Resengan met contact with the ground. They watched when the frozen earth would crack beneath her spread feet, her shifting to stand up straight and look down into the hole where a staircase would lead. "Well, that was subtle." Kisame bark. Everyone would then come back to follow Akina down those stairs, when they'd come to water and a gate.

Akina stopped only for a second to then keep taking steps until she was below the water. Miki looked over at the frozen Hanako. "We will wait here, you boys go ahead." They all did, walking down the water covered steps to then all dive. Itachi caught up with Akina's side, as she twisted and turned the polls to get them to come out of the cement. Itachi took some down too and then letting Akina slip through and go straight up to gasp a deep breath.

She bobbed there, to then wait and have Itachi come up right next to her, then the others one-by-one. They'd look ahead to the bricked hall that lay before them, more or likely leading to their 8th Black Rose.

They came into a circular room, a staircase before them leading down into the round room surrounded with iron doors. "Prisoners, hm?" Deidara ask.

"We each work on opening a door… we'll find her quicker that way." Akina order, proceeding down the stairs.

Benjiro got down on his knee in front of a door, pulling out a kit and to take a tool to start picking the lock. Akina smile, and stroll over to stand above him. "May I?"

"I know how to open a door." He spat chuckling to then have her unscrew the bolts from the other side of the lock where he was picking— her telekinesis being much more efficient and having the door swing open. "Oh…?"

Ringo rushed over to the open door, seeing nothing behind it, but dirty money. "Damn it!" he'd shout, when— "Ringo? Ringo, my brother, is that you?"

The older brother ran to his little sister's voice behind the iron door across the way. "Sis… sis, I'm here sis!"

Akina jog over, using her telekinesis, the same way as before. And for when the door swung open— a small girl no more than four jumped into Ringo's arms. "Ringo! I was so scared!"

"Shh, shh… it'll be all right. Your big brother's here for ya now."

The green-eyed woman smile, but frown quickly, shifting her eyes to feel a eerie chakra in the air— "It seems we've got a family reunion at hand, how sweet."

Kaede quickly scattered and cowered behind Ringo, him growling and acting as if he'd never let that man hurt her if it kill him. "Orochimaru." Akina spat.

"Ah, Akina Mochizuki… and the Akatsuki. This brings back memories, but I'm afraid I can't stay around to reminisce… for there will be another family reunion of Uchiha blood if I let my pupil find out you're here, _Itachi_… so if you'll excuse me." **POOF! **

"Damn it all, ah!" Deidara gnash, his hands curling tight to burn the ground began trembling, everyone looking up when kanji writing in blood would cover the floor and— **CRASH!** A giant snake appeared, breaking through the ceiling! Akina took a step back and then pulled the children and shoved them to Itachi. "Head for Miki and Hanako, now!" she'd order as debris was falling from every which way.

"And you—" Itachi got out, pulling back the kids and them running to Benjiro— Akina did her hands sighs at speed his Sharingan had to really try to keep up with, when she'd then wipe her bleeding thumb across her collarbone and— "Summoning jutsu!"

She'd rise up fast in the smoke, coming into the clear sky she had been risen to as she stood atop of Kinsei's head. The giant flytrap glance up, puffing out smoke into Akina's face that she didn't mind like she use to when she was kid. "Been a long time, Akina-hime?"

Said woman smirk to the formalities. "Indeed, Lady Kinsei."

The flytrap known as such would then look ahead to the giant purple serpent. "Manda, eh. What's up, baby?"

"Heh-heh… Kinsei, ya taking orders from her?"

"You're one to speak." To then have— Kabuto flash to appear atop of Manda's head. Akina's brows furrowing. _Kabuto!_

The boy would push his glasses up on his nose. "Akina… never thought we'd meet again."

"Hmph… you were wishing."

Silence.

"I'm gonna eat him, 'kay." Kinsei hiss, to then bite down on her pipe and whip her neck, throwing it like a club! Manda dodge it, going and curling around Kinsei to mew, "Too, too long…"

Akina flow into black petals going to the nearest tree branch. Watching and waiting for Kinsei's next move. She'd watch her flytrap bite his thick slender tail— he'd yelp and loosen just for a second before he tried to re-tighten, but Kinsei already dived down into the ground. "Bah, two can play at that game!"

Kabuto then jump back, to the tree across from Akina as Manda dived down into the ground as well.

The two stared of. Bright green eyes that pushed avenging her master as far away from her mind as possible. If she was going to kill him, it wasn't going to be celebrated no matter how much good it would do for everyone. Emeralds then came to glance when Benjiro appeared by her side, Itachi to the branch behind her and along with everyone else. "Prepare yourself…" Akina murmur for Benjiro to hear, just when— **CRACK!** Went the trees splintering and falling over when Kinsei and Manda came shooting out of the ground to be twisted around each other.

Akina leap up to stand atop of Kinsei's head once more, but getting down on her knees. "Keep tabs on me!" Kinsei mew, struggling with the snake when Kabuto then appear on Manda's head too.

"Will do." Akina reply. Having Kinsei snicker and then hack, and again when— she spat a senbon right past Manda's eyes to slice them open and have him retreat back. "Ahhhhhh! You bitch!"

Miki and Hanako stood scared, watching Akina's power and this flytrap— demon. "Akina, what the hell you think you are doing using that jutsu?"

"Winning." Akina breath, then having Benjiro, Itachi, Kisame re-land on top of Kinsei's head. Green eyes glance to them.

"Sis, what—"

"Huh, should have stayed home, my brother." She'd smirk, raising two fingers, telling them to wait. "Get going… fast." She then put down her two fingers fast and vanish.

_Huh?_ Itachi breathed and then— "You heard her, get going! You better, because I **hate **men and I'll eat you all!" Kinsei would bark and the men's eyes rose a little. They'd then jump away when Manda came charging through the air again— Akina waiting atop the senbon Kinsei spat, as she'd tussle with the snake again. The Mochizuki then opened a little hole in the point of the senbon, poring a powder down into it. "Thanks for your service… now, Kinsei!"

"All right!" She'd chortle, seeing Akina disappear. "Firework flower!" Kinsei then went **poof **after her command and— **KA-KA-BOO-Y! **Manda then also went** poof **and green eyes watching from a surviving tree after the hot blast passed. When the smoke cleared and Kabuto, who was poor of his skin— suffering sever burns, not an inch of his body that wasn't in pain, his healing body not allowing him to die though. _Good…_ Akina let him suffer, just as she had.

**Mochizuki Castle (Meeting room)  
><strong>"Welcome my child…" Chiyome mewed when Kaede tucked herself behind Ringo, just peeking.

"H-hi?"

Chiyome raised a hand to have a thick vine grow below the sibling's feet, to bring them up to all the other Black Rose's level. "You are the 8th Black Rose… you're welcome to stay here, for this is your home when the one you know becomes covered with weeds… we're your true family."

Kaede stepped out from Ringo. "A home… that's great! Did you hear that Ringo—"

"Whoa… a man is not welcome." Miki address.

"Than neither am I!" The four-year-old forced from her throat, to step back behind Ringo again.

"But, Kaede…?" Ringo whispered in an "it's all right" voice.

"May I point out a flaw in your quote, _Lady Miki?_" Akina voice spoke out emotionless.

"You usually do."

"Botan is male and we keep him."

"Thanks a lot, _Milady_." Botan mutter.

"I wish you'd stop referring to this brat so highly… even when she treats you like shit!"

"Hanako!" Miki scolded.

"What would a woman of yourself know of respect?" Akina counter, being able to silence Hanako if she wasn't able to speak for herself.

"Are you testing me?" Miki glower.

"You asking me to test you?" Akina counter, glowering back, but much more playfully, yet still indecipherable.

Chiyome clapped her hands loud, to then announce, "Akina… you're not one to show affection for others… why towards this boy?"

"How can we turn him away…? And it appears to be if he leaves, our black rose leaves as well… is it worth it, my sisters?"

"Don't you dare call us as such… **you** of Amarante bloodline think of yourself as higher status! This boy wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for your ancestor!"

"Exactly why I'm defending him… he's a man of the Mochizuki clan, for he is mine to defend…" Akina then forced herself to stiffly point at Ringo, having him look scared while Akina kept her eyes unwavering on the others. "His blood belongs to me… do you dare deprive me of my right, ladies?"

"Very well, Akina… we'll spare the boy. He can stay, but he's your responsibility. If he makes one bad step… you'll be the one who pays." Chiyome put forth to be as a seductive warning and threat. **PUFF!**

"Start stepping boy…" Hanako hissed in her mumble to Ringo.

Akina walk out of the meeting room, having Botan, Ringo and Kaede follow in that order. "Well done, Lady Akina." Botan added.

"Um, thank you, Akina-hime." The young man would "thank."

"It's an honor being in your presence and having you vow for Ringo." The little girl would admire.

"Just doing my job."

"Are you gonna be our new mom?"

Akina turn back swiftly, eyes wide when— "Kaede?" Ringo scold, trying not to growl his whisper.

"Um… I'd be honored to be, but I'm afraid a mother isn't something you can just replace…"

Akina then looked to Benjiro and Botan to them to step up for her. With that, Akina nodded, leaving the children in their hands for now. The green-eyed woman made her way to her bedroom, rethinking over what Kaede said. _Mom… Mother? A mother._

**Bedroom  
><strong>Akina and Itachi took down the comforter and covers of the bed. The man getting in, to then have Akina crawl in as well like a cat, to capture his lips. Itachi knew this kiss— she was never one to say goodbye, but this kiss spoke through the sparks playing on his lips. "Everything all right?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow at dawn…"

"Why?"

"Headed back to the village for a few reasons."

Itachi hover his lips over Akina's. "Those being?"

"Ringo and Kaede need an escort and I swore for them… and as for the other reason… I haven't exactly decided if I want to stay in the village?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to go back to the village at all?"

"Situation change, my love… like us becoming parents."

Itachi eyes filled with breathless shock. "You're…?"

"I'm pregnant—" before Akina could even get her words out, Itachi picked her up, kneeling up in the bed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Mmm… heh-heh… see if you can still do that in nine months?"

"I love you." He breathed to then lay her back down into the bed, rolling back to his side to ask, "Now to discuss the village… don't you think you should stay in place you know during your pregnancy, somewhere safe?"

Akina also rolled to her side, facing Itachi as he pulled her closer. "I do… but, Itachi, I know every inch of this world and Konoha is no safer than really any other place. Besides, we're suppose to keep _this," _she'd peck his lips. "a secret… what would Konoha start to assume when I start to show?"

The man could do nothing but agree. "So where are you headed then?"

"I'll be sure to tell you when I get there."

Itachi give a scolding smile, to then kiss the crown of her head, having her snuggle into him for a nights rest— she needed much sleep.

**Next Morning  
><strong>Akina sneak out from her covers, standing to start un-dressing when— she felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her waist in the dark room. "Itachi?"

Said man pull her back, staying quiet to hang his features at her neck, finally latching on and kissing and kissing. "Mmph, oh… Itachi, I gotta go."

His lips would part, just scanning over her features, their eyes gazing to each other's in the heat of room unlocking them. She'd smile softly, cupping his silken cheek, rolling her lips onto his and his body laying back to guide her into the bed. She straddled him, pulling his boxers from her lover and dropping them to the floor. Oh how she grinned like a mad woman. "Just a quickie…"

"Hmph…" he'd scoff, slamming his erect manhood up to her moist petals.

"Ah, I-Itachi." She'd hiss, trying not to chuckle, to back away, down his body, kissing every muscle as she made her way lower and lower to her destination— to kiss in a circular motion, taking him into her mouth. "Akina…" he'd growl grunting, throwing his head back to the pillow. "Let the games begin."

"Who said you're in control?" she'd mew, fondling him and hovering over his lips, making him try to capture them, but she'd pull back.

"You're just a vixen, my love." He spat deep.

"Mm… am I now?" She' then lean up to sit as she straddled his hips, pulling the waist band of her underwear up and then her silk robe to cover her breast and thin body.

"Akina…"

Said woman swing her leg off of her lover, strolling towards the bathroom nonchalantly— God, how he loved those hips. "You're just gonna leave me here?" It almost sounded like he wanted her to say, "yes" so he could take upon a challenge of using his own seduction.

"Mm-Hmm… leave you rock hard." She'd mew and Itachi had it. He swung out of the bed and flashed behind her, pressing his naked frame to her back, her thigh as she smiled. His strong arms coming to wrap around her waist, his devilish smile hanging by her ear. "Did I understand you clearly? That you are going to leave me here… wanting you…"

"Indeed you did, my love." But she then turned around and took off her robe, her black locks falling over her plush breast Itachi just had to have in his mouth, have her on the bed, now.

His gentle side kept still though, still wanting her, but asking one last time, "Akina… please be reasonable."

"Aw… are you begging me?"

That did it! To have Itachi pick her up by her thighs and slam her back to the shower's wall. "Itachi?"

"Shh… save your breath, for…" he then pecked her lips all so gently, maybe sympathetic for slamming her small frame to be trapped. But he didn't mean no harm, just wanted to love her. So he kissed her again, her unable to deny him any longer, wrapping her arms around his neck and falling down into his lips, as she was higher up than him while he held her to the wall. Having his erection come and play at the outside of her panties. "Mmm… oh Itachi."

Akina go to pull the damnable clothing from her body, but she heard her man smirk. "And whattaya laughing at?"

"You're so cute."

"Cute…? If you're mocking me I can deny you sex for the rest of our damnable lives."

That wouldn't go over well. Having him pet the outside of her purple panties again— her chest falling closer to his and nails crawling, clinging down into his back. "Don't act like you don't want it."

"Uh…" she'd smile, nodding, chewing at her bottom lip, telling him that she'd surrender.

So Itachi put her down to her feet and— walked away, leaving the bathroom, leaving her! _Huh?_ "Itachi?" Akina then jog to the bathroom door to his toned chest standing right in front of her, she'd look up to those obsidian eyes. He'd take both her cheeks in cupping hands, rolling his tongue down into her lush mouth. And parting with the most softest parts, still hanging their moist lips close when the man murmur, "I'm never gonna yearn for you again, you understand me." Oh he sounded so tough in that whisper.

"Uh-huh… than shut up and kiss me."

He pecked her lips, but then the rising sun shined through the drapes, across the floor. "Better get going…" he'd force out of his lips to murmur, pecking her lips one last time. "You yearn for me this time around…"

**Front door  
><strong>Akina walked down the stairs, tying her obi, seeing Benjiro, Ringo and Kaede waiting for her to open the doors. She snapped her fingers and the doors swung open— the green-eyed woman would stop by Benjiro's side as he smiled proudly to her, but she really wasn't that thrilled. "Uh well, back to Konoha again."

**3 days later  
><strong>The four would continue on walking home, everything was quiet, until Benjiro asked, "Are either of you kids graduated from the academy?"

"…The rules of the ninja are stupid and besides, we're Mochizuki, we're not suppose to follow rules anyway!" Ringo snapped to stomp away, getting ahead.

Benjiro looked to Akina. "What's with him?" Akina stayed quiet, keeping Ringo's secret until— the four-year-old explained, "He failed the cut exam… he was so excited when he got his headband and became a ninja. But when it all was ripped away, he gave up. And I don't want to be a ninja if my brother isn't one."

Akina then picked up her pace, having Ringo glance distrustfully back at her. "You know… being a Mochizuki doesn't mean we're not suppose to follow rules." Akina paused to ponder and then continue, "We're known as rebellions because we we're the clan that formed kunoichi… and when sexist we're raping and slaughtering our people and set our houses afire… the surviving women known as the Mochizuki came together and rebelled and out numbered all those who treated us unkind. Soon, Chiyome started training more and more girls, till settling in the Leaf… but when Amarante married a Shinobi from the village, the Mochizuki became no longer a clan of non-related misfits… but a normal bloodline clan. So yes we're rebellions, but we're also ninja and there are shinobi rules that shouldn't be ignored just because you see yourself as a rebellion. But read those rules and rebel against the ones you see unfit… anything but that is ignorance."

"And I'm not ignorant… _Milady_." Akina looked to Ringo now walking by her side. "Do you disagree with any rules, Akina-hime?"

Benjiro had to hear this, to listen intensively, but Akina stayed quiet. "…The one where love is a distraction. I think it's a perfectly good weapon when used correctly…"

"Really now… you?" Benjiro tease.

Akina glanced over her shoulder with a slight frown to Benjiro and then continued, "Love is powerful… when used to protect something you cherish. A stranger, a friend, a control freak cousin…" Benjiro frowned— she always knew how to get him back. "A sister…" Akina then paused again to come to a hill, overlooking Konohagakure. "Or your home."

Benjiro smiled to that comment. _She actually does still have love for this place._ He then continued onward, passing Akina to follow the kids that had taken off running to the gate. Benjiro then turned back to Akina just standing there— the wind beginning to blow her hair and clothes around.

"You coming?"

Akina remained in her spot, looking up to the leaves departing from their branches. "The winds blowing…"

Chocolate eyes saddened, looking away to scold and force, "Go!"

Green eyes looked ahead instantly, onto Benjiro. He felt her eyes come on him, to glance back. "I miss you, ya know… just because I'm your only family left, doesn't mean we can't have a family reunion of our own." Akina just listened, to have him sigh, "But I guess that's because I've raised you to be a wildflower… I won't keep you here. Go on."

"Listen, Benjiro… it's not that I don't want to see you. You are the only one I got, but I've put all my burdens on your shoulders… I'm pathetic really."

Benjiro knew something was wrong when she downed herself; she usually had a lot of self-worth. "Do you want the clan back?"

"I do, but do they want me is the question?"

"Akina?"

"Benjiro… hear me out. I love my clan and I know they love me... better than they use to, but do they still see black roses as their enemy? Personally, I don't want to find out as of now."

"Kaede?"

"You did a great job with me and I'm forever in your debt, and I know I'll just get further into it… but for now, have Kaede in your debt as well."

"I will…" Benjiro then felt another gust of wind. "Take care of yourself, all right." Akina smirked to have Benjiro pull her into a hug.

"You know I will… I'll try to come back soon…"

"Well, probably for the next meeting right?"

"Possibly…?" Akina whispered to then give a gentle wave to Benjiro right in front of her, backing away and then blowing away in the wind. He felt an eerie feeling that she was hiding something, but Benjiro always had that feeling. She was still a teenager— a daughter to him— and he had no clue what to do with her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: **Ugh, okay, sorry ^^; but again there'll be yet another time gap and we're actually picking up somewhere before the start of Naruto Shippuden. Yeah I know, still sorry, but this is where it fell into place, people. And one more sorry for why Akina can't stay in one spot and how I'm like the meanness author ever. But as I always say, "Things gotta get worst, before they get better."

**Chapter's song: **"Black Balloon" by Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<br>**_Baby's breath_

**Mochizuki castle  
><strong>The Akatsuki men and the Black Roses waited in the main floor ballroom, for Akina to arrive to the latest called meeting. Chiyome had called on a project to work with these men again, but they remained waiting. "Where's Akina… and Kaede as well?" Hanako snapped trying to hold it in.

"Be patient… Akina has always been on time in the past."

Itachi would only listen to these women— he knew the truth, he knew she wasn't coming. He wanted to see her, but if she came she would show a **very** pregnant belly. Itachi controlled the smile that wished to span on his face, he could only imagine. _I wonder how her and the baby are doing? _

**Flashback  
><strong>Akina sat at a desk in a small hotel room; one hand was writing and the other holding, resting over the top of her small baby bump. Itachi watched her from the bed, across the room as the dim light of her lamp in the dark room made her skin glow. He'd roll out of the bed, slowly going to come up behind Akina, streaking her hair through his palm— her stopping her writing to then feel Itachi pull back all the tresses that fell over her shoulder. To then set his lips faintly on her neck. "Mmm… Itachi?"

He'd smile, and just cuddle his features into the crook of her neck. "Come to bed… you need sleep."

"Hm… why's that?"

"Akina." He'd scold. But then using action as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tummy. Caressing the skin as he slid his soft, strong hand up her short, white baby-doll tee, having her smile at his sweet nothings.

The woman would giggle, glancing seductively to him. "Mmm… you want to…" she'd mew, to slowly stand and press her frame into his. Him smiling, like a devil, sliding those hands down to her hips. "Well, I can't get pregnant now can I?"

He'd just shake his head, going for a kiss, but Akina pulled back and he looked down at her. "Are you all—" she just ran to the bathroom, sliding to her knees and puking her guts out in the toilet bowl. Itachi just listen, his eyes opening slightly wide until he rushed to his lover's side. Going and kneeling down on one knee behind her, pulling back her hair again, but holding it this time— once she stopped barfing, Itachi let her hair just lay at her back, him then rubbing up and down on it, to sooth Akina. Her hand scattered up for the handle, flushing the toilet. "Ugh… sorry…" she moaned sickly.

"No need to apologize… you all right now?"

Akina leaned back, sitting up and placing her hand over her mouth as she nodded yes. "I'm fine… I think we should just get some sleep, baby."

Yeah, the moment was kinda ruined. "Okay…" Itachi agreed, standing and then offering his hand out to her to help her up off the floor. Akina shook her hand, denying his. "Give me a sec, love… I gotta wash my mouth out." He forced a nod and then left the bathroom. Heading over to the desk to shut off the lamp, when— he glanced at what Akina was writing. But she soon came out of the bathroom, standing there and Itachi picked up the letter and looked at her. "What're you writing this for?"

"Itachi?" Akina's tone came sadly. "He practically raised me… this isn't fair to him for why I stay away and it's just in case."

"He can't know."

Akina nodded, averting her eyes, angled to the floor. Itachi sigh, to then see her hold her tummy for comfort, so he sat the letter back on the table and sauntered towards her. Taking her hands up off her tummy, holding those fragile hands together, between his own. She looked up into his onyx eyes, scanning his expression. "You be sure to tell him to burn it after he reads it."

Oh how she smiled, wrapping her arms around him, tucking her features to the father of the baby growing inside her. That man feeling her pregnant frame pressed to him. "I love you, Itachi. Thank you."

He smiled to his name playing on her lips, for him to reply, "I love you too, Akina. No thanks needed."  
><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

But then to Itachi's surprise— the wind blew the doors open, to have his non-pregnant lover appear and begin approaching into the castle? He thought his eyes were deceiving him, but having her smooth voice reply to Miki's last comment. "Well, not always… but thank you for the support, Lady Miki."

"I was not supporting you, just making statement… and you are right, there were the times you ignored us for a decade with your rebellion ways."

"If only I had the ignorance I had back then today."

Miki growled with just a curl of her lip, to have Akina pass, heading for the staircase— Itachi just watched her pass him, she didn't even as much as glance?

**Meeting room  
><strong>"Welcome back." Chiyome mewed to all, then having Pain buzz in as a hologram. "So what's your status?"

"Our next target is the Sand's One-Tailed."

Chiyome nodded and then looked to Kaede who kept her gaze to the floor, her chin tucked to her chest meekly. "Kaede… you've been in the village. What do you know of the Nine-Tails and his status?"

"Um…"

Akina glanced to the young girl, and then back to Chiyome that was becoming impatient and frustrated to start sucking on her pipe like a straw. "The Nine-Tails is away training with Master Jiraiya…" Akina answer.

Hanako directed her eyes to Kaede. "Why didn't you just come out and say that?"

"…Um—"

"Because she doesn't have a clue… now smile, Miki, you're scaring her."

"Why you!" Hanako snap.

"Control yourself, Hanako." Miki snap, just smirking evilly to Akina's comment.

"My question is why you didn't say anything first off, Akina?" Chiyome directed in a scold.

"I don't recall anyone asking me… _Milady._" Akina added in stoic spite.

Chiyome growled to the _compliment_. "You're as quick-witted as ever… we're all here, for it is time to get back on our rounds of bounty collection. And Akina, I believe you'll be ready to serve your renewed twenty-five weeks, hm?" And the spite came flying back.

Silence.

"The Akatsuki will be teaming up with us once again…"

"Our member Kakuzu has persuaded me to allow another teaming… he is as well a bounty hunter with many high ranked targets across the lands."

"…For now, you're all excused. I'll call on you when it'll be time to depart."

**Akina's bedroom  
><strong>Akina went straight to her room, opening the door— to see a man's chest, her man's chest when Akina looked up to see Itachi. She closed the door immediately behind her, leaning on it for support. Itachi ran his eyes over her stoic appearance in question. "I didn't expect you… why haven't you wrote?"

The woman felt shame at this point, a feeling she hadn't felt for a while, but yet again it reared its ugly head. "Something's need to be told in person…"

Itachi was coming something of nervous at this point, sadly knowing, but to play along, asking, "Everything all right?"

Akina forced a brave smile on her face, giving a tad blush to look away from him. "I love how you ask that."

He then approached closer, lifting her chin gently so his onyx eyes would be in view of her green ones. She didn't need to be brave around him, fake the pain they both know she had. "So what's wrong… the baby, is he—"

"Dead." Akina spat smoothly, not with anger or any emotion, just stating it frankly, but she still regretted even saying it at all. To actually feel Itachi's own heart drop— no, broke entirely to what shame he placed on himself, for the poor baby and its mother who would also blame herself.

"…I-I'm so sorry, Akina." Itachi broke from his trance to look to said woman— her holding back misty eyes.

"I had a miscarriage… but I couldn't bring myself—"

Itachi stopped her, making her stumble into himself as he pulled her in to hold onto, acting as if he'd never let her go. "I'm… oh my love." Itachi didn't know what to say? Maybe it was better to say nothing, but— "What about you… how are you coping?"

Akina pushed slowly out of his arms, to shrug her shoulders as she held herself as if she was hugging herself. "Just as I always have…" Itachi watched her with sympathy, her pausing to continue to add, "With time."

She walked around Itachi, heading to the bed, him just turning and watching her. She sat down on his side, just staring down into her hands, gazing across the prints set in them. Itachi knew what she was thinking— she was thinking she was not meant to be a mother, not allowing those hands she seen soaked in blood every time she gazed across the prints. Akina pushed her feelings away, taking her hand and pulling the clip out of her hair and setting it on the nightstand. "I need to get some sleep… I'll probably be off in the morning."

Itachi was caught somewhat by surprise. "What…!"

"This 'get together' is to start up the Black Rose bounty runs…"

Itachi brought a glazed look once again upon his features, to begin to approach the bed asking sternly, "What about our get together… I haven't seen you in months." With that, he placed his knuckles to her pale-cheek, brushing under her bangs. "I've missed you." He then lent down to go to place a kiss on her soft swollen lips— but Akina turned her cheek. Itachi pulled back and then sat on the bed, close to her side— to the side she had her face turned to now view him. "Why are you pulling away from me…? Akina, talk to me."

She didn't answer, her eyes being set in a foggy gaze that didn't even seem to notice him. He knew she was set in her thoughts— a daydream, assuming to be bad. With that assumed, Itachi wrapped his hands into Akina's, as they'd lie in her lap, holding each other, fingers locked. That got her attention— having her look to her hands at the contact when he touched them. "Akina?" His husky voice went asking, now getting her attention to look back at her lover, who displayed a sad smile to her beautiful gaze, knowing now it was looking at him.

"After all these years, we were separated for five of them… and now we're still separated more than half the time." Akina regretted saying it, to look away once again. "I don't wish to complain, there's not a thing I could do… so now, let's just get some sleep, I'm tired." With that Akina tried to lie down— but to then have Itachi cross his hand behind her back to her opposite shoulder, slightly turning her to see him shaking his head. "No… keep talking, let everything out."

"I have nothing to let out… I'm so blessed, but it's seems I never get to catch my breath to count the blessings I do have. It's one bad thing after another… but I'm lucky and you still love me for some reason?"

"For some reason? For many reasons, Akina…" she gazed at him until he brought her into a hug, pressing her features to his heart, her hands wrapping in his shirt. Happily taking in his warmth and relaxing sent. "We've been together since we were just kids… war-torn kids, who weren't understood. Except you… you understood me and I understand you…" Itachi took a dramatic pause to then ask, "don't I?"

Itachi felt his shirt becoming wet with tears, now that Akina could hide her eyes from him. But they were silent tears as she spoke smoothly and clearly. "You do… but Itachi! How can you? It was all my fault… and now it's my fault again! I lost our baby!"

"It's not your fault… it's life."

"Well it sucks!" Akina let out afterwards in a chuckle, she then playfully pulled Itachi into bed as she lay now to her side. "What are we gonna do?" She'd mew, a final tear falling over the bridge of her nose to the pillow.

"Whatever you want to do…" Itachi said to sweep a lock of hair behind her ear, to this, Akina gave a smile and scooted closer, having Itachi wrap his arm under her and up to her back, to rub the low of it.

Akina also smiled to this, to then reply, snuggled to his warm chest. "Get some sleep… give me a little while and then after I get my missions sorted out…" she paused, to look up to Itachi, as he moved his head back from her crown to look down at her brilliant green eyes. "Could we try for another?"

Itachi contemplate, to then place his smile on his face as he buried his nose back into her locks. He placed a kiss to her crown and Akina knowing that was his answer for yes. "Everything's going to be all right…" he said as if trying to convince himself this time around.

She picked up on this, and mewed, "That's what you always say… I'm s—"

"It's all right, Akina… don't apologize for something that was out of your hands. I love you."

"I love you, Itachi… goodnight."

**Next Morning  
><strong>Itachi slept soundly with Akina held in his arms, but to begin waking as he felt her slip from them. "You leaving?"

"I'll be sure to write everyday, I promise… but I've gotta go back for now, I've been away too long and this will be my last time in the village. I'll bring the kids back and I guess say my final—" Akina stopped herself from saying goodbye.

**Knock-knock.** "It's me, Milady." Kaede's sweet voice informed— Akina opened the door, to swoosh her hand in quick, directing them in the room. Kaede ran in and hopped on the bed with Itachi sitting on edge. "And me?" The fifteen-year-old Ringo addressed to also enter.

"You kid's packed and ready?"

"Uh-huh… I've got everything." The six-year-old that sat at Itachi's side on the bed grinned, having Itachi softly smile too.

Until Ringo rudely stated, "Looks like you got everything too, Milady?" He then raised an eyebrow to Itachi, the Uchiha dully ignoring the boy.

Akina just listened as she was at her vanity, putting her earrings in. She watched in the mirror when Kaede swung her legs into Itachi's lap like he was Santa Claus. "Are you coming with us?"

"I'm afraid not." Itachi said, to get Akina to smile sadly into the mirror, knowing he'd make a good father.

But her wonderful thoughts were broken to have Ringo chuckle, "Figures…"

The Mochizuki woman casually walked over to Ringo to then take her hand and cup his chin, her nails and fingertips pushing into his cheeks, squashing them together, making his lips uncomfortably pucker. "I don't want a word… this is our little secret." Akina then shoved away, having him bring his hand to rub his chin sarcastically. The woman went back to the mirror to then hear Kaede ask, "Are you two married?"

Red flag! Akina stayed quiet, stopping what she was doing to just look down to the vanity top, having Itachi answer, "Uh—"

"No we're not, sweetie." Akina sheepishly gave in a quick giggle, to go and pick Kaede up from Itachi's lap. To then have the man stand, stepping close to Akina and standing tall.

"Not yet at least." He smirked to have his onyx impish eyes play across Akina's facial expression.

"I-Itachi?" Akina didn't know what else to say in her bewilderment.

Kaede looked back and forth between the couple, before leaning into Akina's ear, catching her attention. "He's cute."

Akina looked to the little girl face-to-face as she held Kaede up in her arms. "Tell me something I don't know—"

"Blah… can we get going, Akina-hime?"

Akina sat Kaede down, going to the window to open it, Ringo becoming annoyed when Akina gestured him out. "Go on, you first."

"Why me?"

"Tell me if you get an answer."

Ringo pouted and mumbled all the way to the window to climb out, then helping his little sister out as well. Akina swung her legs out the windowsill, and then looked back to Itachi standing there— he smiled when she looked back. To this, Akina brought her legs back into the room, to run over into Itachi's arms. He hugged her tight as she tucked her head into his chest, rubbing up and down her back. "Stay safe…" she mewed.

"I will… you do the same."

"I'll try."

"Akina?" Said woman giggled to the tone of his voice saying her name. He then also inwardly chuckled. "I love you."

"I know… and I love you." She then pecked his lips. "I'll see you very soon."

Akina then untwined her fingers from Itachi's, walking backwards to the window, having Itachi state, "Not soon enough."

Of course the woman smiled, she really wanted to run back into his arms, but— "Come on, Princess!" To this she left, but she'd come back, they couldn't be apart for too long— Itachi knew that all too well.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: **So these next few chapters will be Akina in the village, and yadda-yadda-yadda -_- u know how it goes, but if you didn't notice what I'm foreshadowing for Itachi and Akina, you better go back and read, my friends. Also, hate to give a spoiler, but Akina's meeting Sakura in this chapter and… personally sometimes I like Sakura and others, not so much. I like her when she's not all goo-goo over Sasuke (which ain't often, sorry) I loved her when she cut her hair, that was wicked cool… but please read on. ^_^

**Chapter's song: **"Pictures of you" by The Last Goodnight

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<br>**_Home is where the heart is_

**Arrival at Leaf gate  
><strong>Once Ringo and Kaede seen the Leaf's main gate, the little sister tagged Ringo and then went running down the hill. "Race ya!"

"Hey, no fair!" Ringo shouted to then start running after the little girl with bobbed jet-black hair in little red bows and just as dark eyes. Akina just kept her steady pace, smiling, watching the kids run through the gate, grasping Izumo and Kotesu's full attention. "What the…" Izumo exclaimed watching the children run past their desk. He continued watching them run off through the village— and Kotesu to look to Akina approaching the gate, to this, he tapped Izumo's shoulder and then smirked, "That the…"

"Huh?" Izumo looked to see Akina stop to look around the village and then to the boys with those brilliant green eyes.

"We got to stop meeting like this… how you boys been?"

"Great… yourself?"

"It's been a while." Izumo would breath.

"It has… this place seems to have magnetized me, huh?"

"Well, it is your home."

"It is…" Akina's attention then went to men carving into the mountainside images, to form Tsunade's face being added. "I see they're adding Lady Tsunade to the mountain side images."

"Yeah… you weren't here were you, when she became Hokage?" Izumo ask.

"No… I'll have to stop in and give my apologies."

**Hokage's place  
><strong>Genma, Aoba and Raido stood outside the Hokage's gate to see— Mochizuki Akina coming their way. "Is that?" Raido asked.

Aoba tipped his glasses down and then pushed them back up to his eyes. "No way."

"Way… I'd recognize those eyes anywhere." Genma answered to take his senbon out of his mouth.

"Well, thank you…" Akina said to stop and cross her arms. "You boys are living the good life… protecting the Hokage and all."

"Well, someone has to do it" Raido stated.

"It's not easy though… Lady Tsunade is a willful one." Genma added putting his senbon back in to start to add, "Just like you— um…"

"Watch it, Genma." Aoba warned.

Akina closed her eyes. "You can say it… just like me." she then giggled. Why was she so happy?

"Sorry."

She shrugged. "I know I'm a handful… would you boys mind if I took Lady Hokage off your hands?"

"Uh no… but?" Aoba asked to watch Akina continue in, passing the men anyway.

"Don't worry I'll take _good_ care of her."

**Tsunade's office  
><strong>Tsunade attended to the paperwork as Shizune plopped the high piles on her desk, but then saved to hear **knock-knock. **"Who is it?"

Akina didn't answer, to jut walk in when Shizune looked to the woman with wonder. _I've never seen her before? _Tsunade wasn't exactly wondering that when Akina approached explaining, "Me, milady… you probably don't recognize me, but—" Akina then opened her eyes, to have Tsunade spring from her seat.

"Akina!" Tsunade addressed happily to only have Shizune squeal in shock, her eyes going round and white. Tsunade then went around the desk to stand in front of Akina. "You look like your mother… man? Jiraiya jawed about you, but I never imagined that—"

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune scolded.

Akina shook her hand. "No, no, it's all right. Uh… Shizune, right?"

Said woman nodded. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah… nice to see you. Say, you wouldn't mind if I had a word alone with Lady Hokage, would you?"

Shizune attention rose, but then headed for the door, first picking up Tonton. "No, of course not."

Once Shizune was gone to shut the door behind her, Tsunade went back to sit in her chair. "You we're never one to talk… or not say something just because someone is in the room. Why so secretive?"

"Well, I figured Shizune wouldn't want to join us."

"Join us?" Tsunade peeked up in suspicion.

**Bar  
><strong>The two women sat at the bar, Tsunade gulping down a shot of saké. Akina enjoying hers slowly, she would have to enjoy it, after this she would have to quiet again, for trying for another baby. It had been forever since she had a drink— since she found out she was pregnant. But this drink was much different from all the others she had had; this one was just to get a drink, not get drunk; for at this point in time, she was happy— and to be home— be missing Itachi. "May I ask you a question, milady?"

"What is it?" Tsunade asked to poor more saké into her small porcelain cup.

"Any luck on proofing your ideals?"

Tsunade sat her glass back down to the bar, to a give a long sigh. "I'm afraid not… the old buzzards still out number me." Akina sipped her saké to have Tsunade continue, "Still though… that didn't stop you. It's an honor to sit next to a legacy, heh-heh. Getting medical into ANBU?"

Akina closed her green eye. "Please ma'am, you're of much more worth than I."

"Don't pretend to swallow your pride just for my sake of being Hokage! Well, only one way to settle this…"

The ebony-haired one looked to the blonde woman with suspicion. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten a drink this early." Akina added to then look into her already empty glass.

"Oh no, not a battle… I know that's not your style. But you're a women of adventure… whattaya say to a challenge?"

"I'm listening."

"I've taken on a student… Haruno Sakura, and I've just about come to be finished with her training, except for the… _truth_ to healing jutsu. But Sakura also has had me take on a friend of hers, so I have to see to her individual training—"

"And since I'm the only other one who really knows that _secret _or how you so-called put it… you want me to see if I can teach her?"

"You're as sharp as a tack as ever… whattaya say?"

"The challenge is not the teachings… but the bet the you'll make on the girl, hm?"

"So you won't do it?"

"Oh no I'm in." Akina said to be ordering another round of drinks with a curl of her finger to the bartender. "She was trained by Kakashi and a comrade of Sasuke's… this will be interesting. You wouldn't have anything else in mind would you, _milady_?"

"Maybe?" The way Tsunade said it, guilty to raise her glass to her painted peach lips. "She's got a lot of questions, Akina… and you're the one who always has an answer." Akina made a chuckle to laugh off Tsunade's comment. _Then why can't I answer my own questions?_

**Hospital  
><strong>Sakura focused on heeling a fish, in the library part of the hospital chambers. Akina quietly came in to not be noticed by Sakura, the older woman remaining in the doorway. Akina watched her; to then see the fish begin floppy amongst the table. "I did it… I did it!"

Akina then lightly began clapping her hands— Sakura was surprised and stumbled back into the water— **splash! **"Oof."

Green eyes had a look of oppose, to then begin walking towards Sakura, her hips swaying and clogs tapping. "Didn't mean to sneak up on you, love." With that said, Akina placed her hand out to help the girl out of the tub.

As she did, Sakura stood and seen, to say, "You're that Lady from the Chunin exams?"

Akina just gazed over the girl, as the pink-haired one gazed over the green-eyed woman. She then walked away, not replying to look around the room. _To think this is where Master Yutaka trained me… I put a lot of blood and sweat on these floors._ Akina approached a bookshelf, to weasel a book from it, a dusty book snug between all the others— to open it and flip through the pages, finding his photo of squad five. Akina smirked, _To think we ever that young?_

Sakura stayed quiet, just watching, gazing at Mochizuki's crest on her back. _She's so mysterious and beautiful… she seems as if she knows this place well?_ Even though Sakura thought this, she then went asking, "Um, ma'am… can I help you with anything at all?"

"On the contrary… I'm here to help you."

"Help me?"

Akina slid the book back in place, but taking a picture of just her and Yutaka from it and turning to hold it out to show Sakura. "Do you know who this man is?"

Sakura was nothing but confused by this woman. "That's the prior chief of the medical corp."

"Correct… do you know who the girl with him is?"

"His student…"

Akina sighed. "Correct… but her name?"

"She brought medical into ANBU… went by the analysis The Black Rose of Konoha."

"Correct…" Akina paused to then brag, "I did."

Sakura looked in shock. "Y-you did… that's you?"

Akina slipped the picture into her sleeve. "It's seems I've stayed away so long that the newest generation only know my legacy and not the woman who made it?"

The girl sheepishly grinned. "I'm so sorry… it's an honor to meet you. I've read all your stories and what've you've done… you're an inspirational kunoichi."

"Well thank you, love." Akina then made her way to a puffy chair to plop in and cross her legs. "Now enough about me… let's talk about you. So you've decided to become a medical ninja… may I ask why?"

Sakura clutched her fist it happiness and determination. "I want to become stronger… I want to protect those who tried to protect me for all of my prior years."

"Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura nodded. To then have Akina sigh, "All right, good enough for me. Now, I'm not one who likes taking slow progression so you'll have to be a quick study."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sakura stood tall. Having Akina stand and walk over to the pool, and to then pull out a fish in a bubble of water, using her telekinesis to Sakura's amazement. **Pop-plop**— the bubble and fish hit the table. The bubble popping and the fish began flopping amongst it.

Akina then placed her hand over the fish, a hand surrounding in chakra that Sakura would assume to be healing, but the fish was alive? You were suppose to take a dead fish and bring it back, not— but when the flopping came to a halt, Sakura's eyes went filling with aghast. _D-did she just kill it?_

Akina turned away, leaving the dead fish on the table, Sakura studying the woman's indecipherable face, as she made her way past the pink-haired girl, back to her seat. Akina's boots tapped all the way, back to the couch, Sakura listening, and not to dare look into the woman's eyes. Once Sakura heard Akina sit and everything stayed awkwardly quiet, Akina broke, "Well, what you waiting for?"

Sakura then dared to look at Akina's green gaze. "Pardon?"

The Mochizuki Princess hated repeating herself, but nonetheless not showing it, to repeat, "What are you waiting for?"

"Y-you want me to do what you just did?"

Akina kept a fierce look. "No, I want you to sit back and relax with me, have a cup of tea." Sakura looked bemused until Akina went on, "You're not going to get stronger with hesitation… when you're on the battlefield, hesitation can be an ally… but it also can be your worst enemy. Your own worst enemy."

"I know this… but…"

"But what?"

"To kill the fish?"

"It's not about what it is… if that fish would've been your comrade killed by the enemy, you don't just stand there."

"So then shouldn't I be attacking you then, ma'am?"

Akina then mewed, getting satisfaction out of the lack of Sakura's fear. "Love, if you tried attacking me… you'd end up like that fish." Akina crossed her legs to lay her elbows low in her lap. "Let's say I'm tagging in that other live fish as your new opponent, kay?"

Sakura looked to the tub, then back to Akina. "But I don't know how to do anything of what you did? How do I pull the fish out of the water like you did?"

"You don't… that jutsu is mine and mine alone. You have hands don't you?"

The fifteen-year-old then just went over to the tub, watching her reflection and the defenseless fish swim around with no worry, until Sakura realized this would be the fish she would kill.

Akina keened her eyes, lifting her hand to perform her telekinesis to Sakura's hesitation— Sakura quickly let out a squeal, having the fish come eye-to-eye with her, kept in a bubble of water. Sakura looked back at Akina, posing her hand, to then form it into a fist and having Sakura hear the bubble pop, the fish flopping along the table next to the dead one.

"I know what you're thinking…" Akina's incoherent smooth voice implied. "Ask me out loud?"

Sakura looked to the woman, trying not to show the fear she held for her. _Can she really read my thoughts?_

Akina stood and began walking to Sakura. "Yes… only the weak mind and that's why I'm here."

The girl didn't take the insult into consideration. "Um, I wanted to ask… why did you want to become a medical ninja, Milady?"

"If you can do this jutsu, you'll understand… and I'll tell you."

Sakura keened her eyes to the fish, almost lifeless, but still flopping. "So how do I do **this **jutsu exactly?"

"You've learned mostly all the healing techniques, right?" Sakura lowered her chin a fraction, Akina continuing, "It's hard to imagine… but this is also considered medical, but on the defense side category."

"Defense category?"

"You've heard of the medical scalpel, right?"

"Yeah… it's when a ninja uses their chakra to separate or paralyze the muscles."

"Have you learned to do this?"

"Yes, but what does that have to with this?"

"Why are you still waiting around?"

Sakura had this woman do nothing but embarrass her, all her smarts put to shame. "You lost me again, Madam?"

"What did I do to that fish?"

"I'm not entirely sure… you seemed to have stopped his heart—" It then dawned on Sakura. "T-the heart is a muscle…" Akina then looked to the fish, getting Sakura also to glance and turn to do her hand signs. Akina watched as Sakura struggled to go in for the kill, to place her chakra hand to it, but once Akina seen Sakura go for it anyway, at the last moment— Akina grabbed Sakura's wrist!

Sakura shifted her eyes to glance out to Akina, looking at her green eyes, having that woman sigh in their look. "I wasn't planning to ever repeat these words to anyone but my Master… but? I want to heal one man for every one I kill." With that said, Akina let go of Sakura's wrist and headed for the door. Her job was done.

"What about the jutsu?"

Akina stopped, and stayed standing, not even turning back as she explained, "You know how to do it, right? You were just going to take that creatures life, but you hesitated…"

"I know… I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I'm not… you passed." Akina turned around with an infinitesimal smile.

"I passed… but—"

"But what?" Akina crossed her arms sternly. "Love, you could have kill that fish right from the start and didn't even know you could… and when you found out that you had the power, you still hesitated to kill it. That's because, just because you could kill it, doesn't mean you should. We've lost a lot of ninja to this world because they become bloodthirsty for power to kill others… so you pass. You'll be a great healer, a fine kunoichi as long as you learn to heal your friend and harm your foe. That fish was your friend I assume?" Sakura smiled to see the fish be placed back in the water by this woman's telekinesis.

But then she'd look back to the older woman, who was once again roaming the chamber. To go to and open a draw, she knew exactly where she was going, and what she was looking for. Akina pulled out a frame that was covered in tan dust that made it unfeasible to see the picture. Akina was distracted to look when Sakura came to her side, bowing. "Thank you, Akina-sama, your… profound teachings, have taught be a great deal."

Akina ignored the girl, to look back at the frame, taking her sleeve to wipe away the dust, revealing squad five's picture. Sakura looked bemused to stare at Itachi in question to who he was? Akina noticed this, hiding her smile and then setting the picture on the desk, to only turn away towards the exit. "Thank you, Sakura."

Said girl snapped from her trance on the boy. "For what?"

"For letting me teach you." With that, Akina was then gone, to turn the corner out. Sakura looked back to the picture, looking to Akina's master, chief of the medical corp. and Akina when she was only about seven. _That's Lady Akina and her squad… and that boy, looks like Sasuke?_

Akina walked down the hall, eyes closing and her hands being placed in her sleeves as she waited, to count down, "4, 3, 2… and—"

"Wait?" Akina stopped to the sound of Sakura desperate yell. She then caught up to Akina's back, also catching her breath— Akina not turning to look on the girl that stopped her. "Lady Akina… that boy in the picture… is that Uchiha Itachi?"

And she mentioned that name. "What if he is, love?"

"Please, if you can tell me **anything** about him and Sasuke… please, I need to save Sasuke."

"Save Sasuke huh… tell me, Sakura, have you decided…"

"Decided what?"

Akina turned around to face the younger girl. "Whether if Sasuke is your friend or foe?" Sakura looked in shock, eyes going back in their sockets, but she grinded her teeth also, having Akina add, "Sasuke would have killed that fish."

Then the woman had nothing else to say, and Sakura was holding back her tongue. With that, Akina would turn her cold back once again, to begin waking away. "HOW DO YOU KNOW… DID YOU KNOW HIM… WERE YOU HIS BELOVED COMRADE?" Sakura would be on the brink of crying if it wasn't for her anger. Akina turned quick to Sakura's disrespectful shouting, a swiftly sliding foot to be heard— the girl taking a few stumbles back to assure distance. "Oh, forgive me."

"No, I wasn't _his_ comrade… but I was his brothers, and I know the violent streak that runs through the Uchiha veins." Akina turned to proceed walking down the hall.

"Would you stop walking away!"

"Funny, that's the same thing I said."

Sakura looked confused, finally figuring she was talking about Itachi. Akina kept walking, until she'd raise her hand to signal Sakura to follow. "Can you walk and talk at the same time, love… I have the answers you seek. You just got to ask questions. You need not to be so hesitant… don't worry, I'm a friend." Sakura didn't know if that was true, she didn't know much, all she knew was that this woman knew more than she did.

**Back roads of the village  
><strong>Akina and Sakura walked down a path through a field, heading the long way back to the Hokages, but only Akina knew that, Sakura just following and had been staying quiet the whole time out here. _I didn't expect her to be so silent?_ Akina thought to glance to Sakura, thinking it too soon as she seen Sakura open her mouth to speak. "First question… where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Sakura quietly sighed, showing it more on her face. _She has answers all right… but they don't get me an answer I want._ She moaned in her thoughts, to have Akina smile, Sakura not seeing it as the woman then replied, "We always don't get what we want, love."

She became tense, to freeze in fear. "Oh my…! I'm so sorry."

Akina giggled inside, to then stop and turn back to the young kunoichi. "Don't worry… I'm the one who should be sorry, I need to learn to stay out of people's thoughts."

Sakura watched when Akina stopped, now noticing that they came to a rose garden that was unbelievable. "Wow?" Sakura gasped.

"Does this answer your question… these rose bushes have been here for over a hundred years. Every path a different color, all leading in different directions… that one to Konoha beach and this one to the Hokage's place." Akina then took the latter.

"But, if you wanted to go to the Hokage's… why not just take the main road? It's quicker."

"I've always preferred the journey over the destination… you'll never reach the end of the road traveling with a kunoichi like me."

"A kunoichi like you?"

Akina frowned; she knew the girl wanted a further explanation. "One who would put her life on the line for a loved one…"

Sakura felt relief. "That's great."

"I'd also put my life on the line for a stranger." Sakura was then utterly confused again, having Akina go on, "Though if I had any loved ones or new any strangers… I woulda been dead a long time ago."

"Your Master, he died in Orochimaru's attack… I'm very sorry."

Akina didn't say anything, coming off as she didn't care, but she placed an ice wall around her heart, knowing Sakura would now dare to continue to pry. "You also lost Itachi when he left… can you tell me why Itachi betrayed the village and his clan?"

"I could…" Akina's ice smooth voice replied, she couldn't say anymore, she wouldn't say anymore.

Sakura once again moaned. _Ugh… again with the vague answers._

The woman stopped. "I didn't expect I'd have to ever give my autobiography." Sakura was again confused, but Akina came up with a way to get by. "Itachi was one— a man who wouldn't kill that fish, he wouldn't kill a mere fly… but, when you're surrounded by people who would kill any living thing, what do you expect to happen? My squad… squad five became my only family, although I treated them as badly and as coldly as I treat you… but they— we loved each other anyway."

"So what happened?"

"Life." Akina silently sigh. "After Itachi got hold of the Mangekyo Sharingan he gained from Shisui, he went and killed the rest of the clan. I tried to stop him afterwards, but the battle came to a bloody tie… when I woke… Itachi was long gone."

"Did you ever consider going after him?"

"Consider, yes… do it, no." Akina then paused, dreading and waiting for Sakura to ask another question. "He made his decision… and so did Sasuke."

Sakura froze in another grasp of her fist to correct, "HOLD ON A SEC… SASUKE'S NOT ITACHI… HE'S NOT THINKING STRAIGHT… HE NEEDS ME… OROCHIMARU IS TAUNTING HIM WITH POWER SO HE CAN KILL ITACHI!"

Akina stared with almost pity for this girl. "Kill Itachi…? Well then, that proves he's not thinking straight." Sakura calmed herself, listening to the wise woman. "Me and Itachi are of equal power… and you and Sasuke are about the same, right?" Akina turned and stepped in front of Sakura, standing off with the younger kunoichi. "So Sasuke's chances are the same as yours if you tried and kill me here and now. Go on and try it."

Sakura stare into the brilliant shades of the green eyes, freezing at the sight, aghast in her position. "Huh… still to hesitate." Akina coldly state— having Sakura flip a kunai into hand! Akina eyes shot keen— puffing into petals, to blow by Sakura's hand, the wind stanching the kunai, having Akina reform at Sakura's back, holding the knife over the girl's shoulder, to place directly over Sakura's heart. The young kunoichi eyes peered over her shoulder, glancing at the heartless woman that could kill her. _She wouldn't kill me… would she?_

Akina leant down, to place her words into Sakura's ear. "You know something… I can't read your mind anymore."

"But you said you can read the weak minds?" Sakura controlled her shuttering.

"Yes I did… so answer that question for yourself."

Sakura smiled, disregarding the kunai still held over her heart. But when Akina pulled it back, to flip into her own holster and begin walking away again. Sakura watched her, placing her fist over her heart. _Thank you… for everything._ Sakura couldn't bring herself to speak, nonetheless say it out loud.

_You're welcome._ Akina had lied, just to give this girl confidence. _I really have gotten soft. _Akina then breathed, "Come on, love, let's report in."

**Hokage's office  
><strong>Akina knocked on the door, to then enter right away— Tsunade looking up bummed to what was coming. "Okay… where's the saké?"

"Huh… don't tell me I lost?"

The Mochizuki crossed her arms, standing in front of Tsunade's desk with more weight placed on her right hip. "Okay, then I won't… but ma'am…?"

"What?" Tsunade whined in her growl.

Akina then arrogantly whispered, "You didn't win."

Sakura eyes went back and forth between the older women. "Wait, Lady Tsunade … you betted on me?"

Tsunade chuckled sheepishly. "Well uh…"

"So who betted I couldn't do it?"

Akina gaze went directly to Tsunade. "Don't look at your Hokage with those green vixen eyes… I'll send you back a rank!"

"Wouldn't be the first time." The "chunin" would mumble, it wasn't spiteful, but the ex-anbu then sat when a vine chair formed underneath her.

Tsunade just stared and then forced and placed her attention on Sakura. "Anyway… I'm sorry, Sakura, but you see I didn't think Akina would go so easy on you."

"She went easy?" Sakura asked baffled.

Tsunade's brown eyes went confused, back on Akina. "You did go easy didn't you?"

Akina didn't voice an answer, to raise her thumb and index finger, to show only a little space between them as they went close together. Tsunade sighed. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter… I'm actually glad I lost. Did she answer your questions, Sakura?"

"Yes, yes she did."

"Then I better pay up…" Tsunade pouted devilishly. Akina stood and went towards the door, waving her hand in a flapping motion. "Don't worry about it… I was just in it for the journey."

She then left into the hall, to only hear— "Lady Akina?" Sakura voice yelled, to sprint down the hall. Akina looked back to see Sakura stop and say, "Thank you."

The Mochizuki shook her head, just turning away. "Huh, oh you're welcome… again."

Sakura smiled to watch that kunoichi walk away, but then Sakura thought back confused to what Akina said. _Again?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: **Okay, so if you haven't read or watched Naruto up to Vol. 43 or Episode 395 then you shouldn't read this author's note. I might of mention this before and !spoiler! but Itachi dies. Ugh! -_- Oy vey and anyway… again, I like to keep things close to what happens in the canon so… Itachi's gonna die! And with that I think I gotta change this to a Tragedy/Romance instead of an Adventure/Romance. So if you're not one for tragedies I'm sorry I've wasted your time, but there's still a lot in store no matter what happens. O.o

**Chapter's song: **"Brick by boring brick" by Paramore (This song— this band rocks, I lovvvvvveee them!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<br>**_Drown one's sorrows_

Akina headed down the streets, heading home to probably be scolded by Benjiro for not directly coming _home_. It was getting very late in the evening, to have Akina debate turning the corner again to do another round… maybe leave the village? But to Akina's attention, she looked up to a hawk flying around in a circle above her. "The Hokage… how far would I be if she didn't call me back?"

**Bar  
><strong>The Mochizuki Princess walked into the bar, Tsunade already taking the liberty to order Akina a drink. "Something else you wanted, Milady?"

Tsunade sipped her saké, having Akina sit down with suspicion. "It's been a while since you've had students…." Akina eye Tsunade's skullduggery behavior; to think she could be already drunk, until she stated, "I'm sorry about Kagura."

"No need, milady… I told her not to do anything stupid. If people only listen to the mind and not their heart… though, we've all been defeated by that challenge."

Tsunade looked into her saké glass. "I hear ya… any plans for a reunion with the remainder of the girls?"

Akina gazed with suspicion to not answer, but ask, "Do I… they wouldn't even know my face, it was hid by a cowardly mask most of the time."

"Yes, but they know your guidance… that's enough to recognize alone."

The younger woman shook her head, but couldn't deny the mission. "There's no need to open old wounds…"

"There is when they weren't patched properly."

Damn this old lady was good, but she was the strongest kunoichi in the village; and even Akina knew to face her— you wouldn't come out scratch free, it be a close call for victory and Akina didn't need anything denting her ego— or her face for that matter. "If the girls will agree I'll face them…" Akina's pride wouldn't allow her to appear of fear nor worry to face them again. "And I mean **all** the girls."

"Leiko… but she left the village when you did. She's a ninja model now. You'd have to find her and the chances of her leaving her career for you is… well, grimly." This old vixen was just getting Akina to remain in the village longer. She was more of a slave driver than the Third ever thought of being. And to top it off, Akina hated being controlled, but she also hated turning down a mission.

"What can I say, I like challenges." Akina said to swirl the bitter liquid around in the bottom of her glass.

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Akina sat on the rooftop, looking over the full moon that had come in view. "Well, just don't burn a hole in the back my head." Akina advised to have Benjiro stand behind her on the roof. He was gonna scold her for being late, but also for being rootless— sitting on the roof. But instead he was the one to apologize. "Hmph, sorry… just can't get use to it." He added to then go and sit by her side, their legs hanging off the roof.

Her emerald eyes turned to him in suspicion. "Use to what?"

Benjiro crossed his arms, smirking to close his eyes. "You being here and all grown up… what happen to that young impossible, adventurous girl I use to know… the one who would spend all day goofing off with me?"

"Not enough hours in the day, Benjiro."

"There's not is there…? But a little late night drink never hurt, whattaya say?"

Akina peaked one eye open, looking out of the corner at Benjiro. Who was this man? Was he asking to go drink? Not that Akina didn't consider the offer, but…

1. She just got back from the bar.

2. This couldn't be the Benjiro she knew, because he usually had a stick up his ass when it came to drinking. Nonetheless his baby cousin drinking.

3. He could get totally wasted within one sip and he was a funny drunk.

But Akina disregarded these facts to then look below to the ground— having Ringo and Kaede stand below. Benjiro followed Akina's eyes. "Huh?"

Ringo pointed stiffly in all his anger, which really peeved Akina. "YOU… YOU PAIN! WHAT ABOUT OUR TRAINING? YOU LEFT ME HANGIN' AND NOW I FIND YOU JUST SITTING ON A ROOFTOP!"

Akina stayed perfectly calm, not falling into the boy asking for a fight. "I wouldn't think you'd still be so surprised?"

"I'M NOT SURPRISED… I'M PISSED!"

The princess shook her head quite snobby, closing her eyes. "Would have never guessed, baby boy."

Ringo's eyebrow twitched up. "What the…? Don't stay so nonchalant about it!"

Benjiro was getting tired to sigh, "Calm down, Ringo." Said teenager did, for Benjiro was his master now, even though Ringo wanted Akina to train him. Benjiro turned his chocolate eyes to that woman beside him. "Why can't you just cooperate?"

Akina shrugged. "I'm impossible."

The cousin's eyebrow was now the one to twitch in dismay. Ringo and Kaede hopped to the rooftop. Ringo then adding, "No kidding… so what are we talking about?"

"Can't remember, we we're interrupted…?" Akina mumble. Ringo ground his teeth together, peeking his narrowed eyes to the seriously sarcastic kunoichi.

Benjiro let out another heard sigh. "Well, there's go those plans. Care to join us Ringo, Kaede… a night on the town?"

"Hah… she's just going to get wasted!" Ringo had grown over the two years with Akina, and Akina still not getting use to him.

"Lucky boy?" Akina breathed just to annoy Ringo again, flustering him to turn pink.

"G-get out of here… that's totally unlucky! I don't want nothing to do with you, anti-Barbie!"

Kaede remained quiet, watching her brother make a fool of himself. Benjiro handled everything, knowing how to put Ringo in place, unlike Akina that tried pushing him to his edge. "Watch your mouth… she's still your superior. Remember she's the true heir to the Mochizuki clan."

"Yeah, there's that… and a thirty-five stats record." Akina just had to mumble.

"Don't brag." Benjiro scolded. It wasn't lady like to brag.

Akina crossed her arms, re-closing her eyes. "I don't mean to?"

"Bull s—"

"Ringo!" Benjiro snapped, cutting off his foul-mouth. "So what do you have in mind, Ringo…?"

"Me… how 'bout pulling some pranks on these nobles?"

"I rather get wasted." Akina dully stated, un-amused.

"Akina!"

"What, miss little perfect princess never pull a prank before?" Ringo said in baby talk, mocking Akina.

Benjiro would scoff, being the one to defend, having Akina ignore the boy. "Ha-ha… yeah that's a good one…"

Akina looked to Benjiro with smirking/scowl in her expression. "What are you talking about…? I never lowered myself to such a thing."

"Never…" Benjiro's voice peeked up, having Akina look with more of an un-amused scowl, telling him not to go there. "Okay… what about the time when you filled Leiko's bra with natto?" And he went there.

Akina pondered that thought, as her eyes rolled to look up. "They never proved that was me…"

"Ha! You really did do it. You mustta got in _**so**_ much trouble." Ringo said in much glee.

"You're only in trouble when you get caught, baby boy."

"Would you stop calling me that!" Ringo then re-calmed himself. "So we going or not?"

Akina skipped down from the rooftop, landing gracefully on the road. "Not."

"But, green-eyed girl?" Benjiro sadly whined.

"I'll bring home some saké." Akina added to begin walking away with a wave of her hand. Benjiro sent a scolding look, as she became farther and farther away. "Okay… but where ya going?"

Akina would keep quiet, but then making her answer audible, "…Apologize to those I've pranked."

* * *

><p>Akina walked the midnight lit streets, coming to a narrow alley. She slipped her thin body down it, barely enough room to have two people stand side-by-side between the brick house's walls on both sides. Akina leaned across from an apartment window above, the light was on and there was a ruckus going on inside, having a couple scream and fight with one another in violence and anger. Akina stood waiting, listening to the couple as she watched the shadows inside, play on the curtained windows. "YOU'RE USELESS… YOU'LL ALWAYS BE USELESS!"<p>

A woman's voice then defended, "OH I'M USELESS… I WASN'T 'USELESS' LAST NIGHT!"

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING… WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" The men became furious to have a slap across the woman's cheek be heard. Akina shut her eyes to the sound, somewhat in sympathy, to then cross her arms. Akina would finally reopen her eyes, as the woman came out the back door that was straight across the alley from Akina's spot. "Bastard—" The woman expressed wiping across her pale, red cheek.

"You said it, not me."

The woman looked deeper into the shadows across the alley, seeing green eyes glow. Once the blonde met Akina's eye contact, the greened-eyed woman marched out from the shadow to state, "Nice shiner… still hanging around men like that?" The young woman looked away in shame, just showing off her black eye even more. Akina was grateful for Itachi at times like this; it was hard to find a good man like him. "Move out of your home and into ANBU to get away from your abusive father… and then you get with another man like him, that makes sense?"

"Akina… it's you." Came the woman's first words, to then look up to see the window open above her, and man pop his head out, swinging his fist. "YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME, KOMACHI… YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"

Akina would be the one with the nerve to calmly snap back, "It'll be you who will be regretting, love… Mochizuki woman, pleasure to meet you."

"Akina?" The man hissed, he knew why she was cocky; she deserved to be with her strength. He'd be a dead man if he dared again. Akina would just taunt more to wish to see the whites in his eyes though.

"Lady Akina to you… tell me, do you feel more like a man?"

**SLAM! **Went the window shut, and drapes pulled closed violently, ripping at them. "Guess not?" Akina muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Komachi's soft voice asked to of course grasp Akina's eyes once again.

"I was in the neighborhood."

"We haven't spoken Captain Akina since you left ANBU? Eight years ago."

Akina heard how she still called her "captain" to still hold respect, gave at least some hope. Akina would only come back with a dully-stated joke. "I didn't speak when I was in ANBU."

Komachi would of course smile. "You haven't changed… still serious and sarcastic."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Depends… what do you want?"

Akina turned and began walking away, placing her hand in her pocket. "Nothing you don't want to give freely." Komachi would of course follow her old teacher.

"Hey, wait up!"

**Sunrise  
><strong>"You're still the same, Akina… don't you ever sleep?" Komachi asked as Akina walked through the training fields.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

Komachi shook her head, and then peered up to look at the KIA stone in the distance. "Why are we here?"

Akina remained silent, to then jump up to tree, a branch to sit. "Come wait."

The blonde followed orders, to stand on the branch by Akina sitting. "Wait for what?"

"Not what… who."

"_Who_ are we waiting for?"

Akina once again remained quiet and until a few minutes later— to point out an answer for Komachi. The blonde woman would follow her pointing finger to Yugao, approaching the stone with flowers in hand.

Komachi smiled, having Akina blow away, to and behind Yugao's back. "Can I join you?"

Yugao turned in shock at the sound of the smooth voice. "M-milady… why are you?"

"I asked if I could join you?"

She smiled, lowering her chin slightly in a yes answer. "Do you have any flowers?"

Akina fell gracefully to kneel on her knees, red and white roses surrounding the women and the whole KIA stone. "White or red?"

Yugao bowed her head low, tears dripping down to the ground. "You're unfair, Milady… catching me at my weak moments. I know you taught me to never show weakness in my eyes and now, teacher and student are reunited and I fail your teachings." She was crying over Hayate.

Akina stayed emotionless, concerning Komachi as she approached from behind. But Akina's warmness would shine through her ice façade. "No…" Yugao looked up to the cold woman. "We're even… since I failed you once, haven't I?"

"No… I don't at least, don't think you did." Komachi state openly and bravely, becoming discouraged to look sadly to her new Captain Yugao.

"Komachi?" Yugao raised question, looking back and forth between the old remember-able faces. "You didn't fail us… you just—" Yugao stopped to sigh. "You made us stronger."

Akina keened her eyes. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

Komachi would answer softly, "Did you think we would be?"

"I thought you knew us better, Master?" Yugao went on to ask, having Akina once again remain quiet, not giving account for.

"I know your stories… but I guess I don't know you. Never tried, to be honest." Akina defended, averting her cold green gems.

Yugao smiled, "That's okay… we're even. We don't know you either."

Komachi would come adding, "Yet you're the best I ever had… our whole squadron was."

Akina looked back and forth between the girls. "Yeah… what you say we find our last gal?"

"You want to go get Leiko?"

The tired twenty-one-year-old sigh, "Let me think about… no. But let's do it anyway." Akina then turned, waiting for the girls to follow.

Yugao then came stating, "Still always up to something, aren't you?"

Komachi then informed, "If this is a mission… we can't leave without two others." Didn't she know who was back in action— don't underestimate Akina-hime. She's always one step ahead.

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Ringo held a roll of TP in his hand, throwing it up and down in his palm, an always pouty expression. "Come on, man… come back here!"

Benjiro kept marching away. "No. I'm the leader of the clan."

Ringo rolled both his arms out. "Even better excuses for ya… now we can't get in trouble!"

Chocolate eyes looked back, peeking his one eye over his shoulder at his student. Finally smirking and then forcing to be serious— Benjiro went back over marching as if he was gonna slap Ringo silly, but— he snatched the toilet paper. "Fine… I'll do it." Benjiro then threw it to a not far off tree, but the roll stopped in mid-air?

"Huh… what the hell?" Ringo snapped, to then only duck as the roll came flying back at him. "AHHH! It's haunted!"

The roll dropped once it passed over Ringo's head, rolling somewhat undone. Kaede giggled under her breath to then look to her idol— Mochizuki Akina-hime. The green-eyed woman eyed the paper on the ground, bringing her eyes slowly up to look between both men dully. "Remind me again why I keep you around?" She wasn't clear to whom she was referring to, probably the both of them.

Benjiro then decided to blame and defend Ringo, smiling with a sheepish grin. "He's a good student… keep you in check."

Akina could almost scoff to that, closing her eyes. "Yeah, he'll keep me in check… instead of laying in bed with hangover, I get to spend my night in jail for vandalism." Benjiro sighed, to have his ears pop when Akina added, "You coming or not?"

"Coming?" Ringo breathed bemused, knitting his brows.

"Going after Leiko?" Benjiro proclaimed.

"The bra girl?" Ringo fathomed, yet still in the dark. "Wait, you're telling me… that you're leaving?"

"Don't get use to it."

Ringo took out his sword and pointed it in Akina's direction. "IT IS A SPIRIT! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH AKINA-HIME?" He was joking, mocking her again. Yet it still gave Akina a headache. So she closed her eyes to rub her temples, eyes closing in the rolling motion.

"You're not coming back are you?" Benjiro's voice went asking.

Akina of course gazed to Benjiro, re-opening her green eyes for him. "Not making promises." Was her always expressionless answer.

Benjiro always sighed at this point, to now close his eyes in held back hurt. "Take care, green eyed girl." She hid her smirk, to then approach Benjiro closer. "Huh?"

Akina then handed him a bottle of saké. "Hmph. You know I will." The green-eyed woman then turned away, until— "Akina?"

Said woman turned back to look at her cousin, beginning to shake her head— she couldn't stay. "You know I don't do goodbyes well."

Benjiro nodded. "I know… it's not that…" he then paused, Akina watching him hold the saké in front of his eye, his expression to fade quickly from sad to totally wry. "This saké bottle is half empty?"

Akina eyed it, indeed it was. But she would only turn away to ignore and annoy him with, "No it's not… how do you know it's not just half full?" She then blew away with the wind picking up, to carry her black petals away.

Benjiro watched to then look to the siblings. "Better catch up with her… the wind won't wait."

**Few days later (Land of Silver)  
><strong>Akina stood in a tree, on the tip of the branch, waiting for dawn. Every few seconds she'd look down to the girls and Ringo sleeping down on the ground. For some reason or another, they craved her guidance, her teachings. Akina really had no clue why, but she took pride in it. _I guess I'll let them sleep. _She thought to flash away at the moment the sun shined through the braches, the no longer night sky.

**About twenty minutes later  
><strong>Ringo was the first to wake, leaning up to stretch. "Mmm…" opening his groggy eyes to no Akina-sensei? "Hey… Princess… Akina…? Akina-hime!" Ringo's face went scrunched, seeing the other girls lean up, only for him to squeal, "SHE LEFT AGAIN… WHY, WHY DOES SHE MAKE EVERYTHING SO HARD?" He whined, then sinking to his knees, all four, pounding the ground with his fist— a temper-tantrum.

"She must have got a head start… I'm sure we can catch up." Kaede said to stand, brushing herself off and then skipping away from her brother to follow the older ANBU kunoichi. Ringo raised his head, scurrying to his feet. "Wait for me, sis!"

**Town  
><strong>Akina walked back and forth between sky-high hotels, it was a ritzy town, not really Akina's style, but they were looking for Leiko. And of course there was always someone searching for Akina too. "Hey, Princess… wait for us!" Ringo came yelling, the girls falling behind him. Akina kept her steady pace, not ceasing to listen, ignoring and annoying the teenage boy. Who eventually caught her to keep up by her side. "Do you know the definition to the word wait?"

She nonchalantly closed her eyes. "Another word for stop… which will not get me to my destination, now will it?" Ringo gave a pouty look, until the magnificent green eyes graced down on him. "Leiko is staying at a five-star hotel on the other side of town."

"Fine… what's this Leiko girl look like anyway?"

Akina pondered, staying quiet to Ringo's once again pouty dismay. Akina hadn't seen Leiko in about eight years and judging by how Akina had changed herself— who knew if they'd recognize each other? "…She's the same age as me."

"Um, any other characteristics…?"

The princess then came to a newsstand, turning and taking a tabloid, she never read this junk, but for the sake of the mission, she flipped through the pages. "I would think you'd know… with all the magazines you read?"

Ringo blushed. "Huh!" _How the hell did she know that? _Akina then found a picture of Leiko— showing it to Ringo. "Well, that answer's that…"


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: **Okay so I don't know if it's just me but the last chapters seemed to be short even though they weren't? Or just really put together too fast and kinda pointless, but I needed a filler to well fill up some chapters because the next in my opinion get pretty good— well bad, but we're going to find some more stuff out about my OC so stay tune! ~_^

Oh and review please, appreciate reviewing!

**Chapter's song: **"Fences" by Paramore (irk, another Paramore song… hehe, I warned you I love them!) =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<br>**_Rivalry reunion_

A woman about the age of twenty-one laid dramatically distressed over her long lounge couch. She had her pin-straight black hair reach her calves and her ice-blue eyes shine. "Ugh… life is such a bore when I've got nothing going on…" the girl would then look to the door, a knock and then having the butler enter, standing in the doorway, holding onto the door handle. "What do ya want now?"

"There's a lady who wishes to see you, ma'am… a few guest actually."

Leiko plopped her eyes away, staring out the huge glass-window that rose from floor to ceiling. "Well, I don't want to see anyone right now—" Leiko then listen as tapping footsteps came pressing in the room, to approach her. Leiko turned once again to face whoever dare enter? "I said—" the young ninja model stopped, shock came to her eyes— looking to a woman that succeeded her own beauty. Leiko had no clue who she was? _She's a kunoichi… a goddamn beautiful one? _

Akina would keep her eyes shut, to the young woman sitting on the couch. Akina stopped in her pace, standing still for a moment until her bare shadowed lips mewed, "Not anyone… not even moi?" Akina still keeping her eyes gracefully shut.

It was starting to piss Leiko off with this woman's arrogance. "NO NOT EVEN YOU… WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU TRAMPLE IN HERE… DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Leiko said standing and swiping her hand through the air in anger.

"Do you know who I am?" Calmly asked by the woman, opening her eyes. Leiko took steps back— blue meeting green after all these years. "Akina…" she almost breathed it happy, and happier to snap, "Hmph… still wear contacts I see."

Akina didn't show any emotion, even to look to the door, giving a snap of her fingers— the other girl's now coming in. "Komachi, Yugao… what are you all doing here?"

Akina took the liberty to plop herself on the couch, sinking deep, slouching and crossing her leg high over her right knee. Letting Komachi explain to Leiko, after Leiko sent a growl to Akina for being nonchalant as usual. "Following orders. Just wanted to reminisce." The blonde ANBU said sheepishly sweet, trying to make it fly.

"Well I don't…" Leiko expressed to cynically eye Akina with much spite. "And you can't tell me **you** do?" She turned away from Akina's penetrating gaze, going to the window to look out at her own billboard— a skimpy red swimsuit being worn, advertising sunscreen.

This is when Akina would take the opportunity, when she'd say, crossing her arms. "No I can't… can't change the past, but how's the future looking?"

Leiko turned around smiling. "Future… my future is perfect. I've got the best job… and it's always what I always wanted to do."

"I thought you wanted to be the most powerful kunoichi of our year?"

"Those dreams were childish… this job is _way_ better."

Akina furrowed her brows. "I'd beg to differ."

"Pardon?" Leiko snapped.

"All a matter of perspective, opinion… don't get me wrong, being a ninja is misery business, but this job isn't much different."

"It's **way **different… I get worshiped for my looks and not how I throw a kunai. What more could a girl want?"

"Don't go by me… I always hated the luxury life. The begging, waited on, pampered and frills, holding your perfect proper appearance, hours in makeup. No thanks, got much more better things to do… maybe save a life." Akina uncrossed her legs, standing up, having Leiko watch her in the reflection of the windowpane. "I know ninja don't get the credit you expected… you thought you'd be known as a hero. You know something… we are heroes. Forgotten in the dark, the ones who names never got mentioned, the ones who gave up fighting for others lives or the ones who went to the extreme fighting, not caring if their name was held high, or dragged through the mud. Either way, as long as you saved another life." Akina reflect on what she said, lashes dreamily shadowing over her eyes, before her lips would start moving again. "Personally, I took my chances with the latter. As of the similarities of our jobs, modeling and being a kunoichi… we both get to go out in style."

Leiko remained quiet, Akina shaking her head and turning for the door, the other girls following sadly. "See you on the cover."

"N-NO…" Leiko shuttered. "Akina-chan wait… you didn't come here just to give me a lecture did you?"

Said woman didn't answer, gazing over her shoulder with ice for what Leiko would turn sharp to say. "I tried ending things on good terms… I tried to end it with bad ones… you never noticed! And when I do nothing, mind my own business… you come back into my life, what the hell?" Akina remained quiet at Leiko's rage. "You never would take me as your rival and w-when I lost Keiko… I thought you'd be my friend… what was I thinking? WHAT DID YOU COME HERE FOR?"

Akina tuned around, answering simply, "For all that."

Leiko started shaking her head, giggling, "Ah shut up. It must have took a lot of courage, but that's you as always." Akina questioned the silly girl. "So are you saying you're sorry?"

Green eyes turned to the side, closing them. "Are you saying I'm forgiven?"

Leiko smirked, thinking about it, to then shake her head. The Anbu girls saddening their faces more so, having Leiko now answer, "I'm saying… I'll see you on the field."

Akina smirk, she knew it. "Drama queen." She spat and Komachi and Yugao ran past her sides, going into Leiko's arms, acting like reunited schoolgirls. Akina closed her eyes, shaking her head to their actions.

"Akina?" Komachi rang mischievously.

Said woman peeked one eye open to the girls, kinda with curiously, but also still stern and cold. "We're kunoichi not princesses'… I taught you that." But then, a moment of waver, to have Akina place her hand out flat. The girls smiling and following one-by-one, all their hands stacked, to throw them in the air. "Now… how about a little test run?"

**Sand village  
><strong>Akina and her team were led into the Sand's ANBU barracks, leading into a sand made cave, going deep into the ground. Baki would come out of a room to greet the girls and Ringo, revealing him to step out of an iron door that was behind him. "Welcome Leaf ninja… we've been expecting you."

Yugao fist went tight, her knuckles white as white— Akina taking calm notice, allowing her to flash by, to attack, appearing behind Baki with a kunai to his throat. "Bet you didn't expect this?" Yugao growled, it leaking from her ground together teeth. Baki looked to his attackers face behind him with shock and then a growl. But full shock would take over as he then heard her kunai pull back from his throat, hesitantly but did?

Baki then looked to the green-eyed woman, who held a kunai up to her face, the blade running out under her eyes as she held it in warning. "Drop your kunai, Yugao." Akina almost growled, daring her to deny.

Tears of furry ran from the woman's eyes, finally clutching the kunai— to drop it. Akina was relieved, feeling no pity to expressionlessly flip her kunai into her holster. "This is why I prefer working alone." Akina looked to the other girls that felt bad for Yugao, all she wanted was a little revenge— his life for killing Hayate. Akina didn't care; a life was a life, to then close her eyes, stating to turn to Baki. "You'll excuse her on my account… I hope you won't hold a grudge against Konoha?"

Yugao snapped, pushing the man away to stand in front of him, correcting Akina. "HOLD A GRUDGE, HOLD A GRUDGE? I'M THE ONE WITH THE GRUDGE!" Yugao then pointed to Baki with a stiff fast arm up and index finger out. "YOU KILLED HAYATE!"

Akina was still emotionless, Yugao pleading eyes asking to kill the man. Akina didn't give a voiced answer, looking to the man who held his head down in shame. The green-eyed "captain" would grace Yugao with her gaze again. "Yugao… I know your hurt by his death. But, you of all people know what revenge does… don't let personal feelings get in the way of your mission. Your village's safety and all the other lovers that remain."

Yugao let her silent tears flow, shamefully wiping them away, not wishing to let the person who taught her never to cry see them. Yugao then looked to Akina, assuming to see a scolding look, but— a smile? Yugao would find out with a turn of her head to the sound of, **THUD!** Baki dropped to his knees, bowing with his head tucked to the floor. "The one who used the crescent moon dance… he was a gifted young ninja, his life ended too short and I am truly sorry that it is because of my hand."

Akina eyes shifted to Yugao, an emotionless face waiting for Yugao either to accept or deny his apology? Yugao walked away from the groveling man, heading to the other's sides, looking Akina dead in the eye with no fear. "…I won't seek revenge."

Baki looked up, rising from his bowing, to his feet. "Thank—"

"I didn't say I was ready to show _kindness_!"

Akina closed her eyes. "Funny, that's what I thought when I left you girls."

Yugao smiled to Akina, yet she was here with them. "I'll let your punishment be your own guilt…" Yugao was second guessing what she just announced— Akina could feel this. "You can be dismissed, Yugao… but I'm staying. I've never failed one mission and I'm not starting now."

Yugao nodded in agreement, shadowing her eyes. "Thank you so much, Milady…" Yugao proceeded past all the others, everyone turning to watch her walk out. Just like that? Akina glanced over to the other two girls. "Go on…" Komachi and Leiko looked with question to Akina. "If you two want to follow her, go. By all means."

"What about you?" Komachi asked, folding her hands together.

"She needs you more than I do… we all know that." Komachi smiled, to bow and then run after Yugao to catch up.

Leiko felt awkward, looking to Akina, the staring gem-eyed woman. _Damn, she was intimidating. _"Uh, well, thank you… for what you've done. It meant a lot to them… me." Akina nodded, in a way of "don't mention it." Leiko smiled to shrug away like a snob. "Hope I'll meet those true eyes of yours again." With that, she also ran after her other comrades.

Akina shook off the drama, turning back to Baki. "Shall we… the mission?"

Ringo slapped his hand on his forehead, her straightforwardness— Kaede grinning a cute smile. Baki blinked a few times to then open the iron door, to guide his hand. "Oh yes… right this way." Akina proceeded in, then Baki. Ringo and Kaede then went to enter too, but— **BONK!** Went the closing door and Ringo's face walking into it! Not watching where he was going to the sudden stop as it closed with Akina's telekinesis. Kaede looked concerned, as Ringo held his nose, jumping back beside her, his face becoming red.

"Ringo?"

Blood began dripping out between his nose, more so as he shouted angry at the top of his lungs. "HEY!" He screamed, then looking to the startled Kaede. There was no point he guessed. So he sunk to drop to the floor to sit and wait. "Ugh… why me?"

**Seven hours later  
><strong>Akina looked over the line of ANBU, turning to her side, to gaze at the Kazekage— Gaara of the Desert. "They're all loyal ninja… if they had anything to hide they would have sung to me like a bird."

Garra nodded, he was a cold quiet kid for his age— Ringo's age actually._ How'd I get stuck with a kid like Ringo anyway? _Akina shrugged it off, to walk towards the door. "I'll take my leave now."

Ringo slept with his back against the door; drool seeping out from his mouth to have a puddle on the floor. But suddenly the door opened— Ringo waking to fall back from nothing supporting his back. **KUR-PLUMP**. "WHAH?" Akina looked down at the boy laid out on the floor, his anger slipping away to pout and state dully, "Ouch…"

Akina stepped over him, having Kaede stand and begin leaving with the princess. Ringo caught up, to keep up a pace to stay with Akina's side. "Well?"

"Well what?" Akina stated, heeding no attention to the boy.

"What went on in there?"

She picked up her pace, having Ringo stop and watch. "That's hardly of your concern… come."

Ringo pouted annoyed, his lower lips folding over her upper one. "We going back to the village?"

"Have to. Got to report this to the Hokage." Akina then from there on out remained quiet, even if Ringo didn't. But Akina easily learned to ignore him, falling into her thoughts. _Akatsuki's probably not far from here now. Another black rose meeting should be forming… since the Akatsuki have been on the move. And as for the information I've gathered… the Hokage will put together another squad for Sasori and his meeting with Kabuto. I can't wait to see Itachi… it's only been a week, but a lot of time to be missing him. Too long since I've felt his touch and we don't have much time left until Orochimaru has to switch bodies to Sasuke. Akina looked to the crescent moon, knowing Itachi was looking at it too… _from somewhere?

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Akina lie in her bed, and when the sun came through the shades— **CAW-CAW**. Akina leaned up, to a crow at her window. She threw the covers back to go to the window and take a red rose from his beak. He then flew away, Akina brining the rose to her nose, smelling, smiling, "Itachi?" Akina mewed lovingly, missing him terribly. She broke from her lustful thoughts, turning to the door opening.

"Huh?" Benjiro expressed to surprisingly seeing Akina. "Well, good morning…"

"Good morning."

"You came back? I didn't know you were here… I thought—"

"I have to report to Tsunade… I had to stay, since I got in late last night and didn't want to wake her."

"Well, it's your house, you don't have to tell me."

Akina smirked. "Either way…" Benjiro smiled. "I better get going." And he frowned, the green-eyed girl pressing pass him.

"Akina?"

Said girl looked back as she walked down the hall. "I really do have to leave this time."

Benjiro rolled his back, and placed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah… but you'll be back, right?"

Akina thought for an answer, excuse. "We'll meet again, I know that much." She then held her arms up for a hug— and he hugged her, having her say, "Because you're a good man, Benjiro… it's because of you, I got this far, thank you."

She then pushed out of his arms, walking away. Benjiro feeling bad, and miserable about what she was saying. "No, Akina, I just gave a little push. You're the one who walked on your own."

Akina nodded, and kept walking down the stairs to hear, "He's right ya know."

Green eyes looked to the side, when she came to the bottom of the stairs— Iva said it. "What do you want?"

Iva peeked a smirk, one side of her red lips curling up. "Nothing much…"

"I'll be the judge of that." Akina said, chewing on her bottom lip. What did she want?

**Leaf Bridge  
><strong>Akina walked the streets, heading to the Hokage's. But she stopped to see a lighter in her path. "Sigh…" Akina picked it up and then kept walking.

Asuma and Kurenai stood on the bridge looking around, Asuma scratching the back of his head. "I hope I didn't lose that lighter."

"Maybe it's a sign to quit… where did you last see it?"

Akina then walked up behind Asuma, holding up the lighter. "Looking for something?" Akina then lit it as Asuma turned around. "Well-well, look who we got here…"

Kurenai tried to figure who she was to ask, "Akina?"

"Nice to see you two… together."

Kurenai blushed, averting her eyes down to the side. Asuma taking his lighter. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah… time flies when your having fun. Speaking of fun… I'm afraid I have to report in."

"Can't stay around for a smoke?"

"You know I don't smoke."

Kurenai smiled, "How 'bout a drink?"

"Um, tempting… but I really do have to pass, nice seeing you two." Akina then passed the two Jonin, leaving Asuma to say, "How time does fly?"

Kurenai nodded. "She's changed."

Asuma chuckled, "Not really… not at all."

**Hokage's place  
><strong>Akina plopped a document on Tsunade's desk. "So everything went well?"

"Well as well can go… you had it planed all along."

Tsunade smirked guilty, "Do you plan to stick around?"

"No."

She'd try not to growl. "Well, thanks for your help… come back soon."

"I thank you for yours as well… and by the way, if those elders ever give you any trouble, just holler. I've gotta little dirt on 'em."

"Really… hmph? Thanks, but I'm the Hokage… I'll handle them myself."

Akina nodded and turned to the door. "Good to know. Take care."

Once Akina was gone, Tsunade rose to go to her window, watching her leave out the gates surrounding the mansion. _God speed with ya._

* * *

><p>Akina hopped to a rooftop, looking out to the main gate in the distance, but her eyes wandered to the side— the hospital. Akina sighed, "What's a few more faces?"<p>

**Hospital  
><strong>She walked down the halls, stopping to stand emotionless in front of "Yamato." "Just coming from Kakashi's room, love?" She broke the ice saying.

Yamato till that point was grasping who she was— she was familiar. "Those words… those eyes? Could it be _you_?"

"All these old faces coming back at once… it's strange in a way, huh T— Yamato."

"Huh?"

"Still getting use to the new name?"

Yamato bowed his head in a smile. "Yes, Milady."

"You were just coming from Kakashi's room." She stated, more than asking.

"Yes… I was just about to head out on a mission."

Akina continued on, closing her eyes, passing the man. "Well, don't let me slow you down."

Yamato turned around, looking at her back. "Um, ma'am?" Akina stopped to listen. "I heard you patched things up with the girls?"

The woman then kept walking, not allowing Yamato to see the smile on her face. "They're the ones who did the patching… it was just fun getting them out of the dark while it lasted. Nice seeing you again as well… out of the dark that is."

That was just her way to say goodbye to him. Yamato only then looked to the tiled whitish-blue floor, a smile gracing his face to her truth.

* * *

><p><strong>KNOCK-KNOCK!<strong> Jiraiya and Kakashi looked to the door, having Kakashi address, "It's open." Akina made her way in, sliding back the heavy door, to see Jiraiya and Kakashi reading his novels. "Pawning off your books I see?"

"Hey now—" Jiraiya defended, to stop, seeing she was just playing with him. Akina curiosity went a fly, to ask Kakashi, "How's he doing?"

Kakashi one revealed eye shut closed, assuming he was grinning behind the mask. "He's outdone himself with this series." Jiraiya smiled, crossing his arms in a cocky nod while shutting his eyes.

"Don't get arrogant." Akina smooth serious voice came nipping.

Jiraiya would yet again defend, "Well, there's the pot calling the kettle black."

Akina just laughed it off, letting out a fake breathed chuckle. "Onto more important matters…" she stated to take the clipboard from the end of Kakashi's bed. Her eyes shifting over the report. "You all right…" her cool voice deeply asked, not taking her cold keened eyes off from reading.

Kakashi would nonetheless reply, "I'm feeling much better."

"Overused your 'new' Sharingan. You better be careful… me and Itachi got knocked on our buts a lot that way."

"I couldn't imagine Itachi in a weak state." Kakashi inquired more to himself aloud, going into a state of mind.

Akina placed the clipboard back in place. "Well, you didn't know his weaknesses…" Jiraiya eyed her, having his suspicion as she paused. "Well, I just wanted to see you two for old times sake."

Jiraiya still was suspicious. "You're departing." Stated very firm and flat.

"Don't act so surprised… it won't be soon before long you do the same."

"Hmph!" Jiraiya averted his eyes, knowing she was right. "Sure are your father's daughter… and topping it off, mother's beauty."

Akina backed up a few paces. "Thanks for the compliment." She then turned for the door, but she stopped, holding the handle. "By the way, Kakashi… when you faced Itachi—" Akina then stopped herself. "Never mind… it's not important…" Well it was! She wanted to know how he was? His eyesight. Getting him to tell her was hard work thanks to his pride.

Kakashi sadly eyed his old ANBU superior, his friend. "He was as strong as ever… but he wasn't really there."

"Impersonation jutsu… when a person lends his chakra and jutsu into a body and then suppressing a transformation jutsu." She knew instantly.

"Strange… what origin is it again?"

"Rain village… prior to the second war." Jiraiya looked keen to this statement of hers as well.

Kakashi then went answering, "This Mangekyo Sharingan has much to offer… but a lot to take, eh?" Akina keened her brows in an almost frown, forcing her face to uncurl. "Itachi appears to have already shown signs of blindness."

Akina didn't show to care. "…Kakashi, another thing… I met up with 'Yamato' in the hall, so he's taking over squad seven?"

"Till I get back on my feet…" he then went adding, answering, "Wouldn't have it any other way. It's seems all the rough waters have settled."

She gave a curt nod, opening the door. "Until another wave comes along… take care of yourselves you two."

Once the door shut, and Akina was gone. Jiraiya then came letting out a long held sigh. "Ugh, whatta a woman… huh?"

"One of a kind." Kakashi blandly stated, going back to his book.

Jiraiya then turned to the window. "A rare cut emerald." He looked to see Akina, turning the streets away from the hospital into the village. _Hmph… God speed with ya, my child. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: **I love the ending of this chpt (long chapter btw!) Well, I don't know if I can say love, because it's kinda a shame, but heartwarming how amazing Crimson & Clover really are. ^_^ Anyway, also the moment I'm sure u guys have been waiting for… just read the title of this and enjoy. Oh, and sorry, but I think I ripped off the Wizard of Oz w/ something Akina says to Ben on hill, sorry.

**Chapter's song: **"Saying sorry" Hawthorne Heights

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<br>**_Meeting Naruto and…_

She sauntered through the Leaf's main streets, taking and making her way to leave this place for the final farewell. "Come on, Ayame, cut a loyal customer some slack!"

"Huh?" Akina exclaimed to stop in front of Ichiraku ramen shop.

"No money, no ramen, Naruto!"

Akina pushed back the curtain, seeing the loud boy searching through his pockets for his wallet. "Ayame…" her smooth voice rang, for the blonde boy to look and brunette girl to look.

"Where's Gama, where's Gama… huh?" _Who she? _Naruto thought to gaze to his right, to the girl.

Green eyes glance to the boy, forcing a smile. "Hello…"

"Uh, hi?"

The woman sat down at the bar, steepleding her fragile fingers. "Two bowls, please. You know what I like and…" green eyes glance to the boy—

"Hehe, make mine a miso!"

Ayame sigh, "Coming right up."

Naruto sat down and peered at the woman in something of suspicion, she was too quiet. Sitting there, all calm and cool. "Uh, thanks for that… I owe ya."

Akina shook her head. _Wow, he sure does look like you… Lord Fourth._

"My names Naruto by the way… and ya know, I don't think we've met."

"No… Akina."

"Akina… well, it's nice to meet ya, Akina."

Man, Kakashi had his hands full. "Here ya go, one miso and one vegetarian."

Naruto break his chopsticks and watch Akina as she did the same, daintily digging into her bowl. She'd glance to him, but then just closing her eyes, slurping her noodles. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Whah!" The blonde would fall off his stool, crawling back up to mutter, "Sorry, sorry… but how in the world? You're missing out on the experience."

"Experience?" Oh how she wanted him to humor her in that tone.

"C'mon, why no meat? This place has the best pork, it just melts on your taste buds."

"…I'm a vegetarian."

"Huh?"

"I don't eat meat, not at all." She said dully.

"I know what a vegetarian is! Geesh?"

"Hmph."

"Hmph!" he'd mock her.

"You just got back from the Sand, did you not, Naruto?"

"Hm… yeah, why ya ask?"

"You're Master Jiraiya's student too?"

"Yeah, you know Pervy Sage?"

"…He was my father's teacher too."

"Cool…" Apparently he didn't pick up on what "too" meant.

"Haha, yeah. Well, I must be going, Nar—"

"You!" Ringo shouted, pulling back the curtain.

"Uh-oh…"

"You have no respect for me!"

"Wonder why that is, sweet?"

Ringo calmed himself, to then look at, "Naruto?"

"Um, do I know you…?" He'd ask dully, the loud kid annoying him and his new friend Akina.

"Uh… no, no." The least Ringo needed was to have Naruto know he was the one that made Sasuke and him kiss.

"He use to sit in front of Sasuke back in your academy days." Akina smile.

"Oh… sorry, didn't remember ya."

Ringo was becoming nervous, just a little more of a push. "What was that story you told me, Ringo…?" she twirled her forefinger around. "Ya know… about how you bumped Naruto into Sasuke, to what, what was it now, I forget…"

Naruto's forefinger came pointing in Ringo's face, shaking stiffly. "You made us kiss!" Could he had said it any louder? The other customer's then had all eyes on the boys, being boys and shaking the shit outta each other as they started fighting. Green eyes glance to the other men sitting and trying to enjoy their meal, but looking at Akina instead for an answer. "I'm not with them." Green eyes then grin and smirk to Ayame, "Bill please."

"You're the doofus up on a school desk!" Naruto start, slugging Ringo right in the cheek.

"Who ya calling a doofus?" Ringo kicking Naruto in the gut to gain some distance between them.

"You doodus!"

"Me… I wasn't the one flinging his arms around!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"The both of ya shut up." Akina mutter, then standing and walking out into the street, where Ringo and Naruto were tousling in the dirt. People having eyes on her, their "older sister" not keeping them in check. "I'm not with them." Ah, what did she care anyway? She should have been use to everyone looking at her. Everyone knowing her as the black rose demon, blah-blah-blah, yadda-yadda-yadda. Akina sigh, watching over the wrestling teenagers, Naruto was use to getting the same attention she did— being known as the Nine-Tails demon and Akina smiled at that, they were total opposites, but they still shared a bond. "Ringo?"

"Kinda busy here!"

"I'm leaving now."

"Good for you!"

"Okay… bye. Bye, Naruto."

Said boy then popped up after kicking Ringo off. "Ya leaving? Well, thanks for the ramen and I hope I'll see you around someday."

"Hope…" and then in an instant— her lips were next to his ear and his headband untied, the ting of the metal being heard to hit the ground. "Never loose faith in your comrades. Even when they loose faith. That's what a Hokage do. Shine light on those in the dark."

"H-how'd you know about Sasuke?"

Silence. But she smiled and Ringo popped back up, a confused look on his mug. "Gotta go…" she'd breath.

Akina then flicked Naruto right in the forehead! "Ouch?" and puffed into black rose petals.

"Princess, I wasn't done! Hey, wait up!" And Ringo puffed into purple petals.

"Who was she?" Naruto would ask himself, helplessly confused, holding his forehead.

"A friend…" the blonde turned to the familiar voice.

"Sakura?"

"She was a friend, Naruto. A very good... friend?"

**Leaving village  
><strong>Akina stood looking up at the Leaf's welcoming gate. Akina then choked on her thoughts. _Goodbye my home… thank you for my memories._

"Princess?" Ringo shouted; green eyes looked to the children that got ahead up to the top of the hill, waving their hands as Kaede then went yelling, "C'mon, Lady Akina?"

Said woman once again turned her back to the village, heading up the hill. "Ready for that meeting?" She asked, particularly to Kaede.

Ringo then answered grasping his fist, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Akina wouldn't correct him— this time. "That's the spirit… well, let's get a move on." But the green-eyed girl stopped once they started walking— Kaede's big onyx eyes glancing back at her Master, who was taking one good look over the entire village. "Come on, Princess… you always lead?"

The Mochizuki Princess nodded, turning away, when— "WAIT!" Akina then once again had to turn back, seeing, "Benjiro?" Appear running up the hill. He stopped breathless in front of Akina. To hand her the map she purposely left behind. "You forgot your father's map… and this is for you." He went to hand her stationary, but Akina just looking at him handing it to her. "No excuses." He smirked growling. Having Akina now take it lightheartedly, she looked at the phoenix design on the paper. "Keep in touch."

Akina rose her eyes to his, holding back emotion as strong as she could in her gut. "I'll write everyday." Akina then jumped in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. "Akina?" Benjiro was shocked— she hadn't done that since she was little girl.

"Shut up and hug." He smiled and did, placing his grip to her back, listening to what she whispered in his ear. "I'll miss you the most of all." She then pushed out of the hug, Benjiro now baffled to not only her actions, but her words. He didn't say anything, just watching her walk away, feeling as if— he'd never see her again.

**Town outside of Mochizuki Castle  
><strong>"Man, this is the worst walk evah!" Ringo complained.

"Well, complaining ain't making it easier."

Kaede giggle, getting a look from her brother. "You kid's hungry?"

"You don't wanna eat… you're gonna drink again!"

"I asked **you** if **you **guys were hungry… and yes ma, I'm gonna get a drink, is that all right with you?"

"No."

"Well too bad… c'mon."

**Tree of heaven Tavern  
><strong>Akina was the first to enter the bar when— "Oh no…"

"Hi, green-eyed girl." Benjiro wave, grinning and his elbows sat back on the bar.

"Benjiro!" she'd growl, trying to hold it in. "What are— what are you doing here?"

He'd pout, "You act like your not happy to see me, sis?"

She'd sigh. "I just saw you three days ago… I just said goodbye, Benjiro." Didn't he know she hated goodbyes? Yes, but why was she saying bye?

"You don't say bye-byes, sis. Since when? Besides, if you're gonna act like my little girl I'm gonna be right by your side. Who else is gonna get you outta trouble?"

"Ugh… Benjiro?" her face scrunched and she pushed her bangs up out of her face. Daring to open her eyes to his chocolate Bambi eyes.

"C'mon… I heard ya gotta mission and I'm coming whether you like it or not. You're not leaving me with a memory you just tried to leave me with back there."

"…All right, but, Ben—"

"Don't worry about me… if I'm a gram of a nuisance, I'm gone. I'll leave ya alone if ya just let me come along for one last ride with Mochizuki Akina-hime?"

"Hmph?" She just smirk, sadly, but he still made her smile. "To you, I'm just Akina, my dear cousin."

**Mochizuki castle  
><strong>Akina walked through the doors on her command of opening. Benjiro stayed back in town, so he wouldn't have to deal with all the Mochizuki woman that wanted to neuter him and the Uchiha heartbreaker, promise breaker, sly ex-anbu weasel. Ringo and Kaede entered from behind, to stand in front, looking around at the vacant castle. "Imagine that, we're the first ones here?" Ringo muttered.

Kaede then proceeded in with no fear. "Come on, Ringo… let's go unpack." He did indeed follow his sister up the stairs. Akina was also going to catch up, to head to her own room, once the kids were gone, but— "Akina?"

She knew that voice so well, how it sent shivers up her spine, as she turned to her side to see— Uchiha Itachi.

Akina's breath was taken, fully turning around, and him climbing the steps to come into the foyer with her. After a few very long moments, of just standing still and staring at each other emotionless. "Where are the others?" The woman would ask.

"Out back." Was his simple reply, and before he could say anymore— Akina sprinted and wrapped herself up into his arms. "Akina?"

She'd shut him up with a passionate kiss, her wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her up. Itachi could only sink into the kiss, her dominating as she slid her wary tongue into the cavern of his mouth. Once the kiss parted, only for the sake of air, his lover breathed, "Good… I couldn't wait to kiss you." Itachi breath a light smile appearing across his features, their eyes set in dreamy lust. "It's been far too long… I'm so sorry." Akina spitted out.

"Slow down." Itachi demanded, yet still holding her. He then would set her down to her feet, cupping both her cheeks. "Everything's going to be all right… I've missed you."

"I've missed you more… I'm so sorry."

Itachi shook his head, to wipe her hair from her face, it only falling back in place. "Stop with the apologies." His lips were then brought to graze hers gently. "Come on… before someone catches us."

**Meeting room  
><strong>All the black roses stood around in their positions, along with the Akatsuki as guest, Chiyome proclaiming to Pain, "So you have got the Shukaku?"

"Yes… but not without losing Sasori."

"To think he said you'd be the one to die, Deidara." Kisame smirked.

Deidara was annoyed, but tried to snub the shark. "Proved him wrong, mm."

Pain directed his purple eyes to Tobi, to introduce, "Tobi here, is our new recruit… he will take Deidara's place and Deidara will step up as officer."

Akina eyed the orange masked "man" with suspicion, as his high voice spoke up. "It's Tobi's pleasure to meet all you pretty ladies… Tobi appreciates your hospitality, Tobi will be a good boy."

The expressionless black rose lost her suspicion, to just be disturbed. Chiyome chuckled, along with the other girls under their breaths. "Good… any of you girls have something to report of worth?"

"Um?" Kaede exclaim, lifting her sheepish hand up. Akina looked to her out of the corner of her eye with much wonder.

Miki smiled, "Well this is new?"

"Speak up, my dear." Chiyome demanded.

Kaede gulped. "I heard that Orochimaru is going to be captured."

"…Keep going?" Botan assured.

"By the Leaf… Sasori told, um, Haruno Sakura of a meeting with a spy he has in Orochimaru's domain or something…"

Pain attention came to this, his voice growling, "Where did you hear this… who are your sources?"

Kaede became discouraged very quickly. "Um… I-I, uh—"

"Speak up, love… none of them will hurt you." Kaede gratefully smiled to Akina, Ringo the same as she stood up for his sister.

The six-year-old then went on to say, "From Lady Iva… she told me after she caught me listening to her and Lord Benjiro."

"Akina!" Chiyome hissed. "What information might you have about this matter in the air?"

Said woman closed her eyes, not being as easily discouraged at all. "I deliver the same as the rose who has just informed." Akina spoke short and sweet, not wishing to say anymore if she was not asked.

But at last, "What about the Nine-Tailed?"

Akina licked her bottom lip, slightly nibbling on it. "He's returned with Master Jiraiya and his strength has increased **greatly** to my knowledge."

Chiyome had her suspicion with what Akina did to help the boy, furrowing her thin brows. Hanako would now but in, "Just bragging rights… I wonder why Master Jiraiya took in the Nine-Tails as his student anyway?"

Miki would then share her wisdom. "You do not know…? The Nine-Tails is Uzumaki Naruto. He's the Fourth Hokage's son."

Hidan then got a scowling leer from Miki, as he asked, "I'll be damned… why would the Nine-Tails be the Hokage's son?"

Chiyome was becoming worn, to wave her hand. "Akina?" Said woman's emerald eyes scrutinized Chiyome. "You're aware of this… speak all you know."

"That is not much." Miki muttered.

Akina's piercing neon stare struck Miki. "More then you'll ever know." Miki growled back, to only have Akina shrug her off. "The Hokage sealed the fox in his new born son who's umbilical cord had just been cut… he used the Reaper Death Seal, he did this to protect his son and the village all together." Akina then looked down, closing her eyes— Chiyome being amused by this action.

Tobi would then break in sniffling, behind his mask. "Touching… well said, Miss Akina." The two black rose women then broke out laughing— Akina eyes shooting daggers through the women for them to stop. "What… what I say?" Tobi expressed nervously.

Green eyes close apathetically. "The way you address my name, love."

"Miss Akina?" He repeated, this time, the girls holding their giggles.

While Ringo was losing patience. "WELL DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!"

Tobi swung his arms in front of him in defense. "Whah!"

Once Ringo let out a sigh to this newbie, and Tobi lowered his defenses, he turned to Akina. "What may I call you?"

Akina scanned over the "man" once again, before blocking out her suspicion to close her eyes as well, once again. "Anything you want, love… I could careless."

Ringo would also be sat by annoyance by her. "Don't start, Princess… don't act like it don't peeve you when they don't address you properly."

"You're a princess?" Tobi exclaimed all sparkly.

The teenage boy would slap his forehead hard with his soft palm, dragging that hand down his red face. "Now he gets it…"

Tobi chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Princess… um—"

Ringo blew out his steam in a long breath. "Akina… to be exact Lady Mochizuki Akina-hime, rightful heir to the head of the Mochizuki clan of Konohagakure."

Even though no one could see his face, Tobi looked dazed and completely bemused by Ringo. "Man I hate to write that on my underpants." Tobi added, regretting to blush, again not being seen, but everyone just knew it was there. While Hanako, Miki, Kisame and Hidan tried to hide their laughter. Chiyome coming to her wits end, snapping, "Silence yourselves!"

Akina directed her eyes to Ringo. "You're not making anything better you know." The teenager scratched the back of his head, sticking out his tongue and giving a sarcastic look of "sorry, Princess." Akina would just relax her expression, half-lidded while Chiyome began speaking, more calmly.

"I think we can assume this meeting is adjourn."

"Agreed." The hologram man with Rinnegan announced to vanish.

The princess jumped down gracefully, landing to her tiptoes, to follow the others and the Akatsuki— Itachi. Thinking of sneaking him away to her bedroom, but when Akina looked behind her, sensing Tobi approaching. "Um, don't tell me… Princess Mochizuki Akina, um, rightful heir to her head of the noble Mochizuki family."

Akina tried to hide her giggle, her suspicion coming back to mind. _What's with this one, I can't read his mind? Must be pretty strong… his sense of chakra too, seems to be older. _

Her attention then came back to reality, Tobi wanting to ask something? "Um, Lady Princess Aki—"

"Lady Akina will do."

Tobi scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, I mustta embarrassed you in front of your friends."

Akina turned away. "No you didn't. There not my friends."

Tobi caught up to her walking away, Itachi eyes keening as he watched over his shoulder. "Oh thank you… you are so kind to Tobi. Say, can I have your autograph?" Akina turned back, slightly disturbed again, to look at him holding his arm out stiff with a book. Itachi stopped, Akina setting a look to him, asking, "what the hell?"

"Tobi was a good boy, right?"

"Uh, sure… right." Akina took the book, still watching Tobi disturbed like, while he patted down his cloak.

"Ah man… where's that pen?"

Akina shook her head, finally directing to open the book. "I'm good." Tobi looked with wonder, watching as Akina took out a senbon, running it over her fingers, getting enough blood to then write with it on the pad of white paper. She would dare sign her real name, giving the book back to Tobi, to then try and walk away from him as he read it.

-To Tobi, love The Black rose of Konoha.

But yet again, Tobi caught up with her again, gasping, "You're the Black rose of Konoha?"

Akina eyes softened, as she stood beside Ringo and Itachi— Ringo slapping his forehead again. Akina sighed, taking a step closer to Tobi, bowing her head, graciously hinting that she had to go. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh no… nice to meet you." Akina then rise slightly, looking straight through the hole in the mask— Sharingan piecing through, discouraging, making Akina's green eyes shoot wide. _Sharingan… it's Madara, but why would he…?_ Akina then felt a strong hand gently grasp her upper arm— Itachi— also showing off his piercing Sharingan to the man behind the mask. Her secret lover would only lead her away, avoiding all conduct with the older Uchiha— his mentor.

**Akina's bedroom  
><strong>Akina paced back and forth around her bedroom, Itachi sitting on the edge of the bed, watching his lover with his obsidian eyes following her steps. "Why would he reveal himself?"

"He's up to something… just stay alert, I don't need get you hurt because of me."

"I'll be fine… do you think he's known… about us?"

Silence.

The woman then started pacing again, a slight faster step back and forth babbling, "If he knows… what would happen to our child… if he got a hold of our—" Akina was stopped, when she went to turn to pace back, but seeing Itachi's chest in front of her eyes.

He tilted her chin up to his onyx eyes. "Don't think about it… by the time you confirm the pregnancy and give birth… hopefully he will be stopped by then, and you and our baby will be safe."

Akina looked dazed to repeat, "Hope…"

Itachi leant down to peck her plumped lips, slowly parting from them, to graze against them. "We can't control the future, my love… but we can try. It's better than doing nothing, isn't it?"

She nibbled on her bottom lip, sending a flirtatious look to this man. "Much better." Akina then stepped closer into him, Itachi taking hold of her hips, while she snuck her hand inside his cloak, sliding a stiff hand down the snaps, making them pop open.

The woman would then strip the damnable red-clouded garment from her lover's shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor with a shrug of those broad shoulders. Itachi was liking where this was going— to bring his head down to kiss her lips, running his tongue across her bottom lip for entrance. She allowed it, for as he slipped his tongue into her mouth— his hands slipped to her back, taking the taut-tied obi apart, along with the corset. Akina sent him a devious glance that lit the Uchiha afire. Who knew emerald green could resemble fire? She slyly scooted away from her man; going to the bed, dropping her pants, stepping out of them and to turn and sit on the bed. Itachi watched all of this, gazing over his shoulder, to then turn and go to her. He watched as she went to her knees on the mattress, him approaching to have her be taller than him. She took advantage of this, wrapping her arms around his neck, to then kiss and bite down on the flesh there as well. Itachi breathed a hard moan, to then watch as she undressed him the rest of the way, first his shirt and chainmail and then the headband— the man smirking when he heard the metal hit the floor.

Greedy green eyes went over his firm chest, to then take her hand and wish for him to be greedy as well— undoing her kimono leotard, and then pulling her chainmail off over her head. Itachi watched, scanning her pale totally nude body. Only to come back to her eyes, her lips when the lover's mouths smothered together, sharing the dominance. Itachi would feel her plump chest come pressed to his firm muscled one, him losing control over his composer. He then tore his sash from his pants, Akina enjoying the sound of ripping fabric, having it drop to the cold wood-floor, along with the boxers coming only a second later.

Akina would back away, falling back to the plush velvet mattress, giving a ragged smile for him to take her. Itachi would crawl, cat like up the bed to her, taking her lips in first, before she would take him into her. He would play with her first though, foreplay that is. Akina knew this, he was too much of a "good boy" and he was _good_.

Once Akina pushed the man to the edge of his restraint, she brought her lips out of his, the man's dismay of her leaving him, to then nibble on his ear, a ragged breath whispering, "Just being with you makes my whole life better."

There it was, Itachi had to snap— slipping his erection deeper into her, welcomed by her warm silken walls. Akina throw her head back into the pillow, oh yes he was good! This Uchiha always setting her afire, but what did she expect? Itachi began hungrily laying butterfly kisses across her collarbone, then sometimes lower to a hot nipple. Akina took advantage of his "playing" to surprisingly somehow get him on his back. She straddled his hips, Itachi taking hold of hers to then trust up into her. "Oh Itachi…!" She moaned with a slight giggle escaping afterwards.

He would moan as well, having her roll **those** hips, putting circular motion to him while she sat atop him. Itachi would guide her motions, holding her hips, and slamming up into her again— Akina loosing her balance, coming down to fall, her lips into his, just as Itachi wanted. He kissed her, his lips gently playing, and his member pushing her up, to only slam her back down, pushing deeper to hear a cry of his name. His poor tiring lover, so he'd slowly and sneakily roll her to the side and then right back onto her back, still guiding her through the rest of their "game." Akina wondering how she was on the bottom again? "Didn't anyone ever teach you to share?" Itachi's husky voice mewed in a tease.

"…Uh, no." She spat, grasping his lips viciously, tugging at his bottom one hard. Itachi wasn't usually this dominant? "You always let me get topsy…"

"Mmm… well then, this is a special occasion…" with that said, Itachi straddled her more, drawing her closer, to again begin hard yet gentle rhythms into her, driving, thrusting. The room being set afire in upmost erotic passion— the kind of passion the lovers had yearned for, for a time that was forgotten. To only think about the embrace that was coming to an end, but having Itachi take all his strength to still and then trust a final time to send his seed deep into her womb. Itachi panned out, falling to Akina's side, he took his trembling hand, cupping her cheek, streaming her wet locks out from her face. To then nuzzle and murmur his lips in her ear. "I love you."

"Oh and I you." Akina breathed, raggedy from how he made love to her. She would then roll to her side, laying her ear to his falling and rising chest. She would look up to him huffing, him pressing a smile on his face as she subtlety scan him. "You all right?"

Itachi looked concerned to her, catching his breath to deeply state, "I'm perfectly fine." To then have him find her lips, cupping her cheek. He parted after the gentle, lip-folding kiss. She was asking about his health, but she couldn't ask after this _wonderfully perfect moment._ "You're hiding something." Itachi mewed.

Akina bit her lower lip, shaking her head guiltily at him. Itachi eyes gave a look of "really," but was he really looking at her? All Akina could do was cup his cheek and run the soft pad of her thumb over the apple of his cheek, just under his eye, through the crease. Itachi sighed closing his eyes and he wrapped his arm around Akina's waist, to then have his hand come up and stroke her back. "Your beautiful." He stated, reopening his eyes.

"So are you… you're everything… so amazing." Itachi smirked cockily, having Akina grasp his lips to steal that smirk from his lips.

Itachi smiled still, after parting the kiss. "You're wondering if I can see your beautiful face?"

"I wonder many things, my love… it doesn't matter."

"It's slowly fading—" Itachi never wished to go into details, but this time he was until his lover stopped him with another kiss.

"Itachi… I love you. I love you so. No matter what. None of it matters, as long as we have each other. We could go on for an eternity… just like this." Itachi smiled again, kissing her forehead, as she'd lie back down to his chest. Akina denied her last sentence, to listen to his heart, one filled with disease— his heart breaking her own. Yet that couldn't sadden her. Her body being so warm from the radiance of his skin, from the love he gave her. Every moment counted, and this was one of the most beautiful moments. Finally and peacefully falling into slumber— both the lovers drifting off in each other's holds. "Goodnight, Akina."

She peeked her brilliant eyes back open to his fading voice, to then snuggle her face back into his bare chest, gently kissing there and reclosing emerald eyes. "Goodnight, Itachi."

**Sometime in the middle of the night  
><strong>Itachi pitched himself up on his elbow, to cough into his fist lightly, but enough to shake the bed and wake Akina. "Itachi?"

"**Hack**…! I'm fine… Akina. Go back to sleep." But she didn't, rolling over to him and placing a hand on his back, for him to really start coughing wildly.

"Itachi!" Said man leaned up to sit on his side of the bed, continuing to cough into his fist. Akina leaned up in the bed, going to kneel in the mattress and place her hands on Itachi's shoulders— but she then got up in haste to run to the bathroom and fill a glass with water. Coming back to him and kneeling down to the floor, to hand him the glass. "Drink this."

And he did, gulping it down and then gasping for air. Oh he looked like hell and Akina remained kneeling, then slamming her features into his lap, kissing his hands over and over, desperately, sadly. "I love you, I love you, I love you… Itachi, please!"

He stopped her, petting her face. "I said I'm fine."

"Please, please be. I need you… I need you."

Silence.

"Itachi?"

"Ah-hem… I need you too, Akina. Everything's all right… just a cough."

"Don't give me that, my love! I'm a doctor, I know—"

"You're my lover… just know that I love you." He'd correct.

"Where's your medication." She asked, standing and looking through the nightstand's drawer.

"I must have left 'em in my room… my bag too."

Akina nodded and headed for the door, but— Itachi grabbed foreher arm and pulled her back. Pecking her cheek and gesturing her to go get back into the bed, as he shoved away. "I told you to go back to sleep…"

"But…"

"I'll be right back… right by your side." And he left; his soft smile Akina just knew he surpassed to make her feel better.

* * *

><p>Itachi searched through the dark bedroom— but where was that damnable bottle. Those bitter pills he needed to take to live. To be with Akina and keep her from falling, dying mentally. So Itachi remained searching— but hearing the pills shake in the bottle, behind his back? "Looking for these?"<p>

* * *

><p>"What's taking him so long?" Akina murmur, the side of her face lying in her pillow, her hand trailing around it— but she'd stand. Disobeying Itachi to go and look for him. Since when did she listen to the <em>Uchiha <em>anyway?

The Mochizuki would stroll down the halls, turning corners and coming to where she'd see— the murderous Madara standing in the hall outside from Itachi's original room. His bloodshot eye would once again peek out to glance at the woman. Her grinding her teeth and refusing to gulp, showing no fear. Itachi caught the older Uchiha's glance with his own crimson Sharingan and snarled silently from inside the room, taking a slow, stiff, unyielding pace as he came out. There was no point anymore—time for a new approach. "I swear Madara… you even much as look at her again with our damnable Kekkei Genkai and I'll yank those eyes from their sockets." Oh Kami, Akina had never seen Itachi like this? Not really. Her eyes glancing back and forth between the two, not having much space between each other as they let their keen leering eyes to do the fighting. She still couldn't believe nonetheless the tone of his voice, but the words Itachi spoke. But then her also not denying, there was no hope of hiding this anymore.

"Oh my… that'd be unsightly." Madara mew, having no worry or concern to turn away and toss the pill bottle to Itachi and leave. The younger Uchiha watching until he at last was gone, back into the shadows where he belonged. Akina remained where she was though, down the hall from Itachi's side, when his fist would tighten around the small transparent bottle— only for him to throw it hard away, striking the floor for the cap to snap off, and the pills to ping, bouncing and rolling, scattering everywhere.

Akina backed up after this, surprised to what he did— crimson eyes catching her re-action to how he was behaving. His eyes would soften back to their normal gentleness, the deep endless onyx color that made her melt. "Akina…" he'd raise his arm up, tucking his fingers inward. "I'm sorry… please, come here." And she rushed to him, the man locking her in his arms tight, having a good hold on her to never let go, as she kept her face tucked tensely to the clothing over his chest. "Shh… I promise, Akina… it'll be all right if it kills me."


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: **Okay, so let me tell ya what the hell I've been doing. So I've pretty much known all along how this is going down (wondering if I should change… never mind telling u that would be spoiler.) So, 10 chapters left, but from here: 25-to-29 and bits of 30 I JUST wrote, unlike the other chapters that were already drafted out. Even all the chapters after 30 I already had written and that's because my mind get's ahead of its self with ideas ^^; hehe, well since I'm not giving any useful info, please, by all means, read on.

**Chapter's song: **"Let it rock" by Kevin Rudolf (This song reminds me SO much of Crimson & Clover)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<br>**_Live in fear_

**Next morning  
><strong>Akina woke, lying on Itachi's chest. He finally got her to sleep last night after lulling her. But she couldn't just leave him sleeping now, to press her full lips to his, Itachi awaking immediacy to perfectly react to the kiss. Becoming a pleasant surprise, until she parted, to kiss his forehead, then setting her own forehead there, looking into his eyes. "Morning…" she said innocently. Itachi tiredly closed his eyes, a smirk playing across his features to pull her down, her cuddling to his chest as his arms then stretched out, _every_ muscle un-tensing. "Mmm… morning. What time is it?" Itachi asked to then wrap both his arms securely around her waist.

"Five." The green-eyed woman caught in his hold replied, him giving a smirk, it was too early. But Akina took her feminine hand and grasped one of his hands, bringing it up so she could kiss his knuckles.

"Hm?" He'd ask, looking to her and how her eyes, mind was away from reality at the moment. "Akina?"

Silence.

"Akina, my love?"

"Huh…" she'd raise her head slightly, looking into Itachi's onyx eyes and grinning bravely. "Oh… nothing, nothing."

"Don't give me that 'nothing' stuff, Akina. I know you."

"Really now…" she'd mock, sneering to kiss his chest and then look up into those eyes with a lot of lust, but also a lot of malice. "Than what am I thinking right now?"

His expression was blank, remaining quiet until, "…Last night. I'm sorry."

"Damn… you're good. W-w-will _he_ kill our baby if he discovers him?"

Itachi close his almost trembling expression, a stiff jaw. "I wouldn't be surprised if _he _did… yet?"

"…Yet what?"

"Heh-heh… he hasn't killed me yet."

She could have killed him right then and there. "I-i-itachi!" She'd stutter, really upset that she did and he'd smile again, her just steaming and looking just calm yet peeved off again.

"…Akina," he'd state, still cool, still warm, looking up towards the fan spinning. "You know he was my accomplish. He taught me how to get hold of the Mangekyo Sharingan…"

"You want me to make a bouquet of roses and say, 'here, thank you so much!'?"

"No…" he'd say, wondering when it was the last time he seen her… not be numb. He smiled and Akina hung her head in **doom** again. "He's a terrible, terrible man, Akina. That I know. Yet… he'd probably use our child if anything…"

"Huh?" She then realize what he was saying, looking over to Itachi that would avert his eyes from her. So she closed her eyes, not wishing for Madara to get his hands around her baby's throat, to control him for the sake of this plan that would start the Fourth Shinobi World War. "Oh Itachi?"

Said man glance back down on her. "I'll handle Madara… you handle our baby." Itachi kiss her forehead and snuggle his features with hers. "He's just trying to scare you, my love."

"Hmph… well, he's doing a pretty damn good job."

"No… I thought Mochizuki Akina-hime never got scared?"

"I also said I'd never fall in love with the Uchiha punk." She'd mutter and he kissed her neck. "Mmm… and _yet_ I'm here… in love with you— Mmm… so much."

"As do I… I love you, Akina. I always have, always will."

"Heh-heh… no matter what?"

"No matter what. Yet…"

"Not another yet?"

"Yet, I'll never let anything happen to you. No matter what."

"Neither will I…" she would mew; smirking and then throwing the covers back to stand.

Itachi then groaned, "Where are you going?"

Akina chuckled her coo to pull out of the bed, dressing of the clothes she was stripped of. "Don't worry, just into town."

**Town  
><strong>Ringo and Kaede followed their "teacher" into town, coming to a hotel to go in and climb the stairs to go straight to a room. "Kaede, you and Ringo get breakfast… I'll go wake sleeping ugly."

The mean younger cousin went into the bedroom quarters, seeing Benjiro sprawled out on the floor, just in his boxers and dress shirt, and his hat shading over his eyes. "Oh God, help him…"

Green eyes then gleam over to his electric guitar and amp. Ringo at this time was coming into the doorway, as she flicked the dial around to the maximum volume and scoot the amp right next to Benjiro's ear with her foot and then strum right through the strings! "Ahhhhhh! What the fucking shit?"

"Heh-heh," she had a slurred, spiteful smirk to what she did to his peed-pants expression. "Morning… sleep well?"

"Bitch…" he sarcastically spat, rolling up and grabbing his pants when he seen he was in his boxers. "You ever hear of knocking, sis?"

"Yeah, it makes a knocking sound."

Oh how he hated her when she was a smart-ass, yet he was too, so maybe he was to blame. "Uh, never mind… so what's the DL?"

"Don't know…"

"Whattaya mean ya don't know… the man-eaters haven't told ya yet?"

"Uh-uh…"

"Oy vey, what they planning?"

"I think it's just more bounty, but who knows?"

Akina then glanced around as Benjiro went to the small hotel mirror and ruffled his bed head before plopping his cadet hat back on and grabbing his black leather vest. "Writing, drawing or are you taking up Origami now? If so, you suck."

"Huh…" Benjiro looked around at all the scrunched up paper on the floor. "Ha, yah…"

"You know you'd have a lot more luck snagging a girl if you showed them that artsy side."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black… besides, I don't wanna play the artsy, pouty, bad boy just to get a girl. That's just one side of me. If a gal can't like me for my—"

"Lazy, geeky, perverted, corky, punky, smartass, happy-go-lucky—"

"Okay sis, I get the point. Yes, those sides." He'd then stroll into the kitchen and stanch the toast from the toaster as it popped up. "I'm not changing just for a bitch who has her nose pinned on a cloud."

"Well, aren't you sweet?" She'd mock.

"Shut up… so where we going, what we doing and how do we get there?"

**Mochizuki Castle  
><strong>Akina and the others would come back to the castle to walk through the front doors to see no one, yet again? "This place is weird lately, so quiet?" Ringo stated, usually expecting the bitches nagging and yelling at each other.

"Too quiet?" Benjiro state, peeking up past the rim of his hat.

"Wouldn't go to that extent, Benjiro…" Akina sneer.

"Yeah, but still…" the Mochizuki man proceeded in, taking off his hat to plop on the short-sided Akina's head and make his way for the stairs. "Honey, I'm home!" Akina sent a death stare to her weirdo cousin, placing the fat hat up on her head, tipping it just right so she could see and then getting ahead of Benjiro to go to the den where or more likely Botan be drinking.

**Den  
><strong>Akina slid back the screen door into the den, and of course walking in with the others to see Botan sitting on the old couch. "Benjiro…?"

"They daddy, what's up?" The son would say sarcastically to hop over the back of the couch and sit. Botan would shake his head in a scolding smirk and then glancing to their Princess who still stood in the doorway with Benjiro's hat on.

"Why's everything so quiet?"

"Take a wild quest." Botan scorn, taking his cigarette out.

"Daimyo?"

Silence. Agreeing silence.

Akina freeze, a unappealing, yet blank pout coming over her façade, turning on her heels to start to march and leave, when— "Oh no!" Benjiro jumped up and grabbed the back of her rose tied obi! Her feet trying to pull away, but he was bigger, not stronger, but he swooped her up like a doll as she kicked him in the chin and they were acting like children, brother and sister. "You. Get. Back. In here!" Benjiro shout, dropping her to her butt and slamming the screen door shut as he huffed and puffed, his body guarding over the door.

The stubborn girl would shoot up to stand, getting in his face. "Move, Benjiro."

"Make me…" oh he'd regret that.

But he knew Akina's secret— she was a pacifist. "No wonder you can't getta girl, ya bastard."

"Hmph." He'd smirk cockily, he had won.

Akina scoff, like when she was an arrogant kid. "I know where you live, Mochizuki."

"That a threat, Mochizuki? My sister?"

"Hmph…" she'd turn away, and go to sit sideways in her chair, picking his hat up and putting it back on her head. She'd let him win this round, let him have fun like when they were kids. _When times were easy… easier. _

* * *

><p>The three would still remain sitting around the table, Botan having smoke smothering the air and his ashtray full. Akina was finishing off the last of the saké bottle all by herself— well, Benjiro had one shot.<p>

Akina's chair sat with the back to the door, and when she heard the screen slide open she didn't flinch until that man's silhouette came in, to the side of her chair and sent a crimson, scolding stare down on her, asking, "Why the hell are you drinking?" But she gave a quick smug smile before Benjiro or anyone would notice as they came in and sat around too.

"So what's goin' on?" Botan ask, up to Miki.

"Well, **some** people weren't present for the meeting, so maybe **some** people shouldn't know!" Hanako snap.

"Better put on a prettier mask for your daimyo, honey." Akina mutter— and throwing-stars come swooshing through the air when Hanako turned around swiftly— Akina easily dodging them to puff into black rose petals.

"Rrrr… bitch."

"So we're staying around until we shoo your and Lady Miki's daimyo away?"

"Huh…what're you…?"

Botan then pushed off his knees, Benjiro and the other man standing too. "Well, I'm leaving."

"Wh-where're you going?"

"See you girls later!"

**Tree of heaven Tavern  
><strong>They sit lining the bar— Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Botan, Benjiro and Akina on the end. "So why aren't you back there, eh?" Kisame ask, his sharp teeth showing through as his question was directed to Akina.

"I got money from my ANBU missions saved up, so I didn't need to get a daimyo unlike the others." She'd answer then taking a sip of her umeshu.

"And daddy's money, of course." Benjiro mutter all smiley, to then also sip his coffee and close his eyes when Akina eyes narrowed un-amused to that comment.

"536, 780, 000…"

"Excuse moi?" Akina scoff to Kakuzu stating that, that exact amount in her bank account.

Silence.

That almost violated the woman scrunching her face. He was dead on, so was Benjiro— 200,780,00 of that Ryo was hers, the other half inherited by her father.

"How'd ya get so rich, baby?" Hidan smirk.

"Missions." She'd growl, yet it being apathetic to take another bitter sip. Itachi watched her— poor thing, she hated that money, hated how she got it, blood money. Crimson eyes would also scan over each man and then back to Akina before all of a sudden, getting up and leaving. Akina take notice, peeking up and watching him, seeing him pass— "Tobi" and Deidara coming in at the same time. "Hello everyone, hi, Akina-chan!"

Said woman keen her eyes— Itachi's leaving was a signal for her, but… since when did she take orders from Uchiha? She could handle herself; she was the Black Rose of Konoha after all.

**20 minutes later  
><strong>Night was falling around, and they all still sat at the bar, even with Mandra who played, acted like the annoying idiot known by "Tobi" and wasn't any trouble other than that. But Akina was starting to scold herself for not following Itachi. She was probably just scaring and worrying him to his death. But she couldn't leave just yet, when the bartender would come up to her and say, "You and your friends are gonna have to leave, ma'am."

"Huh… after what I just spent on your cheap alcohol?"

"Sorry, milady, but I have private reservations."

"Oh don't tell me…" Akina then went fishing through her own wallet, holding up a wad in her hand. "Here's my reservation. Will you deny Lady Mochizuki Akina-hime, rightful heir to the head of the Mochizuki clan of Konohagakure… The Black Rose of Konoha, if you prefer?"

"U-uh, n-no, ma'am. Forgive me, Miss Mochizuki." He took the money and bowed, this was going to cause much dismay for him.

"You arrogant…" Benjiro spat and then— "I think I should get a tattoo?"

"Huh?" Akina questioned, _where did that come from?_ She looked annoyed and knowing he was getting a little tipsy already. "You can't handle pain."

"Does it hurt?" He'd ask and she looked at him with the upmost disapproval.

"Hahaha… you got a tattoo girly, where?" Most every Akatsuki man would spit and Akina was going to kill Benjiro no doubt.

"Ignore them. Just, does it hurt, green-eyed girl?"

"How would I know?"

Benjiro then slid her kimono sleeve down a bit and she slapped his hand— but the Anbu tattoo being revealed for a split second, but hopefully it struck some more fear into the Akatsuki men and hopefully to the rich boys that just pulled up out front.

The two daimyo carts would pull up and two men in formal silk suits would get out and come in. Stopping dead to see people in their reserved bar? Green eyes glance, lifting her head up to meet the boy's. "Ah, not you?" One of them spat, a man with slicked black hair and teddy brown eyes, he looked like a slick all right.

"Aw, you say it like you haven't missed me."

"Just because you're a rich bitch, doesn't mean you have to be rude."

"That quality comes with being rich… you two should know."

They'd snarl and proceed in, to a table across the bar. "Now that was rude." Akina mutter.

She had a mischief aura about her, getting Benjiro to sneer, "Go easy on 'em, sis…" green-eyes glance to her cousin, asking "really?" in that glance. "Come on, let's go play some Mochizuki hardball."

He then pulled some poker cards from his pouch, Akina leading the way over to the table. The woman taking her right to sit down and cross her legs high and mighty. Benjiro shuffling the cards after he sat down, swinging the chair around to sit on it backwards. "You boys know how to play?"

"We do, but we don't want to."

"You do, but your chicken."

"I think you should mind your own business, kind sir."

"Tsk-tsk… just wanted a little fun."

"Last time your two's 'fun'—"

"You said you wouldn't speak of it!" The one with black hair and blue eyes hissed in his whisper.

"We made ya walk out of here buck-naked, get over it." Akina's lips would curl.

"Listen you!"

"Temper, temper." Benjiro mew.

"Whattaya two want already?"

"Just a game, loosen up much."

"Fine, but no cheating."

"I don't cheat, do you cheat, sis?"

"Nevah." That brought the man she was faithful to back on her mind. Ugh, he was gonna kill her.

**20 minutes and 40 drinks later  
><strong>The Akatsuki members and Botan remained watching the intense poker game play out— the Mochizuki winning of course. Green eyes shifted above her cards, held close to her high chest. "Well, whattaya got, baby boys?"

Benjiro smile, glancing to the drunken dodos, but even he was probably tipsy. How many pairs of fours did he have in his hand— seven? No, that couldn't be, he was only s'pose to have five cards. And how the hell did his baby girl of a cousin always be able to hold down her drinks, not become a sloppy drunk, but hold that composer she arrogantly held so well? _Hey, whatcha know, she has a poker face. _Benjiro snickered.

Green eyes would glance to blue, that man laying down his hand. "Flush ya, baby. Beat that— **hiccup!**"

"Benjiro?"

He'd lay them down cockily, acting like he knew what he had to cross his arms.

Akina shook her head. "Two twos… no good."

"What now?"

"Two twos." She'd repeat, glancing to her cards. "Well…" her smooth voice mew, to the man with brown eyes.

"Ladies first."

"I'm not a Lady… I'm a kunoichi."

"Whatcha got, little girl?"

"You tell me, baby boy. Or fold."

"You don't know what the hell you're in for."

"I think I'm going home to a full house."

"You're bluffing!"

Silence.

"Huh! I've gotta full house too." And he laid them down.

"Hmm… good, good, but I've never been one for social drinking. Four of a kind. Sevens for moi."

"Crap!"

"All right, green-eyed girl!" Benjiro roar, picking up one of the gold coins from the center of the table and flipping it up and putting it in his vest.

"I'll be sure to get the money to your Geisha friends and tell them you said hi, but we're out, so they'll screw you later."

They'd growl, standing as much as they could and taking their leave. "Heh-heh, I'm gonna get back to the castle, we'll be leaving at dawn." Akina mew and heading for the door. Sending Madara— "Tobi" a dire stare, a warning, and his Sharingan talked back to her. _Get along now— your lover will be missing you._


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: **I'm not gonna cry! Okay, one thing I'm HATING right now. If you know me… I like to stick to the canon of the Naruto storyline as close as possible. And do you know what that means? I-I have to kill Itachi! **DOOM!** *crawls under a rock* Oh, but please still read, I think I got new ideas for the ending with this whole problem, so sorry if I'm late with updates. ^x^

**Chapter's song: **"Colours" by Grouplove and "Roller" by Beady Eye (Love this song! And Oasis was an awesome band too and now they've come to be as Beady Eye and I'm so happy!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>_  
><em>_Trouble and strife_

Akina made her way back to the castle, alone, until she heard a husky voice state, "What took you so long?"

"Baby? Hey, you all right?" Akina mew, seeing crimson eyes glow through the darkness and night blue forest. "I lost time, sorry—"

"Forty-five minutes worth?"

"I-I… you're mad at me?"

He'd shake his head.

"Yes you are." She countered.

"I left—"

"I saw you, I'm not blind." Akina regret that instantly after it slipped. His crimson eyes turning off, changing to the gentle onyx. "Itachi?"

Said man shook his head, saying, "none taken" in the action. But Akina went into him, cupping his cheeks, running her thumbs in the creases as his eyes were down on her, his expressionless façade. "Baby, my love… I'm sorry."

"…You worried me."

"You worry yourself… I'm a kunoichi not a damsel. I thought I taught you that by now?"

Silence.

"Itachi?"

"I thought I taught you that I'm not ever gonna stop trying to protect you."

"Itachi… I love you. But, please, protect me if you wish, but don't worry about me, please."

"No promises, my love."

She'd sigh, stretching her lips up to his, asking him for a kiss. He'd make her wait, his eyes scanning over her. "I love you, Akina." He'd then press his lips full to hers, holding her cheek and close to him.

And when they'd part, she's take a pleasured breath. "I know… want me to make it up to you?" She'd mew, one finger caressing up and down his chest.

"Make up?" He'd devilishly smirk asking what she had in mind.

"Mmm… make up… make out. Whatever floats your boat?" He then take her lips in, dipping her back a little and shutting a saké tainted mouth up.

**Next Morning  
><strong>_Mmmm!_ Akina growl in her mind, her thin black brows wincing together— the sun had come in and she for once in her life didn't want it to. "Akina?" The man in her bed would ask in a monotone voice.

"Hm?" She'd ask, not even opening her eyes for him. Itachi pitch himself up on his elbow, looking over her curves and then kissing her hand rested on her hip, then trailing to her neck and jaw line, then to place two kisses, one to each eyelid. Akina chuckle, opening those green orbs. "What is it, my love?"

"Hangover?" He'd ask, bluntly in that blank tone of his.

"_No_… what would make you think that?" And there was her serious tone, cracking a joke.

"Your own fault… you do it to yourself."

And one black brow would rise, looking at him with a narrowed eye. "Don't start… not after going at it all night with ya." He'd smirk like a devil, kissing, caressing her hand on her hip. "Heh-heh, not that I'm complaining… that was pretty amazing as usual." A silent cocky chuckle pasted his lips a mere second later— Akina smiling to know it was her words that made the numb Uchiha traitor smile.

He then go back to his kissing, her hand rested on a bare hip that was just barely covered by the thin-white blanket, his hand traveling down to her bare tummy, just above black curls— onyx eyes glancing up, asking to go lower. She'd just sigh, oh man she was tired, and to think he was the one that had the failing heart.

"…I hear _amazing_ love making is a cure for headaches, my love…" he then peck her hipbone again.

"How the hell… what, you been reading my medical journal?"

"…Skimming," he'd admit in a mutter. "And you explained it as 'mind blowing,' when you wrote that entry. You forgot to date it, when was the mind blowing—"

"Fucking?" She spat, rolling her eyes masochistically and supplying the word and knowing he was going to say, "love making" again.

"No need to use such a unambiguous term."

She'd laugh. "You might be a gentle man, Itachi, but when it comes to your 'love making' at times like last night's fucking, you were not gentle, my baby."

His arms would slip around her, showing his canines as he looked down into her eyes— legs intertwined under the covers only covering their bottom halves as their nude chest were as close and as squashed together as they could be. "Why must you test me?"

"What… the word 'fuck' turn you on?"

"Akina?" He'd growl, her feeling his erection on her thigh.

"Mmm… I prefer the term, 'screwing' more anyway," she then pulled away before he couldn't control himself. Her body slipping from the bed, bending back in and kissing his cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear, and then picking up a small bottle of Eki-Kyabe and swinging it back and forth, like a pendulum. "We've gotta get going… _later _though, 'kay?"

Itachi lay in the bed, watching her, up and back on his elbows. First she slipped on her chainmail and then went for her pants, her tying them, until Itachi rolled out of bed and took the ties into his hands, doing it for her as she watched him lustfully. "What are you thinking about?"

"Mmm… I love you."

Itachi slipped his hand around her, holding the back of her waist to pull her into him. "And?" He'd ask, wanting her to speak, scream.

"You are my gentle man, you've become my man… but I'm just wondering about… all the generations to come actually?"

"Hm?"

"You know…"

"Sasuke?"

"And… Naruto."

"Naruto… what you do?"

"Heh-heh-heh… you're so mean to moi."

"Am I now?"

"Mmm… no, not really." They'd kiss, but she'd chew on his lip to coo the words, "We've. Gotta. Go." Right into his mouth. This was going to be a long day.

**Den  
><strong>Akina pulled back the screen, entering to two pairs of evil eyes sat on her— Miki and Hanako's. "Where is. Our. Daimyo?"

"Wasn't my turn to watch 'em… but, you know what… I'll come back later."

"Akina!" They both yelled, when said girl re-closed the screen and puffed into black petals. And they also woke everyone else in the castle, to all doors swinging open, and the men peeking out of their bedrooms. Itachi stepping out of his room, the only one to be fully dressed as he pressed the snaps closed on his cloak. "Time to go, eh?" Kisame breathed.

"Yeah…"

**Meeting room  
><strong>"Where we going, hm?"

Everyone stood where they needed to be— Akatsuki waiting below the vines. Pain addressing, "The Land of Rainbows." Well, that was reassuring. Every one of these "dark" characters being somewhat irritated by the name.

And yet even with that being, none of them knew where it was, judging by what the expression reader Chiyome saw. "Who of you knows where this land is?"

Silence.

But Chiyome's onyx eyes would dare glance to the boastful Akina. Chiyome sigh and then growl, "Akina…"

Said woman would brush the hair out of her face and then pointing her forefinger up just slightly. "The Land of Rainbows is a small land… north of the Land of Rain, it borders the coast and is not known for its 'rainbows' but its gold." Akina got a glare from the two other black rose women— the green-eyed Mochizuki only adjusting her voice. "…Very nice place, not so nice of people, but… they're all just rogue ninja like us really." That didn't come out like it should have.

"Well, thank you so much… very considerate of you to give us your traveler's guide." Miki snap.

Silence.

"Just… head out. You'll wait in an outpost town for further order." Chiyome order, rolling her temples.

**Tree of heaven Tavern  
><strong>Akina, Botan and Benjiro sat around at a table, ready to leave and waiting for the others. "No, no, no, green-eyed girl… we can't go there!"

"Watch me." She'd state, sipping off the last of her drink.

"Akina?"

"What's going on, eh?" Deidara ask. "Backing out…?"

The women shook her head, then eyeing Tobi. "Please don't leave, Akina-chan."

"I'm not… _Tobi._"

"So then what's the problem?" Hidan ask.

Benjiro shove out of his seat, taking his hat from the table, and putting it on his head as he mumbled his way out the door. "Me and her got troubles coming, all the shit she's gotten me into. Oh we're gonna spend an old night in the slammer, I'm gonna learn to play the harmonica and sing the blues…"

Akina roll her eyes dramatically and— "What did you two get yourselves into in that land?" Botan ask, being very suspicious. Lousy rioters they were.

Green gems looked at her uncle innocently— and then jogged away to catch up with Benjiro, passing by Itachi's side like air, as he smelt her sweet scent on the wind.

**Land of Rainbows  
><strong>Akina and Benjiro took and led the way, walking the dirt road, the Mochizuki man with headphones on. The Princess would stretch up, pulling one of the muffs away from his ear. "Ya better be on guard… I'm not healing your ass if you get hurt."

He'd send a glare, fixing his headphones when she let go and it made a muffled **snap** to his head! "Whatever… if I'm dying than let me go ahead and die."

"What are you? A Goth guy?"

"That would be you, green-eyed girl."

"What the hell did you two do here that's so bad?" Botan snap, the uncle and father coming both annoyed and concerned.

Akina's eyes glance up to the clouds as they walked. "Ask her…" Benjiro spat.

"You're just trouble." Ringo sneer.

"…Uh-huh, yeah that's the word…" Benjiro mutter, getting an annoyed glance from green eyes and an ebony eyebrow raising.

"Akina," Botan ask sweetly. "What happened?"

She shook her head. "I can't remember…" she was a good little actress. Acting like it all was a little fuzzy, as she looked to the clouds.

And Botan then knew it was just their regular troubles of being banned from a town and known to be the definition of _trouble_. Damn Mochizuki.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: Okay, so please read this! **On Sep 14th I got a PM from AnimeRulz55 (Hi) and asking if I could draw her OC for her. AWESOME! I found the favor very sweet and I'm flattered, SO happy to do and it was no prob. Sadly, I'm still sorry that I haven't gotton time to read your story, but please everyone else, go on and check it out… it's called, "It's Magically Delicious"

My own writing, especially Akina's story right now slows me down a LOT. And as of now I still Hope you enjoy the pic and remember, everyone, you can see my drawing for AnimeRulz55 and all my pics of my own OCs (such as Akina) on DeviantART! That's MangekyoMarie on DeviantART! Link on my profile! ^_^

**Chapter's song: **"House of Wolves" by My Chemical Romance (Wicked band!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<br>**_Mistress, mistress_

Akina lead the way into the bar of the town she was "banned" from, after everyone dropped their bags off at the hotel. But before she entered, she was following Benjiro, until she snatched his hat of his head— "Hey… that's mine." He'd whine, then watching her place on some sunglasses too, strolling into the tavern. "You're a master of disguise, sis."

They all sat down at the bar, Benjiro being noticed by the bartender. "Hey, hey… we banned you! No drinks for you! Ninja and especially Mochizuki punks aren't welcome here!"

"I mean no trouble… and just a coffee will do, please."

"Uh…" the man would maliciously smirk, looking around to see no town police. "fine! But if I see that green-eyed one come lurking about, I swear, I'll…" he then took his little knife and stabbed it in the wooden cutting board. Akina tipping her glasses down to look while the man's back was turned. And then back up when he turned around. "So…" the bartender set the drinks for everyone down, one-by-one, until coming to Benjiro. "Whattaya want for info?"

"A man named Hirota Shunichi."

"Shunichi, eh… never heard of him."

"Just like you've never heard the name of The Black Rose of Konoha?"

The man would scoff, but then just smirking evilly. "Quite a gal, but I can't have her stirring up suspicion or trouble for that matter. She's too known as the good cop, bad cop around here, you know that."

"You know nothing." The woman with the combat hat would mew, her shadowed lips pulling away from the rim of her glass— Benjiro slapping his forehead with his one hand and the other taking his hand up over and his hat up off her head and back on his own. Her hair all fall out from the cap, and diving down her back to the seat stool she sat. A snowy rose hand raising to tilt her glasses down onto the bridge of her nose. "Have ya missed moi?"

A deep growl would surface in the bartender's mouth. "Black Rose…?"

"Every petal."

"Heh-heh, whattaya know… The Black Rose of Konoha. Say, I've got a lot of 'rats' sitting in this very room that I could use ya to get my…" he then punch his fist into his other palm. "They own me a sum of money, kapish? And me, wondering if you'd escort—"

"Shunichi?" She'd state sternly deep, coming out smooth to cut the man off like a sharpened knife.

"Oh, right, right. Uh, the brothel downtown, left here, uh… 15 minutes ago."

"Ibara." She'd mew.

Said flytrap pop from the floorboards. "Search the upstairs…"

"Already did, Milady… the rat tells the truth. Except I'd say double the time."

"30 minutes… he could be over to the next town by now."

"You obliviously don't know Shunichi, Black Rose…"

**Brothel  
><strong>The air was stale— smelt like cheap perfume and smoke to also cover that scent. All the black roses had headed out of town to set up camp and get rest for the journey that Akina assumed was coming. And that woman, well, she was somewhere in here? All the Akatsuki men's eyes searched through the crowd for her, Benjiro proceeding into the sea of people and prostitutes alike. "First rule of Mochizuki… stand out when you can, blend when you should."

* * *

><p>Itachi separated from the others, looking back and forth with his Sharingan— trying to find one of these women that might have been a substitution jutsu. He'd look over his shoulder as he left one room to another, turning the corner, until— <strong>bap!<strong> He was shoved to the wall, pulled by his collar and pushed back by a woman. Wearing all leather— black leather, a corset and capris with Okobo shoes and high gloves. Those damnable tinted eyeglasses, sliding down her nose, eyes sliding up. Emerald eyes they were. "Akina?" Itachi breathed, settling his features and stopping his tomoe. "I almost killed you."

"Mmm… that make things interesting… what would a poor man like you do?" She'd mew. Itachi not knowing why she was acting so… oh Kami, why did he have to fall in love with a Mochizuki?

"What're you doing?" The Uchiha ask in his cold composer. Having her be straddling his one leg as they stood, him boxed in by her small body. Her knee coming to rise next to his hipbone and her lips curled, whispering in his ear. He'd then wrap his hand under her thigh, holding it, holding her close.

* * *

><p>Benjiro spot this from across the brothel. Being none the wiser— she was just shoving it all in his face. What a woman she was. What he could have had. What a son of bitch he was. What he did to his baby cousin.<p>

* * *

><p>Akina still be whispering sweet nothings in his ear, but that's what they only appeared as. Itachi's keened crimson peer would be nodding, listening intensively to her orders. "I've got to get picked… you see that glass window up there, the second floor."<p>

"Yeah…"

"Shunichi … the pimp himself works there. Watching over all his 'ladies' and picking which ones to come please him and others." She then pet the outside of his pants, up his thigh and fondling him. "I've gotta get attention."

Itachi somehow stayed serene, just smiling slightly. Her hands then traveled up, holding those broad shoulders and then moving to the middle to rip open his cloak, the snaps just popping! "You're too good at what you do." Would be his words in all the silence they made in the bustling red-lit room.

"Mmm… why thank you, but you need to play the part as well."

"I'll do my best."

"Chair." She spat fast, glancing quick over her shoulder only for a second, before— pulling him back violently by his open cloak and her pretending to be toppled back into the lounge chair, her back laid on the seat and Itachi hanging over her. Both of them looking sloppy and his eyes just staring down, reading her lips say, "Do all you can not to be gentle."

He surpassed a half-nod, grabbing her shoulder blades and pulling her up, but she pretended to resist as he pulled away to stand, her groveling at his feet. "Off your knees!" Itachi order.

"Please, sweet sir, you come down, lay with me. I will not disappoint."

"No… you won't…" Itachi then snatched his foot away from Akina on the floor— her knowing that he was going to "kick" her and she fell over. "Ah!"

Itachi went and sat down in the chair, Akina glancing up and over as she was down on all four. "Come…" he'd order stiffly, like she was a dog.

Akina crawl like a dog too, her tail between her legs, pulling herself up just to her knees, holding onto Itachi's. His loose right hand, his one index finger coming to tilt her chin up, so she could see his lips order, "Sit."

She wouldn't disobey, standing and then kneeling her knee into the remaining space of the seat, next to Itachi's outer thigh, her other leg doing the same. Akina then being sat atop his lap, looking down into his eyes as her hair fell in his face, the man tuck, gripping it behind her ear. "Stay…" Akina nodded, rolling her hips, drawing her lips close to his, just hanging, cool mint breath rolling across his lips. It was nothing but sex appeal— it was everything.

Having Akina slide her hands up his shirt, scratching, caressing at the skin, but then he felt she was just hiding her hands. Contacts. He knew, having her whisper, "I'll need to be stealthy, help me."

Itachi then dramatically shoved his hand between her legs, cupping her. "Ah!" Akina gasp, falling into him, his neck, inside his cloak to slide her hand up, taking the contact and placing it in her eye— the color going from green to purple. Her eyes coming in view with his red ones, her breathing, panting as he watched her— but, his eyes glanced away, over her shoulder? Akina glance as well, to see a large man wearing fur and gold rings on every finger.

"Can I steal her?"

Itachi wrap his hand around Akina's waist, saying "no" in that austere action. "Forgive me… may I steal **you** away, my sweet?"

Akina rolled her shoulders, getting out of Itachi's lap and going off with the man. Itachi's Sharingan keening deeper. _Ah, I see… Akina?_ He'd finish, almost breathing sadly, but happy that she at least knew how to do this miserable job they got themselves sucked into.

* * *

><p>The… purpled-eyed woman followed the man up a flight of curving stairs until they reached a door with a touch-code lock. She'd watch his beefy, hairy knuckles punch in the code. <em>71/95 *** 103_ Akina smiled to then have the door open, but un-smiling when it came into a big, smoke-smothered, studio apartment-like pimp known as Shunichi opening his arms up wide to the people. "Having fun, my pets?" All them cheering and dancing dirtily to the rumbling-dance music. Some people behind curtain covered beds, where yet you could still hear screams of pleasure— but this was anything but pleasure for Akina. They were all just whores, some male prostitutes too, and some woman fucking woman over in that corner. Whatever way you sliced it though, it was an erotic scene; maybe lust, but anything but love. No love in the actions going on in this room, and that made Akina Mochizuki sick to her stomach.

The tan pimp in front of Akina took his black and white fur coat off, dropping it to the floor only for some other _barely clothed _women to pounce on it like pit-bulls on a steak and pick it up, tugging and fighting over it. "Hey, that's enough!" He'd shout, hearing the threads start to rip. "You'll all get your turns…" he then proceeded to a round bed in the middle of the room, turning around to sit and spread his feet apart, placing his elbows on his knees, mewing, "After this beauty I've found… come, come to daddy."

She wouldn't listen just yet, making the man furrow his brows to why she was frozen. "Don't be shy… it will hurt, but you'll come to enjoy, _promise_."

Those lashes would flutter open, relaxed and soft, emotionless as ever. "I'm sure I will…" The foggy lavender iris wasn't nearly as brilliant as her original eye color, but it was more the way she looked at him, the way her little tongue curled those smooth words. She'd press forward, swaying slowly to the man waiting for her, him smiling like a devil, but that's because he was one— so she swayed her hips slower and slower, buying some time.

* * *

><p>Benjiro was a specialist at breaking and entering, so he knew how to pick a lock— the Mochizuki down on one knee, breaking the code. <em>Incorrect password.<em> "Damn…"

"It's 7-slash-1-slash-95 three asterisks and 103."

"Whah!" Benjiro was startled by the voice— had he been caught? But, no— "Green-eyed girl?"

Said woman smirk when he looked back at the door, she was in there? The chocolate eyes of Akina's cousin would come back to glance, telling her not to brag. "A clone, eh?"

"Hmph… the second he sticks his dick in her she's gonna go _poof._"

His eyes would scold her, where was his innocent little girl he raised? But Benjiro just shook his head, directing himself back on his job. "What was that again?"

"7-slash-1-slash-95 three asterisks and 103."

"Hah… asterisks… you're such a know-it-all, how 'bout, star-star-star, sis?"

This was no time to mock her. "Tomato, tomätō." She'd tease back, dead serious.

He'd roll his head back and forth on his shoulders, mocking her arrogance again, while punching in the code. _Incorrect password._

"Oh yes, you're **so** smucking fart, Queen of Kunoichi."

"Ah, shut up."

"What's all the ruckus about?" Hidan would snap, coming up the stairs with the Bounty Hunter himself and the other Akatsuki lagging behind.

Akina glance to Itachi in the back, but then back to the lock. "It must change codes on every use and entry."

"No kidding, sis…" Benjiro mutter, pushing of his knee to stand, green eyes glancing up to her cousin. "Use your mind controlling thingy to unscrew the bolts."

"Telekinesis jutsu." She'd correct. He knew what it was called.

"Tomato, tomätō."

And she'd do it, quietly, but they were really tight. "That's good enough, sis. Don't need to alarm them."

"But you can't open it without 'em out, eh." Deidara chew.

"Ooh, unless, you have a key?" Tobi ask in his regular sparkly tone.

Benjiro then raise his leg up, his hard boot high to— **BAM!** Kick in the door. Akina remain with the blank stare, looking back to everybody. "No… but always have a foot that does the job." She nonchalantly address, continuing into the room. At the time, the pimp was just straddling Akina's clone's hips, clothes still remaining, yet ripped. So the clone bucked her hips up to the outside of his pants, making him hiss and her go **POOF!** The Akatsuki men and Mochizuki surrounded him, the man rolling over on the bed and looking petrified to who was enclosing him. "Heh-heh, what goes on, guys?"

Crimson eyes would shoot open and bloodshot. "Tsukuyomi."


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: *!WARNING, long author's note!* **So I'm kinda a hypocrite -_- I always say "review, review, review, please." But… truthfully I'm pretty bad at it myself. Cause the thing with me is that when I read, I like to do it ALL at once. Like I haven't read Naruto since Itachi died and just recently I sat down and read it in one sitting since I last left off. XD I'm also pretty bad at saying thanks when you guys fave my story. Which I'm really almost stunned about and sorry if I don't say thanks, but I get going on my busy schedule and I forget. So if you don't get a thank you, I'm sorry and don't get me wrong, I am super thankful for it. Also, I promise you will be thanked at the end of this story (in my Final Author's note) which will be a list that has got PRETTY long (not that I'm bragging) but I hope you can find your name. ^^; They'll be all in order from who to my knowledge started reading first. So show some activity to let me know your reading. Review, favorite, alert, do something please. Reviewing is also good because it might get you noticed by others and they'll go and read your stories. Think about it, and I'm not bribing you, but still being… ^_^

Phew, and okay this chapter is something that I like a lot, yet… tissue please. I don't know how I think up stuff like this. I'm either really twisted or really ingenious?

**Chapter's song: **"Mama" by My Chemical Romance (lol another MCR song, but they're good I tell you!) =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<br>**_Matricide cry_

Akina, Itachi, Kakuzu and Zetsu stood around the pimp captive, as he was still remaining stuck in Tsukuyomi. Him being tied by rope to a chair, sitting up with his eyes closed. Green eyes glance to the man beside her— the Uchiha having beads of sweat building at his temples. The man known Hirota Shunichi peek open his orange eyes slowly in pain, and then fully to the figures that stood before him. "Wh-where am I…?"

"Where's your brothers is the question…" Akina mew, letting the man get a look at her eyes. Him squinting, yes, she was the one he was about to do when he was captured. But his lovely lady had purple eyes— this woman had bright green?

"Y-you're a kunoichi." He'd hiss, realizing it.

"No… I'm _**the **_kunoichi." She'd correct in her arrogance, letting him realize further, "The Black Rose of Konoha…"

"Don't forget me now, Shunichi… it's been a long time."

"Kakuzu… ha, you backstabber, helping them capture me for the money I owe the black roses. I'm broke, so go find another victim, motherfucker." He'd bark at Akina.

"That's Princess of the motherfucker's to you."

"Where are your lousy brothers?" Kakuzu ask.

"They left me behind awhile ago… you and me haven't done business in awhile… not since what, the Third Shinobi World War?"

"Indeed." Kakuzu hiss, daring him to reveal anymore while Akina was in the room.

But at that moment, the woman would turn away. "I'll make up some truth serum for his breakfast tomorrow, for now… I'm gonna get some sleep."

And mere seconds later, the Uchiha turn away as well and Zetsu disappear into the surface below. "I swear, Shunichi, if you make matters out to be a pain in my ass… I'll kill you."

* * *

><p>Itachi plop back on the hotel bed, throwing his cloak to a chair and watching Akina dig through her medical bag on the table. She seemed to be in a trance, of course making the Uchiha ask, "Everything all right?"<p>

Silence.

"Akina?" His husky tone would rise.

"Huh… oh, sorry, my love." She'd then avert her eyes, pulling out test tubes with colorful chemicals in each of the vials. One of these glass containers would go rolling off the rickety table, but— "Akina!" Itachi's voice gave warning and— she used her telekinesis to save it from shattering.

She brought it into her hand and sat it down in the holster. "…I'll ask again… is everything all right?" He was daring her to lie to him in that tone.

Was just shaking your head lying though? Not lying through the mouth, but— Itachi soon claimed that mouth, pulling her close to his body that appeared before her in an instant. Cupping both her cheeks to pull that porcelain face up to his and snatch those plump, shadowed lips. And when they'd part, but lips remaining close, hanging, breathes panning over each other's mouths, smooth words of, "An eerie feeling, my love." She'd give in and answer, slipping the words into the man's mouth.

"Eerie?" He'd ask simply.

"Uh-huh," Akina pull out of him smiling, going around the man to stroll to the window, placing her fingertips on the pane. Itachi watching every action, every movement— he'd then make his own way to her, coming behind and hanging his lips next to the crook of her neck. The scene they made on their first night together— the first time they made love. "Come to bed?"

"Hm? Mm-Hmm…" she'd mew, having his strong arms wrap around her waist, her tummy, unlocking arms. This was true lust— this was love. And when you have both together, it makes everything all the more magical. Like you lived in a dream with the love of your life.

**Later in the night**  
>Itachi lay on his side, an arm trailed across Akina's collarbone, fingers tangled in her tresses on the pillow top. And as they both dozed off to sleep after an all night go of magic and love— Akina couldn't stay awake with him any longer, living in this lingering dream. Being taken away by her swoon instead— green eyes closing.<p>

* * *

><p>A poor four-year old stood terrified in her room, her father was gone fighting out there somewhere to protect the village. The girl go to reach for the red hot door handle, fire burning behind it, but— "NO AKINA, DON'T!" The girl's mother scooped her baby up and held her, sheltering her face to then run to the window, opening it up to the whole Mochizuki clan burning down. "Out, my bud… climb down the lattice, mummy will be right behind you."<p>

"B-but…"

"Be brave, my bud."

Akina nodded, climbing out and her mother following. Once to the ground, the mother picked up her child and ran, getting away from this place. Why did she ever leave her pampered life of being a Daimyo's daughter? But then she was reminded, looking down to this baby she was protecting. The twenty-year old woman had been away from home for four years— this little girl in her arms whole life. The woman found a cave outside the village, a secret place behind all the rose gardens of the Mochizuki. No one, but her lover Yasuo would find them here, him— the leader of the glorious clan knowing how to get through the maze of rose bushes. The woman would collapse to her knees, petting her baby's face when she sat the four-year-old down. "D-don't b-be scared, m-my bud."

"I'm not scared, mommy…" the sweet little girl inform, her mother being the one stuttering.

Ruri's eyes scanned her baby— indeed she wasn't scared. She never wanted Yasuo to have Akina go and become a ninja, and yet— the bravery of a shinobi was already in this girl's blood. You could see it, the will of fire. "Mommy, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing…" to think she almost had that abortion; her father almost forced her to kill this girl she carried for seven months. Yeah, luckily this little thing came early or she wouldn't probably be here. It was fate she went into labor and never looked back— after that one night after watching the glorious match of Mochizuki Yasuo fighting to become a chunin. How much of a gentleman he was when she went and congratulated the sixteen-year old. Him asking the fair, green-eyed princess to dinner and something that would lead back to how this little girl was here before Ruri. "I love you, Akina."

"I know, mommy… I love you—"

"Aw, how touching!" A voice would hiss, muffled behind a mask.

Ruri took a protective stance over her daughter, seeing a man with dark skin and green eyes indeed behind a mask. The little one peeked out from behind her mother's leg, and kimono, holding onto it to see the man that had green eyes— but not like her own or even her mother's. This man was a greedy killer, but she didn't stare long until her mother pushed her away. "Run!" Akina looked away from the entryway, to the back of the cave that had a hole— barely enough for the frail toddler to fit through, nonetheless her mother. "Run, my bud! Go get your daddy… I'll be fine."

That would convince the girl to run. Yes! Daddy could save them. So the daughter ran and kept running, escaping out the hole to scurry through the forest, running and jumping over brush… and lifeless bodies of shinobi of the Leaf and other villages. Some people she knew, some she didn't. But the faces were familiar and Akina froze in the middle of the dead bodies on the battlefield. Who would do this and why?

She was frightened, but she seemed to numb as long as she kept freezing, standing there. It was unsightly, but— _crick_ was the sound of something snapping, sounding like a twig and Akina jumped back, glancing over her shoulder to a boy across the way. _An Uchiha._ Wasn't he the heir to the Uchiha like she was to the Mochizuki? He'd lift his head to now notice the girl. The boy being just as emotionless and yet you could still see the sorrow he held in his tormented heart. His name was Itachi wasn't it? Itachi was distinct from the other Uchiha— the gentleness in the onyx eyes, but still ice cold, the creases in his cheeks making him look tired and wary of the girl. So Akina backed up and— _darn it!_ She needed to go, go, go, needed to get to her father. So she ran, the boy smiling softly. _Who was that girl?_

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy!" The toddler's frantic voice rang through the misty, dim night.<p>

"Akina?" The father would ask, turning around. He stood with his comrade, Minato— the Fourth Hokage.

Said girl grab her father's sleeve, pulling, tugging on him. "It's mom, she needs you, this way, this way!"

"Ruri…!" He'd murmur, biting down and flashing away in an instant. Minato would get down to his knee and hold Akina's shoulder.

Akina glance to the blonde man, him grinning and blue eyes shutting. She didn't trust him though, the man being surprised to have this little girl shrug his hand rudely off her shoulder and shout, "Don't you try and stop me!"

He'd shake his hand. "You can't do anything, sweetie."

"Grrr…" oh that wouldn't go over well with her. _She's got Yasuo's stubborn streak._ "No disrespect, Milord, b-but… they call you the Yellow Flash, no?"

"Huh?"

"…Ever play, chase the devil." Or also known as tag. And she puff into yellow rose petals.

Blue eyes went wide and smirk sadly, please. He could easily catch her, but— "Lord Forth, Lord Forth…"

Said man stop his hand signs, and look over to the Shinobi. "…We've identified who's attacking."

"Who…"

"Kakuzu of the Land of Waterfalls… he's after bounty."

"On who…" it then dawned on the Forth. _Ruri…_

* * *

><p>Akina ran through the picky bushes, taking the shortcut to where her mother was. Knowing that her father wouldn't get there soon enough, he didn't even know where he was going— his love for Ruri was blinding him to try and protect her. <em>I'll never fall in love.<em>

The girl popped out from the brush— seeing her mother bound to a tree, down on her butt. She looked lifeless sitting there and Akina froze, the green-eyed man glancing over his shoulder. "…Back again?" Emerald eyes come misty, but— "Oh she's not dead." Akina wanted to go to her mother, b-but there was two men beside her. Three Shinobi against one girl who hadn't even entered the academy yet. No way.

"Wh-what's wrong with her."

"Poison is ripping through her system."

"She's gonna live! You'll regret trying to kill her… she won't die! My father will—"

"Your **daddy** won't be doing anything…" He should have just ripped that little girl's heart out right then and there. Telling her it was hopeless was— "But you can…" He'd continue. Kakuzu then took out a kunai and threw it to Akina's feet, making her jump back when it stabbed into the dirt. "Kill her!"

Green eyes of the girl's shot wide, shaking her head slow at first and then faster and faster, denying it. She'd needed convincing— a black swallow-tail butterfly flying by at that exact moment, having Kakuzu grab it in his fist— grasping the little girl's full attention! He'd open his fist to a butterfly flopping around in his palm, it was hurt, just like her mother that would jerk ever so often, the poison over whelming her body and organs.

"Suffering… is so much far worst than just dying." He'd then sharply glance to the girl. "Do you want your mother to suffer? I'm giving you the option of killing her, saving her. I'll allow you to come over here and stop all her pain she's going through."

"No…"

He'd take his fingertips, holding the butterfly up by the tips of its wings, it still fluttering and Akina unable to watch— he tore a wing off! "Stop!"

"Stop me… are you so selfish to try and keep your mummy here? It's too late anyway; she'll die either way. No matter what you do. Why not just end it all now?" He then drop the butterfly to the ground and stomp on it— it not moving anymore, feeling no more pain. It was dead.

Akina lowered her eyes, thinking, pondering, maybe he was right? So she clutched her kunai and— "Scatter!" Kakuzu ordered and they vanished! Akina raising her eyes, feeling someone that stand behind her— her back tensing, until her father went running past his daughter like air and going to Ruri, kneeling down and petting her face, stroking her pale cheek. "Ruri, Ruri," he'd kiss the girl "Ruri, my Ruri," he'd peck her lips again "wake up, Ruri wake up…!" He kissed his wife's pale lips again, deeper and her eyes open barely, green glancing up.

"Yasuo… thank you."

* * *

><p>Akina's eyes barely open, her being awake again, yet she stayed calm, not waking abruptly to her fearful, dreadful dream. Her past life, her own personal memories. God, why was she remembering all this now? Now she knew, remembering the faces after all theses years, and she had been working with the man that killed her own mother all along! She was going to have her revenge— Akina then glance to the man sleeping beside her— revenge was not an option.<em> Sasuke!<em> Tears would swell up in her eyes, rolling down the side of her face, over the bridge of her nose and dripping down to the pillow top. She then slammed her features into the pillow, forcing herself— if she was gonna cry, she was going to cry silently and keep her pride. But still being— she felt a hand touch the bare skin of her back, her scar and she leaned up quick, seeing Itachi eyes, his bangs hanging over them. "…Nightmare?"

She nodded her head, face trying to be hidden and Itachi swiping her tear-stained cheek and then sitting up and Akina lean up too, wiping her own tears across the top of her hand roughly. "I-Itachi…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?" He nodded. "Sometimes I'll just cry so I can hear you ask if everything's all right."

"…Is everything all right?" he'd ask, not teasing her, but then only to have more tears pour because it wasn't.

She was trying too hard to hold them back, but— Itachi pulled her into himself, his nude chest to just cry on, his skin coming sticky and her nails digging in, clutching to hold on and never let go. "Itachi… thank you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: **AHA XD Hope you enjoy this, it just popped into my head and well here it is. A BIG key chapter with all it holds. A lot of heartache, yet, the best memories for Crimson & Clover. Enjoy and review please!

**Chapter's song: **"Believe" by Yellowcard (YES, this works awesome w/ this chapter. I wanted a really like slow :-[ love song, but then we got the butt-kicking mission so we need something fast pace and, and I'm babbling… sorry ^^; like said, this works awesome, it's the awesomeness and… okay I'm done. ^x^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<br>**_Take the plunge_

Akina lent over the rickety table, writing and then sliding a note to the middle of the table— Itachi groggily watching her from the bed. "What are you planning, my love."

The woman bent over and picked his black boxers off the floor, and tossed them right into his face. "Get dressed…"

* * *

><p>Itachi followed his lover through the town, being wary if anyone was watching them, but it wasn't even dawn yet and Madara already knew and Itachi and Akina could kill any of the others. Yet, that's the least they wanted. They needed to wash the blood away that was already on their hands.<p>

Onyx eyes watched as the woman in front of him— leading him, was like a nymph in the forest, as they were on the outside of town, far from everything and everybody. His vision was still a little blurry actually, from using Tsukuyomi and all, but he still could see how she skipped across the stepping-stones when they came to the river. That river leading to a gigantic lake— Akina holding back her hair as she looked at the crater filled with water below. "Heh-heh…"

The man would smile slightly to the sound of the giggle, the wind blowing through her hair. She took a big step, sliding down the shifty, loose gravel of the steep hill. "Come on…" she said with no fear at all, being so daring.

"Akina?" Itachi hated this quality in her, but he also loved it, so he followed his beloved girl. She stood on the edge of the water, unlacing the back of her boot and then dipping her toes in, loving the feeling of the soothing water. She then undid her garter, and rolled down her chainmail stockings. Then the pants dropping, stepping out of them, the obi and the corset also being untied and unlaced and last the kimono also falling down and chainmail rolling up and being taken off over her face. She shook her head, fluffing her hair free and then glancing over her bare shoulder to the man— who hadn't removed a stitch of clothing.

"Damn you're slow." She'd giggle again.

"Hmph…" his eyes closed, averting to the side and then opening, just glimpsing back at her.

"Ooh… I don't know if I like that look?"

The man began approaching, coming to set his hand gently on her hipbones, Akina wrapping her hand to the back of his nape to dangle. While he began kissing her lips and then her neck, right in the pleasant spot of her crook. "Mmm… oh no you don't," and she then stepped out to the side from him, taking her foot and hooking his ankle and then pushing on his shoulder for him to fall fast, face first into the water! **SPLASH!**

He'd come back up soaked, coughing just a little to take in air and then run his hand up over his forehead to get the water and his bangs out of his face. "Akina?"

"Akina, Akina… is what he says. Don't you know any other words, Mister Silent?"

"…I love you."

That caught the woman by surprise, then her taking a leap to dive into the water— **SPLASH! **Itachi listened closely for when and where she'd come back up? Only to feel something swimming around his leg and then have her come back up directly in front of him, holding onto the clothing that was clinging wet to his chest. His eyes were as seductive as they could get to stare down into her emeralds; this water was going to become hot quickly. Their noses cuddling close, being coy with each other until she pecked his lips, murmuring against them, "I love you too."

**Hotel  
><strong>_Knock-knock!_ "Green-eyed girl, upsy-daisy… huh?" Benjiro open the door to a made bed and no Akina to be had. "Ah, crap… not again." His chocolate eyes narrow, but then seeing the note, so he proceeded over to it. Picking the paper up lazily to humor him.

-Loving the stationary, thanks ^_^ and I'll meet you in the Land of Waterfalls. Okay, so I know you want an explanation, so I'm on the verge of killing Kakuzu and the least I need is more blood on my hands. I want peace, Benjiro. And with that being, I'm gonna just take my time getting to our next destination. We're going after Shunichi's brothers… who escaped their sentencing, refer to newspaper for more info, bye Ben.  
>-To you, just Akina<p>

Benjiro sigh, oh she was in one of her free-spirited moods, but then wait—

-P.S. I took the Uchiha asshole with me because he was in the hall lurking about in the darkness as usual when I left, so I took the weasel with as a captive to make himself, well, useful. Send my deepest apologies to Akatsuki if I kill him or Kakuzu and don't come back.

_Oh, green-eyed girl, all right… so what else you doing? _Benjiro then picked up the newspaper clipping, and started reading, his eyes becoming wider and wider as he did so.

-Kimura Ruri, former Princess of a Feudal Lord of The Land of Fire murderer's have escaped from being sentenced out. Supposedly there was four men in charge of killing her, three of them being brothers and then the head of the operation who was a Bounty Hunter from the Land of Waterfalls whose name is unknown.

"Bounty Hunter… oh, God, that's why… Kakuzu… Akina wants to get them all together. Crap… uh, just gonna have to see how it all plays out as always, I guess…?"

**Arrival in the Land of Waterfalls  
><strong>_Almost there—_ Akina to then only glance to the man walking beside her.

"So… you gonna fill me in on what your true attentions are?"

"Hm… oh, heh-heh…" she gave a wry smile and then took a breath.

"Akina?"

Silence

"This is about your dream last night, isn't it?"

She forced herself to nod gently, hardly to then look up and over to him, smiling bravely to let Itachi know she was all right. Akina then pressed closer to his side, wrapping her arm in his and locking hands. "Itachi… thank you for everything."

"You keep saying thank you… why?"

"…Because I want to thank you, silly. I need to."

"Why?"

"Well, you love me." She then stopped, him doing the same so she looked back at him.

"What were you dreaming about…?"

"…My mother's death. Itachi, I think I know now, remember the face of her murderer."

"Hm?"

"It was Kakuzu."

Itachi didn't seem surprised in the least, just closing his eyes. "That's why we left…"

"Uh-huh… Itachi, I need to at least see the other men involved once again. See what kinda men could actually kill a mother, and why? I don't want revenge, but I need them to give me answers."

"To exactly what questions?"

"Who exactly hired them to kill my mother…?"

**Not too far behind  
><strong>"I don't know why she has the urge to do this to me…?"

"Stop it, Benjiro… she always has to get the leg up, you know that."

_Yeah, maybe on Itachi-san, heh-heh…_ Kisame thought dirtily, a low chuckle silently surfacing.

"So we're headin' to another base of Orochimaru's, eh?" Deidara spat, hoping he'd get a chance to blow up the snake.

"…Yeah, but apparently he won't be there. Akina said that he has a pattern, like going clockwise and then he'll go counter-clockwise with no reasoning. Jumping from place to place. It's so simple, but that's why no one has figured it out yet. People always make things more complicated than they should be."

"Yeah, just like your last twenty girlfriends." Ringo mutter.

"Shut up." Benjiro spat in a wry smirk.

**Orochimaru's hideout.  
><strong>Akina and Itachi stood before Orochimaru's domain, the outside as it was a tall, stone pilled wall with an entrance in at the top with a bolted latter going down into the ground.

"Well, shall we?" Akina ask, tilting her head to Itachi. He gave a solid nod, a faint smirk to have it fade when his lover proceeded, leaping to the top and climbing down into the hole. It was dark and— "Ibara…"

Said creature puff, appearing wrapped around her waist. "Yes, Milady?"

"Flashlight… my sleeve."

He did as she commanded, searching and— "You've got a lot of crap in here!"

"Flashlight, please…" she almost growl to then have a light flick on, making her sleeve glow, a flytrap silhouette behind the white cloth. "Thank you."

After what felt a thousands steps of climbing down into hell— Akina drop down into water, seeing sells on each side of her. Itachi soon dropped down from the latter too, looking around as his crimson glower glowed and he came protectingly close to Akina's back. "Well, they should be in one of these sells?"

"So how'd they get wrapped up with Orochimaru?"

"You of all people should know he has his ways with people and whispering sweet nothings to what they desire."

Well, that was being blunt about it. Itachi just nodded; looking up, back out to small light of the surface. Hopefully, they'd see it again in its full shining glory.

**5 minutes later  
><strong>Akina and Itachi still walked and walked and walked into the darkness, passing sells and more sells, and more prisoners and more prisoners. "This is hell… this is worst then hell and I've been there."

"Shut up, Ibara."

"Well, someone's got PMS…" Ibara then look to Itachi. "Has she been horny lately?"

Akina get flustered, blushing red and Itachi just raising his eyes up— then watching Akina whip her arm out fast, sending the flytrap off and into the water! **POOF! **She'd sigh, she probably just proved his point with that much emotion, but at least she got back her emotion, wasn't numb, had someone to love and love her back. She thought she'd never have that. Akina then caught the flashlight when it came back down from the air and clicked it back on."Well, still a ways walking—" Akina then felt something grab her hakama, be taken in by a grip, a prisoner's hand holding the dark, purplish-red cloth as he graveled groggily inside his cage like a zombie. "I-I can help, hehe."

Itachi stepped in front of Akina, kicking his hand away and pulling her back by the shoulder. The zombie rubbed his hand as Akina then shined the light right in his eyes. "Hey! That's bright, bitch!"

The "bitch" then lowered her light. "Whattaya know?" Her soft voice asked.

"You're looking for the Hirota brothers, right?"

"Yes... I believe so."

"They separate the minds, one to the west and the other to the east."

"…Okay, thanks…" Akina spat suspiciously.

"Why are you telling us this?"

"…Less mouths to feed, hehe-hehe-ha-ha-ha." Itachi pulled Akina back, away from the insane man. Orochimaru was a disgusting and twisted man— snake.

**And a little more while later  
><strong>Itachi wasn't happy— he was forced by his beautiful vixen/kunoichi to have him split up from her, and he kept playing the thought in his mind. _"I think we should split up"_ oh he hated how it sounded and then she scent a scolding look. _"I mean in directions."_

But the man kept walking, and then coming to the sell he was suppose to find. _130_. "You Joji?"

"Who wants to know?" The man spat, sitting on his sell floor in the corner, not looking at the red eyes.

The Uchiha still glower. "…Kimura Ruri."

The man froze, but shook his head, smirking in disbelief when Itachi crack open the sell's door. "Get going… main floor."

"You idiot…" The murderer would spit again, standing.

Itachi's brows furrowed together, but then— the floor below his feet began shaking!

* * *

><p>Akina felt the shame shaking below her feet and she grabbed the man's collar. "Who… who was the one who gave the order? Who asked you to kill her?"<p>

This man looked just like his brother's, orange eyes and greasy hair. "Who, bitch?"

"Look. Me. In. The eye."

He did, his own eyes coming wide. "…Y-you? You're that woman, you survived, Ruri?" She stayed stern, wrong answer. "No… you're the little brat. Go ahead, take your revenge, it's better than living."

"You're all twisted people. I don't want revenge, I want your answer…"

"…I was hired by Kakuzu."

"That was hired by who?" It took a lot to get emotion out of Mochizuki Akina-hime, but her patience was running thin with the ceiling coming down on her!

* * *

><p>Itachi head for his lover's direction, but then— "Green-eyed girllllllll!" The Uchiha stopped, getting an evil glance to him as the Mochizuki passed and kept on running. What could he do? What should he do? Not leave Akina. Not put her in danger with the village finding out she was involved with him again. They surely kill her. So he just stood there, frozen, heart saying one thing, mind doing another.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone remained outside; the stone brick cracking and popping out of the wall, coming down— if they didn't come out soon they'd be locked in forever. Itachi was just making it to the latter, him making this decision to go when Akina's flytrap wrapped to his leg and told him that he needed to go that Akina wasn't a damsel. To his slight surprise, the Hirota brothers were fighting who should climb the latter first. And something took over Uchiha Itachi at that moment; those monsters known as man caused Akina so much pain. "Amaterasu."<p>

Itachi climbed out, jumping down from the collapsing tunnel. _Come on, Akina!_ He'd then land to the ground, waiting there and waiting and waiting, and yes! Benjiro sprung out of the hole, into the air and Itachi jumped back to the tree by Kisame's side. "You okay?" His smirking mouth would ask, almost mischievous and also examining Itachi's trembling eyes of the overused Sharingan.

"…Yeah." He'd answer, but his hopes were broken, still waiting for Akina. What he really wanted to do was ask Benjiro where she was, but— he forced his words to stay locked behind his stiff jaw. And then his heart came to be broken when— **CR-CR-CRACK—KA BANG!** The whole thing collapsed, all the dirt debris and rock and stone all coming down on his— _no, no, no, no… she was all right, she was going to be all right._ "Akina…?" he'd breath all so silently for Kisame to think he was hearing things. _I'm an absolute idiot. _

"**Hack-hack-hack-hack**… oh, hell, I hate it when she goes all selfless on me!" Ibara hiss, ready to curse the name known as Akina-hime.

"Did you find her?" Benjiro yelled, his voice choking.

"Course I found her… whattaya think I am? Give her a bit…"

Give her a bit, give her a bit? Itachi was practically dying here, his heart was about to be puked up and out his throat, his forehead was covered with sweat, his eyes were throbbing, his mind was spinning and he swore when she got out of there he was gonna take her back to that hotel room and never let her out, she was never going to die again.

**Cr-Clack-CLACK-POW!** And a rock was kicked away from the wall and dusty smoke came rolling out, a woman coughing as she wander out of the pitch black hell place to the shining setting sun. "I hope you were watching that, because **I am** **not** doing it again."

She would glance up to everyone in the trees, Benjiro having that "ready to kill her" look. And Itachi, Itachi was just filled with relief to calm himself to close his aching eyes and his heart not aching no more, but still having to control his heart that was saying, "Go get her. Hug her, kiss her, shake the crazy out of her!"

But he remained, it would all boil down later. He'd hug her later, kiss her later, shake the crazy out of her later— love her forever. Benjiro might take the role of shaking the crazy out of her though, hopping down and grabbing her face, squashing her cheeks. "Are you freaking crazy, Akina? You could kill yourself!"

"I did kill myself, ya idiot… now, let go of my face."

He did and growled, crossing his arms and letting out a pouty mumble of, "How many lives ya got left, sis?"

_Um, I think that was my eleventh… ah, I'll just say it was my ninth?_ Benjiro could see her ponderment, her breaking from her daydream to just shrug. And him hanging his head in utter doom!

"You survived?" Miki snapped, wondering how many more times before she lie down and die?

"Is it really a shock? Sorry to disappoint."

"Your arrogance will be the death of you."

Green eyes would glance, keen on Kakuzu in the tree. _I highly doubt that._

**Hotel  
><strong>Everyone headed back to the hotel they had stayed before and Botan, Benjiro and Akina remained outside. Benjiro sighing, "Well… I guess it's time for me to hitch it on out of here." He'd peek his puppy eyes to Akina, his tone and eyes being a huge mix of asking, "Do I really?"

Her expression was so expressionless and un-amused it was almost scary. "You only got one life, Ben… keep it safe, for me, please." But that was new?

"…Okay, sis."

"Take care of yourself." Botan then hugged his son tight, patting him on the back. "Will try, dad. You too." The father would then pull away slowly, to go into the hotel.

Akina slightly rocked on her heels and raised her hand up, Benjiro grasping it and pulling her into a hug. "You only got twelve lives, green-eyed girl… keep the remaining safe."

"All a person needs is one life when you're protected."

"Stay safe."

"Stay home."

"Don't order me."

"Don't sass your Princess."

"Don't give back talk to the Lord of the Mochizuki clan."

"Hmph… who the hell in their right mind made you a head of a clan?"

Benjiro shrug, hugging her tight and patting her on the back just like his father did to him. "Write."

"Don't order me…" Akina then smile. "Will do, Ben…"

"Were you about to say bye?"

"Never."

"Than I'll be seeing you." He tipped his hat and turned away, towards the bright crescent moon. Akina stare at that phoenix crest on his back— knowing it was on her back as well and finally pushing all feelings to go on inside. Seeing Kakuzu sitting their on the couch, calculating in his amount and then Hidan across from him spitting, "Great, bitch, now that ya killed them Kakuzu's not gonna shut up about not getting as much money for not having them alive!"

"Serves you bastards right." Akina mumble, resting her hand on the rail going up the stairs— Hidan standing quickly, placing his hand to his scythe's hilt.

"Whattaya say?"

"You shut up and sit down, Hidan, or I'll kill you." Kakuzu hiss.

"Hmph. Whatever. Yeah, yeah, I'm going to bed anyway."

Akina step out of the way and remain alone in the room with her mother's murderer sitting straight across from her, his green eyes glancing to the woman at his side. "Now what was it that you said now?"

"I said… serves you bastards right… particularly you."

"Hm… why's that?"

"You killed my mother." You could cut the emotionless tension with a knife, green eyes staring back intensively, fighting in the glances.

"I did." There was no point of denying it; this little girl was there on the scene.

Akina shook her head, placing her hand back on the rail—

"Aren't you going to kill me…? Take your revenge? You know you want to try."

"No." Kakuzu furrow his brows, seeing her fiery emerald glance come back on him. "Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Tell me who ordered your… services…?"

"…Lord Kimura."

She knew it. Akina nodded, climbing the stairs before her eyes became misty. Her own mother's father, her own grandfather— and she couldn't even seek revenge if she wanted to, that old bat of a bastard committed suicide fourteen-years ago.

**Akina's room  
><strong>The green-eyed woman's world was spinning, she had faced all her past problems, she always had new ones surfacing and then she had her love life that was the only thing good, but where was her beloved comrade?

"Itachi?"

"Out here." His husky voice rang from outside. Akina going to the open window and climbing out, snatching the edge of the gold-tile roof— Itachi stretching out his hand, offering it out to her, she took it and sat down next to him. Not even having to ask why he was up here— seeing the festival downtown in the distance.

The woman rested her head down to his shoulder. Him smiling and glancing on her with love. "Mmm…"

"You really keep a man on his toes."

"Heh-heh, yeah sorry about this… those other two… they were burnt… you?"

"They hurt you and I love how you took all your strength not to hurt them."

"…Thank you."

"Don't mention it…"

And that was that, but then Akina glance to Itachi's hand hiding in his sleeve. She leaned off of him, the Uchiha not liking it and also when she asked, "What you got?"

He'd have to think fast. "…You."

"In your hand, Itachi-kun." She'd tease, using the honorifics like she did when they were kids.

He pulled out of his cloak, revealing a handkerchief stained in blots of blood from his eyes. "I'm fine, Akina-chan."

She scooted closer, turning more to face him. "Uh, Itachi, baby, you overused them." She was scolding him and she took the white cloth and made a burgundy rose bloom in it, letting it wilt and drain water out onto the handkerchief. Akina then taking the white rag and a healing hand and patting under his eye and down the crease. He watched her how gentle she was, so loving, so sweet, so smart, so damn beautiful. "I love you…"

"Hm…" Akina glance into Itachi's bedroom eyes, but not just seductive, he was looking at her with pure love and maybe something of disbelief, greed? "Heh-heh, and I love you too, Itachi."

Itachi nodded, then lifting his head to see fireworks fill the air. **Ka-boom-fizz! **"Oh wow…" The man would smile to watching Akina with her green eyes, the reflection of the sparks in the sky, burning in those emeralds.

"…Akina,"

Said woman glance to Itachi's soft serious tone, seeing a crow come and land around his side, she couldn't see what Itachi took from his beak, but yet whatever it was Itachi hid it in his fist.

"Hm… Itachi—"

That man laid back to his elbow, Akina following this action as they lay on the rooftop, green eyes scattering around in his onyx one, searching for an answer. "…Mochizuki Akina." Oh how said woman's breath was taken away on how his tone said that name of hers. "I love you and we have known each other for our entire lives and we've been through everything together. And all I can really say is that I love you, so much that I feel I could die if you ever did… and with that being…" Itachi then paused, rolling his wrist and getting a rose gold band to be held between his thumb and forefinger— Akina cupping her hands over her mouth and nose in disbelief and excitement. "Will you marry me—"

"Yes! Yes… oh yes—" Akina then tackled him back kissing as he made sure to hold onto the ring and not drop it, to have it go rolling down and off the roof wouldn't be good.

He'd chuckle inwardly. "You want the ring?" He'd ask between her worshipping, thankful hot kisses.

"I want you… all I want is you…" she'd pitch herself up to her elbow, looking down into his onyx eyes, legs intertwined. "I love you."

"I love you too…" he then raised the ring— Akina her left finger, feeling burning bliss as the rose gold band was slid on her ring finger. "And why we'll be wed."

"Right now?"

He was shocked, but surprised, he knew her too well. "…There's a little wedding temple outside of town."

"Then let's go… and then a swim…"

"Heh-heh… and what, the café for our reception?"

"You know me so well."

"Manju and tea?"

"Now you're just being cocky, Uchiha…" Akina then kissed his lips. "I love you so much, Itachi."

"Mmm… I love you more, Akina." And another passionate, never wishing to part kiss would come to be. Them holding each other as sparks flew between their lips and the sparks of the fireworks making a big bang above. The probability that they were going to celebrate their honeymoon first was a good enough chance to bet on.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note:** Well, I guess I should say sorry for this chapter. That is, if you want the wedding scene and all. It's not in here. I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to write one. It'd just be simple and the way I'd like it. They eloped, wicked awesome for them. Peace! Also lemon alert for the sexually squeamish. Okay, so this is the start of the remaining 5 final chapters of Crimson & Clover. Ugh, I kinda hate its ending; kinda love it; more hate then love I think? :-d I've worked on this story and Akina in total for soo long. I got into Naruto in the summer of '07 and then started doing an OC… personally I can't honestly remember when I exactly started working on my OC? There's been so many changes before Akina and Itachi's story came to be. But still being, she's my first OC and I love her to death!

Ah shut up, no getting all mushy or anything, but… back on track. I'm as we speak doing some final correcting and tweaking to the ending of my story, so as we started out I'll be delivering each of these final 5 chapters every week on Sunday night. That bringing us to the end of October when Crimson & Clover will be coming to a close.

**Chapter's song:** "Wonder wall" by Oasis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<br>**_Til hell freezes over_

"Hahaha… Itachi?"

Said man kiss, suck on said woman's collarbone, after putting her through the most amazing high. Their consummation going quite _smoothly_, and going for round two as Itachi's molten mouth latched onto a teased nipple. Akina throwing her head back into the pillow— oh what this man between her legs did to her. "Heh-heh…"

The man picked his head up from his kissing, ebony eyes looking down to his laughing wife. "What's so funny… let me in on your joke?" He'd ask, almost, just almost a wry smile.

She tilted her head slightly on the pillow, a thread of sweat soaked hair, falling back in place. "…It's not to far."

"Hm…" Itachi then caught on, nodding.

"The hotel where we first…" she then kissed his lips, pulling on his bottom one.

"You wanna go…?"

"It'd still be a long walk, Itachi…"

"…And the others would notice both our absence."

"Let's go. Benjiro's the only one I couldn't have find out and…" Akina hated admitting it. She couldn't tell the one person she actually did trust. But, then there was this man. "Itachi… if 'Tobi' knows… and after all our non-held back noise tonight… they'll all know. So, let's go."

"Lead the way…"

**Next Morning  
><strong>Kisame walked down the hotel halls, down to Itachi's door. "Itachi-san, we're leaving. Yo, Itachi…" Kisame then open the door, his blue grip remaining on the door handle, as he scanned over Itachi's room— no Uchiha to be had? The shark's grin would grow, snickering, _Whatta lucky weasel… heh-heh, __**he's**__ going to like this._

**Outskirts of the Land of Fire  
><strong>Itachi and Akina stroll through the town, heading for their hotel room, but Akina's stomach growled. "Hungry…?" The man next to her asked in his husky tone.

Akina grasp her tummy and then glance to the man in with her smirking/scowl, glancing into his crimson eyes under his straw hat that hid his face. His crimson peer then avert away, stopping in the middle of the street to a small teahouse down a side alley.

* * *

><p>The couple sat across from each other, Akina finishing off the last of her tea and Itachi watching every person that would walk by or move an inch. "You okay…?"<p>

"Mm-Hmm…" Akina found his crimson eyes so sexy, yet scary and so she always loved it more when he showed his true side— his onyx eyes.

"Why don't you turn that off…" she stated, not really asking, but ordering very sweetly.

The husband would sigh slightly, turning it off and slowly taking off his hat to set on the table. Akina smiling, until— "Help, help! Thief, thief!"

Green eyes shot out the window to an old woman being robbed of her purse. The kunoichi shoving from the table and running out the door— Itachi stood too, not surprised, but warning, "Akina wait!" She always had to go and be the super girl.

Akina ran after the thug, turning a sharp corner for a shortcut— Itachi right behind her. Her merging through the walls and then coming to stand right in front of the thief, the man skidding to his stop and then having black rose petals fill the air and him going into a trance. She took the bag from him and he then fell out of the genjutsu, falling to his butt. "Please, spare me…" he begged, seeing The Black Rose of Konoha and Uchiha Itachi.

"Go, get out of here…" the thug scurried away, Akina throwing the little clutch up and down. The old lady coming down the alley with her old husband as well. "Oh thank you, children—"

The old man then placed his wrinkly hand on his wife's shoulder. Itachi doing the same and then having the old man snatch the purse away rudely from Akina! "What is it, dear?"

"They're ninja… no good ones either." Green eyes sadden slightly, putting up her walls. "Guards, guards!"

_What?_ Akina thought instantly and she froze, seeing the guards coming! Itachi pulled her away, back through the wall and grabbed her hand once through, guiding her down the streets, coming no longer dark from the dawn. All Akina could think about was how she just was trying to do the right thing and not even a thank you to be heard, but guards scattering around the town to find the rogue ninja.

Itachi found a sharp corner to turn down, hiding between the back walls of the town. Akina's back pressed to his chest, his hands wrapped around her torso. Her listening and him doing the same, but more keenly with the crimson glower. His taut grip would loosen, Akina glancing up over her shoulder to his stone façade. "We're safe…"

She started chuckling wildly, sliding out from her husband's grip, her butt hitting the stone-laid ground. He looked down on her in much question and concern to what was wrong with her? She laughed so hard she fell back to lie straight out, staring up into the colorful morning sky. Itachi knelt down to one knee, almost wary of his own wife. "Are you all right?"

"Mmm…" she'd tilt her features to his direction. "I love when you say that."

"Then what's wrong… or what isn't?"

Akina leaned back up, face-to-face with Itachi. "Think about it…"

He shook his head, smiling, she had a twisted sense of humor. "We just…" she'd chuckle again, "ran from the cops and after just trying to return an old lady's purse… we're so damned, Itachi!"

Said man chuckled slightly again, just a little, more of just shaking his head. "Come on," he placed his arms out. "Arms around my—"

She then did it before he even finished his sentence. So he lifted her up into his hold, seductive eyes locking and her slowly, faintly having her fingertips trace his cheek, setting her lips so softly to his.

**Motel  
><strong>Itachi entered the small motel— the receptionist looking mystifyingly, when he then remembered the man from three years prior. The woman awake this time, smiling as she lie in Itachi's arms. "A room, please." Itachi ordered.

The man nodded. "One bed for you and your wife?"

"That'll do fine."

Akina fiddled the handled down, Itachi walking in the room and shutting the door with the sole of his foot. The woman in his arms kissing, oh caressing his neck, the flesh coming raw— a grunt coming from the man when he went straight to the bed and dropped down to his knees to the mattress, Akina biting. Her legs wrapped around his waist. "Akina…"

"Hm…" she'd mew, holding both his cheeks, kissing his lips and parting, kissing and parting, kissing and parting.

"…Thank you."

She parted for the final second, her soft thumb pad petting the crease of his cheek. "For what…?"

Silence.

Akina could read everything in his eyes. All the memories, all the times, how long they had known each other, how long they've been together. "I love you, Akina… and… and you love me."

"Uh-huh… so, so much, Itachi."

"It's about time for me to say thank you… not even when you were suppose to love me, and when everything was hell… you still do."

Her lips curved up, taking his collar to pull and him lay her down to the mattress. "I do." She mewed, loving to repeat that vow.

He then rolled his lips down over hers. "Itachi…"

"Hm…?" It wasn't time for talk.

"Will you promise me," she paused. "let's live after we die…"

"I will… but your not dying anytime soon, Milady Mochizuki. I won't allow it. You'll suffer…" he was smirking like a devil, mewing in her ear like such.

"Mmm! Make love to me, Itachi…" To have her surrender all chances of topping, giving away her dominance. He nodded modestly though, a finger of his tilting her chin up and laying his lips to hers, smothered in kisses and a wave of motion. "Mmm… Itachi…"

Said man leave her lips, kissing her jaw line, then her neck and then her collar-bone, her cleavage, glancing up the way he did when he was a teenager. Right before he left the village. Slipping a hand in the kimono and glimpsing to his wife to disrobe her— "Do to me what you will, my husband."

He smiled, having Akina arch her back and his hand slipping beneath her to unlace that corset and that obi. He threw the leather back, and as he did such— Akina stripped him of that damnable cloak and hungrily pulled his shirt off over his head. Leaving him in his skintight mesh. She slipped her feminine fingers up the chainmail, caressing his chest and the man over her hearing breaths that were coming excited. Itachi leaned up, straddling her hips and untying the knot in her pants, pulling them off and having Akina kick the fabric the rest of the way. His hand would slowly, almost warily set his fingertips to her thigh, stroking up and the down, going to her stocking and even more slowly unlatching it.

When Akina heard the click, she slid her hand down to hold the band of his pants. "Faster, baby…" she'd lull, caressing him from the outside of the clothing.

"Mmmph! Akina… heh-heh…" She pulled his pants past his hips, then those boxers and she set her lip to the top of his manhood. "Akina…!"

"Whattaya want already?"

Itachi's breaths were ragged out. "Your lips…"

Akina understood, sliding her body down to where he wanted her lips to be, for her to hear another grunt come from her man. She took this advantage of him melting in every touch, kiss— swelled arousal being such a sweet scene in Akina's eyes, pushing on his shoulder and pulling on his side to knock him over on his back and straddle him quick why she had the chance.

He smirked, what a tricky vixen she was. So one hand held onto an outer thigh, the other an inner— "Mmm… oh, ah, baby…" his fingers began scissoring around, driving and thrusting until he retract from her silken petals for her to take in a held breath and the gasp, "Ah!" When his erection came not even a second after his hand left. "Itachi…"

"Save your breath…" he'd mew, rolling her back, his knee firm set in the mattress and his hands holding her shoulder blades, until setting down to the bed as well when she draped her calves across his back, making him sink in deeper. The floorboards even creaking below their bed, but that was the least of the couple's concern.

Akina crossed her ankles at his back, bucking her hips to brush against his, a groan growling into the crook of her neck.

She was close and he'd start to thrust deeper, faster, harder, panting against her throat as he neared his own breaking point. His arms going closer into her frame, holding her as close as possible— more close than she even held onto him the whole time. "Itachi!" She squeaked out in pleasure, unable to hold it in any longer, behind her trembling lips— Akina's white painted nails dug into his shoulder blades tighter, deeper clung into him, the waves of tremors ripping through her being.

If only she could go on, but his rhythm broke slowly, but he'd groan right into her ear, many final thrusts, pulsating against her.

To try and calm down, come back down from being so high— high on their own love— desire for one another almost felt like something impossible. Just wishing to keep kissing, caressing and needing each other's feelings. Akina kept her legs wrapped around him, him in, keeping him from leaving her, pecking sweetly at his cheek as his features were dripping of sweat. Her petting his bangs idly out of his foggy eyes. He'd smile tiredly to her actions and rest his forehead down in the crook of her neck, then down to her shoulder, lying there. His breath fanning across her collar-bone. She'd smile and let him go, and he relaxed, shifting a little to get off her and rest his head back to her shoulder. A strong arm lied over her torso, a hand holding onto the curve of her flank.

Itachi lift his heavy head off his wife's shoulder when his hair would fall down into his face, rolling over to lay on his back, staring up to the spinning fan, streaking his bangs back. She'd glance over to him, crawling to then lay her features down to his glistening muscled chest, listing to that heartbeat pound— it was music to her ears.

The man pet her bare back as she lied on him, comforting her and stroking up and down softly when his hand would finally stop trembling. They were just lying on the hotel bed in sweet silence, green eyes coming to look up into his peaceful face, his eyes closed and relaxed. Him feeling Akina's eyes, so he reopened his as her chin was rested into the top of his muscled abs. She couldn't help but smile when his onyx eyes looked at her.

"Itachi?" she asked, smiling teasingly.

"Yeah?"

She'd close her eyes, then hearing a ticking on the floor next to her— her watch. Akina reached out and took it in her hand, popping it open to read the time, Itachi watching her hold the chain he gave her. And instead of asking the time, he mewed, "Just about eleven years…" she just smiled, him referring how long it'd been since he gave her that chain—she closed the watch. Setting it back down and away, kissing his lips, making him again mew, "seventeen years of knowing you, Mochizuki Akina-hime."

"Mmm… let's pray for more years to come, Uchiha Itachi, let's…"

"Hm?"

"Make every moment just as special as the last…"

He smiled.

Her leg sliding up on his and her lips slowly coming, hovering over his before pressing together to smother and loose all track of time, letting her get her last words in on a whisper. "Let's do it again…"

**Dawn (Mochizuki Castle)  
><strong>The couple had made it back to Akina's bedroom sometime before dawn as it now was coming to shine in across the painted orange sky— sunrise. Itachi just plopped down in Akina's plush mattress, her wanting to follow, but seeing a note stuck in the mirror of her vanity. "What is it?" The man would ask, when she'd open it and scan down the letter.

His Akina just sighed, folding the paper back up and dropping it lazily down into the trashcan. "Lady Chiyome has summoned me… I'll be right back." Akina then leaned her body over the bed, him stretching out to graze her lips. "And when I come back…" Akina mewed, escaping away, leaving, walking around the end of the bed, towards the door— taunting her lover. She was cruel, but Kami he loved her as he plopped his back deeper into the plush bed.

**Chiyome's room  
><strong>Akina pushed past the tall doors, expected to have smoke rush in her face, but puffs of smoke were forming around in balls, to make it look as if Chiyome was in a different world. The older woman breathed in and breathed out on her pipe to then smile seductively to the fearless green-eyed pet in her doorway. "Hello, dear…" Chiyome mewed.

"You wanted me?" Akina was sharp and to the point with her smooth silken sound.

Chiyome rolled her shoulders, pulling out a small stack of letters, tied together by a hot-pink ribbon. "Could you bring these into town… please, you will not deny, hon."

Akina eyed the letters, to then step closer, reaching into the ominous smoke that surrounded the untouchable woman. Akina's hand would gradually take the letters, to then place them in her own sleeve and back away, taking her leave and closing the door behind her with telekinesis.

Chiyome's smile would just curl, sinisterly placing her pipe back in her devil red-stained lips.

**Town  
><strong>Ringo had tagged along with his "teacher" or so he dreamt. Akina flipping through the buddle of letters, looking at them closer now— they had no address, but Akina would then just open the postbox to drop them down in. _I don't want to know…_

Akina then noticed another letter fall from her sleeve to the ground— Ringo picked it up, reading it with a smirk to the deep-purple-red lipstick stained on the envelope. "Lady Iva, huh… uh, ya forget to give this to someone?" He mocked.

The forgetful niece snatched the letter, putting it back in her sleeve! "Of course not… I'm not a messenger, I am a Princess. There are other missions and matters you wouldn't understand." Akina made it sound high and mighty, acting like her noble-trained self. When the truth was she wasn't like that, but she had forgotten, for reasons she didn't want Ringo to understand that her and Itachi had got a little _addicted_ and _crazy_ with each other's company.

Ringo just rolled his eyes to her act. "Other matters… like fucking Itachi…?" Akina slapped the boy in the back of the head. "OW! Whattaya do that for?"

"Not a word."

"So I was right… nice." Ringo chuckled, in a way wishing it were him. He was a pervert and green orbs eyed him evilly. "I can keep a secret, sensei…"

"Hmph." Akina would continue walking, Ringo following behind.

The relationship between these two could be considered many things— Ringo pretending he hated his wayward sensei for not teaching much, even though he looked up to her with much respect. Maybe with a slight crush on his beautiful, older, stronger Princess. Akina would see him as nothing special, yet still having a feel to protect this boy with a mothering scold to the stray boy she took in those three years ago. They would fit more as older sister and younger brother, having the only thing they enjoyed about each other was how they attempted to get on each other's nerves. But Akina being as un-wavered as she was— gave Ringo a good challenge, having him snap out asking, "We headin' to the drug store now?"

Silence.

Ringo became annoyed, to then tease, "You're picking Botan up some cigarettes as a bribe for not giving him his letter when you arrived…" Akina stopped suddenly, Ringo running into her back, slamming his nose into her. He backed up holding his stubbed nose. "Whatcha stop for?"

"Why do you have to follow me?"

"Cause it annoys you… and I need training! And so does Kaede! Have you forgot about us?"

Akina smirked, turning away. "Hmph?" Ringo smiled, and continue to follow his "older sister" into the store.

* * *

><p>"One carton of cigarettes." Akina ordered to the clerk behind the counter, while she pulled out her checkbook. Ringo just began rummaging the boring store— Akina taking the opportunity to keep him away to order, "Hey, Ringo… grab some of that wine." Said boy looked around, turning to the shelf beside him, to grab a bottle.<p>

Meanwhile Akina leaned into the clerk, whispering why Ringo was busy. "Can you give me a pregnancy test while you're at it… and be stealthy about it, I don't need the boy knowing."

The clerk winked to the pretty woman— Akina being annoyed with dismay to have him slip it in the paper bag.

Ringo came approaching behind, reading the label on the bottle. "It's pricey for cheap crap… and you got a whole cabinet full of liquor?"

Akina lovely hand took it from the teenager, taking the bottle by the neck, handing it off to the clerk to scan while green eyes remained on Ringo. "Well, I have enough money and never can have enough wine." And once again, Ringo was the only one to be annoyed.

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Ringo trailed off in the direction of his bedroom, since Akina headed to the den— where Botan would be. Botan looked to the door as Akina entered. Her seeing him drinking a glass of saké— she sat the bottle she bought down on the table, Botan picking it back up to pop the cork off. "Nice… you staying around for a drink?"

Akina shook her hand, she wouldn't wish to drink, she rather go and crawl back into her warm bed… with Itachi. But Akina did sit, to toss him the carton of cigarettes. "I believe I owe you those for a bet we made on Iva getting married." Botan was sad— he made a bet that Iva would go through with the wedding. If he won, Akina would pay for his filthy habit. But Akina smiled to threat, "…That's payback for making a bet with me when I'm drunk."

The Mochizuki man was confused to her comment as she went digging through her sleeve. She loved to play with her uncle, even if her play was cruel— she pulled a letter to place it on the table and slide it across the cherry wood to him. Botan looked at the letter, his ex-wife's name signed and her lips stained on it as well.

Green eyes watch as he picked up the letter, his heart beating fast to rattle his entire body. He took his finger to slice open the envelope, pulling out the paper inside. Akina stayed silent, watching, reading his expression as his eyes shifted back forth amongst the page. She could tell his throat went dry, his eyes filling with happiness. Botan looked up to Akina, him going to summarize what the letter said. But Akina rose her hand out flat, stopping him. "I don't want to know…" the cold woman stood to smile, "I can see you're happy… you love her and she loves you."

"Thank you, my niece."

"I just delivered it… but—" Akina asked mischievously, she wasn't one to ask for favors, she didn't like to.

"But what… whattaya want?"

"I'm not heading back in the Leaf's direction anytime soon… could you take Ringo and Kaede back with you… look after them."

"They mean a lot to you?"

Silence. Akina wouldn't admit to anything.

Botan stood. "Well, I still got a month of time to finish my missions with Chiyome… maybe you'll change your mind by then."

Silence.

"If not… you need to stay around to open the doors for me."

Akina smiled going to exit the den, going to snap her fingers— when she seen them open— Chiyome's power. Akina then looked when the Akatsuki members came marching down the stairs. The zombie duo leaving first, then Deidara and "Tobi." Akina averted her eyes away from the devil behind the cheerful, deceiving mask, to Itachi at the top of the stairs. "What's going on?" Akina breathed hiding her worry, to look away to Itachi, to Deidara.

But Tobi would annoy the blonde, cutting in and saluting, shouting, "Sorry Lady Akina… Tobi has to go!" Akina could tell it was spite, having the Uchiha turn his back coldly, destroying her happiness. Deidara just sighed, to then also turn his back to the beautiful woman. "See ya around, hm."

Akina realized it didn't matter anymore, to then sprint up the stairs to Itachi, her fists clutched around her watch next to her heart. Kisame watched between the two, as their eyes met in love. The shark would then chuckle, "You coming, Itachi-san?" He'd ask, taking a few steps down the stairs, behind Akina.

His crimson eyes pierced through his partner, over his wife's shoulder. "Go… I'll catch up." Kisame didn't dare argue, but he still chuckle leaving the castle.

Itachi turned off his Sharingan, lifting Akina's chin, having her emerald eyes now meet his true colored ones. "What happen… you weren't suppose to leave until—"

The man took his hands to softly cup both of her cheeks, to then bring his head down to have a airy soft kiss spark her lips. "I'm sorry… I don't want to leave you."

Akina couldn't do anything but put on a brave face, it showing bliss only in the sound of her smooth almost silent voice. "Send your ravens… I'll be writing you."

Itachi lustful filled onyx orbs roamed her face. "So you're staying here?"

"…Maybe, until I begin to show, if I'm indeed…"

Itachi doubted that she'd stay, but so did Akina. "Where are you going after you can't conceal any longer?"

"Well, I can't go to the hospital… it would spread across the country in a blink of an eye." Akina used that truth as a grateful excuse not to enter a hospital. "We can't allow anyone to know… but I have a plan…"

He could always rely on her for that. "What do you got planned, my love?"

"Grandma cat… her granddaughter would do me a good midwife." Itachi nodded, sadly excepting what she said. Akina took her hand to his broad shoulder, stretching up to his lips, a deep sorrowful kiss, knowing he had to go. She would come to part, to breath, "Now go… please, be all right and don't worry."

"I love you… stay safe." Itachi placed his hand up flat, Akina taking hers to lock their fingers.

"I love you too." She murmured, waiting for him to pull away and out of her hand, but at last she would have to do it, with a smile knowing he wouldn't ever leave. Akina gave him another kiss to his cheek as she stepped out from in front of him, to his side, giving him a soft push and encouragement to go. He then began walking down the stairs, taking out his straw hat to place on his head. Akina stepped to the edge of the top of the stairs, placing her hand flat on her— for now flat stomach. _All I can do is hope for the best… pray… _Akina eyes softened to ponder and then state, "Been awhile since I've done that…"


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: **Uh… sorry very short chapter, I've probably even have had author's notes longer than this, but… it kinda just glues it together for me without making it too long and having me get confused to ask myself, "When, where, what chapter did that little scene get thrown into?" Yes, I talk to myself. -_-

**Chapter's song: **"Rooftops" by Lostprophets (Oh I LOVE this song to death) XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<br>**_Byes and lullabies_

**1 month later  
><strong>Akina paced in bathroom, waiting for that damnable timer to go off, and at the instant of a second it did— Akina pounced on it and lifted the pregnancy test up from the counter. She wasn't herself at all, she was a mess and anxious, to snap, "BLUE… was that negative?" Her shoulders shrugged down. "Oh my Go—" Akina stopped herself, peering her gems to the heavens, to point. "Gosh." As her correction.

To then scrabble to the bedroom, sliding and dropping to all four, stretching her arm under the bed, barely being able to reach for the box, all while mumbling to herself. "I swear, Akina, you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached."

But then the woman got hold of the box, going to her knees to sit on her bedroom wooden-floor. Reading over the directions, out loud, alone to herself again. "Blah-blah-blah… pee on it… yadda-yadda-yadda… red is negative and blue is…" Akina eyes jumped wide only for a second, having her hand go limp, dropping to lie in her lap. "…Pregnant."

Akina took her gleeful and peaceful moment in, but to only then scrabble around her bedroom, to her desk. "I've got to write Itachi…" she then left the desk, before even getting out a pen, to go back towards her bed. "I've got to get out of this hell hole!" She grabbed her empty suitcase, opening it up after slamming it to her bed. To then go about her room, just throwing her things in, even her dirty clothes. Akina slapped it shut, heading out her bedroom door, to only be greeted by Miki and Hanako in the hall.

"Oh my… are you leaving, Lady Akina? I believe this is the longest you have stayed with us." Miki stated to the green-eyed Mochizuki— that woman just eyeing the two, her suitcase held tight by both her hands.

"Too long…" Hanako teasingly and spitefully added.

"Well, I just love waking up to your smiling face, Hanako." Akina added, shrugging off her comment to press by the women— heading to Chiyome's chambers.

The two black rose women turned to watch Akina's back, leaving Miki to growl at her rudeness. Hanako should have growled, since she was the one to be insulted, but only turned to Miki asking, "She was being sarcastic wasn't she?"

**Chiyome's room  
><strong>Akina stood in front of Chiyome; that woman stretched out sitting sideward's in her chair. "I'm departing, Madam"

"As you wish. Are you feeling all right, you're… happy?" She was very suspicious with a suck on her pipe.

The "Happy" woman turned away, ignoring anything but permission to leave; but to then add, "I don't recall happiness being an illness." Chiyome smiled, with after that correcting statement— Akina was gone.

* * *

><p>Akina walked down the front steps, to her surprise with a lift of her head, seeing Kaede and Ringo. Kaede standing properly and Ringo crouched down to the ground, having him sneer, "You ready?"<p>

They had stayed, even after Botan agreed to see them home— they wanted Akina to do it. The green-eyed woman walked to the children, shaking her head in a scold. "I told you three you had your only chance when Botan left… and how did you know—"

Ringo cockily smiled. "I've just been waiting for you to snap… I can't believe you stayed in this hell hole so long?"

She held her inner giggle. _Where have I heard that before?_ "Well, I guess I'll see you home for old time sakes…"

"No!" Came Ringo's firm answer.

Akina and the boy exchanged shrewd glances, hers more with question, his with the answer to then have him give a smug smile. "You've trained us well… and I thank you for everything you've taught us. Everything… your guidance and—" Ringo wasn't one to give compliments, to then snub his nose into the air as he seen Akina… smiling?

Kaede laughed to the blush on his face, going over to Akina— the girls exchanged a hug, holding both of each other's hands, while Kaede would speak up. "What Ringo is trying to say is… you mean everything to us, Princess. And we'll be sure to let the clan and everyone know this. There's not one bad thing anyone can say. But even if they still do… you've taught us to not care and walk on our own two feet… for that I… we thank you."

Akina closed her eyes in an emotionless appreciation, to only open them as she sensed Kaede lean in and whisper into her ear.

Ringo watched his suddenly spoken up sister in suspicion? She had turn into a real Mochizuki woman. And she was only six! Akina nodded in agreement to what Kaede had just asked of her. The green-eyed woman approaching Ringo with her swaying hips— Ringo growling and blushing when she got closer and closer, standing so close— eye-to-eye with him! Akina would then stand directly on his side, then walking around his back, circling around to then turn to face his other side. Ringo watched to then have her bring a hand to his shoulder, but to loose focus when— feeling Akina lips pressed firm to his cheek.

The Princess pulled away, just looking at the flustered young man— probably never received a kiss from a girl. Kaede giggled, to her brother's expression. That would be the last time he'd tell her anything. Ringo growled a smirk to the woman that kissed him, to then place his hand to that cheek, softly. But the real Ringo snapped out of his dream, back into reality, beginning to wipe at his cheek hard, wiping off the kiss.

She let out a, "Hmph?" To then turn away. Ringo watching, still with a smile, to yell out annoyed, "That wasn't a kiss goodbye was it?"

Akina stopped, glancing over her shoulder. It kinda was now that she thought about it. But she replied with a soft smile, shaking her head. "I don't say goodbyes, love…" With that, she'd fade into black rose petals when the wind picked up, blowing her away.

Ringo smirk and remain, to glance back at Kaede and the castle behind her. He swung his arm out wide, gesturing for Kaede to come. "Let's go home, sis! Our wind will be coming up too, to blow in another direction… yet, I'll think we'll be sure to meet her again."

Kaede smiled, watching her brother. _He really loves to hate her… Mochizuki Akina-hime._


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: **Little early, but can't update Sunday so lucky you guys. XD Do any of you know what month Itachi died in? Not spoiling, but I need to know and please PM or you can go to my DeviantART account and journal to read more about this question. My links to my profile to DA can be found on my profile on here. XD

**Chapter's song: **"Afterglow" by INXS and "Famous last words" by My Chemical Romance (They'll be a lot of MCR songs coming ;D awesome and yeah this deserves 2 chapter songs! "Afterglow" for the touching parts which is really the whole chapter, but uh…? And "Famous last words" really works with what's going on. *wink* Power to the love of Crimson & Clover!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<br>**_Forevermore_

**7 months later  
><strong>So many things had happen— Kakuzu and Hidan had been killed, along with Asuma and Kurenai was pregnant too. And then there was the matter of her brother-in-law, but more importantly… a full pregnant belly had grown of her own.

Akina sat on the balcony; that full pregnant belly under her short, silk, white nightgown and robe. She watched the sky— to the north was a strange light in the sky that scent an eerie feeling through Akina's being as she watched it? She held her hand under her tummy, securing it with another hand on top. "What's wrong?" Came Denka asking to hop up to the rail to sit.

"Hopefully nothing… that's in the direction of the Sound village… and Sasuke…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Itachi-san is all right… it has to be Orochimaru who is being skinned."

Akina smiled, placing a hand to pet the kitten's head and run her soft palm down its back, making it purr and mew. "Thank you, my friend…" Akina said only to gaze back into the sky. "I hope you are right."

**Somewhere in the Land of Fire  
><strong>Itachi and Kisame walked through a wasteland of rock and dead trees— night beginning to fall as only two stars were in the sky. A hawk flew by, catching the Uchiha's attention. He stopped and gazed up to the sky's color tonight. _Hmm?_— Kisame acknowledging that Itachi had stopped and turned back to ask, "What's the matter?"

His crimson gaze would glance away from the sky— "No, it's nothing." And he kept walking, taking the lead for the pursuit of the Four-Tails. His eyes were closed, keeping his senses keen to know that one of the stars fell from the sky. _No doubt about it…_

**Hotel  
><strong>Itachi sat watching the sky from his hotel room, from the windowsill where he sat. A pad of paper in his lap, and a pen in hand. He ripped the paper from the book, folding it to slide into an envelope and summon a raven and give it to that creator. The black winged bird would then fly into the now night sky, going where he delivered many more letters before that one.

**Abandon city  
><strong>Akina remained in her same spot on the balcony, only now having Denka in her lap, sleeping or so until the crow came to perch on the rail. **CAW-CAW**— the bird snapped having Denka swat at it. Akina picked the kitten up by the back of the neck. "Hey now…" She scolded before setting him to the floor. Akina then took the letter graciously from the raven, him instantly flying away. Akina opened the letter, while Denka hopped back to the rail. "Sorry, just habit… what's the letter say?"

Emerald eyes shifted, reading it. "Telling me that it won't be much longer now… Sasuke has killed Orochimaru… and that he himself is safe."

"Yeah I knew all that… get to the part where he talks lovey-dovey."

Akina stood up slow, grasping under her heavy tummy. Ignoring the kitten to go inside. "Whoa… defiantly won't be much longer?" Akina stated, having the baby kick hard, its mother hunching over in a slight wince.

"You've got another two months…" The kitten stated, following. Akina then went to the phone, dialing. "What are you doing?"

"Calling the hotel Itachi's staying at?"

**Hotel  
><strong>**RING-R—** and before it could get the second chance to ring, Itachi picked it up to lovingly, huskily ask, "Got my letter?"

Akina chuckled, "Yeah." To only look solemnly down on her tummy, Itachi waiting patiently for her to continue, "I really miss you… where 'bouts are you, love?"

Itachi took the phone with him, back to the windowsill. "North Westside of the Land of Fire… why, can I come see you?" He was teasing her.

"Can you?" Akina breathed ready to go into full bliss.

"I can." He smiled, Akina knowing he did, even though she couldn't see him. "We'll be resting in this town for a few days… I'm sure I can slip away. Kisame's insisting to go after the Four-Tails alone."

Akina nibbled on her lower lip, it had been awhile since she saw him… since he saw her. "I'll be here… I love you." She said, looking down on her stomach with a smile this time.

"I love you too… I'll see you soon." He reassured, having Akina gently hang up first.

"Not soon enough…" Akina breathed, to then pet the kitten, comforting the both of them. That is until Itachi came.

**A little later  
><strong>It rained over the abandoned city— and Itachi entered the home of Nekobaa or also known as grandma cat. He took off his straw hat for the old woman to see him. "Itachi… hello there, my boy. You know you've got quite the woman. Never met such a nice pregnant female… even my kittens aren't as good-tempered." She'd then take a sucking breath of smoke off her pipe.

Tamaki then walked into the room, coming down from upstairs. "She really has been a joy."

Itachi could only agree, keeping a stony façade. "I know… she up stairs—"

"She is." A smooth voice softly rang to Itachi's ear, almost sounding seductive or at least by what he heard. The Uchiha turned his onyx eyes to gaze up the staircase, his eyes climbing each step to lead to Akina standing at the top. She was a **very** pregnant woman— her belly quite big against her small frame; but Itachi only seen it as more beauty, his beautiful child safe in the womb of its beautiful mother. She looked untouchable, standing at the top of the stairs, like she stood atop of the heavens which to a happy dismay, Itachi's only wishing to caress her pale porcelain skin— her glowing skin that made her look like an angel standing up in heaven. Akina smiled to how he looked at her, holding back her blush to wrap her hand under her heavy belly and inquire, "The next question is… do you come up or do I come down?" She sounded so smug, she couldn't wait to hold him either, have him hold her.

It didn't take Itachi no time at all to sprint up the stairs. He stood close, not touching her, just looking down into her green eyes, worshipping her as she looked up and back, directly into his smothering black ones. He then placed a slow airy hand to her cheek, and softy sat his lips to hers, to pull back and whisper, "You're—"

Akina giggled, "In my third trimester."

Itachi moved his lips over to her ear. "I was going to say beautiful… you're glowing."

"Awww…" Tamaki exclaimed, peeking around the staircase from the bottom. Itachi peered back over his shoulder and Akina giving a wry smirk of, "you're ruining my moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry… don't mind me." With that, the sixteen-year old scurried away. But Akina would only take Itachi's hand anyway, leading him to her room.

* * *

><p>They came to a room with light lavender walls, a room with a magnificent view from the balcony, looking over the city. Though the room was rather small, the bed having to be a twin in the middle of the room, a nightstand set beside it. Then there was a chair in the corner behind the door that Akina closed, leaning against it. Itachi took off his slightly damp cloak, laying it across the rail of the bed. Akina then went to him, slowly on her aching ankles; he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding his one hand securely to her lower back. "So how are you, my love?"<p>

"Much better now that you're here… the baby is perfectly healthy except the fact being it still doesn't have a name and I'm tired of calling it an 'it'."

Itachi brought his eyes back to the nightstand, it came in as a blur for a second, his vision had gotten worst lately, taking dramatic changes to becoming just about blind at moments. But he could make out the pile of books, mostly fairytales and other stories set on the nightstand. "Well, it looks like you've been reading more of Romeo and Juliet then the baby name book I sent you." He said to then walk to the nightstand and pull the baby name book from the bottom of the pile with ease, not having all the other books on top go tumbling.

Itachi then sat down on the edge of the bed, devilishly looking to his wife with a scolder. Akina just sheepishly grinned an infinitesimal smile, still holding under her tummy as Itachi noticed. "You shouldn't even be on your feet, now should you?"

Akina made her way to stand close, between Itachi's lap, looking down into his obsidian eyes. "You know I'm not one to sit around… I can't drink, I can't walk, I can't travel. What more do you want from me?" She giggled to then kiss his lips. Itachi parted his lips from hers, to then kiss straight ahead to where she stood taller then were his face sat; just below her collarbone he laid a hot kiss, just one to then mew, "What can I give you?"

"You've already given me everything I've ever wanted." She mewed back, while her hand caressed the nape of his neck. To only have that hand slide down his chest, lustfully, to only then go and take the book from his hand. "Except a name." She snapped jokingly, to hold the book in front of his face; his eyes peeking up over to look at her seductively, she was in trouble, but on the bright side… she couldn't get pregnant.

**A little later  
><strong>Akina and Itachi laid in the bed on top of the sheets as Itachi stared to the ceiling fan going round-and-round, while Akina laid relaxed, her cheek laying on his chest, listening to a weaken heartbeat. He rubbed his gentle knuckles up and down her bare back as she wore a backless short kimono. "Umeko." Itachi stated husky and monotone— out of the blue.

Green eyes peeked open slowly. "What?"

He looked to his wife lying on his bare chest, to repeat more gently, "I like the name Umeko."

Akina lit up in bliss. "Really?" She didn't wait for an answer, to reach up and peck his lips hard. "Uchiha Umeko… I love it!" Of course she did, he placed much thought on the matter— he knew she would like a flower name, for to carry on the Mochizuki tradition. For it was just as much her baby as his. "But what if it's a boy?" Akina asked; to only have Itachi roll slightly off to the side, facing her more to place a hand on her stomach.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be a girl… hopefully a green-eyed one." Akina had a smirk play across her façade; she was guilty to close those emeralds of green— **thump.** Itachi's hand then backed away, only a little to the kick that came to his palm from inside her tummy.

"What?" Akina asked to having him retract his hand, she had almost come immune to her baby's kicking.

"She kicked?" Itachi breathlessly implied.

Akina smiled at his happy-surprised expression. "Heh-heh…" she sweetly laughed to take his hand that hung close to her stomach, and press it back on her. She held the top of his hand, listening, waiting, feeling. Akina then slid it across her tummy, and Itachi waited to then feel, **thump.** "She knows her daddy's here." Itachi's eyes went back to Akina's— thankful eyes. "You would make such a great father, Itachi." With that said, she placed her hand to cup his cheek, behind his bangs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"You know I'm not an 'if' person… but this has run through my mind for some time now." Her eyelashes would sweep over her half-lidded eyes, thinking how to word her question. "Have you ever thought what your life would be like, for if you didn't get that mission, if the clan was at peace?"

Itachi onyx eyes sighed. "…Of course I have. You and me would have traveled around like we planned. Then, I wanted to return to Konoha and have you take your clan back. I woulda liked to build a house out on Konoha beach, and raise our children there and… grow old with you."

His words made Akina feel like she would melt as if she were ice set out in the summer sun. She ran her lips to his athletic chest to mew, "Sounds like the good life."

Itachi wish he could have gave her that life, but yet she seemed at the happiest she could get— lying in his arms, in the small bed and room. "What else is wrong?"

"If I make it to Heaven… what do you think my father will think of me?"

How could she ask such a question? She was practically an angel lying in his arms. "What's with this 'if' talk all of a sudden, Akina? Your father loved you and… he'll be overjoyed to see you made it to Heaven. To be reunited with his bloomed bud." Itachi paused. "I'm more worried what he'll think of me first?"

Akina looked to this said out loud statement; Itachi wasn't one to care about other's judgment. How could he? To have to harden his heart to be hated, known as a murderer by all. "He'll love you… for you love me." That's all Akina could manage to say, it was enough; perfectly profound in Itachi's ear, sounding like poetry.

"I do." Itachi mewed to yet again have short lip-slipped words be enough to warm her heart— the last time she heard those words was when they eloped. Akina relaxed her head to listen to his heart again. She wouldn't fall asleep, fighting off the urge to; she wished to stay up with him, the entire night if it killed her. Every last moment with him would be cherished.

**Next morning  
><strong>Akina lied in the bed, watching her husband dress as he slipped his pants over his crisp white boxers. She smirked once he was fully dressed, but herself laying under the covers bare, to hold the blanket over her breasts with her one arm to lean up, propping to her one elbow. Akina looked at Itachi almost with a gut-wrenching expression, but she was still able to smile. Itachi sighed in soft frustration, to then march over to Akina, cupping her cheek to kiss her tenderly. Once her eyes went fasten and then allowed silent tears to fall from the leaking closed eyelids— Itachi backed his view up to now cup both her cheeks, stroking the tears away with the pads of his calloused thumbs. "Don't cry over me."

"You're the only thing worth crying over." She'd whimper and Itachi smiled sadly, moving to have his bare wife come from the bed and wrap herself in her robe. She then placed both of her flat soft palms to Itachi's chest. "Sasuke's on the mo—"

"As long as you're all right… you will be all right, Akina. We'll see each other again." Itachi placed his hand atop of hers, sincerely hoping to see her again.

"Not likely in this life… Itachi I—"

"I love you… that will never change no matter what happens."

Akina nodded, sadly tucking in her lips. Itachi looked to the door as the sun rose over the balcony. She knew he had to go, she didn't want him to, but it was time to say goodbye. _I always hate this part._ She thought to be brave and escort Itachi to the door, leading him by the hand and out onto the balcony. He couldn't force his feet to leave her, once was enough, to then place his hand out flat to her. Akina scoffed a cheerful giggle and placed her flat hand into his, her palm onto his to have fingers lock inside each other's. "I'll never say goodbye either… I'll always be with you." Itachi breathed to bring his lips over her cheek.

"Nothing could ever make be doubt it ever again… you're forever in my heart, Itachi. I love you so much."

Itachi took her into a hug, their hands still clutched together, while Itachi's other hand held her back, holding her to him. "Everything will be all right… our love is stronger than anything. And I'll always love you, Akina."

Said woman reared her view to look up at him; he really had to leave. She stepped back from out of him, for Itachi to only take her other hand and hold his fingers into hers, just like the other. Akina smiled, it was the only thing she wanted to do for him, and all he could do was look in her green eyes, and her looking back at onyx— mixtures of onyx and emerald never to be forgotten.

He would then close these weakening eyes, to rely on his senses to lead his soft gentle lips to hers, an airy kiss, but with flying sparks— a lot like their first kiss, yet… different and the opposite of a first. As he parted not far, his lips still hanging over hers, as they felt hot breaths trail across each other's lips. And before Akina could open her eyes— Itachi disappeared into black feathers, forming into crows flying away. Akina smiled, tears of neither happiness nor sadness streaking down her cheeks as the morning orange sun glistened them. "Thank you." Akina smile to herself to give hope— he gave hope to her— life, love and many things Mochizuki Akina would have lived without if it wasn't for Uchiha Itachi …_Itachi._


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: READ THIS! **XD Okay, no spoilers from moi, guys. But **please** just be patient and read this and keep in mind there's still another chapter after this and my author's note. **And **you should know me by now and that I know how to put a twist in a story. (Not that I'm bragging.) =D And what's with me adding all the smiley emoticons? ;-P Shame on me… sorry, read on. :'(

**Chapter's song: **"Neutron Star Collision" by Muse XP (Okay now I'm done… wicked song btw, works well!) ~/_\~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<br>**_Ticket to heaven_

**1 week later  
><strong>Akina sat on her balcony, worried and holding her baby in her womb, her hand feeling as she kicked. Umeko kicked. Akina kept her eyes on the sky, a cloud rolling by in an eerie way to her. "Something's wrong, I can feel it?"

**Somewhere not too far away  
><strong>Sasuke roamed through a dark cave, being on alert when he turned the corner to see a man's silhouette through the darkness. "You're here…" the man would say. A crimson glower closed.

"Who are you?"

His eyes would shoot open and so would his brother's. "It me, Sasuke."

Said boy would turn his Kekkei Genkai on, shooting bloodshot and with all his adrenaline pumping, ready to kill this man before him.

Itachi stare at Sasuke softly, studying him and his mean, focused façade. "Did you get a little taller?" The older brother would ask.

The sixteen-year-old wouldn't answer. "You haven't changed a bit. Especially those cold, merciless eyes."

"Aren't you going to scream out and charge straight at me, like last time?"

"Hmph." The boy would sneer.

"…!" Itachi become alert having Sasuke snarl low, "You know nothing about me…" Itachi's Sharingan would watch Sasuke movements, he was fast and he shot his lighting current right through Itachi's back, it piercing through the ceiling. "How much haze has filled and enveloped my heart. How much stronger I've grown because of it…" Itachi glance back and down on him, not showing his happiness to hear it. "You know nothing." He'd jab again and his lighting came sizzling and going through Itachi's being?

Sasuke then let his elder brother fall— blood covering the cave floor as Itachi watched his brother watch him lay there, blood rolling from the side of his mouth as he spoke. "You've gotten… much stronger…"

Sasuke was alarmed by this and watch Itachi burst and fade into many fluttering black crows. Feathers falling down on the teenager as he listened to his brother's orders. "Come to the secret hideout… we'll settle this there."

**Abandoned city  
><strong>A crow came in view in the distance, Akina standing and having him fly in and perch on the rail. She took the letter from his beak, to begin unfolding it, beginning to read the words written on the page, saying that the predicted fight had finally come. A tear would roll down from Akina's eyes, her emotions were twisted inside her heart, her baby kicking at her already nauseas stomach. "Are you crying, Akina-san?" Hina asked, being surprised as she came out of the bedroom to the balcony.

Akina didn't answer to grasp under her tummy— **THUMP** "Ooh?" Came a cry, Akina hunching over, her knuckles turning pale to hold her belly. Hina jumped back, a scared pussycat. "Huh, you all right?"

Emerald eyes looked over to the kitten, deeply hissing, "Go get Tamaki!" The cat did as she said, immediately! Akina could feel liquid dripping down her legs, staining her white robe gown.

She forced herself to get to the bed, at that time Tamaki came running in. "Is it time?"

"My water broke, go figure." Akina growled to then smile, laying back and down on the bed, rolling her head to the side to look at the clock. To then hear Tamaki slide on her latex gloves and say, "Okay… let's have a baby."

**Uchiha hideout  
><strong>While Itachi awaited his little brother— he'd roll around in his tranquil thoughts. Thinking about the baby and Akina, how she was doing at what was to come. Maybe the end for him as he'd open his eyes to ask, "What do you see with your Sharingan?"

Sasuke approach Itachi sitting before him with his one ankle crossed over his other and his arm rested out of his Akatsuki cloak. Still being relaxed and at peace as he then heard his little brother reply, "What do I see, Itachi? With the power I gained, I see one thing, and it's crystal clear." Sasuke stop his pace to stand at the bottom of the steps where his older brother looked down on him from his thrown, still waiting for him to answer, "I see you **dead**." He spat with all his passion and Itachi taking those harsh words with much blasé.

To almost humor the dead serious Sasuke with a rest back of his head and to say, "You see me… dead?" At this point the air in-between these brothers was nothing but on eggshells. "Well then…" And in an instant Itachi was standing behind Sasuke in a flash. "Let's see how good your eyesight is."

**Abandoned city  
><strong>Akina tucked her legs as high as she could, tired and warn to be pushing for the sake of their child. "Ahhhhhh!" _Oh, God…?_

Tamaki looked to Akina, she was so strong, but she was running out of strength. _We're going on our ninth hour of labor… _

Akina instantly evaded Tamaki's thoughts to reply, smirking devilishly mean, "What's this 'we' stuff?"

Tamaki shuttered, but going back to work. "Um, okay… I want you to push on three."

Akina listened as Tamaki counted down, but also daydreaming to gaze out the window and the lighting mysteriously, unnaturally forming in the sky. To then grasp her necklace that Itachi gave her, the watch hanging from it. If only she could stop time and yet again— "THREE!"

Akina then grinded her teeth, pushing, eyes closing tight as tears snuck out and sweat beads formed all over her— the two bodily waters mixing on the soon to be mother's face. _Oh son of a— thank you, oh thank you… Itachi, I love you!_

**Uchiha hideout  
><strong>**KRAKOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** The Uchiha hideout would blow from Sasuke's Kirin— wiping Itachi away from reality with his lighting blast! "KHAH-!" Zetsu would holler as he closed up in his Venus flytrap form to protect himself. Rubble was flying and Sasuke was huffing, still controlling the gigantic lighting bolts with his bare hand. Zetsu open back up barely to see what was happening. _KH-such power._

The smoke would clear of the steaming mounds of stone, Itachi being revealed to be face first in the dirt, his cloak burnt and gone, him being all crumpled up and all signs of life un-showing. The rain would start to pour slowly— Itachi still not moving and giving Zetsu to ask, _Is Itachi… dead?_ Sasuke breathing was uneven, not believing his eyes as they switched off from the blood red Sharingan to Uchiha onyx eyes. "…Over…" Sasuke would murmur, his eyes tiredly closing a little more. "It's all over…" It then would all dawn on the boy kneeling in the rain. He killed his older brother. He killed Itachi Uchiha. He got his revenge. "I DID IT!" It would all soak in… his victory… the rain. Or that is until—

"Was that what you saw… in your vision of my death?"

"!" Sasuke would be deadly alarmed as he looked back up, not believing it. It wasn't possible! And yet, Itachi would get up onto his knees and then onto his hands. On all four to cough up blood that droop out in a running red gob onto the rocky surface. He'd lean back, blood running down from his mouth, all over his chin, but he still stood back up.

Sasuke's anger being so fierce that his teeth grinded so tightly you could hear them cracking. His curse mark taking over. "GODDAMN YOU!"

Zetsu would still of course be watching— this fight wasn't quite over yet. _What-_

Both Zetsu and Sasuke watching as a skeleton like chakra formed around Itachi. "If I hadn't used this, I would've been obliterated."

_What is that? _Zetsu would ask himself, Sasuke also questioning nothing but his hollow thoughts.

Itachi being the only one able to answer— his crimson eyes forced off and rain, sweat and blood making his face wet and sticky. "Sasuke… you've become strong… very strong." Said boy would try to control his clacking teeth as he watched this red chakra form around his brother to protect him. What could this fearsome jutsu be? "Behold… the last weapon in my arsenal." It being no other than, "Susanoo."

**Abandoned city  
><strong>Akina kept her wincing and opening eyes on the red chakra in the sky— _Sasanoo… peace be with you, my love. With us… _She knew they would both make it to heaven, for if they didn't, who really could? Even if they went to hell— it wouldn't matter. For they would flock together, wherever they were scent. Akina didn't care. To be with Itachi Uchiha… would be the only thing that would ever matter. Akina then focused back on Tamaki— her baby coming all too slowly. "Okay, Akina… almost there!"

"Aah… rrrrrrrah-ah-ah-ahhhh!" Akina could feel her, one more painful push and— after seven long months her baby's body would leave her own. The mother smiled in relief, panting and listening to the cry come— it sounded like a girl, but Akina could barely move, her head falling back into the soft pillow, just listening to the sweet sound of her baby was enough for the mother. And as for the father…

**Uchiha hideout  
><strong>He had the battle between him and Sasuke all wrapped up— he would be the victor. "End of the line, Sasuke." Said boy being down on his knees, huffing and Orochimaru being stolen and sealed away by Itachi. Zetsu watching this whole disturbing scene play out, a white-skinned snake slithering away. _Man… what is up with Itachi's jutsu?_

That man at that moment looking rather ghostly. He was huffing with blood welling in his throat, he was pale and he didn't know how much longer he could go on. "GHURK-! KHACK!" Itachi would deadly hack, grasping his gut and hunching over a little in his weak standing.

_Looks like this "Sasanoo" technique carries a lot of risk. _Zetsu would think back to himself, watching and Sasuke doing the same— his elder brother having a soft smirk on his bloody lips. _Yeah, but Sasuke can't even use his Sharingan now. And Orochimaru's power just got ripped out of him… Itachi's got this in the bag, no?_

But Itachi was looking nothing like a conqueror right then— his crimson Kekkei Genkai off and his own onyx eyes looking dull. Everything about him looking worn— his left pant leg tattered high up, blood staining the cut skin and fabric; still holding his gut. "Your eyes belong to me now." Itachi would manage to say. "I'll take them slowly… I want to savor this." But then his proclaimed words would all go to waste— his eyes widening in a surprising pain that struck his chest. "GH-" He'd grab his heart tightly, his right hand scrunching, fingers stiff and baring the pain. Sasuke wondering why he was acting so ill? As he'd then cough up blood seeping through his fingers of his right hand, all over his Akatsuki ring. "NGHACK!"

_Whoa! What—_ Is something wrong with him? Zetsu ask, then seeing Itachi fall down onto his knees as he coughed and coughed some more.

Sasuke would take this moment of weakness for his advantage— seeing Sasanoo fading away and for Sasuke to take out a kunai from his pouch and attach two paper bombs to it. But… it didn't do a damn thing when the smoke cleared from the explosion. Zetsu taking a gulp as Itachi sent a deadly glare to his younger brother— that wasn't very honorable of him, trying to kill Itachi while he was down. Sasuke shivering in fear, his elder brother taking an advancing step. "FUCK YOU!" Sasuke disobey and unroll his scroll to summon a line of paper bombs attached to his kunai. But it was all useless, Sasanoo's shield blocking the attack. Itachi still to glare almost zombie like, taking another step.

Sasuke was out of moves, he couldn't do anything! _This "Sasanoo" technique... its shield's reflecting all of Sasuke's attacks! _Zetsu would think to himself. _That's supernatural item… I'm sure of it. It's called 'Yata's Mirror'… a shield that can turn back any combined with the sword of Totsuka for offense… he's… completely invincible…_

"My eyes… my…" Itachi would claim, raising his hand that was ready to gouge them out of Sasuke's skull. But the younger brother would grind his teeth, they were his eyes. Taking his sword out from its sheath and lounging down into the shield, yelling out, "DIIIIE!" But Sasuke would be the one to die— he was a fool. His sword going spinning through the air like a throwing star and him reflected off the shield and thrown to the hard stone wall. "AGH!" Sasuke fall down, to his butt and try to look up to his brother. "Ungh…" Sasuke try to re-stand, but Itachi's hand was already reaching out to him. Him backed into a corner and the shield surrounding him. _A wall…!_ The boy would think, not knowing what to do— Itachi was going to take his eyes. Kill him.

All Sasuke could do was watch in fear as his older brother had blood drip down the sides of his mouth— his lips parting for a second to say some inaudible words. Sasuke didn't quite hear, he was too scared.

But what Itachi said was, "Forgive me, Sasuke… but this is it." He said with a smile on his face. Why…? Why not? He had done good as far as he was concerned. Well, maybe had not done "good." But he lived… or more importantly he loved. The last thing on his mind being his beautiful, beautiful Akina. And his baby. This all making him smile to his baby brother and die. Itachi Uchiha died just as he placed two fingers to Sasuke's forehead and fell forward— dead heavy to the ground. _…Akina…_ He was going to miss her.

**Abandoned city  
><strong>Tamaki did her work to clean the baby. Fill her lungs with oxygen while Akina took her strength to order, "I never thought I'd die this way… I'm glad I am. Now I understand why my father left me. He loved my mother maybe just as much as I love Itachi… her name will be Uchiha Umeko and please… know that… your parents love you very much."

Tamaki was confused— she hadn't even said, "It is a girl, Lady Akina!" But Tamaki would wipe away her happy tears for her friend, to then look at Akina as her chest stopped gasping breathes and her brilliant green eyes closed peacefully with a soft smile. Tamaki walked over to place two fingers on Akina's wrist— searching for a pulse— but no. Tamaki's hand rose from Akina's pale-rosy wrist to cover over her mouth, when her jaw went slack in disbelief. A black rose had actually died— and for the final farewell.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry! Oh, it's all coming to an end… this is the freaking end! :'( I've worked on this story for so long, all my effort and I just don't know what to do and if this was the right way to go? What will I do with my boring life when I can't write about Crimson & Clover anymore? Wait… I think I got an idea. XD

And btw, this is **not **my last author's note! Check back in about a week for when I put up my **final **author's note that will tell you what my imagination has got in-store? Hope you'll like and I wish everyone a really Happy Halloween! ^_^  
>~MaRiE<p>

**Chapter's song: **"Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<br>**_Farewell…_

**Mochizuki Castle  
><strong>Chiyome felt a disturbance in her deal with Amarante— and that exact woman's own great, great granddaughter… dying? A black rose wilting? "What?" Chiyome dropped her pipe, marching to her window as the raindrops fell and clung to the pane. _How can you be so self-sacrificing to use twelve lives?_ "But how… **who** could kill **her**? Akina…?" Chiyome then had it dawn on her! "Or maybe what…" Chiyome acted sad, yet she still had a simper play across her devil-red lips. "To think you were the one who was going to stop me… from destroying the Mochizuki clan."

The young appearing old woman watched the late night rain, but then to have Miki and Hanako enter, each going to their one knee to bow— having Miki be the one to speak first. "Madara has informed that Uchiha Itachi died in the battle against Uchiha Sasuke… and that Sasuke has joined ways with Akatsuki. And is seeking revenge on Konoha for his brother's forced fate."

Chiyome smiled, closing her eyes in prayer. "Destroy Konoha, eh… with revenge? Why didn't I think of it myself? Yes, why we're at it… we'll destroy the whole village all together."

**About a week later  
><strong>"And that's how you came to be," Benjiro's lips would murmur. "the daughter… of Akina and Itachi Uchiha. Umeko Uchiha is your name." Benjiro cradled the baby girl, just getting done telling her the story of her mother— Akina Chronicles. The story of both her parents— Crimson & Clover. Though, she didn't understand a word. Umeko just looking up at the man who brought her to this place hidden in the leaves. A little baby girl with her father's raven hair and creases in her cheeks. But when she peeked her wide sleepy eyes open more so, looking to Benjiro. He smiled— another green-eyed girl to be cursed to protect.

Benjiro held the innocent girl in his one arm, cradling her between his bicep and chest. While his other hand weaseled, pulled a letter from his pocket, to go over Akina's handwriting once more.

-My dear cousin or should I say Dear, my dear cousin, Benjiro Mochizuki,  
>I've finally sat myself down to write this letter, which pains me so, because I know it will hurt you. Ben, you are the single and upmost person I am indebted to, besides Itachi. But you, you were my guardian and you treated me as if I were your own. I thank you and now you're wondering what I meant by "besides" Itachi.<p>

I love him. I love him with all my heart. And I knew there was truth behind the Uchiha massacre. A mission. I've been with Itachi the last three years and I'm sorry I've kept that from you, but please understand as you always have. And one more thing, since you're reading this right now you must be holding my baby. Itachi's and my baby.

Please protect her and keep her safe from harm with all your might, please, Benjiro. I know what danger will be brought upon her. She'll be the heir to the Uchiha and will restore it if be. That is my final wish and please don't cry, don't waste your tears on me. I died with a smile on my face, because I know I lived a good life. I know I'm going to heaven and to be at peace and to be with Itachi. So please don't cry. It's all I ever wanted. I have no doubt we'll meet again.

Oh, and now for my final direction as Princess Akina of the great Mochizuki clan. Sink my casket that will be filled with white rose petals painted in my blood and then burn this letter. Whatever you do, just protect my legacy and burn this letter! By the way, her name is Umeko. Uchiha Umeko. I love you Ben, this is not a farewell nor a goodbye. I'm forever a black rose, but I've used all twelve lives. So farewell for now, until we meet again in the skies above.  
>- To only you, known just as Akina<p>

Benjiro raise his head, his chocolate eyes looking over the letter to see two Mochizuki men carrying a casket. Akina passing by, looking asleep, as she laid so peaceful and pale inside that cherry-wooden box, wearing many pearls and no makeup on as she wished, her hair fully down, barefoot and wearing her mother's dress, a white dress with splits in the sides and many layers of different shades of white and baby-pale green. Her padding she lay below of charcoal velvet, which had red-stained white petals cover it as well and as she wished. Passing by a crowd of mourning clan members on each side of the aisle as it led to the dock and river— that had a view of leading out to the ocean where she spent all her days with her lover.

The cousin and Mochizuki man would allow tears to fall down his cheek, a stiff jaw tensing as Akina passed by— the men closing the coffin to then release it into the water to sink.

Benjiro steered his eyes away, peering to the sleeping baby in his arms, trying to get himself to smile. It was such a sunny day coming when dawn broke through. "I followed your orders, Milady… and I promise I will take care of your legacy, just as I promised your father I would take care of his. Even though you were still a baby yourself, Akina, my girl…" Tears proceeded to fall from the Mochizuki man's eyes, his face sticky and scrunched. "It seems my curse lives on, taking care of a green-eyed girl. And I'm so happy it does." At that magical moment, Umeko opened her eyes, Benjiro realizing, "Though your eyes are twice as special, young one… for you share both your parent's eyes. A crimson Kekkei Genkai lying deep in those emerald gems." Benjiro should have known all along about Uchiha Itachi— he knew he liked that boy.

Benjiro gaze to the sky, he knew Akina was watching him. "I know you wanted no one to cry for you, Akina, but it's hard to forget your eyes." Benjiro looked at the rainbow that showed far in the distance, beyond the morning dew. He wished it wasn't so sunny, he wished the heavens would cry. "For your emerald eyes… don't even cry on your own funeral."

**12 years later  
><strong>A young girl of the age of twelve sat on the rooftop, watching as dawn came around, watching the shine play on the Hokage Mountainside Images. She had beautiful wide emerald eyes, and raven hair that fell to her calves, held back in a high-ponytail to keep it from touching the ground and bangs on the sides of her face, just at her temples. Her green eyes— with creases under them, making her even more distinct while they keened on the Hokage's carvings. "Umeko!" A man's voice called. And who else could it be, but Benjiro Mochizuki— climbing up to the rooftop, acting as if he was a hundred-years-old as he pulled himself up from the edge. "God! I'm getting too old for this!"

The girl just chuckled, but still so solemn. "What is it you want, Uncle Benjiro?" He wasn't really her uncle, but it worked for them.

"Ugh… you're just like your mother." He growled. Distraught by how free-spirited she was as he dusted himself off.

Having her pre-teen lips then chuckle out a laugh, a monotone voice to propose, "Uncle Benjiro, I've told you before… I will not allow myself to live in my mother's shadow," her eyes would then change to the keen crimson Sharingan, continuing with, "Nor my father's. I am Umeko Uchiha and I will be my own person, and someday… I'll be Hokage."  
><strong>The End…<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**The final author's note:** Unlike all the other author's notes, you really should read this one…

I know, not the way it should have ended, but Akina has to die because Itachi did. So don't blame me, blame Masashi Kishimoto (hehe, sorry.) ^x^

Okay… *sigh* Now, I know what you must be thinking, "what the hell do I got planned?" Welllllllllllllll… I'm not fully sure yet? ^^; Truthfully, I haven't even really started writing Umeko's story. And you know something else? It's a shame because I haven't paid much attention to reading Naruto since Itachi's death either. **DOOM**! Because of 6 months of work of publishing this. And now that Crimson & Clover has ended, we can go onto a new story. Umeko's, no duh, but until the manga gets a little further on, I want to hold off. Since whatever happens to the Leaf, Madara, Kurenai, Sasuke and Naruto will all weigh on Umeko's story. So I'm still limited with that, but don't worry, I think I got a good plot for her if the manga goes the way I think it will. Yet, I didn't think Itachi would die, so… **DOOM!** It put a freaking monkey wrench in my story! ~/_\~

Personally, Akina's story was gonna end just like I ended it… but… I can't! And yet I just don't know if I'm just dragging this story out? Are you getting tired of me? -_- I could end it all here. And so by this time you're probably wondering what I'm blabbing about, and what will the next story be about already? Akina's dead! Now ponder that thought… Akina's dead? -_- So, I could just end it like this or continue on writing. I'll write even if I have no readers but it all means a lot more to me with you guys reading. Yes you, sitting there all dumbfounded that Akina died in the first place. So help, tell me what you think! ^.^ And I do have other Akatsuki, Bleach and Maximum Ride stories I got to do… hmm? There's just too many ideas circling in my head, haha. And I know you might hate me for killing Akina, and don't worry I've learned to take criticism very well ^^ but… I'm not quite done yet. No, I don't think so? ^_^

**Coming soon:** _Umeko Chronicles: Primrose Path_

Bye everyone, thank you all soo much for reading my Itachi and OC's love story. AKA… Akina Chronicles: Crimson & Clover. Check back soon on my profile for more info on Primrose Path and when it'll be published. So now let me give my thanks to every last one of you, I hope I got you all. ^^; I can't even put into words how much I owe you guys for keeping me motivated and I'm really grateful to actually have people from all over this world read my story. So all I really can say is just thank you to:

~ Wisty6 ~ XxImmortalButterflyxxX ~ Chillybean ~ itachiluv18 ~ ShafiraHatake ~ Kanna's Master ~ SC ~ Royal Duke Armadilloer III ~ KawaiiShortcake ~ effye ~ AnimeRulz55 ~ Furionknight ~ Itachi fan 1998 ~

~ Itachi523 ~ knuffelmuff ~ Kago of the Funk ~ Shimako Nakamura ~ xXDarianXx ~ Ookami Kaida ~ Insane-Random-Girl-17 ~ xxxx-khizino821-xxxx ~ Musicfreak2020 ~ bAkablAckcAt ~ fluffyfoxears ~ HMOrange216 ~ The Black Rain ~ NeverSheddingTears ~ CelestialAngelofSorrow ~ ilovebrownies ~ Fate-of-true-Moonlight ~ Rae Hatake ~ xXxtotallyoddxXx ~ Angelfang ~ xLadyAcex ~ Lumihiutale89 ~ midnight star237 ~ BookWorm2534 ~ Captive Butterfly ~ iLatias2399 ~ ChippyUchiha ~ Lucaila ~ FangWolf101 ~ Eclair Designs ~ vampire16goddess17 ~

~ Qoheleth ~ TheBlueGrasshopper ~ Ninja-of-twilight ~ Starslight21 ~ Regin ~ KijoKuroi ~ Spyro Flavord Skittles ~ TheNurdyGurl ~ Skywing102 ~ Hurricane wolf ~ OoO-Cresentia-OoO ~ Mimiko-Flamemaker ~

And to all the those who are to come, also my ghost readers and ones coming over from DevinatART! ^^ Love you all.

Later,  
>Marie… MangekyoMarie<p>

**Ending song:** "Disenchanted" by My Chemical Romance

**Lyrics  
><strong>Well I was there on the day  
>They sold the cause for the queen<br>And when the lights all went out  
>We watched our lives on the screen<br>I hate the ending myself  
>But it started with an alright scene<p>

It was the roar of the crowd  
>That gave me heartache to sing<br>It was a lie when they smiled  
>And said, "You won't feel a thing"<br>And as we ran from the cops  
>We laughed so hard it would sting<br>Yeah-yeah, oh

If I'm so wrong  
>(So wrong, so wrong)<br>How can you listen all night long?  
>(Night long, night long)<br>How will it matter after I'm gone?  
>Because you never learned a goddamn thing<br>You're just a sad song, with nothing to say  
>About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay<br>And if you think that I'm wrong  
>This never meant nothing to ya<p>

I spent my high school career  
>Spit on and shoved to agree<br>So I could watch all my heroes sell a car on TV  
>Bring out the old guillotine<br>We'll show them what we all mean  
>Yeah-yeah, oh<p>

If I'm so wrong  
>(So wrong, so wrong)<br>How can you listen all night long?  
>(Night long, night long)<br>Now will it matter long after I'm gone?  
>Because you never learned a goddamn thing<p>

You're just a sad song, with nothing to say  
>About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay<br>And if you think that I'm wrong  
>This never meant nothing to ya<p>

So go, go away, just go, runaway  
>But where did you run to?<br>And where did you hide?  
>Go find another way, price you pay<p>

Woah, woah, woah  
>Woah, woah, woah<p>

You're just a sad song, with nothing to stay  
>About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay<br>And if you think that I'm wrong  
>This never meant nothing to ya, c'mon<p>

You're just a sad song, with nothing to say  
>About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay<br>And if you think that I'm wrong  
>This never meant nothing to ya<p>

At all… at all… at all… at all...


End file.
